Le Fils de l'Ange Noir
by DrVanitas
Summary: Zack, 17 ans, voit sa vie bousculée par un accident tragique. Mais étais-ce vraiment un accident ? Un passé obscur semble le hanter. Accompagné par Zoé, une alliée inattendue qui semble être plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître, il marquera malgré lui l'histoire des demi-dieux. Aventure, romance ambigue, violence, drama et rencontres inattendues sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**LE FILS DE L'ANGE NOIR**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Encore ce rêve._

 _Il me hantait depuis des années, et cette nuit, il était revenu._

 _Cette fois, plus clair que jamais._

 _J'étais dans l'obscurité totale. Je ne distinguais rien autour de moi. Et je marchais._

 _Je marchais sans sentir le sol sous mes pieds._

 _Soudain, une lumière blanche s'alluma quelque part au-dessus de moi._

 _Je me trouvais dans une sorte de bulle, constituée d'une matière étrange, qui ne laissait qu'une vision floue de l'exterieur._

 _Jusque là, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je me réveillais toujours quand la lumière apparaissait. Je pensais bientôt ouvrir les yeux._

 _La bulle éclata en gouttelettes noires. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer._

 _Et c'est là que ça devenait encore plus étrange._

 _Non._

 _Le mot exact n'était pas étrange. Ce que j'avais sous les yeux tenait plus de l'horrifique._

 _Un grand lac noir s'étendait autour de moi, des bulles perçaient sa surface en éclatant. Des os, de la chair en décomposition, des bouts de métaux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des fers d'épées et de lances flottaient à moitié enfoncés._

 _Ca ne donnait vraiment pas envie de s'y baigner._

 _Pourtant, une forme semblait émerger doucement, le liquide coulait doucement en s'accrochant à celle-ci. L'eau sombre semblait retenir la chose. Comme si elle l'empêchait de s'échapper._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que quelque chose d'horrible se cachait sous la surface trouble du lac. Il ne devait surtout pas sortir._

 _Un coup de vent me passa sur le visage, et je leva la tête._

 _Deux formes se mouvaient au-dessus de moi._

 _Des ailes noires, plus noires que les eaux, brillant d'un étrange éclat s'approchaient de l'eau en battant doucement._

 _Un ange. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un ange. Je distinguais une forme vague, un visage caché dans l'obscurité._

 _L'ange leva la tête. Je le regarda dans les yeux. Ma vue se brouilla. Je sentais mon corps être ... Aspiré. Les yeux m'aspiraient._

 _Je me réveilla en sursaut._

Miaou ?

Hgggghheeuh, je bafouilla en me frottant les yeux.

Ils mirent quelque secondes à s'adapter à la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Gaspard me contemplait avec de grand yeux bleus. Ses griffes s'enfonçait dans les draps de mon lit. J'avais du lui faire peur en me réveillant.

Gaspard, c'était le chat de ma colloc'. Il squattait souvent ma chambre car ... Je ne savais pas trop en faite. Les animaux ne m'aimait pas, mais lui semblait apprécier venir se reposer tranquillement au pied du lit ...

Et, attendez.

Pourquoi je vous parle du chat de ma colloc' ? Ca n'intéresse personne.

Par contre, je me doute que vous voulez en savoir plus sur ma colloc'.

Je vais tout de suite poser les bases, et en décevoir plus d'un, mais non, je n'entretiens pas de relation autre qu'amicale avec celle-ci.

Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble ? D'accord, très bien, j'y viens.

Elle a 21 ans et s'appelle Diana. Oui, comme la princesse, mais non, elle ne tient rien d'une princesse, loin de là. Imaginez une fille d'environ 1m70, des cheveux roux et ondulés, un visage parfait ponctué de tâches de rousseur, un corps qui ferait trembler de jalousie la plupart des filles que je connais. Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, en faite. Eh bien ça, c'est Diana.

Et là, vous vous demander surement comment j'ai attérit en colloc' avec un canon pareil ? Pire, pourquoi je n'ai pas de relation avec elle ?

Eh bien, autant que je me souvienne, Diana et moi on se connait depuis toujours. Je ne me souviens pas très bien du jour de notre rencontre, j'étais encore jeune, mais quand je suis ... parti de cher moi, je n'avais nulle part ou aller. Elle n'a pas hésite une seconde et m'a proposée de venir habiter cher elle, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Même si c'est moi qui me tapait le ménage et la cuisine. Bref. Elle est mon amie la plus proche et incarne ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi.

Et pour en revenir à la deuxième question ...

Disons que Diana préférait la compagnie des femmes à celle des hommes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je sais, je sais, je vous entend crier intérieurement vos pensées perverses de ménage à trois mais ... Non, la réalité n'est pas comme ça. A mon plus grand malheur. Mais j'ai finis par m'y habituer.

Et là, vous vous doutez que puisque je prends le temps de vous décrire ma colloc', elle va être un personnage important de l'histoire que je vais vous racontez ?

Oui et ... Non.

Disons que en me levant ce matin, les pensées encore remuées par mon rêve, je ne me doutais pas que je n'allais pas revoir Diana avant un bon bout de temps.

Je pris une douche rapide, histoire d'aider mon cerveau à émerger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis à la table du salon, me versant du lait dans mon bol, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle tira une chaise et s'assis à côté de moi.

-'Lut, je lança en me servant des céréales.

-Bonjour, me répondit une voix totalement différente de celle de Diana.

Je leva rapidement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns coupés de mèches rouges, courts, en bataille, me faisait face. Jusque là, ça allait, mon cerveau arrivait à emmagasiner l'information.

Puis je la regarda dans les yeux. Mon cerveau fondit littéralement. Je failli en échapper ma cuillère.

Deux prunelles vertes me fixait.

Vous me pensez étonné ? Apeurée peut-être ?

Non, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

J'étais carrément sur le cul. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Flippant, je vous l'accorde. Mais magnifique.

Ce n'est qu'en descendant doucement les yeux que je vis, disons, au delà du fait qu'elle avait une très jolie bouche, qu'elle ne portait, pour ainsi dire, que de simples sous-vêtements.

En dentelle.

Quasiment transparent.

Bref, je vous épargne les détails sur mon expression idiote et le blocage temporaire de mon cerveau. D'ailleurs, ces détails n'avance pas vraiment mon histoire. Mais c'était important pour moi que je vous le dise.

Enfin, je crois.

Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une beauté ( tout à fait mon genre au passage ) en simple appareil s'assied à côté de vous pour le petit déjeuner. A part si vous êtes le petit enfoiré le plus chanceux de la Terre, excusez moi l'expression.

Et bien sur, c'était trop beau, comme dans toute bonne histoire qui se respecte. C'est à partir de ce matin que tout s'emballa. Mais ça, je n'allais m'en rendre compte que plus tard.

Donc, comme je vous disais, j'affichais une expression totalement débile quand Diana à décider de débarquer dans la pièce. Au moins, elle avait eu la décence de se couvrir d'un peignoir. Bien qu'habituellement, elle ne se gêne pas pour se trimbaler à ...

Ca n'intéresse personne. Enfin, si, surement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Pardon, je m'égare.

Diana entra dans la pièce, donc :

-Au faite, Zoé tu devrais faire attent... Ah. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Salut Zack.

Je dus me faire violence pour détourner les yeux de Zoé.

-Salut Diana, tu voudrais bien me dire qui ...

-C'est Zoé, répondit t-elle un peu précipitamment. C'est ... une amie que j'ai rencontrer hier soir. En ... boîte.

J'essayais de retenir mon sourire mais mon regard malicieux n'échappa pas à sa majesté. Zoé me sourit à son tour et commençait à manger des céréales. Elle me regardait avec attention, c'était ... perturbant.

-Pas. De. Commentaire. Me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Soit gentil avec notre invitée.

-Okay, okay, je ne dis rien, je fis en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Aucune pensée lubrique non plus.

-Promis. Je fis en souriant. Ne lui donne pas de mauvaise image de moi.

-Oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour donner une mauvaise image de toi, me glissa Zoé avec un clin d'oeil.

Bien envoyé.

J'aime ce genre de filles. Avec de la répartie, j'entend. Mais bon, si elle était là ce matin, avec Diana, je n'avais aucune chance. Comme quoi, la vie est vraiment injuste.

Diana s'assit à la table et se servit un verre de lait également.

Zoé continuait de me fixer. Ca devenait carrément dérangeant. Je m'obstinais à contempler mon bol, résistant à la tentation de contempler ses yeux. Ou autre chose.

-Alors ... commença t-elle, toujours avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tu t'appelles Zack c'est ça ? Tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans m'dame, je répondais en croquant mes dernières céréales. Et vous, si je puis me permettre ?

-Zack, on ne demande pas son âge à une dame, me reprocha Diana avec un regard lourd de sens.

-Quel âge me donnes-tu ? Demande malicieusement Zoé.

-Mmmmh ... 19 ans peut-être ?

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil sans répondre.

-Et tes yeux, c'est des lentilles ou c'est naturel ? Je continua, curieux.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, je pense.

J'allais rétorquer que non, mais un bruit attira mon attention.

L'alarme de mon téléphone sonnait.

-Merde, faut que j'y aille, je m'écris en attrapant mon sac prêt de l'entrée. Zoé, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. A ce soir Diana, et pas de bêtises hein, je rajoute avec un clin d'oeil.

Je passa la porte de l'appartement avant qu'elle trouve quelque chose à me balancer dessus.

Bon, Zack, calme-toi. Respire. Bilan.

Je réfléchissais tandis que je marchais vers mon lycée, remontant la Rosemary Ave. Ah oui, au passage, j'habite West Palm Beach, une ''petite'' ville de Floride située sur la côté est. Un coin plutôt sympathique si on aime la chaleur. Et la mer aussi. C'est sympa la mer.

Okay, déjà c'était quoi ce canon qui était apparu cher moi? Et c'était quoi cette rencontre matinale digne d'un scénario de film érotique ? Diana ramenait parfois des copines à la maison, mais elle faisait en sorte que je les évite habituellement.

Je clignais des yeux, me pinçant pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Quand j'allais raconter ça à mes potes ...

En parlant de rêve, celui de cette nuit était ... différent, pensais-je. Plus j'essayais d'y penser, plus les détails m'échappaient.

Je secoua la tête. J'avais d'autre chose à penser. J'approchais du lycée, un grand bâtiment moderne en forme de bateau renversé, et j'entendis distinctement la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours.

J'étais en retard.

J'arriva devant ma salle de cours, essoufflé. Je commençais avec économie aujourd'hui. Autrement dit, j'allais passer les deux heures suivantes à dessiner au fond de la classe. J'aimais dessiner, j'avais l'impression de m'améliorer dessin après dessin. De plus, j'y consacrai de plus en plus de temps.

Je toqua à la porte, et entendit un ''entrez'' dont le ton m'indiquait tout sauf de pénétrer dans classe.

Génial. Déjà que j'étais pas motivé.

J'entra sous le regard lourd de reproche de mon professeur avec un ''désolé du retard, problème de réveil'', puis je m'installa seul à ma place habituelle. Je croisa le regard de Pitt, qui me regardait avec une lueur amusée, comme si il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. J'imaginais déjà sa tête quand j'allais leur raconter. Clément, à côté de lui, semblait déprimé. Il faudra que je lui parle plus tard, me dis-je.

Le reste de la matinée se déroule tranquillement. Je passe par différent cours : anglais, philosophie ( je ne savais pas qu'il existait quelque chose à la fois chiant et intéressant avant de commencer la philo ), maths et tout ce qui suit, vous connaissez je suppose. Je m'énerve tout seul dans la file d'attente de la cafétaria, coincer entre ces gens qui se bousculent et parlent trop forts, avant de rejoindre les deux crétins qui me servent d'amis à notre table habituelle. Clarisse, Pauline et Halley, nos trois amies, sont partis en stage préparatoire cette semaine. Stage de quoi ? Je m'en rappelle plus mais c'était apparemment important. Pitt m'accueil avec un grand sourire que je connais que trop bien :

-Eh gros, tu connais la nouvelle du jour ? Me lance t-il tout excité.

-Je suis sur que tu vas me l'apprendre dans pas longtemps, je réponds d'un ton condescendant.

-Je te parle d'une nouvelle au sens propre, une fille est arrivée au lycée aujourd'hui, et elle est ... Carrément canon, dit-il avec un hochement de tête appuyé et les yeux grands ouverts. Clem a déjà flasher sur elle.

-Oh oui, c'est totalement mon genre de filles, réponds ce dernier avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-C'est le genre de fille à tout le monde surtout, le taquine Pitt. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà qui arrive.

Je me retourne, et mon cerveau s'arrête net pendant une seconde.

C'est Zoé.

Quelques personnes se retournent également pour la voir, et je vois certaines filles lui lancer des éclairs avec les yeux.

Nos regards se croisent brièvement, et elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

-Oh putain, je crois qu'elle vient de me faire un clin d'oeil, s'excite Clem.

-Calme-toi mon grand, c'était Zack qu'elle regardait.

-T'es sur ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours lui que les filles matent, grommelle Clement avant de retourner à son assiette.

-Tu l'as connais, demande Pitt.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je la vois, je mens.

Clément continue de grommeler.

Pitt ricana, et continue de l'embêter. Je souris également, les écoutant d'une oreille.

Je ne dis rien. Je comptais leur raconter ma rencontre de ce matin mais tout compte fait, ca pouvait attendre.

C'est du foutage de gueule, vous vous dites? La fille qui apparaît dans la lit de ma colloc' le matin, et qui, comme par hasard, se retrouve dans mon lycée le même jour. Plus cliché que ca, tu meurs. Pourtant, à ce moment, je me laissais encore aller à me dire que tout cela n'était que le fruit du hasard.

Clément me tira de mes pensées. Son expression avait totalement changer.

-Zack, appela t-il.

-Hum?

-Je ... Je dois te parler d'un truc.

-Ca a un rapport avec la gueule que tu tirais ce matin ? Je demande.

-Et je tirais quoi comme tête ce matin ?

-Une tête du genre déprimé.

-Ah, fit-il, ouais, déprimé ça résume le truc...

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je demande.

-Eh bah ... Tu te rappelles les gars avec qui j'ai ''marchander'' le matos habituel ?

Mon regard se fit plus dur, et il baissa légèrement le ton. Pitt suivait la conversation sans dire un mot. Il devait déjà être au courant.

-Les frères Jamez ?

-Ouais, ces trois-là.

-Continue.

Ils nous ont filer un truc de merde l'autre fois, du coup j'ai refusé de leur payer la totalité de la somme. Ils ont pas appréciés, et ils m'ont envoyés des messages, disons, pas très très rassurant.

Je lui lance le regard, genre "dans quelle merde tu t'es encore foutu''.

-Je sais je sais, j'ai chercher mais j'allais quand même pas payer pour leur truc dégueulasse.

-Pas payer des dealers c'est le meilleurs moyens de s'attirer des soucis, je lui reproche.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, renchérit Pitt.

-Eh, en rajoutez pas, j'suis déjà assez flipper comme ca.

-Ca date de quand cette histoire ? Je demande.

-Vendredi soir.

-Donc ils risquent de se ramener bientôt... Faudra essayer de discuter.

-Ca promet d'être beau, commente Pitt.

-Très encourageant vieux, merci, sourit Clem.

-T'inquiète, ça ira, tu es un habitué, ils devraient être cool, je le rassure.

Pitt rit.

-Il t'a pas encore dit la somme qui leur devait.

Clem ne dit rien. Son silence suffit à m'inquiéter.

-Tu leur dois combien, je demande. Il hésite un instant, et baisse le regard.

-200 euros.

Ma confiance s'effondre. Je soupire.

-Eh bah .. On est pas dans la merde...

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, excepter Pitt qui se fit expulser du cours d'espagnol pour avoir dit des choses salaces sur la nouvelle arrivée. En parlant d'elle, je l'aperçus également deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs, seule. Ces fois-ci, elle m'ignora complètement.

Et enfin arriva le cours de sport, le dernier de la journée, qui durait deux heures. Je n'aimais pas ce cours. Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'aimais pas le passage dans les vestiaires. J'étais mal à l'aise. Non pas vis à vis de mon physique, la-dessus, je trouvais que je m'en tirais mieux que la plupart de mes camarades, mais une grande cicatrice barrait mon dos, de l'épaule droite jusqu'au bas de ma hanche gauche. On m'interrogeais toujours dessus. Je leur répondais toujours que je ne savais pas d'où elle venait. Vous pensez que j'évite de répondre à la question ? Eh bien non, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi leur répondre. Autant que je me souvienne, je l'avais toujours eu.

Après le passage de cette épreuve, nous nous rendons sur le terrain de football pour commencer l'échauffement. Les filles et les garçons étaient habituellement séparés en deux groupes, mais pour le dernier trimestre, nous étions regroupés. Tout le monde était enthousiaste, jetant des coups d'oeil plus ou moins appuyés aux individus du sexe opposé. Vous connaissez les ados, le taux d'hormones est déjà assez élevé au quotidien, alors imaginez ça mêler à de l'endorphine et de la sueur.

Zoé était là elle aussi. En plus d'être belle, elle était également bien dotée par la nature et mes camarades ne se gênaient pas de la contempler. Clément la regardait comme si il voyait un oasis dans le désert. C'était amusant. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient.

Les équipes se firent. Je fus sélectionner dans les premiers, je me démerdais plutôt bien au foot. Après quelques grognements et protestations, nous avions 4 groupes, séparés sur deux terrains.

J'avais Pitt avec moi, et nous affrontions, pour le plus grand bonheur de la gente masculine, une équipe principalement constituer de filles, dont Zoé. Elle avait un regard mi-amusé, mi-curieux.

-Honneur aux dames, fit Mr. Nader, le prof de sport chargé de nous arbitrer, prêt à engager ?

-Si la princesse veut bien se donner la peine, lança Nandy, un joli specimen de pétasse de notre temps, qui était dans l'équipe adverse.

Pique que Zoé ne releva pas, et elle s'avança vers le milieu du terrain.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. J'eus à peine le temps de bouger que je sentis la balle me frôler le crâne avant de s'écraser au fond des buts derrière moi. Tout le monde resta bouche-bé. C'était Zoé qui venait de tirer. Même Nandy la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Euh ... Un – zéro, cria le prof après avoir souffler dans son sifflet.

Mes coéquipiers semblèrent se réveiller, et je lus la concentration sur leur visage. Le match fut dur, long, et épuisant. Nous étions tous en sueur au coup de sifflet final. Nous avons gagnés le match de peu, sauver par un but de Pitt de la tête à la dernière minute. Zoé nous en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs, rattrapant à elle seule le niveau de son équipe. Elle était carrément impressionnante.

Elle m'avait ignorer toute la journée, j'étais bien décidé à lui parler à la sortie après ce match.

Je pris mon temps dans les douches, et sortit dernier du vestiaire. Je me dirigea vers la sortie, et vis de loin un amassement de personnes devant le lycée. Un horrible pressentiment m'assaillis. Je me mis à courir.

Tout les élèves étaient regroupés derrière Pitt, Clem, et qui faisait barrage entre eux et trois grands gaillards, qui atteignaient presque les deux mètres, habillés en survêtements.

Les frères Jamez.

-Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, veuillez quitter les lieux sans faire d'histoire ou j'appelle la police, criait le prof de sport.

-C'est pas vos affaires le vieux, barrez-vous, menaça celui de droite, Alexander si je me souvenais bien.

-C'est ça, cassez vous, renchérissait Pitt, le nez en sang. Il avait du se prendre un coup.

-Cherche pas la merde gamin, et donne nous notre fric, dit Victor, celui du milieu.

-Aller crevez, il vous donnera rien, vous lui avez refilez de la merde.

-Ferme ta gueule, je pensais intérieurement, tout en entreprenant de me frailler un chemin à travers la foule. Aggrave pas les choses Pitt.

-On lui a refiler le deal habituel, c'est lui qui a essayer de nous entuber, rajouta Alexander, et ce n'est pas la première fois.

Clément ne disait rien. Il était pétrifié. Le courage n'avait jamais été son fort.

-Dernière chance, partez ou ... commença .

-J'ai dit la ferme le vieux, beugla Victor.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà la brute s'avança et lui décrocha une droite qui l'envoya dans les pommes. La foule recula avec des cris. J'atteignis enfin mes amis, et me plaça devant eux.

-Vous allez avoir des problèmes les gars, vous venez de frapper un professeur, vous feriez mieux de repartir.

-Ah, tiens, Zack, te voilà. Tu as toujours éte le plus raisonnable des trois, alors donne nous notre pognon et on vous laissera, dit Daniel, le troisième.

La douche m'avait détendue, mais voir ces mecs me mit tout de suite à cran.

-On l'a pas votre pognon, bande d'attardés, je lance.

La foule derrière mois retient son souffle.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu dois plutôt être le plus con des trois, grogne t-il. Toi et tes potes, vous feriez mieux de l'avoir rapidement.

-Sinon quoi ? Provoque Pitt. Je l'insulte intérieurement. Tait-toi. Tait-toi.

-Tu as besoin de poser la question. Tu pourras dire adieux à quelques membres si jamais on n'a pas notre argent, menace Alexander.

-On ne vous donnera rien, dit fébrilement Clem. Vous nous avez arnaqués.

-Partez, vous aurez rien, vous le savez, je dis fermement.

-Oh, tu es sûr. Maman et papa ne t'ont pas laissés un peu d'argent avant de t'abandonner.

Je reste stoique.

-Tu as pas trouver mieux ? je lui demande sur un ton dédaigneux. C'est vrai que les dealers ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence ou leur sens de la répartie.

Clément et Pitt me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir parler comme ça. Je m'étonnes moi-même.

Victor et Daniel grognent.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, demande Alexander en serrant le point.

-Je viens de dire que tu es con, espèce d'attardé. Tu comprends pas bien le français, en plus de ça ? Votre soeur vous a pas appris à parler? Oh, mince, j'avais oublier, elle était occupé à se faire baiser par tout le quartier pour payer le loyer car vous aviez pas de boulots.

Un grand silence s'installe, tandis que les gens ainsi que les frères Jamez pèsent et comprennent l'insulte. Je crois juste sentir un souffle, une ombre me frôler, quand Alexander, le plus costaud des trois, fonce sur moi en levant le poing.

Je sens une montée d'adrénaline atteindre mon cerveau, la scène se déroule à la fois au ralenti, et à la fois très rapidement. Mes réflexes prennent le dessus.

Son poing fonce vers moi, je l'esquive en me décalant sur la droite, avant de propulser ma jambe gauche contre son genoux droit. J'entends distinctement un ''crac'' étrangement satisfaisant retentir, tandis qu'Alexander tombe à genoux. Ses frères, encore sous le choc, restent sur place sans bouger.

Pourtant, Alexander ne semble pas en avoir finit. Il abandonne l'idée de se relever quand il essaie de s'appuyer sur son genoux avec une grimace de douleur, et tente de me décrocher un crochet du gauche à la hanche.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prends, mon corps semble penser tout seul, se mouvoir sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Ma main droite interceptionne son poing dans sa lancée, tandis que ma main gauche agrippe son visage. Je sens un sorte de vague d'énergie se répandre dans mon corps. Pendant une seconde, je vois la peur, non, la terreur s'afficher dans le regard de Alexander, avant que celui-ci ne se voile. Sa visage se vide de toute couleur.

Et il s'écroule.

Mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un silence plana sur la scène.

Puis des exclamations retentirent derrière moi, ''oh putain'' s'exclama quelqu'un, "il est K.O.?'' demande un autre, tandis que les frères Jamez poussaient des rugissements de rage en se précipitant sur le corps de Alexander. Ils le secouèrent, lui dirent de se réveiller, mais personne ne sembla les remarquer. Je les regarda alternativement, stupéfait.

Un groupe s'était formé autour du prof inconscient, tandis qu'au loin, le directeur du lycée accourait suivit de quelques professeurs.

J'étais entouré de Clem, Pitt, et de quelques camarades à moi, affichant des sourires victorieux. Pitt me tapait l'épaule en rigolant.

-Bien joué mon pote, il a rien compris.

Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je ne dis rien.

J'étais pétrifié.

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

Non.

Ca ne pouvait pas _recommencer_.

Non, non, non, non. Je contemplais mes mains, puis Alexander. J'attendais que les frères d'Alexander se rende compte de ce que j'avais fais.

Je regarda autour de moi, paniqué. Les frères allaient se rendre rapidement compte que leur ainé était ... mort. Partir à jamais. Je devais fuir. Je devais partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Je commença à reculer doucement.

Et je croisa son regard.

Zoé.

Comment était-elle apparu ici ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, elle était encore en tenue de sport et tenait un casquette de baseball à la main.

Elle se tenait à l'écart, mais son visage était différent. Il était déformé par la peur. Elle me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Nos regards se croisèrent. Puis son expression se durcit.

Et je sus qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le directeur, Mr. Alric, était agenouillé près du professeur à terre, qui commençait à émerger doucement, tandis que les frères étaient affairés auprès de leur frère. Ils commencaient à s'énerver, secouant doucement leur frère pour qu'il se réveille. Et je vis Victor porter deux doigts au cou de Alexander. Il leva lentement les yeux vers moi, les traits marqués, le teint pâle, on aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre 10 ans. Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une épée traversant mon ventre.

-Tu l'as tué ... murmura t-il. Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils fronçés. TU L'AS TUE, hurla t-il, captant l'attention de tous cette fois-ci. Daniel était pétrifié, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je ... je, non, je bafouilla.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à bouger ? Un flot de souvenirs m'envahit.

Une maison perdu dans la campagne. Une nuit humide, moite. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, un filet de sueur recouvrait mon front. Pitt et Clément reculèrent légèrement, leurs yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre moi et Alexander.

-Que c'est t-il passé ici ? demanda le directeur de sa voix grave, autoritaire. Expliquez vous, ordonna t-il à Victor.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta lentement Victor en me fixant, la voix tremblant de rage. CE FILS DE PUTE VIENT DE TUER MON FRERE.

-Zack... fit Pitt, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Son teint avait viré au vert, il semblait sur le point de vomir.

-Quoi ? Fit le directeur d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas ...

Il inspecta le corps d'Alexander sous le regard haineux de Victor.

Il blémit en ne trouvant aucun poul. Et il se tourna vers moi.

-Mais ... Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demande t-il, terrifié.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit. Comme si quelqu'un venait de claquer des doigts devant un micro de concert.

L'air se refroidit, un brouillard épais remplit l'espace et dissimula brievèment la scène. Les yeux de tout le monde se voilèrent.

Zoé se trouvait devant moi. Elle avait une expression victorieuse. Comme si j'étais un animal sauvage qu'elle étudiait et qui venait d'agir comme elle l'avait prédit. A ce moment, son visage magnifique était effrayant.

-Toi, tu as fais une grosse bétise, m'annonca t-elle sur un ton de reproche, comme si je venais de casser le vase préféré de sa maman.

Son ton léger me laissa sans voix.

Je la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts, mais d'un vert éclatant, océanique. Comme si derrière leurs profondeurs se cachait un savoir immense, une sagesse que je ne pourrais jamais acquérir. Je n'avais pas remarquer ça ce matin.

Et, à ma grande surprise, elle me colla la plus grosse gifle de ma vie.

Je cligna des yeux, me tenant la joue, stupéfait.

-On doit bouger, m'ordonna t-elle. Maintenant !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et se mit à courir, passant à côté des frères Jamez sans un regard.

Dans quelle merde je m'étais foutue, pensais-je.

Oh, si j'avais su à ce moment... Si j'avais su que ce n'était que le début de l'histoire de fou dans laquelle j'avais attéris.

-Respire et détends-toi, m'ordonna Zoé.

On roulait déjà depuis une heure, direction New York, et elle n'avait pas décoller une seule fois le pied de l'accélerateur. Ses mains étaient crispées, et agrippaient le volant avec force.

Je me sentais étrangement ... Je ne sais pas. Imaginez vous avoir le coeur qui bas à cent à l'heure, les paumes des mains moites, mais que vous debordiez d'énergie comme si vous veniez de prendre un rail de coke. Non, non, je ne parle pas d'experience, j'essaye juste de vous donner une image.

Bref, vous avez compris, je me chiais littérelament dessus.

-Respire à fond, regarde devant toi. Ton odeur doit être tellement forte qu'on va se faire repérer à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Je la regarde comme si elle était complétement folle. Je viens de tuer un mec devant tout mon lycée, j'ai fuis avec la conquête de ma colloc', et je file apparement à New York à presque 180 kilomètres/heure sur l'autoroute. Et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire, c'est que je pues.

Elle me jete un coup d'oeil reprobateur.

-Si on m'avait dit que je trouverais quelqu'un comme toiau fin fond de la Floride ... Chiron et ses secrets, il va en entendre parler, dit-elle en se parlant à elle-même.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je fais ce qu'elle dit. Je respire à fond, je regarde la route. Le paysage ensoleillé défile, de grands arbres bordent la route, tout se ressemble. C'est hypnotisant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens mes muscles se détendre. Un poids sembla se dérober de mes épaules. Pourtant, je sentais toujours quelque chose dans mon ventre. La culpabilité me serrait l'estomac.

Je saisis mon téléphone, et m'apprête à appeler Diana, qui va sûrement se demander ou je suis passée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande Zoé. Elle tourne rapidement la tête et écarquille les yeux, puis m'arrache le téléphone des mains avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Je la contemple bêtement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais ...

-Tu ne peux pas appeler, on risque de repérer encore plus facilement, me gronde t-elle.

-Qui risque de nous repérer ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, réponds t-elle d'un ton clair, fermé à toute discussion.

-C'est bien ma veine, je grommelle.

Je rectifie. Je fuis avec la conquête _folle_ de ma colloc'.

Le silence regna pendant plusieurs minutes. Zoé ne parlait pas, et elle avait coupé la radio. Je regardais la paysage passer : le soleil se couchait, le ciel se teintait de rouge et d'orange.

Je pensais à Diana, à Pitt et à Dan. Je pensa également à Clarisse, Pauline et Halley, à leurs réactions quand Pitt et Clément leur apprendront ce que j'ai fais. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais leur expliquer ça, de mon point de vue. Peut-être n'en aurais-je pas l'occasion qui sait. Peut-être n'allais-je jamais les revoir. J'avais essayer de poser des questions à Zoé, mais tout ce dont j'avais eu le droit, c'était des reniflements dédaigneux et un ''je t'expliquerai plus tard''.

Ma vie venait légerement de partir en couille.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, c'est à ce moment-ci que une paire de griffe grosse comme mon avant-bras traversèrent le toit de la voiture dans un bruit métallique.

-Bordel de ... je m'écria.

-Par le Styx ! Jura Zoé.

Elle fit une embardée sur la route. Mais les griffes étaient toujours là, bien accrochés.

Je vous épargne les injures qui défilait dans mes pensées. Dans la panique, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : ''Primo, c'est quoi ce bordel. Deuxio, à qui pouvait appartenir ces trucs. Tercio, vu leurs tailles, je préférais tout compte fait ne pas savoir.''

Puis le bruit des pneus frottant la route cessa. Pourtant, nous avancions toujours.

Attendez, pensais-je, c'est moi ou le sol s'éloigne ?

Je regarda par la fenêtre et vis une ombre se dessiner par terre. Mais ce n'était pas celle de la voiture. A part si les voitures avaient des ailes de presque 10 mètres d'envergure. Un cri strident raisonna dans l'air, tandis que nous quittions l'autoroute. Je m'accrochais à mon siège en serrant les dents. Ne pas regarder en bas. Surtout, ne pas regarder en bas.

Zoé, paniqué, fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac. Finalement, elle s'exclama ''Je t'ai !'' et en tira un stylo bille.

Génial. On allait pouvoir écrire notre testament.

Elle le décapuchonna, et son stylo s'agrandit jusqu'à former ... une épée. Une épée de près de un mètre, qui dégageait une légère lumière dorée. D'un geste rapide, elle l'enfonça dans les serres au-dessus de sa tête, les tranchants net. Celle au-dessus de moi lâchèrent prises.

La victoire fut de courte durée. Le visage de Zoé se pétrifia tandis qu'elle réalisait sa bêtise.

Il y eu un temps de latence ou nous continâmes à avancer dans les airs.

Puis on chuta.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. _Crac._

 _Aie._ Je sentais le sang dégouliner le long de mon visage. J'avais la tête qui tourne. Je voyais flou. Le monde tournoyait autour de moi.

Je cherchais Zoé des yeux. Elle n'était pas là.

La voiture était en piteux état. La carrosserie était tellement déformée qu'on aurait dit qu'un géant s'était assis dessus. Comment avais-je pu survivre à ça ?

Un cri résonna plus loin, et j'entrepris de m'extirper de la carcasse de métal. Ma jambe droite m'élançait, mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

Apparemment, un arbre au tronc et au feuillage épais nous avait stopper. Il projetait son sombre sur une scène assez atypique, si je puis dire ainsi.

Zoé, qui tenait son épée stylo dans la main ( une question de plus à lui poser plus tard ), faisait face aux plus grands piaf que j'ai vu. Des ailes immenses, facilement quatre mètres de long pour deux de haut, quatre pattes pourvus de serres. Enfin, deux maintenant, les serres arrières étaient sectionnées. Je cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier si ce que je voyais était une hallucination. Ca aurait été préférable.

L'oiseau poussa un cri perçant qui me vrilla les tympans, et chargea Zoé, courant et volant à moitié.

D'un mouvement souple, Zoé se décala sur le côté droit et trancha la patte avant de la bête. Un jet de sang gicla tandis que son membre s'envola un peu plus loin. La bête poussa un hurlement qui me vrilla les tympans.

D'un geste vif, cette dernière se retourna et balaya la fille de ses pattes arrières, qui fut projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle ne se relevait pas.

Mon estomac se noua. Je devais l'aider. Une idée stupide me traversa l'esprit, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester planter la. Ou peut-être pas. Je m'avança en courant, cherchant une arme quelconque. Je ramassa rapidement une branche morte qui semblait pointue, cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri de petite fille effrayée et planta le bâton dans le postérieur du monstre.

Mon arme se brisa sans causer de dommage.

''Bien. Très bien, je pensa. Maintenant je suis foutu.''

La bête se retourna vers moi plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru.

Je faisais face à une tête d'aigle géant au bec jaune et noir. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux jaunes avec intérêt, comme si je degageais une odeur particulièrement intéressante. Puis il assena son bec. Je me raidis, et me protegea le visage, attendant le coup.

J'entendis un '' _flotch''_ dégoûtant.

Sa tête était tombée par terre.

Zoé se tenait debout juste devant moi, l'épée encore en position de fin de mouvement. Le corps de l'oiseau fut pris d'un frisson avant de commencer à se désagréer en poussière dorée.

-Foutu hyppogriffe. Je n'aurais jamais cru en voir un de mes yeux, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

Ses vêtements étaient dans une sale état. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son flanc, inerte. Pourtant, elle était calme. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle venait de décapiter un monstre. Ou sinon, qu'elle y était habituer.

-Un hypogriffe. Tu veux dire ce que poulet géant était un hypogriffe comme dans Harry Potter ? Je lui demanda spontanément. C'est la première question qui me passa dans l'esprit parmi tout ce bordel.

-Harry Potter ? Questionne t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Ne dis rien. Si tu me dis que tu n'as jamais vu les Harry Potter, je me tire en te laissant ici.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les divertissements des mortels, dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Les divertissements des mortels ... Okay très bien. Je crois qu'on doit parler de quelques trucs maintenant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

-Oh si, c'est le moment. Tu viens de me faire quitter précipitement ma ville, mes amis, sans aucune explication, et un poulet volant nous a attaqué, ce qui n'est pas possible dans le monde dans lequel je vis, alors j'ai le droit à la vérité, tout de suite, je lui réponds calmement d'un ton clair, dur.

Et bien sûr, j'avais tué quelqu'un. Mais le dire à voix haute le rendrait vrai, réel, et je serai obliger de l'accepter.

Je fais un peu genre, mais dans ma tête, vous avez compris, je n'en mène pas large.

Elle me contemple de haut en bas, puis semble prendre une décision.

-Aller, viens t'asseoir, je vais bander cette plaie sur ton front et je vais t'expliquer, soupire t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis autour d'un feu. Je n'entendais même pas l'autoroute d'ici. Je ne savais pas ou l'hypogriffe nous avait emmener, mais on nous étions perdu, sans aucun doute, et la nuit tombait rapidement.

Zoé, comme si c'était naturel et indolore, s'était appuyée sur le tronc de l'arbre, et avait reboiter son épaule sans un cri.

Plus classe, tu pouvais difficilement faire. J'en venais à me demander si elle était vraiment humaine.

Outre le fait qu'elle avait décapité un monstre et maniant une épée de ce qui semblait être du bronze, j'entends, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura. Une aura surnaturelle, puissante. Définitivement pas humaine, en faite.

Elle s'était ensuite penchée sur ma plaie au front, qu'elle avait nettoyer avec de l'eau trouvée dans la voiture, avait d'y accrocher un bandage de fortune.

Enfin, elle s'assis en face de moi de l'autre côté du feu. Mis à part le crépitement des flammes et le bruit des insectes environnant, l'endroit était calme, apaisant. Excepter l'énorme tête d'aigle qui trônait sur la carcasse de la voiture, qui gâchait quelque peu le tableau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle l'avait garder, peut-être comme trophée.

Vachement glauque, mais bon, passons.

Zoé leva la tête vers moi. Les flammes se refletaient dans ses yeux.

-Je crois que je te dois quelques explications, commença t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Dévorant des paquets de chips en miettes trouvés dans les restes de la voiture, nous sommes assis autour du feu allumé par ses soins. La température chute rapidement, tandis que la nuit gagne du terrain. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt plonger dans l'obscurité totale, dérangée par la lumière des flammes. Je ne distingue même plus la clairière et les arbres qui m'entoure. Outre le crépitement du feu, j'entends le bruits des insectes nocturnes, et parfois, une branche craque sous la passage d'un animal sauvage.

Zoé garda longtemps silence, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Elle leva enfin la tête.

Je ne la lâcha pas du regard pendant tout son récit.

-Je m'appelle Zoé, ça, tu le sais déjà. Je suis un demi-déesse, cela implique que je suis à moitié dieu et à moitié humaine. Je viens d'un camp de vacances appeler la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, qui s'occupent d'entraîner les gens comme moi. Malheureusement, tout ça viens avec des points plus négatifs. Il existe également des monstres, ou encore certaines divinités maléfiques, qui depuis la nuit des temps adorent s'en prendre aux demi-dieux pour se venger de leur parents. Cet hypogriffe en fait parti, et crois moi, il n'est pas le premier ni le dernier à nous attaquer. Voilà pour le résumé en bref. Je t'ai trouvé car Chiron, mon mentor à la colonie, m'a envoyé chercher un demi-dieu après que sont satyre protecteur se soit fait tuer. Je le cherchais, et je suis tombé sur toi ... Déjà, il y a le fait que tu as 17 ans et que tu sois toujours en pleine nature qui a attiré mon attention, et puis il y a eu ... l'incident.

Beaucoup de pensées tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Je suis assez confus et d'un côté ... je ne sais pas. Je crois retenir un sourire niais.

Elle me défie du regard de ne pas la croire.

-Okay, très bien, c'est plutôt cool jusque là. Sauf la partie des monstres peut-être, et le satyre mort aussi, je réponds calmement.

Pour la première fois, elle semble désarçonner. Elle s'attendait sûrement à du doute ou des contestations.

-Tu me crois ? Comme ça ? Elle plisse légèrement les yeux.

-Ecoute, je viens de voir un monstre ailé qui n'existe que dans mes films préférés essayer de nous bouffer, et je t'ai vu transformer un simple stylo en épée. ( Sa main se serre instinctivement sur son Bic ). Je crois pas avoir besoin de preuves supplémentaires. Mais j'ai des questions.

-Evidemment, elle soupire, vas-y. Elle semble se détendre un peu.

-On parle bien des dieux grecques ou romains ici ?

-Oui. A vrai dire, les deux sont étroitements liés.

-Et tu es ?

-Grecque. Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si le contraire aurait été ... décevant.

-Okay, très bien... J'hésite.

J'ai quelques questions du genre chiantes à lui demander, mais une des ces phrases me revient à l'esprit.

-Attends. Si tu es là, avec moi, c'est pour une bonne raison alors.

Ah, voilà, j'ai atteint le sujet sensible. Elle se renferme sur elle-même.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été envoyé pour ... chercher quelqu'un comme toi, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé réponds t-elle avec hésitation.

-Je suis aussi un demi-dieux.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de sa réponse. Je le connais déjà. A ce stade, je vois difficilement comment ça pourrait être plus cool. Je la crois sur parole, elle est bien trop sérieuse pour mentir. Ou peut-être trop folle à liée ? Je choisis la première réponse. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard me dis que, non, la situation était tout sauf cool. Et je me rappelle soudain pourquoi on s'est enfui. Okay, finalement, c'est peut-être pas si cool. Je préfère la fermer la-dessus. Mais je vous laisse imaginer mon état d'esprit. Attendez, apprendre que au-delà de votre petite routine, il existe un monde de dieux et de monstres dont vous faîtes partis. Comment réagiriez-vous ?

-C'est possible. Fortement probable même. Mais ... ( Elle me regarde attentivement, comme si elle jaugeait ma capacité à assimiler les informations ) Tu as réellement 17 ans ?

-Oui, je fronce les sourcils.

-Tout les demi-dieux sont recensés avant leurs 13 ans. Les dieux l'ont jurés il y a des années, sur le Styx. Ce qui fait de toi ... je ne sais pas. Soit les dieux ont fait un oubli, soit tu es une erreur.

-Ah. Très bien. J'adore qu'on me dise que je suis erreur. Ca illumine ma journée ...

-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, tu as très bien compris, elle me gronde. La situation est grave, on parle d'un serment ultime, prêté par les dieux eux-mêmes. On ne rigole pas avec ces choses là. Tu pourrais avoir de grave problème. Plus que tu en a déjà causé.

J'ignore sa dernière remarque. Un bref silence s'installe.

-Je me demande qui est ton père ou ta mère côté divin... continue t-elle après quelque minutes, plus pour elle même que pour moi. Il ou elle s'expose à une grosse punition.

-Il, je réponds lassement.

Crétin. Je me maudis intérieurement. Pourquoi tu peux pas fermer ta gueule ?

Zoé lève la tête, mais ne pose pas de questions.

-Il faudrait qu'on dorme un peu. On trouvera un moyen de rentrer demain matin. Si tu as des questions, j'y répondra également.

-Tu es célibataire ? Je demande en souriant méchamment.

Je la vois rougir légèrement malgré la faible luminosité.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, déclara t-elle.

-Des tours de garde. Okay, maintenant, ca fait vraiment mission et tout, j'adore, je réponds d'un ton grincant. On pars pour la colonie je suppose ?

-Exactement, fit-elle en ignorant ma remarque. Dors, tu en as besoin.

-J'ai d'autres questions, j'insiste gentiment. De vraies questions.

-Ca attendra demain. Dors, je te dis.

Je ne proteste pas. Mes paupières commencent à tomber depuis déjà un bout de temps. Je saisis mon sac de sport et m'en sert comme oreiller.

C'est sûrement le moment ou je devrais penser à toute ma journée, et me poser des tas de questions.

Mais pour être honnête, je m'en fou. Je veux juste m'endormir avant que ...

Trop tard.

L'image de Alexander se dessine dans mon esprit, ses yeux se vidant de toute vie. Puis un souvenir plus ancien remonte.

Des yeux noirs suppliant me fixe, avant de se figer pour l'éternité.

Je rentre les jambes contre ma poitrine. Mon estomac se tord.

Je suis mal, horriblement mal.

Mais ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui cette fois me retourne l'estomac.

C'est le souvenir du plaisir que j'ai ressenti en sentant la vie quitter son corps. Leurs corps.

* * *

Je rêve encore cette nuit-là.

Je suis seul, marchant dans le noir. Je sens des formes se mouver autour de moi, sans jamais s'approcher. Je ne sais pas ou je vais, mes jambes avancent toute seule, semblent vouloir m'emmener dans un lieu important.

Une éternité semble passer.

Puis je m'arrête.

Ici, l'obscurité est encore plus marquée, si cela est possible. Une présence m'attends, cachée la dans la pénombre.

Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Il me transperce, m'analyse comme du gibier que l'on veut achever rapidement.

Rapide comme l'éclair, une barre froide comme la glace me transperce la poitrine et atteint mon coeur.

Non, ce n'est pas un barre. C'est un bras.

La main se renferme lentement, je la sens à l'intérieur. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, elle se ferme. Mon coeur explose.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Le jour pointe derrière la cîme des arbres environnant. Un brouillard épais flotte au-dessus du sol. Zoé est agenouillée plus loin, près d'un cour d'eau. Elle semble parler à quelqu'un. Je crois apercevoir une forme dans la brume en face d'elle, comme si elle était en conversation Skype avec ... je sais pas trop. Mais avant que je me rapproche, elle se relève et dissipe le brouillard d'un geste de la main.

-On avait pas parler de tours de garde, je lui reproche en m'étirant.

-Je n'avais pas sommeil. Et tu parles en dormant, rajoute t-elle. C'est qui Halley ?

Je me sens rougir malgré moi.

-Personne. On fais comment pour rentrer alors ?

-Je me suis renseignée. On est un peu au-dessous de Jacksonville. On monte là-bas, on prends un billet d'avion direction New York et on y est. Ils envoient un autre satyre pour aller chercher le demi-dieu que j'étais censée trouver.

-Okay, ça me semble être un bon plan. Et on quitte comment cette forêt ?

Elle sourit malicieusement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire depuis son petit numéro d'hier matin.

-Ca, je m'en occupe.

Elle met deux doigts dans sa bouche, et siffle à deux reprises.

* * *

Je vous avoue, le coup des pégases sifflés comme des taxis et qui atterrissent avec grâce, c'était cool.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, en me reniflant, recule brutalement, hennissant de protestation en se cabrant.

-Calme-toi, Guido, ordonne Zoé. Il est cool.

-Je la regarde longuement. Zoé est en train de parler au cheval. Je secoue la tête, je crois que je ne cherche plus trop à comprendre.

Le pégase renouvelle son hennissement. Zoé fronce les sourcils.

-Je sais, t'inquiète pas, c'est pour ça que je me retrouvée paumée ici avec lui.

-Hé, je proteste.

-Détends-toi, et sois cool avec Guido. Elle se tourne vers l'autre, à la robe noir de jais. Salut Blackjack, tu m'as manqué aussi. Comment vont-ils ?

Elle semble partir en plein discussion. Je me concentre sur le dénommé Guido.

Il garde ses distances.

Quand je vous disais que les animaux ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment ...

Je m'approche doucement, en tendant la main. Il la renifle et éternue, mais ne recule pas. Il me permet de la caresser sur le flanc, frissonnant à chaque mouvement. Mais je finis pas réussir à monter sur son dos sans encombre.

-Bien, tu vois, Guido est sympa. C'est juste que tu sens pas très bon, les pégases aiment pas ça.

Guido renifle pour confirmer.

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-On pars pour Jacksonville les gars, m'ignore t-elle en s'adressant aux chevaux. Je veux pas trop que vous forciez.

Blackjack hennit, la mettant au défi.

-Non, pas question que vous nous emmeniez jusqu'à New York. Jacksonville, ça suffira.

-Attends Zoé, on ne va quand même pas voler sur le dos des ces pégases ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est notre moyen de déplacement le plus rapide.

-Mais ... je proteste.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber.

Je me sens déjà assez nul à côté d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache en plus que j'ai le vertige.

Ah, oui, j'ai peut-être oublier de vous le dire. Maintenant vous le savez, je déteste la hauteur. Plus que tout au monde. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous compatisse. Enfin, j'espère.

Guido souffle bruyamment. Je m'accroche de toute mes forces, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Et il décolle d'un battement d'aile. Je retiens un hurlement, me tenant fermement à son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes au-dessus des nuages. Ils volent à un rythme soutenue, ce qui me permet de me détendre un peu. Un légère brise souffle ici, mais sinon, tout est calme. Vide. Apaisant. Je ne vois pas le sol sous mes pieds, juste la couche blanche nuageuse. Je ne saurais dire si cela me rassure ou m'inquiète. Un certain temps passe. Zoé est calmement assise sur la dos de Blackjack, elle regarde droit devant elle, la mine sérieuse. Je tente d'engager la conversation.

-Alors comme ça, tu peux parler aux pégases ? Je demande.

-Pas seulement. A toutes les espèces proches du cheval. Zèbres, pégases, hippocampes ...

-C'est carrément énorme !

Un bref sourire passe sur son visage.

-Plutôt oui. Je tiens ça de mon père.

-Ah, je me doutais que c'était pas un truc spécial pour tout les demi-dieux, ça paraissait trop facile. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu parler aux chevaux, histoire de savoir enfin pourquoi les animaux ne m'aiment pas.

-Les demi-dieux ont tous des talents relatifs à leur parents divins. Par exemple, les fils d'Apollon sont doués à l'arc et pour la médecine.

-Ca tient la route, j'acquiese.

-Et pour ce qui est des animaux, ils ne t'aiment pas à cause de ton odeur.

-Et bien sûr, je suppose que cette odeur n'a rien à voir avec mon parfum, je soupire.

-Effectivement. C'est ton sang de demi-dieux, mais tu sens quelque chose de ... différent. Et je connais qu'une seule personne que les animaux rechignent à approcher comme cela. Ca pourrait également attirer pas mal de monstres voir pire ,rajoute t-elle pour elle-même, levant les yeux au ciel, inquiète. Mais, m'interrompt-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, chaque chose en son temps. On verra ça à la colonie. On apprendra peut-être même qui est ton parent divin, si il n'est pas trop tard.

-Et toi, je demande, qui est ton parent divin ?

-Hum, hésite t-elle. C'est compliqué, mais mes parents sont ...

Elle s'interrompt. Je vois ce qui l'a coupé dans son élan. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. De surprise ? Ah, je ne devrais pas utiliser d'euphémisme quand je m'adresse à vous. Disons plutôt : j'écarquille les yeux devant le putain de truc qui vient d'apparaitre devant moi.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit sombrement Zoé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

''Quand on parle du loup'' ?

Ma première pensée fut : attends, c'est son papa ou sa maman ce truc ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle faisait référence aux monstres, pas à sa famille.

Quoique, qui sait, j'avais lu pas mal de récits mythologiques il y a quelques années, et niveau arbre généalogique divin, c'était un gros bordel, alors, au final, pourquoi pas ?

Nous faisions face à deux grandes ailes d'une dizaine de mètres d'envergures, voir plus, qui battaient l'air lentement, reliées à un corps épais, écailleux, d'une couleur marron rougeâtre. Le tout surmonté d'une tête longue, d'ou pointaint de nombreuses piques. De la fumée s'échappait de ses naseaux quand il expirait.

Un dragon.

Un putain de dragon.

Il ne bouge pas. Il nous fixe de ses yeux noires barrés d'une pupille verticale jaune.

-Surtout. Ne. Bouge. Pas. Murmure Zoé.

Un grondement menaçant s'échappe de sa gorge.

-On fais quoi, je demande, essayant de cacher la panique qui me gagnait.

Un hypogriffe. Oui, okay, pourquoi pas. Mais un dragon. Non, non, et non. J'avais vu assez de films et séries la-dessus pour vouloir les éviter à tout prix. Même si une petite voix en moi trouvait ce monstre carrément classe, elle était largement surpassée par les autres qui me criait de fuir.

-Blackjack, Guido, reculer tout doucement, ordonne Zoé, toujours à voix basse.

Il s'executent. Mètre par mètre, battement d'aile par battement d'aile, nous reculons prudement.

Le dragon ne bouge pas, il semble se détendre un tout petit peu.

Soudain, un cri retentit au-dessous de nous. Je baisse le regard et tombe sur ... un autre dragon.

Mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus petit, de la taille d'un labrador, et encore. Puis un autre apparait, et encore un autre. Ils poussent des cris plaintifs.

-Une maman, je chuchote. C'est une maman dragon et ses bébés.

Zoé me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots. Puis Blackjack hennit doucement. Un frisson lui parcours le corps. Ses yeux reflètent sa peur.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je demande, regardant les enfants volés en cercle.

-Blackjack me dit que les bébés ont faims, explique t-elle doucement, tournant son regard paniqué vers la maman.

Je suis un type du genre long à la détente habituellement, mais là, je réalise tout de suite la situation.

Je pousse un long soupir.

-Super. On fais quoi main... je commence.

-VITE, FUYEZ ! hurle Zoé.

Guido réagit rapidement, heuresement pour moi. Il plonge d'un coup vers la cîme des arbres, esquivant un jet de feu qui manque de me roussir les cheveux. Je distingue Blackjack et Zoé qui plongent en même temps que nous.

La dragonne pousse un rugissement de colère. Un souffle d'air puissant manque de me renverser.

J'ose un regard en arrière.

La dragonne nous poursuit.

-BLACKJACK, GUIDO, GRIMPEZ ! Beugle Zoé à quelques mètres sur ma gauche.

-Guido, surtout, te retourne pas, je hurle.

Il me réponds d'un hénissement et monte en flèche dans les airs. Le vent me balaie le visage, je suis obligé de m'accrocher de toute mes forces au coup du pégase pour ne pas être désarçonner.

Il monte, monte, jusqu'à ce que la forêt ne soit plus qu'une immense tâche sur le paysage.

Nous traversons une couche épaisse de nuage.

Je crois une seconde que nous l'avons semés.

Grosse erreur.

Un jet de feu fonce vers nous. Je le vois trop tard. Mais pas Guido.

Il parvient à se tordre dans les airs, ma prise sur son cou m'échappe, mes doigts glissent sur ses poils, cherchant vainement à les agripper. Et je tombe de son dos.

Je chute.

Le jet de feu le touche de plein fouet, me ratant de peu. Il pousse un hénissement de douleur qui me brise le coeur. Une forme massive passe devant moi, et saisit Guido dans sa gueule, mettant fin à sa vie dans un craquement sinistre.

Je vois la scène se passer au ralentit devant mes yeux, s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Non, ce n'est pas eux qui s'éloignent. C'est moi.

Le choc m'a fait oublier le vide dans lequel je plongeais.

Je hurle :

-ZOE !

Je ne vois rien. Pour ma plus grande joie, aucun dragon en vue. Pour ma plus grande détresse, aucun cheval volant avec des secours potentiel. J'espère qu'elle s'en est tirée, au moins.

Je continue à plonger, plonger. La paysage en-dessous de moi réapparait. Du bleu, du vert, du jaune tourbillonent en une masse informe. Le vent souffle autour de moi.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, qui commencent à me piquer, essayant de me remémorer comment ceux qui sautent des avions gardent l'équilibre. J'étends les bras et les jambes, j'essaie de me mettre ventre face à la terre, malgré ma vitesse et le vent qui me balade dans tout les sens.

Je rouvre les yeux. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement, plus que vite que je ne le pensais. Je panique. Littéralement. Ma tête me tourne. Je suis pris de haut-le-coeur.

J'adresse une prière silencieuse à n'importe quel dieux qui m'entendrait.

''S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît''.

Rien. Rien ne se passe. Je continue de plonger. Dans le tourbillon de couleur au-dessous de moi, je distingue maintenant une route, des voitures qui circulent un peu plus loin, en direction d'une grande ville. Jacksonville.

Nous étions si prêt.

Je souris bêtement devant l'ironie de la situation.

C'est vraiment trop con.

Malgré moi, je me répresente les visages de Clément, Pitt, et Diana. Ceux de Pauline, Clarisse et Halley.

Et son visage à _elle_ m'apparaît. Malgré tout mes efforts, il est toujours là, dans un coin de ma mémoire. Drôle de situation pour se rappeler de son passé.

Encore une blague du destin.

Une rafale de vent plus puissante que les autres me balaye, je suis projeté à l'horizontale sur une dizaine de mètres. Quelque chose m'aggripe en vol, et je tombe lourdement sur une surface noir, étrangement poilu. Mon souffle se coupe. Je sens mon coeur remonter dans ma gorge.

Dans le fouillis d'informations que mes sens envoies, je distingue la route bordée d'arbres que j'avais aperçu il y a, il me semble, déjà un long moment.

Je suis toujours dans les airs. Je perds toujours de l'altitude, mais cette fois, cela semble être maîtrisé.

Je lêve les yeux et distingue la crinière noire de Blackjack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, je ne sais pas si il a vu ce qui est arrivé à Guido. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Mes yeux se ferment, et je plonge dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me réveille étendue sur un sac de couchage, entouré d'arbres. Je commence à en avoir marre des arbres.

Le ciel est bleu, la soleil brille bien haut dans le ciel. Une belle journée pour beaucoup de monde.

Pourtant, elle semble déplacer ici. Outre le vent, j'entends des reniflements un peu plus loin.

Je ne tourne pas la tête. Je sais que Blackjack pleure son ami disparu.

Attends. Une cheval qui pleure ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil. Zoé à les yeux rouges. Elle ne pleure pas, mais semble sur le point de craquer. Je ne dis rien, et fais semblant d'être toujours inconscient.

Elle va m'en vouloir. M'en vouloir énormement.

Mon coeur se serre.

Tout est aller si vite. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de considérer les choses comme elles sont vraiment.

Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond cher moi ?

J'ai tuer quelqu'un sous les yeux de tout mes camarades du lycée, je ne sais même pas comment, je me suis laisser embarquer par une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis le matin et qui a lobotomiser tout le monde d'un claquement de doigts, j'ai vu un hypogriffe apparaître et Zoé l'a décapité en maniant une épée-stylo bic, elle a ensuite appelé des pégases et elle comprenant ce qu'ils disaient, puis nous avons fais face à une dragonne en voulant rejoindre sa prétendue colonie.

Soit j'étais en plein dans un rêve, soit j'étais complétement fou. Ou idiot, au choix.

J'avais carrément cru à ses explications, pourtant totalement illogique.

Je devais rêver, c'est tout, rien de plus. Je posa ma main droite sur mon bras gauche, et j'y planta les ongles. La douleur s'intensifie, je me retiens de crier, je sens le sang couler.

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux.

Non, je ne rêve pas. Je suis toujours là, le même ciel et le même soleil au-dessus de ma tête.

Je prends plusieurs inspiration.

Je réfléchis longtemps, mes pensées s'entremêlent et se heurtent. J'aimerai pouvoir parler avec Diana, comme je le fais toujours quand quelque chose me tracasse. Mais je suis loin de Diana, je n'ai plus de téléphone, et surtout, je ne peux rien lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne me prenne pour un fou. Je n'ai que moi. Je dois réfléchir, être intelligent.

Je reste ainsi un certain temps. Zoé sait que je suis réveiller, mais elle ne bouge pas, ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Le soleil se couche quand je me lève enfin.

J'ai mis de l'ordre là-haut. Ou tout du moins, je suis plus calme. Maintenant, je dois discuter de tout ça, rendre les choses plus claires.

Et pourquoi pas, essayer de les accepter vraiment.

Je m'assois à côté de Zoé. Elle ne bronche pas.

Elle est loin de l'image de la fille sexy que j'avais hier matin. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, sales, parsemés de feuilles et de poussières. Son mascara a coulé, et son visage est recouvert de terres et de coupures. Ses vêtements sont dans un sale état eux-aussi. Je me demandais à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler également, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Ma blessure au front s'était ré-ouverte et mes côtes m'élançaient à cause du sauvetage de Blackjack. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ou il était passé. Je regarde autour de moi. Il est debout, un peu plus loin, les paupières fermées. Il dors.

Je me tourne vers Zoé.

-Guido m'a sauvé tu sais, je commence délicatement.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Pendant une seconde, elle semble vulnérable. Puis son regard se durcit, me transperce comme une lame glacée. Mais elle ne dit rien, continuant de me fixer. Je baissa les yeux, honteux. Je la sens me fixer.

-Tiens, nettoie ta plaie au front, dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée. Elle me jete un bout de tissu humide.

J'obéis. Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir une blague ou de faire un commentaire. Il faut savoir quand la fermer parfois.

Un certain temps passe avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-On est pas loin de Jacksonville désormais. On pars dans une heure, on ira seuls. Je ne veux pas en demander plus à Blackjack.

J'hoche la tête.

Autre silence.

-Ecoute, commence t-elle. Ce n'était pas ta faute pour Guido, ni la mienne. J'avais une mission, il connaissait les risques et pourtant ils nous a aidés. Il était un super pégase, ajoute t-elle.

-Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, je murmure, hésitant.

-Non. Pas d'excuse. La vie est ainsi faîtes. Je t'ai expliquer hier que nous étions des fils et filles de dieux. Tu as eu l'air de le prendre bien, et j'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de positif. Mais non, tu ne l'as pas pris bien. Tu l'as pris à la _légère._

Elle insiste sur le dernier mot. J'ose à peine la regarder maintenant. Elle avait raison. Je m'étais voilé la face. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réflechir jusqu'à tout à l'heure. J'avais pu mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, me préparer à ses reproches, mais ... Ce n'était apparement pas suffisant. Ses mots me blessent plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Etre un demi-dieu implique certaines responsabilités, continue t-elle. Tu débutes, c'est concevable, mais il faut que tu comprennes, ce n'est pas un jeu. Il y a des monstres, des combats, des blessés. Des morts parfois. Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner. Il ... Tu dois t'adapter. Le plus rapidement possible. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on rejoigne la colonie. Ce n'est pas juste un camp de vacances pour s'amuser. Tu vas t'entraîner la-bas, à survivre dans ce nouveau monde. Tu dois te réveiller, ce n'est plus ta petite vie de lycéen avec une colloc' sexy et sa bande de pote. C'est ta vie maintenant. Alors accepte-le, et arrête de te comporter comme un gamin.

Elle parlait d'un ton dur, autoritaire. Toute trace des sourires que j'avais réussi à voir plus tôt avaient disparus. Pourtant, je décelais une pointe de pitié dans sa voix. Comme si elle me demandait, me suppliait de comprendre ses paroles. Comme si elle était déjà passer par là, elle aussi.

Malgré le fait que je m'étais préparé à ses remontrances, voir même à affronter sa colère, je me sens comme une merde. A sa façon, elle essaye de m'aider. Mais ses mots me secouent.

Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait me remettre en cause de la sorte. Jamais quelqu'un n'en avait eu besoin. Et de toute manière, personne n'était la pour le faire.

Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. C'était désagréable à entendre autant qu'à avouer, mais elle disait la vérité. Je devais changer. Voir ce nouveau monde avec plus de sérieux. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je sens une partie hésitante. Comme si ses mots ne pouvaient m'atteindre entièrement. Je la fais taire, chassant cette pensée. Elle est triste malgré son comportement de dur à cuire. Je dois respecter ça, être conciliant.

Une bouffé de courage me parvient et j'ose la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me fixe.

-J'ai compris, je déclare.

-Es-tu sûr ? Demande t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Oui. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je promet sincèrement, sans détourner le regard.

Elle semble à moitié satisfaite, me considérant avec un regard méfiant. Enfin, elle commence à remballer ses affaires. Il est temps de partir


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre** **5**

Nous marchons en silence depuis deux bonnes heures. Le soleil d'Arizona, encore haut dans le ciel, ne nous épargne pas : je suis en sueur et fatigué. Ma jambe blessée pendant l'attaque de l'hippogriffe me lance.

Les premiers signes de présence d'une grande ville apparaissent. Au début, ce n'est que quelques maisons et vieilles fermes qui parsèment le paysage, puis peu à peu ce sont des banlieues résidentielles et lotissements qui les remplacent.

Zoé marche quelques mètres devant moi, et jette parfois un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si j'arrive à suivre. Elle ne m'épargne pas, et garde un rythme soutenu malgré le sac qu'elle porte.

A vrai dire, je m'interroge beaucoup à son sujet. J'avais remarqué quelque chose dans son regard dès la première fois ou je l'ai vu, et je ne savais pas trop comment l'interpréter. Mais maintenant, j'en étais presque sûr, après son discours moralisateur. Elle avait du vécu, de l'expérience. Mais tout n'avait pas été rose, au contraire.

Elle semblait bien plus impliquée dans cette vie que quelqu'un de notre âge pourrait l'être. Peut-être était-ce ça, la vraie vie de sang-mêlé. Ca nous changeait. Nous faisais grandir.

Pas sur que ce soit ce que je veuilles.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'âge, je ne sais toujours pas le sien. Je pense un instant à lui demander mais ... Non.

On verra ça plus tard. Elle semble fermée à toute discussion, à sa façon de marcher loin devant.

Son sérieux m'impressionnait réellement. Mais pas question d'en prendre exemple. Les gens sérieux sont ennuyeux. Elle à de la chance d'être jolie. Et j'admet que la voir marcher devant moi ne me déplaît pas de toute manière...

Attends, attends, stop. Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Le soleil me tape sur la tête depuis trop longtemps.

Je me fais violence pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la route, et essayer d'oublier la douleur qui monte dans ma jambe.

Plus tard, nous trouvons finalement un bus qui s'arrête à l'aéroport. J'ai demandé à Zoé de visiter Jacksonville, puisque on était là, autant en profité. Mais elle a refusé catégoriquement. Elle veut me ramener à la colonie le plus vite possible.

Même pas de pause déjeuner autorisée.

Je boude dans le bus, mais ça à l'air de plus l'arrangée qu'autre chose. Je regarde les buildings du centre-ville au loin avec envie.

Zoé est tendue. Elle n'arrête pas de regarder aux alentours, tout le temps. Ca me stresse, je l'avoue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande, inquiet.

-Les grandes villes pullulent de monstres. Ils pourraient y en avoir partout. Je veux partir d'ici le plus vite possible, c'est tout.

Je jette un coup d'oeil aux autres passagers du bus. Certains me lancent des regards étranges. Une vieille dame me sourit et je le lui rends.

-Super, merci Zoé, tu as réussi à me rendre parano.

-Tu dois être parano si tu veux survivre.

Je soupire.

-Tu pourrais te détendre un peu. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas une blague, mais là, tu pourris juste un voyage qui pourrait être plus agréable.

-Ce n'est pas un voyage de plai...

-De plaisance, je sais, je l'interrompt. Juste, détends-toi s'il-te-plaît. Sinon tu vas me stresser aussi, je vais devenir de mauvaise humeur, et on s'en sortira jamais.

Elle m'écoute à peine. Ca m'exaspère.

Soudain, une idée me vient. Je souris.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien !

-Mmmh ?

-Le premier fast-food qu'on voit en arrivant, on fonce dedans, c'est moi qui invite.

Ah, là j'ai réussi à attirer son attention. Elle semble tenter mais ...

-On a pas le temps pour ça, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Pense aux frites, aux burgers bien gras, plein de sauces, et surtout, à toute ces glaces qui nous attendent, je murmure doucement à son oreille.

Son estomac gargouille bruyamment. Je ricane intérieurement. C'est gagné d'avance. Une bataille intérieure se livre en elle, je le sens. Elle semble hésité encore un moment, mais, hé, la faim nous rattrape tous.

-C'est d'accord, mais on se dépêche.

-Yeeeees ! Je crie de joie, attirant l'attention des autres passagers.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous nous dirigeons en premier au guichet. Nous prenons les billets pour New York, le décollage à lieu dans 2 heures. Zoé blémit à l'annonce du temps d'attente. Puis elle sort une carte bleue étrange, qui fait froncer les sourcils de la dame de l'accueil. J'interroge Zoé du regard, mais elle hausse simplement les épaules.

Okay, pas de questions, je commence à comprendre à force.

Je me retiens de courir quand je vois le restaurant apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Mon ventre se met à faire des bruits étranges. Je vois Zoé retenir un sourire à côté de moi. Je prends ça comme une petite victoire personnelle.

Je commande deux menus pour moi tout seul, et Zoé me suit. De vrais morfales, je vous jure, on a l'air fins avec nos quatre plateaux plein à craqué.

A peine installés, j'entreprends de dévorer méthodiquement le contenu de ces boîtes en carton. Zoé fait de même, et trempe ses frites dans sa glace à la vanille.

Le festin finit, nous nous adossons d'un même geste à la banquette, les mains sur le ventre. Nous regards se croisent et nous nous sourions. Mais elle détourne rapidement les yeux. Un éclair de tristesse traverse son visage. Je lève les yeux aux plafonds, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire.

-Eh Zoé, je fais.

-Hum ?

-Je me demandais ... comment as-tu atterrit à cette colonie ? De laquelle je ne sais pas grand chose, d'ailleurs.

Elle garde le silence un moment, et je m'apprête à changer de sujet quand elle réponds :

-Je suis né à la colonie, et j'y ai passé toute ma vie. J'en connais les moindres détails, tout ceux qui y sont présents. C'est ... C'est l'endroit le plus merveilleux ou un demi-dieux peut vivre tu sais ? Là-bas, tout le monde se connaît, tu te fais des amis, tu fais des activités comme de l'escalade, du canoé, tu apprends à utiliser différentes armes, et, bien sûr, il y a Capture-l'Etendard, l'activité la plus appréciée de la colonie. La plupart des gens sont aimables, gentils, à part peut-être les Arès.

-Les Arès ? Je demande.

-Oui, les fils et filles d'Arès. Nous avons tous du sang divin, et la plupart d'entre nous héritent des traits de nos parents, et ce n'est pas toujours pour le mieux ... Les Arès sont les pires. Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, grimace-t-elle. Ils aiment bien bizutés les p'tits nouveaux.

-On verra ça. Je déteste les bizuteurs, je grogne.

-Moi aussi. Mais c'est la tradition. Même le directeur ne fais rien pour les arrêter. Même si il n'a jamais vraiment fait grand chose, rajoute t-elle en grommelant.

Un grondement lointain semble retentir. Sûrement un avion qui décolle, j'imagine.

-Et ... Qui est le directeur de la colonie ? J'interroge.

-Monsieur D.

-Monsieur D ?

-Oui, c'est le nom qu'il s'est donné. C'est Dionysos.

Je me redresse lentement dans mon fauteuil, et la contemple avec des yeux ronds.

-Le directeur de la colonie est un dieu ? Je demande en essayant de rester calme.

-Comme je t'ai dit, soupire t-elle. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en faire des caisses. Il a été puni par son père pour avoir essayer de draguer une nymphe déclarée zone interdite. Résultat, il doit nous supporter, et nous devons le supporter aussi.

Nouveau grondements lointain.

-Humph, je fais, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Mais Zoé semble partir sur sa lancée.

-Il y a aussi Chiron, c'est lui qui s'occupe réellement de nous et de notre entraînement. Il est génial, tu verras ! Clarisse aussi est là, elle s'occupe du maniement des armes et des stratégies de guerre, elle est un peu butée mais mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'est bien calmée, et qu'elle était une vraie peste plus jeune. Je préfère même pas y penser... C'est une filles d'Arès, d'ailleurs.

J'hésite un instant à lui poser la question qui me taraude. N'ayant pas de parents, je peux comprendre que ce soit un sujet sensible. Je rassemble mon courage et me lance.

-Et tes parents dans tout ça ? Ils sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ce camp ? De cette vie que tu mènes ?

-Comme prévu, elle se renfrogne.

-Mes parents sont ...

-Oh. Je fais, me sentant soudain honteux. Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

-Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, ils ne sont pas décédés ! J'essayais juste de trouver mes mots... Mes parents sont des sortes de célébrités, pour nous, les demi-dieux. Ils ont combattus pendant la résurgence des Titans et des Géants. Ils ont accomplis plus de quêtes que tout les demi-dieux de leur temps, et ont accomplis des exploits incroyables. Je pourrais passer des heures à te conter leurs histoires. Et beaucoup de gens me comparent à eux. Je déteste ça. Nous devrions être les mieux placés pour savoir que nos parents ne définissent pas qui nous sommes.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord là-dessus, je soupire. ( Merde. Changement de sujet, vite ). Et tes parents, je les rencontrerai à la colonie ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Ils sont partis vivre avec les Romains, ils ont une ville presque normale là-bas. Tu sais, faire des études, trouver un boulot, fonder une famille, c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils ont assez souffert pendant les guerres, ils ont bien le droit de se reposer maintenant.

-C'est compréhensible, je dis en me mettant à leur place. La guerre n'a jamais été quelque chose de bien. Je ne vois pas comment des gens comme nous peuvent vivre normalement, mais, après tout, pourquoi n'auraient-t-on pas le droit d'essayer ? Plusieurs questions me traversent l'esprit, et je décide continuer à en apprendre plus : Tu parlais de Titans et de Géants ? Et de guerre ? Je croyais que les dieux avaient gagnés il y a des milliers d'années ?

-Ah, j'ai oublié le plus important... Son regard se fait plus sérieux, mais aussi un point mélancolique. Les monstres sont immortels. Pas comme les Titans ou les Dieux, mais ils le sont. On a beau les tuer, ils reviennent constamment. Indéfiniment. Tandis que nous, les demi-dieux... Quand nous mourons, c'est définitif, irréversible. Je ... J'ai perdu des amis autrefois. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça qu'est fait le monde, il fait vivre avec et accepter ce qu'il s'y passe. Et il faut toujours de nouveaux demi-dieux pour venir les tuer. Il en est de même avec les Titans et les Géants. Il y a quelques années, quand mes parents avaient notre âge, ils les ont combattus. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils revenaient. Nous avons gagnés, mais de peu. Notre camp a essuyé de nombreuses pertes. La moitié des Etats-Unis à été ravagée. Pour nous remercier, les dieux nous ont fait des cadeaux au-delà de nos espérances. Depuis, la colonie prospère et accueille des nouveaux chaque année.

Je la regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et de pitié. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Je comprends sa façon d'agir. J'avais raison, elle a du vécu. Et ce vécu à fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Comme nous tous, au fond. Pourtant, elle est passé d'un sujet à un autre sans problème. Elle est forte, endurcit. C'est une chose que j'admire.

Mais se déluge d'informations me fait tourner la tête. Tellement de choses se sont passés, et je n'ai rien vu. C'est comme si cela avait eu lieu dans un monde parallèle.

-Comment se fait-il que les gens ne soient pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, une guerre qui se déroule ici, aux Etats-Unis, serait forcément remarquée !

Elle me sourit mystérieusement.

-La Brume, Zack. Ce que j'ai utiliser lors de ton accident au lycée. Elle cache notre monde aux mortels. En la manipulant, tu peux faire de grandes choses, et surtout, éviter des tas d'ennuis. Les mortels ont crus et pensent toujours que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme dérèglement climatique qui a entraîné tempêtes et ouragans.

-Alors ça, c'est l'un des trucs les plus classe que j'ai entendu depuis le début de ton histoire, je déclare les yeux écarquillés.

Elle pouffe doucement. Elle est mignonne comme ça, malgré ses cheveux en bataille. Elle me rappelle un peu ... Diana. Diana, bordel, je l'ai complètement oubliée avec tout ça !

-C'est plus un outil qu'un tour de magie, tu sais ? Mais oui, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt utile, elle sourit.

-Zoé, je peux te demander quelque chose ? je demande soudain. Tu vas sûrement pas aimé ça, je te préviens.

-Quoi ? Interroge t-elle prudemment.

-J'aimerai appelé Diana, elle n'a pas de nouvelles de moi depuis deux jours, elle doit s'inquiéter. S'il-te-plaît, je lui fais les yeux doux.

-C'est toujours mieux que tu me le demandes à la place de le faire en cachette, je suppose, soupire t-elle. Tu pourras l'appeler avant le décollage, histoire de ne pas trop attirer de monstres. Et tu lui expliques en 5 minutes, pas plus, okay?

Je lève les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Mais, fait t-elle ( évidement, il y a toujours un ''mais'' ), tu ne lui dis rien à propos de tout ça d'accord.

Je la regarde comme si elle était folle.

-Comment veux-tu que j'explique tout ce bordel à Diana sans qu'elle croit que je lui fais une blague ou qu'elle me prenne pour un dingue ? Je dis.

-Un point pour toi, admet t-elle. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Je réfléchis un instant, puis me rappelle de quelque chose.

-Oui ! Tu as quel âge ?

Elle me sourit pour de vrai cette fois, ça fait plaisir à voir.

-J'ai 16 ans.

-QUOI ? Je crie.

-Chut, me gronde t-elle, j'ai 16 ans et alors ?

-Mais ... Mais ... Tu es plus jeune que moi ? Une gamine m'a fait la morale ? Et tu as passé une nuit avec ma voisine qui a 5 ans de plus que toi ? ( Elle rougit ) Sans déconner ?

-Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, s'énerve t-elle, ça ne fait pas de moi une gamine. Et je fais plus vieille que mon âge de toute façon, je ne vois pas le soucis. Elle fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard méchant. Je rigole tout seul.

-Va passer ton coup de fil, me dit-elle, énervée, on décolle dans pas longtemps, sois prêt sinon je pars sans toi.

-T'inquiète pas ma petite, je fais en me levant. Tu fais pas de bêtises hein, t'es sûre que je peux te laisser toute seule ? Je continue de rire.

Elle me balance le reste de son gobelet de Coca à la tête. Ca me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, j'arrête instantanément de rire.

-Maintenant, va te nettoyer et passe ton coup de fil après, crétin.

Je suis trop surpris pour répliquer. Elle se lève et sors du restaurant.

Je prends la direction des toilettes. Peut-être qu'au fond, derrière ce masque de froideur, il y a encore une jeune fille drôle et amusante. On verra ça. Ce sera ma prochaine mission : révéler la vraie fille qui se cache la-dessous.

J'entreprends de me nettoyer le visage, l'eau me fait un bien fou, je me sens plus propre, plus frais.

Je contemple mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne ressemble plus à grand chose, les cheveux décoiffés, des entailles sur les joues et le front. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont acceptés de nous servir, vu notre état. Sûrement la Brume, qui sait ? Zoé semble savoir la manipuler. Je regarde moi reflet dans les yeux. D'un brun commun, pétillant. Mon nez fin surplombe une bouche finement dessiné, dont le sourire peut dévoiler une dentition presque parfaite , assuré par un ancien appareil dentaire aujourd'hui enlevé. Un semblant de barbe de trois jours commence à apparaître. J'aurais bien besoin de me raser. Mes cheveux bruns tombent en mèchent éparses sur mon front. J'ai toujours voulu me les laisser pousser, faire une coupe à la catogan, un peu comme Orlando Bloom dans Pirates des Caraibes. Un jour, peut-être, on verra. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je regarde mon reflet, me demandant à quoi je ressemblerai d'ici quelques années. La tête me tourne, j'ai sommeil, sûrement à cause de tout ce que j'ai mangé.

Je m'apprête à partir, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le miroir. J'ai l'impression que mon moi reflété dans la glace bouge les lèvres. Je plisse les yeux et secoue la tête, pourtant mon visage ne bouge pas. Soudain, le reflet sourit, déformant les traits de mon visage en quelque chose ... d'étranger. Ce n'est pas moi. Ou pas le moi que je connais. Il me fixe, ne lâchant pas mon regard. Ses pupilles brunes semblent se ternir, devenir opaques, puis devenir blanches. D'un blanc laiteux, profond, qui se fond parfaitement dans le blanc de l'oeil. Mes cheveux poussent, et perdent petit à petit leur couleur. Ils deviennent gris et blanc, et m'arrivent aux épaules. Ma barbe pousse lentement, prenant la même couleur neige cendrée que ma chevelure. Ils continuent de pousser jusqu'à m'arriver dans le bas du dos. Je regarde cette scène avec horreur. Mon estomac manque de se retourner. Je recule, cherchant à tâtons la sortie, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce spectacle effrayant. Quelque chose semble bouger derrière lui, deux grandes formes apparaissent, l'une noire, l'une blanche, et s'agitent dans son dos. Il ne m'en faut pas plus, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec, bouscule un passant et sors du magasin en trombe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir passer une bonne partie du voyage à m'agripper au siège à la moindre turbulence, j'avais enfin réussi à me détendre. Zoé dormait à côté de moi, elle n'avait rien dit mais je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de se moquer. 16 ans et plus mature que moi. J'allais me faire une raison.

Comme promis, j'avais eu le droit à mon coup de fil juste avant de rentrer dans l'avion.

-Allô Diana ? J'avais appelé.

-Zack ? ZACK ? PUTAIN OU ES-TU PASSE ? Hurla t-elle. Elle ne jurait jamais habituellement, donc elle devait être dans un état pas possible.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de t'appelé mais je n'ai pas pu et ...

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fais enlevé ? Ou es-tu ? M'interrompt t-elle, toujours sur un ton paniqué.

-Non, non, tout va bien, calme-toi Diana, je lui intime en baissant la voix. Je jeta un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Me calmer ? Deux jours sans nouvelles Zack ! Sa voix est encore hystérique. J'étais sur le point d'appeler les flics ! Quand j'ai appelé tes amis, ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas avec eux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Partir sans me prévenir, ni donner d'explications !

-Ecoute Diana, je suis partie d'urgence. J'ai ... Tu te rappelles quand je suis venu habité avec toi ? Mon passé m'a rattrapé, j'ai peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur tout ça, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer ou de prévenir qui que ce soit. Je suis à Jacksonville, je pars pour New York, j'essaierai de te rappeler là-bas d'accord ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais je suis en sécurité, je sais m'occuper de moi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dit tout ça sur un ton calme, apaisant. Je sais comment rassuré Diana après tout ce temps passé avec elle. Et si je parle de ... ce qui est arrivé avant, elle sait que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je m'en veux un peu de lui mentir, mais, peut-être en apprendrais-je vraiment plus là-dessus un fois là-bas. A vrai dire, je nourris cet espoir depuis quelques temps déjà.

-A Jacksonville ? Zack ... Tu es sûr que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec les frères Ramez ? Tu sais que l'un des frères est mort il y a deux jours, et on m'a dit que Clément avait des problèmes avec eux justement ... demanda t-elle, encore sceptique.

Elle est perspicace. Peut-être trop pour sa sécurité, à l'heure actuelle. Je dois encore lui mentir, éviter ses questions. Le souvenir de la mort d'Alexander refait surface. Je le chasse aussitôt.

-Diana, ne pose pas de questions. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Clément ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes avec eux, normalement. Enfin, j'espère. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'étais parti, et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais revenir.

-Zack ...

-Tu peux manger tout le Nutella pendant mon absence, je lui dis en souriant.

-C'est pas ça qui va te remplacer ici ... fit-elle, boudeuse, mais ça devrait aider je pense, ajouta t-elle plus joyeusement.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de moi à la maison, vu toute les filles que tu ramènes les week-ends, je la taquina.

-Oh, ça va ! Rit-elle. Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Tu vas me manquer Chou, prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi Diana, évite de faire cramer l'appart en mon absence.

-Pas de risque la-dessus, ce sera pizza tout les soirs, rétorqua t-elle. Je sentais son sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Au revoir Diana, je fis, plus tristement que voulu, et je raccrocha. J'espère la revoir un jour, pensais-je.

C'était étrange que Diana ait mit un terme à notre appel si rapidement. Comme si elle savait que j'étais pressé. Comme si elle avait compris la situation malgré mes mensonges. Elle avait un instinct que certains n'ont pas, je suppose.

Maintenant, j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres d'altitude et j'essayais d'oublier toute ces histoires de crashs d'avions, dû au réacteurs prenaient feu, aux tempêtes et ouragans et ... Stop Zack, arrête de penser à ça.

-Tu as réussi à te calmer ? m'interroge une voix à ma droite, à moitié endormie.

-Très drôle, Zoé. Je n'aime pas l'altitude, c'est tout, je rétorque en grognant.

-Et tu as accepté de monter à dos de pégase ? Demande t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Soit elle avait oubliée notre accident, soit elle passait rapidement à autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

-C'est pas pareil, les pégases, c'était cool. Et tu ne me laissais pas trop le choix de toute façon.

-Tu n'as pas tort sur ce dernier point, fait-elle en se réinstallant pour continuer sa sieste. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, toi aussi. Il n'y a pas de monstres dans cet avion, j'en suis presque sûre.

Bizarrement, j'avais réussi à passer outre mon état de fatigue pendant les dernières heures. Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, j'étais exténué. Mes membres étaient endoloris, et ma tête pesait une tonne. Je m'installa le mieux possible sur mon fauteuil et sombra presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, paniqué. Je jette des coups d'oeil partout autour de moi. Les passagers commencent à descendre. Zoé regarde tranquillement par la hublot et attends que la plupart des gens soit descendus.

Putain, c'était quoi ce rêve ? C'était terrifiant. Je vois encore l'image de ce pauvre gars déchiqueté en deux parties. Je frissonne. Mais plus j'essaye de me concentrer, plus le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé s'estompe. Je décide de laisser tomber.

J'avais lu quelque part que les rêves étaient un reflet de notre conscience, et que lorsqu'on vivait des événements traumatisantes, nos rêves en étaient affectés. C'est vrai qu'entre un hippogriffe décapité, un cheval ailé brûlé vif et broyé, et des hallucinations étranges, j'avais de quoi être traumatisé.

Zoé nous fait sortir de l'appareil. L'aéroport JFK de New York est assez imposant, et surtout, bondé de monde. Je vois Zoé retrouver son état de vigilance absolue. Elle regarde partout, ses épaules tendues, une main dans sa poche. Sûrement cramponnée à son stylo-épée.

Elle me prends la main pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule, et nous fraye un chemin à travers tout ces gens à toute vitesse. Je boîte à moitié pendant tout le trajet, grimaçant quand je m'appuis trop fortement sur ma jambe blessée. Enfin, elle saute dans l'un des nombreux taxis garé devant l'aéroport, et lui indique une adresse bizarre situé à Long Island. On a de la route, apparemment. Ca risque également de coûter une fortune, mais je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus, Zoé à ce qu'il faut.

Elle semble enfin se détendre, et prends de grande inspirations. Je me demande si ...

-Tu n'aimes pas les foules de gens, hein ? Je demande doucement à Zoé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout, je prends juste le moins de risques possible.

Elle ne me la fait pas, je vois à sa façon de regarder ailleurs qu'elle me ment.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, ça s'appelle l'agoraphobie je crois ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer, promis. Regarde, moi, j'ai le vertige.

J'avais remarqué, rétorque t-elle, toujours le regard ailleurs.

-Ca me rassure juste de voir que tu n'es pas infaillible en faite, je lui dis doucement.

-Je suis loin d'être infaillible. Je fais juste de mon mieux pour te ramener en vie.

-Faire de ton mieux, ça veut dire tuer un hippogriffe, échapper à une maman dragon, et me faire traverser toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis ? Je demande en rigolant.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil au conducteur, mais il ne nous prête pas attention et est trop occupé à insulter les autres voitures qui le ralentisse.

-En gros, c'est ça. Tu comprendras quand tu seras là-bas, tu me remercieras, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, plus assurée.

-Je n'en doute pas, m'dame ! Je lui glisse un clin d'oeil.

Quelques minutes passent pendant lesquels nous écoutons le chauffeur en nous retenant de rire.

On dirait que nous sommes encore coincés quelque temps.

-Qu'est-ce que sa fait, de vivre dans le monde extérieur ? D'avoir une vie normale ? Me demande soudain Zoé.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es jamais sortie de la colonie ? Je demande.

-Bien sûr que si. Mes parents m'ont emmenés en balade un peu partout, j'ai pu voir plein de choses, de lieux, de monuments. Ils m'encourageaient même à sortir par moi-même, accompagnée bien sûr, car c'est dangereux pour nous au-dehors. Ils ne voulaient pas que je ne vois le monde que du point de vue de la colonie. Ils voulaient que je sois comme tout les gamins normaux, à quelques exceptions près, comme tu peux t'en douter, me sourit-elle. Mais ... disons que certains événements ont fait que je ne me suis plus aventurée dehors depuis un long moment. Et comme par hasard, quand je décide enfin de sortir pour une mission, il faut que je tombe sur toi.

-Eh ! C'est pas gentil !

-Ce n'était pas péjoratif, se corrige t-elle. Tout ça pour te dire que c'est bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui s'amuse avec nous. Tu comprendras que, dans notre monde, le hasard est presque inexistant.

-Ca donne envie, merci Zoé, je plaisante. Donc notre rencontre ne serait pas du au hasard, plutôt ... à quelque chose comme le destin ?

Elle prends le temps de réfléchir.

-Le destin. C'est un terme que les mortels emploient souvent sans vraiment le comprendre. Mais je suppose que oui, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Une force supérieure est à l'oeuvre, constamment. Ou plutôt, des forces supérieures. Chiron t'expliquera tout ça, revenons-en à ma question, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu me demandes qu'est-ce que sa fait d'avoir une vie normale ? Sans monstres, pouvoirs, dieux et compagnie ?

Elle hoche la tête, attentive à ce que je vais lui raconter.

-Je suppose que ... Attends. Tu as déjà été à l'école, tu as des amis, eu des amourettes, vécu dans une famille soudée et heureuse ?

-C'est à peu près ça, sauf qu'on nous apprenait à combattre les monstres, on les étudiais, on apprenais l'histoire des dieux et de leurs descendants, on leur fait des offrandes. Notre quotidien est basé sur tout ça.

-Tu sais, tu n'as rien à envier aux gens normaux. On mène une vie simple. On se lève, on va à l'école ou au travail. Certains ont de la chance, d'autres moins. On côtoie nos amis, notre famille, nos collègues et camarades, notre petite routine. Cette routine, elle construit notre vie, certains sont heureux avec. De temps en temps, on la brise en sortant, en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, en allant au cinéma, en faisant du sport, et parfois, quand ça ne suffit plus, ou quand la vie leur fait faux bond, certains se mettent à boire, à fumer, à consommer de la drogue, car cette routine les ronge peu à peu. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'expression : ''Se détruire pour avoir l'impression de vivre.'' ? Certains pensent comme ça. Mais tu vois, au fond, je crois que nos vies sont semblables, à la différence des monstres et dieux. Et encore, le commun des mortels à ses propres croyances, différentes, certes, mais cela reste des croyances.

-Mais elles ne sont pas réelles. Leurs dieux sont faux. Alors que notre monde, les monstres, les dieux, tout cela est réel. La plupart des événements tragiques qui touchent les mortels sont dus à notre monde. Ils vivent dans l'ignorance, et ils sont heureux de cette façon. Ils n'ont pas à supporter un regard divin omniprésent, ni le danger à chaque fois qu'il sorte de cher eux, rétorque t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-En quoi tes dieux sont plus réels que les leurs ? Je lui demande calmement. C'est juste une question de point de vue. Pour eux, les dieux grecs sont une simple religion oubliée depuis des milliers d'années. Les monstres n'existent que dans leur livres, films et dans leur imagination, mais pourtant, chaque jour, tu vois des gens tuer, violer, faire du mal à des innocents. Ce sont eux nos monstres. Le danger est à chaque coin de rue. Rien ne te dit que le matin, en te levant, tu ne te feras pas écraser par un chauffard. Les gens normaux ont aussi leurs propres combats à mener, à leur manière. Nourrir sa famille, les abriter sous un toit. Ils vivent et voient le monde à leur manière. Donc peut-être ne connaissent t-ils pas la réalité, peut-être vous la leur cacher avec la Brume. Mais ça ne signifie par pour autant que leur vie est plus simple que la vôtre. Ils n'ont pas la magie. Ils ne sont pas tous entraînés à combattre, ni préparés à surmonter les épreuves qui les attendent. Ils ne sont pas soudés dans un but et une croyance commune comme vous. Au final, c'est chacun pour soi, et à qui vivra le mieux.

Elle me regarde attentivement.

-Ta vision du monde est bien étrange, dit-elle lentement.

-Je ne te dis pas que c'est la vérité absolue. Mais c'est comme ça que je vois la vie du commun des mortels. Ou du moins, de la grande majorité.

-Quelque chose à du se passer pour que tu vois les choses sous cet angle, remarque t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-La vie et ses événements font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui dis droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutient mon regard. Malgré notre vécu différent, nous nous comprenons, d'un certain côté.

Elle ne rajoute rien, et fixe son regard sur la route.

Le conducteur réussi enfin à passer les bouchons sur l'autoroute, et se dirige vers la pointe de Long Island. Je vois plusieurs panneaux avec inscrit : Montauk, Napeague, East Hampton passés plusieurs fois. Le coin est plutôt sympa à vrai dire, on longe maintenant des petites villes peu connues le long de la national 495. Enfin, on commence à atteindre la pointe de la presqu'île. Les habitations se font plus rares, mais le paysage est magnifique. Tout n'est que nature, baies nautiques, collines, roches et forêts. Je me demande comment il peut y avoir une colonie ici. Surtout une abritant des demi-dieux.

Le reste de la route se fait en silence.

Finalement, le chauffeur nous dépose à un endroit qui me semble être le milieu de nulle part, et pars en pestant contre ''les gens bizarres qui l'emmènent dans le trou du cul du monde''.

Zoé m'entraîne le long d'un chemin quasiment effacé, puis commence à gravir une colline. Je grimace d'avance. Ma jambe commence réellement à me faire souffrir.

Zoé, ralentit, je n'arrive pas à suivre. Je l'interpelle, haletant.

-Bouge toi le sportif, il reste que quelques mètres, m'encourage t-elle sans se retourner.

-J'espère qu'il y a une infirmerie là-bas, je grommelle.

-Chochotte, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-J'ai entendu, je réplique, et plus personne ne dis chochotte aujourd'hui.

-Tait-toi et marche, m'ordonne t-elle.

Je me retiens de l'insulter, et continue mon ascension douloureuse.

J'arrive enfin au sommet, ou elle m'attends les bras croisés. Je m'écroule par terre, reprenant mon souffle et massant ma jambe endoloris.

J'entends des bribes de voix au loin, ainsi que des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant. Je me relève doucement en prenant appui sur mon genoux, et contemple enfin le spectacle inédit qui s'offre à moi.

\- Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, m'annonce Zoé d'une voix théâtrale.

* * *

 _ **Salut à tous et à toutes,**_

 _ **Déjà, un énorme merci pour les quelques personnes qui suivent l'avancée de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous avez autant hâte de découvrir la suite que moi de l'écrire. Que vous soyez inscrit sur le site ou anonyme, n'hésité pas à laisser une review, une critique constructive ou même des conseils pour la suite, ça m'encourage vraiment et m'aide à écrire plus vite, et mieux, je l'espère !**_

 _ **Je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger lors de la relecture ! En espérant que ça ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier l'histoire !**_

 _ **J'aimerai aussi adresser un grand merci à**_ ** _yoOyOo pour sa review, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Normalement, j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit assez bien expliquée pour que même les plus étrangers à l'univers de Percy Jackson en comprennent le plus possible, mais tout devrait être plus clair quand Zack et Zoé atteindront la colonie ( ce qui vient d'arriver, d'ailleurs ). Je suis content que tu apprécies Zoé, j'essaye d'en faire un personnage assez atypique, complexe, et j'ai hâte de voir comment elle évoluera par la suite. Pour ce qui est de Zack, et bien ... tu verras ! Je peux juste te dire que non, l'univers de Percy Jackson ne comprend pas d'anges, et j'essaye de rester dans la cohérence des livres de Rick Riordan à ce niveau là. Mais je peux t'assurer que le titre prendra tout son sens plus tard !_**

 ** _Encore merci à vous tous pour votre lecture, à bientôt !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Du haut de la colline, j'ai une vision panoramique sur l'ensemble de ce que Zoé appelle ''La Colonie des Sang-Mêlés''.

Et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec une simple colonie de vacances.

Dans la vallée qui s'étendait devant moi, s'édifiaient des édifices hétéroclites : une énorme maison de style greco-romain de 4 étages au toit bleu clair, un terrain de volley-ball ou s'amusait un groupe de jeunes, une arène d'ou provenait les bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant que j'avais entendu plus tôt, un amphithéâtre de plein air, un mur d'escalade qui semblait bouger et d'ou s'échappait ce qui me semblait être de la lave, une place parsemée de colonnes de marbre qui ressemblait étrangement à un réfectoire, des écuries ou s'agitaient chevaux et pégases, une armurerie et une forge d'ou s'échappait une fumée épaisse, et au loin d'immenses champs de fraises s'étendaient, ainsi qu'un bois assez grand pour que je n'en distingue pas le bout.

Mais ce qui attira mon attention fut l'amoncellement de bâtiments, près d'un grand lac sur lequel je distinguais des canoés faire la course. Des maisons de toute formes et de couleurs différentes, qui formaient une sorte d'ovale géant avec un grand brasier en son centre. De nombreuses personnes s'agitaient là-bas.

L'endroit respirait la santé et le bonheur. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, une sorte d'aura magique qui semblait bénir ce lieu, qui rendait l'herbe plus verte, le ciel plus bleu, l'atmosphère plus légère et agréable.

Je contemplais ce spectacle comme si je venais de voir un bout de paradis pour la première fois. J'en restais bouche bée, essayant de graver chaque détails dans un coin de ma mémoire. Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'un tel endroit puisse exister.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Zoé se diriger vers un immense pin d'ou pendait une sorte de serviette doré. Elle brillait de mille feux, et semblait transpirer la magie. Un vieux souvenir de film avec des squelettes en pattes à modeler me traversa l'esprit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand je compris ce que c'était.

La Toison d'Or.

Ils avaient trouvés la Toison d'Or de Jason.

C'était elle qui permettait à la colonie d'être aussi resplendissante, vivante.

J'étais trop occupé à admirer ses reflets dorés pour remarquer tout de suite ce que Zoé allait voir.

Mon émerveillement se transforma rapidement en horreur.

Zoé s'approchait de la gueule d'un immense dragon, enroulé autour du pin.

Enfaite, en y repensant, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer avant.

Son buste faisait plusieurs fois le diamètre de celui de l'arbre, qui était déjà selon moi de taille très raisonnable. Sa tête devait faire la taille d'une voiture à elle toute seule. Je vous laisse imaginer la taille de ses dents. De la fumée s'échappait de ses naseaux, ce qui aurait été assez comique dans un autre contexte, je suppose.

Zoé s'avança tranquillement vers lui et lui caressa le museau. Je voulus lui crier de reculer mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ma gorge.

Un grondement fit trembler le sol.

Le dragon ronronnait.

Bordel de merde.

-D'habitude, il est gentil avec les nouveaux, mais je pense que tu devrais rester à l'écart. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira à ton odeur, me lance Zoé.

-Parce que tu crois que je veux m'approcher de lui ? Je lui demande d'un ton mi-railleur, mi-effrayé.

A vrai dire, le dernier dragon qu'on avait rencontré ne m'avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir. Mais Zoé s'en fichait. Elle n'en semblait pas le moins affecté. Comment pouvais t-elle rester aussi impassible ?

-Tu prends soin de tout le monde, hein Pelée, ronronna Zoé. Papa et maman seraient content de te voir.

Il répondit en faisant de nouveau trembler le sol.

\- C'est Pelée, m'explique t-elle. C'est le gardien de la Toison.

Elle le gratta une dernière fois sous le menton, ce qui revenait à gratter le pare-choc d'un break familial, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Aller, ils nous attendent. Il est temps que tu rencontres Chiron et Monsieur D.

* * *

L'endroit était encore plus impressionnant vu de près. Entre les pensionnaires qui vaquaient à leurs tâches en nous jetant des coups d'oeil curieux, s'agitaient des hommes cornus et aux jambes poilues terminées par des sabots, ainsi que des filles plus menues que les autres et aux vêtements légers, aux teintes vertes et bleus. Zoé m'expliqua que c'était des satyres, des naiades et des dryades. Des esprits de la nature qui nous aidaient pour différentes tâches. En suivant mon regard, elle me conseilla de faire attention aux nymphes, qu'elles étaient connues pour être de vraies allumeuses.

Ce n'était pas forcément un problème, pensais-je, mais je ne dis rien en voyant le regard de Zoé.

Parfois, dans la foule, des jeunes de notre âge s'arrêtaient un instant et saluaient Zoé. Mais en me voyant à côté d'elle, ils retournaient vite à leur occupation.

Au-dessus de nous, des pégases volaient et faisaient de vraies acrobaties, certains montés par des cavaliers. Rien que leur vue me donna le vertige.

Enfin, nous passâmes près du terrain de volley-ball ou deux équipes s'affrontaient. Zoé ne me laisse pas le temps de m'arrêter et m'emmena directement à la Grande Maison, comme elle l'appelait.

Elle se dirige vers la terrasse, qui faisait le tour du bâtiment. A l'arrière de celui-ci m'attend une scène assez particulière, digne d'un feuilleton délirant.

Un homme en chemise imprimé léopard et short et un homme barbu aux cheveux grisonnants sont assis autour d'une table. Le premier se fait épluché des grains de raisins par un satyre qui semble terrifié, tandis que le deuxième est assis dans un fauteuil roulant et cache ses jambes sous une couverture. L'ambiance semble électrique. De l'homme en chemise se dégage une aura étrange, effrayante même. De l'autre un sentiment de calme, de sagesse, de tranquillité.

Ils jouent aux cartes, je ne sais pas à quel jeu. On dirait du poker.

Soudain, ils dévoilent leurs cartes. Le satyre tremble plus que jamais. Mais l'homme à la chemise gagne, apparemment. L'atmosphère redescend d'un cran. Même moi, je me sens plus détendu.

Ce gars à l'air dangereux. C'est la première pensée qui me vient. Je prends en note de faire attention à ce que je dis.

Le barbu lève les yeux et nous aperçois.

-Tiens Zoé, te voilà de retour ! Et tu as ramené notre ami en un seul morceau, parfait ! Il me sourit.

Nos regards se croisent. Son sourire s'efface. Ses sourcils se froncent. Zoé ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et nous présente. Le gars à la chemise nous ignore totalement et mélange les cartes.

-Zack, je te présente le directeur de la colonie, Monsieur D, et notre mentor, Chiron.

-Chiron. Le gars qui a entraîné Achille et Hercule ? Je dis lentement, sur un ton respectueux. Alors ça, c'est juste carrément cool. Enchanté monsieur.

Je tends ma main à Chiron. Zoé me regarde comme si j'étais un idiot de première. Une étincelle d'amusement s'allume dans les yeux du barbu, et il hésite un instant avant me tendre la main prudemment. Je la serre vivement. Je lui souris, mais quand nos mains se touchent, je vois bien qu'il essaie de cacher quelque chose, comme si il se forçait à paraître détendu. C'est discret, maîtrisé, mais je le vois bien, à sa façon de me serrer la main, à son regard trop calme.

\- Mais ... vous n'êtes pas censé être un centaure ? je demande.

\- Pour me déplacer, je comprime mes jambes dans ce fauteuil magique. C'est plus pratique, dit-il en tapotant les roues de l'engin.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire. Okay, pourquoi pas, je ne cherche plus à comprendre.

-Et moi, tu ne me salut pas gamin ? fait Monsieur D d'un ton las. On n'enseigne plus le respect aux jeunes de nos jours, c'est de pire en pire.

Je le considère du regard quelques secondes. Il dégage réellement quelque chose ... Quelque chose qui surpasse les simples mortels.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous serrer la main, monsieur, je déclare avec précaution.

Il lève les yeux. Il semble irrité.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-On ne sert pas la main à un dieu, je lui dis calmement.

Zoé et Chiron me regarde bizarrement. Monsieur D semble à peine relever.

-Tiens, en voilà un semble plus perspicace que les autres, dit-il mollement en retournant à son jeu de carte. Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de deviner ? La chemise léopard ? Le satyre ?

-Votre aura. Il semble puissant. Infini. C'est flippant si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai pas être votre ennemi, je rajoute.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me considère à ma juste valeur ! J'en ai marre de tout ces petits demi-dieux qui pètent plus haut que leur cul. Ca empire avec les années. Toi, je t'aime bien. Pour l'instant, déclare t-il, toujours sans lever les yeux tandis qu'il distribue les cartes. Je suppose que je dois te souhaiter la bienvenue à la colonie, et tout le tralala. Il se tourne ensuite vers Chiron. Je te laisse faire la suite, camarade.

-Bienvenue à la Colonie Zack, m'annonce Chiron. (Il semble avoir retrouver toute sa contenance). Mais avant que je ne t'envoie visiter les lieux, nous devons discuter de plusieurs choses. Zoé, tu peux y aller si tu veux. Tu devrais faire un brin de toilette, et faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Le voyage ne t'as pas épargné, rajoute t-il gentiment.

C'est vrai qu'on ne ressemble plus à grand chose, avec nos vêtements déchires et sales.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil rassurant. Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Très bien, je vais rejoindre Clarisse à l'arène si tu as besoin de moi Chiron.

Elle s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

Super. Je me retrouve seul à la table avec un dieu et un centaure millénaire. Plus malaise, je vois pas.

-Assied-toi, m'ordonne Monsieur D. Tu sais jouer au poker ?

-Bien sûr, je réponds. Je m'assois en essayant de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur ma jambe douloureuse. Chiron remarque ma grimace.

-Tu es blessé ? Demande t-il.

-Rien de grave, juste une blessure pendant l'attaque d'un hippogriffe.

-Laisse moi voir ça.

Je relève mon pantalon. Un énorme bleu recouvre mon tibia. Les couleurs varient du jaune, au rouge au violet. Chiron sort un onguent d'une sacoche accroché à son fauteuil, et l'applique sur la blessure. Monsieur D patiente en mangeant du raisin, toujours indifférent. Je sens une agréable chaleur se répandre dans ma jambe.

-Fêlure du tibia, déclare t-il. Je suis impressionné que tu réussisses encore à marcher. Ca aurait pu empirer.

-Merde. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas forcer autant. Et Zoé qui m'a fait marcher et courir je ne sais combien de temps.

-C'est Zoé, déclare t-il en se redressant, pensif. Elle pousse toujours les gens à continuer, à aller plus loin, mais oublie parfois qu'ils peuvent avoir des faiblesses.

Dionysos se racle la gorge, et nous prenons nos cartes. Je regarde les trois cartes étalées sur la table, puis je regarde mes cartes discrètement. Ma main n'est pas géniale. Je check. ( Je ne mise pas d'argent à ce passage )

Chiron entame la discussion.

-Zack, nous avons des questions à soulever. Il faut déjà que tu saches qu'un sang-mêlés qui arrive à la colonie à ton âge est extrêmement rare. Je crois même que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des années. Le pacte des dieux sur le recensement de leurs enfants n'a encore jamais été brisé. Et je t'avoue que je préférerais évité de nouveaux malentendus avec l'Olympe.

-Zoé m'a expliqué ça. Les dieux ont promis d'informer la colonie de l'existence de leur enfants c'est ça ? C'est bizarre qu'il ai fallut un pacte, ça me semble être la moindre des choses.

-La moindre des choses ? Ricane Dionysos. Nous sommes des dieux, nous ne devons rien à personne. Il a juste fallut que ce Peter Johnson joue les grandes âmes ...

-Monsieur D, dois-je vous rappeler que ce sont les demi-dieux qui vous ont permis de gagner les deux précédentes guerres. Et que vous étiez un des premiers à approuver ce pacte.

-Et on les a assez remercié comme ça. Ils ont pris la grosse tête. Encore plus prétentieux qu'ils étaient avant, rajoute t-il.

Chiron soupire doucement.

-Pour en revenir à toi, ton cas est étrange. Normalement, vers l'âge de 12-13 ans, les sang-mêlés commencent à attirer les monstres. C'est à ce moment que nous les repérons. Nous avons un réseau de satyres protecteurs étendus dans toute l'Amérique, de l'Alaska à l'Argentine. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu échapper à notre vigilance.

La cinquième carte est révélée. J'ai deux paires. Pas super. Je mise quelque jetons tout de même, histoire de tenter le coup. Je garde le visage impassible. Chiron et Dionysos me suivent. Nous révélons nos cartes. J'ai gagné.

 _-Skata,_ s'exclame Monsieur D. Tu caches bien ton jeu, petit.

Je ramasse ma mise. Il re-mélange les cartes.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur Chiron, j'ai juste ... vécu ma vie normalement. Comme je pouvais. Ne croyez pas que tout ai été facile pour autant.

-Juste Chiron, me corrige t-il. Il semble réfléchir un moment. N'as-tu jamais vu ou vécu des événements, des moments sortant de l'ordinaire ces dernières années ? N'importe quoi qui te semble étrange ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont sages, paternels. Il ne cherche qu'à m'aider. Mais je ne veux pas parler de mon passé. Il est loin, enterré.

Chiron semble lire en moi. Il en a vu des quantités, des gens torturés par leurs passés. Il comprends ce qu'il se passe en moi. Ces souvenirs qui me rongent, que j'essaie d'oublier.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, me rassure t-il. Mais ton cas reste un mystère. J'aimerai bien en apprendre plus. Pourrais-tu nous raconter ton voyage depuis que tu as rencontré Zoé ?

On repars sur un tour. Monsieur D distribue les cartes. Il garde le silence, mais il semble écouter d'une oreille.

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire. La rencontre avec Zoé cher moi, qui fait froncé les sourcils de Chiron, le lycée, la bagarre devant l'établissement qui s'est soldé par la mort de Alexander. A l'évocation de ce passage, Dionysos arrête de jouer et relève la tête. Il me regarde fixement. J'essaie d'éviter son regard, il est ... perturbant. Il croise rapidement celui de Chiron. Je continue mon récit. L'attaque de l'hippogriffe, le dragon, la mort de Guido, le voyage jusqu'à Jacksonville puis à New York.

A la fin, les deux semblent encore attendre la suite. Pourtant, Monsieur D garde le silence. Il retourne à son raisin comme si de rien n'était.

-Il y a un détail qui me chiffonne, avoue Chiron. Vous ne vous êtes pas fais attaqué sur tout le trajet depuis l'altercation avec le dragon ? Même pas une seule fois ?

-Non, je fronce les sourcils. Je crois que c'est déjà suffisant non ? On a perdu Guido ...

-Et c'est malheureux, fait Chiron, sincère. Mais c'est étrange. Deux grandes villes, et surtout un aéroport. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Les villes regorgent de monstres. Même les demi-dieux à l'aura faible se font souvent attaquer. Rien qu'avec l'odeur de Zoé, ça aurait pu être dangereux. Très dangereux. Soit vous avez eu de la chance ...

-Soit des forces supérieurs sont à l'oeuvre ? Je demande, me rappelant les paroles de Zoé.

-En effet, dit-il en glissant un regard vers Monsieur D

Il ne relève pas. Ou du moins, fait semblant de ne pas remarquer. Un silence s'installe.

-Bien, je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant, annonce Chiron. Nous parlerons du reste ... une autre fois, ajoute t-il avec un regard de sympathie. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour te faire visiter la colonie. Tu vas voir, c'est un endroit merveilleux, sourit-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'essaye de vous faire doucement entrer dans le monde de la Colonie, de prendre le temps de bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, mais je peux vous promettre quelques surprises pour la suite ! J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! Tout va se mettre petit à petit en place.**

 **yoOyOo, encore merci de suivre l'histoire de Zack, et j'espère que tu as eu la réponse à ton interrogation sur le chapitre précédent !**

 **Je vous met la suite dès que possible !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je sors de la Grande Maison accompagné de Chiron. Il m'emmène vers la forge, apparemment. Nous ne disons pas un mot.

Je me sens plus léger d'avoir parler de tout ça. Mais la réaction de Dionysos m'a inquiété. Son silence. Son regard avec Chiron quand j'ai évoqué mon ... mon meurte.

Je ne peux pas le dire autrement. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Chiron me regarde avec compassion. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-La plupart des nouveaux demi-dieux qui arrivent aux camps ne contrôlent par leurs pouvoirs. Ils leurs arrivent ... de créer des incidents, à l'extérieur, déclare t-il doucement. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Quelque soit ton âge, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ici.

-C'est courant de voir arriver des pensionnaires qui ont tués un mortel ? Je demande un peu rudement.

-Non. Non, en effet, admet-il après réflexion.

-Et ... J'hésite à lui poser la question.

Mais comme quand j'ai réussi à lui confier la raison de mon départ, je parle librement. Il y a quelque chose cher lui qui incite à la confiance.

-Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être mon parent divin ? Je continue.

Il prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Nous croisons de nombreux pensionnaires qui courent un peu partout, sans faire attention à moi ou Chiron. Ils doivent en voir souvent, des nouveaux arrivants. Ils sont habitués. Ou ils ne font simplement plus attention. Un peu plus loin, la forge dégage un épais filet de fumée. Des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant retentissent, plus sonore.

-Je ne peux te le dire avec certitude, tu as dépassé l'âge de recensement habituel. La seule façon de pouvoir le deviner, ce serait d'attendre un signe, ou de t'évaluer dans nos différentes activités. Ce que nous allons faire.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée ? Une simple piste ? J'insiste.

-Si, avoue t-il. Monsieur D semble savoir quelque chose. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, il ne désire pas s'exprimer là-dessus. Ecoute Zack, je sens que tu as vécu de nombreux événements qui t'ont affectés. Je le vois dans tes yeux, dans ton comportement, même si tu essayes de le cacher. Je forme des demi-dieux depuis des millénaires. Alors si tu veux un conseil d'un vieil homme, ou plutôt, d'un vieux centaure : laisse les événements suivre leurs cours. Ne te prends pas la tête avec toute ces questions. Nous finirons bien par apprendre ... qui tu es.

Je garde la silence. Je retiens ses sages paroles, mais j'ai aussi remarqué son hésitation à la fin.

Je frissonne.

Il a faillit dire "ce que tu es".

Chiron coupe court à mes pensées. Nous sommes arrivés à la forge. Il fait signe à un des pensionnaires qui s'attelle à forger ce qui ressemble à une énorme hache.

Plus grand que moi, la peau caramel, les bras musclés, probablement par des années de travail ici, il se dirige vers nous. Il porte un jean et un t-shirt graisseux, avec de vieilles rangers abîmées. Des dreadlocks sont attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Il me fait pensé aux rastas que je vois souvent au festival de reggae. Il doit avoir la vingtaine.

-Salut Chiron, dit-il d'une voix enjoué. Du boulot pour moi ?

-Oui Eric, il faudrait que tu fasses visiter la colonie à Zack. Il vient d'arriver.

Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant de haut en bas, songeur.

-Mais il a ... commence ledit Eric.

-Je sais, il est âgé, l'interrompt Chiron. Garde tes questions pour plus tard Eric. Fais lui juste visiter la colonie s'il-te-plaît. Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de tir à l'arc dans quelque minutes. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui, rajoute t-il sur un ton qui veut dire "j'ai besoin de toi pour le surveiller''.

Super, je me sens encore plus rassuré.

Eric se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire.

-Alors toi, tu promet d'être la nouvelle attraction de la colonie. T'as quel âge, 17 ans ? 18 peut-être ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un arrivé aussi âgé ici !

-Euh ...

-Ah, j'oublie de me présenter, excuse-moi ! Rit-il. Je suis Eric, Eric Da Silva. Fils d'Héphaistos.

-Zack. Juste Zack, je lui serre la main. Sa poigne est forte, endurcie par la forge.

-Très bien, Juste Zack, t'es chaud pour visiter la colonie ? Tu vas voir, tout le monde est cool ici. Sauf peut-être les Arès et les Phobos, les uns sont chiants, et les autres sont flippants. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Ce mec pète la forme, c'est impressionnant. Une vraie pile survitaminée.

Il part d'un pas enjoué vers l'armurerie.

Il entreprend de me faire visiter toutes les endroits importants de la Colonie : les écuries ( qui me font me sentir coupable ), les champs de fraises dont les satyres s'occupent, le mess ou des dryades nous apporteront les plats de notre choix d'après Eric ( Ca, je préfère le voir par moi-même. Imaginez, tout les plats que vous voulez, simplement en le demandant, ce serait juste ouf ), les bungalows, dont chacun dégage une atmosphère différente. Je préfère contourner certains d'entre eux. Nous passons également près des douches et toilettes, ou des jeunes plutôt costauds sont en train de pousser d'autres pensionnaires sous les douches glacées. Je me fais violence pour ne pas m'en mêler.

Je me demande comment ils vont m'accueillir ici. Tout ces gens, qui ne m'accordent aucune attention. Noyé dans une foule de personnes comme eux, tous fils et filles de dieux, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un simple camp de vacances. Comme si tout était normal. Des pégases, des nymphes, des satyres et centaures, des jeunes en armures et armés d'épées et de lances, tout ça est commun ici.

Suis-je moi-même normal parmis eux ?

Que diront-ils si ils apprennent que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? Me comprendront-ils ? Seront-ils dégoûtés ? Zoé ne m'a rien dit là-dessus, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vu comment elle s'est vite remis de la mort de son ami Guido. Même Chiron avait été compréhensif, à l'évocation de mon accident. Dans quel monde étais-je tombé ? Un monde ou tuer un mortel était une chose passable, qu'on pouvait comprendre et oublier ? J'espère que les autres ne me traiteront pas pareil. J'en viendrais même à désirer de me faire insulter. J'ai beau avoir contenu mes émotions, je reste un homme. La culpabilité remonte en pic parfois, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Et je n'ai pas pu l'expier comme je le voulais.

Eric semble remarquer mon expression pensive, et redouble d'effort pour me motiver.

Par la suite, il m'emmène au lac, ou une course de canoés et en cours, puis à l'amphithéâtre ou des jeunes s'entraînent pour une pièce de théâtre.

Ils commentent tout ce qu'ils voient, je sens sa passion, son amour de ce lieu dans se voix, dans sa description des lieux. Rien que l'écouter semble faire briller le soleil plus vivement, rend les cris des pensionnaires plus joyeux.

D'après lui, nous approchons enfin de l'un des trucs les plus cools de toute la Colonie ( après la forge, évidemment ) : l'arène, ou des pensionnaires vêtus d'armures s'affrontent violemment, encouragés par une fille musclée à la chevelure rousse, qui doit avoir dans la trentaine.

-Sois gentil avec Clarisse, elle peut paraître un peu rude mais c'est la plus sympa des Arès.

Nous entrons dans l'enceinte. Le sol est fait de sable, des tribunes s'élèvent autour de nous, faisant résonner les cris des pensionnaires.

-Salut Clarisse, crie Eric par-dessus les bruits des épées et lances s'entrechoquant.

-Eric ! Rugit la fille rousse. Tu viens te faire botter le cul ? Ou tu ramènes des mannequins de chairs pour l'entraînement ? Demande t-elle en me regardant.

-Je lui fais visiter les lieux, sois cool avec le nouveau.

Clarisse s'approche de nous. Elle me fixe bizarrement. Elle à des yeux méchants et des taches de rousseurs sur tout le visage, ainsi que quelques cicatrices. Je connais ce genre de personne, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Le nouveau ? Il est pas un peu vieux ? Bah, on s'en fou, ça fait toujours un adversaire. Epée ou lance ? Me demande t-elle.

-Pardon ? Je questionne.

-Clarisse, il vient d'arriver ... Tente Eric.

-Pas une raison, rétorque t-elle avec un sourire méchant. C'est un camp d'entraînement ici, pas un foutu camp de vacances pour touristes. Epée ou lance, redemande t-elle.

Eric soupire. Clarisse l'ignore.

-Aucun des deux, je dis d'un ton dur. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

-Un fragile, hein ? Ils arrivent de plus en plus mous de nos jours.

-La provocation ne marche pas sur moi, désolé, je lui souris.

-Et il fait son malin en plus, grogne Clarisse. Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais rappelle toi que quand mes petits frères et soeurs te tomberont dessus, je t'avais laissé la chance de faire tes preuves ici.

-Me tomber dessus ? Je demande. Mais elle s'éloigne déjà en gueulant des ordres aux pensionnaires.

-T'inquiète pas, tu risques pas grand choses. Les Arès adorent bizutés les nouveaux, c'est une tradition ici. Mais t'es un peu vieux pour qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit je pense, essaie de me rassurer Eric.

-Tant mieux pour eux, ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'exposent, je plaisante.

Eric me regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mais c'est que tu as de l'humour ma parole ! Je croyais que tu faisais parti de ces types silencieux et moroses, un peu comme Nico Di Angelo ! On va pouvoir être amis en fin de compte, rit-il.

Son rire est communicatif, je me met à rire aussi.

-Aller, tu sais quoi, je t'offre une bière. On va se poser au lac un petit moment, ça te tente ?

-Avec plaisir ! Mais on a le droit à la bière ici ?

-Quand on sait à qui s'adresser, et quand on est discret, oui ! Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Va faire un tour, on se rejoint au lac dans 10 minutes ! Près du ponton okay ?

Je hoche la tête, et je le regarde partir vers les bungalows. Il a l'air d'être un chic type. Ca fait plaisir de rencontrer des personnes dans son genre.

Je me promène un peu, je longe la fine rivière qui traverse la colonie. Des esprits de l'eau s'agitent sous sa surface. Ils semblent s'amuser, la-dessous. Ils sont dans un autre monde.

Ici et là, je vois des groupes de jeunes s'amusés. La plupart ont entre 12 et 16 ans, j'ai l'impression, mais j'aperçois quelques personnes de mon âge, voir dans la vingtaine.

L'endroit est vivant. Les gens sont heureux. Je me surprend à sourire en regardant tout ce monde.

Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus. J'aimerai avoir la paix quelque temps, me poser, respirer.

Je repense à Clément, à Pitt, à Halley, Pauline et Clarisse. Mes amis me manquent. Je pense à Diana, qui doit être au travail à cette heure là. Avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, ils me sortent tous un peu de l'esprit. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais tout ça m'est tombé dessus si vite. Je me demande si ils se questionnent sur la raison de mon absence. Ou si la Brume a tout arrangé, comme me l'a dit Zoé. Diana, évidemment, sait que je m'absente, même si j'ai du lui mentir. Peut -être qu'elle le dira à mes amis restés à Palm Beach. Parler avec elle m'avait fait du bien, mais je m'étais rendu compte que après tant d'années passées avec elle, son absence se faisait plus ressentir que je l'aurais penser.

Je décide de prendre la direction du lac, Eric ne devrait pas tarder.

Sur le chemin, je repasse près des bungalows et des douches. Les jeunes baraqués semblent en avoir finis avec leurs victimes, qui sont toute trempés et ne dégagent pas des effluves des plus agréables.

Mon estomac se tort de colère, mais je sert les poings et continue mon chemin.

Malheureusement, l'un d'eux m'aperçoit et m'interpelle. Le groupe suit. Ils sont sept. Sept petits emmerdeurs de premières qui semblent âges de 14-15 ans.

Je continue mon chemin en les ignorants, mais l'un d'eux me bloque la route.

Je ris intérieurement.

Bande de cons.

Les autres m'entourent rapidement. Celui en face de moi prends la parole.

-Je t'ai jamais vu toi. T'es nouveau ?

J'aimerai dire qu'il ressemble au stéréotype de la brute, mais pas du tout. Il est fin, athlétique, et dépasse d'une tête ses frères et soeurs, plus costauds que lui. Il a le visage fin, acéré, et des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière sur son crâne qui accentuent encore plus son visage. Il a les mêmes yeux méchants que Clarisse. Un trait de famille, sûrement.

Si ils croient que je vais me laisser faire par des gamins...

-Je viens d'arriver. Il y a un soucis ?

-A vrai dire, on a une tradition ici, pour les nouveaux. Je pense que tu as déjà eu un aperçu, rajoute t-il en pointant du pouce les pensionnaires trempés qui s'éloignent.

Une fille dans le groupe pleure. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncés dans la paume de ma main quand je serre le poing.

-Ca vous amuse ce genre de bizutages ? Je questionne le plus calmement possible.

-Oh, on a un nouveau qui n'aime pas les traditions de la Colonie, quelle surprise ! Soupire théâtralement le gars.

Ces amis ricanent autour de moi.

-Allez, écoute, t'as l'air sympa. Donc si tu te laisses faire, je te promet que ce sera rapide, sourit-il.

-Allez, écoute, t'as l'air sympa. Je te laisse une dernière chance de te retirer avant de te casser la gueule, je rétorque avec un sourire.

Ils éclatent tous de rire. Je regarde autour de moi. Quelques pensionnaires se sont arrêtés pour regarder, mais ils n'interviennent pas. Soit ils sont habitués, soit ils ont peur de s'en mêler.

Ils sont sept. Je suis seul. Je n'ai aucune chance en terme de force. A vrai dire, j'essaie juste de garder un minimum de dignité avant que ça arrive.

-T'as des couilles, je te l'accorde, il continue. J'aimerai connaître ton nom avant que ta tête plonge dans les chiottes.

-Je suis Zack.

-Zack ? Très bien, Zack. Je suis Alexandre, fils d'Arès.

-Alexandre ?

Je commence à rire, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort. Je suis pris d'un vrai rire hystérique. Mes côtes me font mal. Alexandre fronce les sourcils.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Mon nom te fait rire ? Son ton est menaçant.

J'essuie les larmes qui commencent à me monter aux yeux. Je retrouve un semblant de mon calme. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, mon visage se fige en un masque dur, impassible.

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que c'est drôle, la dernière personne que j'ai tué s'appelait Alexander. C'est assez proche, comme prénom. C'est peut-être un signe du destin ? Je lui dis doucereusement.

Je lui fais un beau sourire, dévoilant toute mes dents.

Un silence plane quelques instants. Un malaise s'installe parmi les fils et filles d'Arès m'entourant. Alexandre est perturbé. Je crois même voir de la peur, ou peut-être du dégoût dans son regard.

-Soit tu bluffes, soit tu es taré, grogne t-il. Attrapez-le !

Ils ne bougent pas d'un poil.

-Vous foutez quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de lui ?

Il les regarde tour à tour. Puis il regarde les pensionnaires qui commencent à se grouper autour de la scène. Ils sont en train de se donner en spectacle.

-Il faut tout faire soi-même ici, grommelle-il.

Et il se précipite vers moi, essayant de m'attraper le bras et de me bloquer dans une étreinte. Il sait se battre. Il me dépasse de plusieurs centimètres, et il semble costaud. Pourtant, j'esquive son assaut d'une feinte sur le côte et lui fou un coup de pied au derrière. Il tombe à quatre pattes dans la terre. Des rires fusent autour de nous.

Mes réflexes prennent le dessus. Je laisse mon corps réfléchir, agir. Je sens l'adrénaline faire vibrer mes sens, faire battre mon coeur plus vite.

Un Arès se précipite vers moi, tentant de me placer un coup au ventre. Je le vois arriver, et lui décoche une crochet qui atteint son nez avec un ''crac'' satisfaisant. Une jet de sang fuse et marque le sol.

Deux autres, deux filles, cette fois, se précipitent vers moi. L'une m'attrape le bras droit et réussi à le plaquer contre mon dos dans un angle douloureux, tandis que j'arrive à repousser l'autre d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Alexandre s'est relevé et se précipité vers moi.

Son premier coup m'atteint aux côtes. Il est puissant, précis. Une douleur vive me remplit la partie droite de l'abdomen. Son deuxième coup atteint ma hanche et me plie en deux. J'ai le ventre en feu.

Des cris d'horreur fusent autour de moi. Des gens commencent à essayer d'intervenir mais les Arès les bloquent.

Je vois son poing volé vers mon visage. La seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit est : ''Pas question''.

Une montée d'adrénaline plus forte se répand dans mon corps, et j'esquive son coup tout en attrapant les cheveux de la fille qui maintient mon bras. D'un mouvement simultanée de mon dos et de mon bras, tout en utilisant la force de mes jambes, je la fais passer par-dessus mon épaule et l'envoie sur Alexandre.

Ils commencent réellement à m'énerver. Mon sang bouillonne.

Mon corps entier tremble de fureur. Ma vision s'obscurcit. J'entends résonner les pleurs de la fille de toute à l'heure.

Je ne remarque pas les Arès qui s'éloigne de moi, totalement terrifiés. Je n'entends pas les gens qui me crient de me calmer autour de moi, tandis que je m'avance vers Alexandre et la fille. Ils essaient tant bien que mal de se relever. Alexander est furieux.

La fille se précipite vers moi maladroitement. Je l'envoie rejoindre Morphée d'un coup à la tête. Son corps s'écrase par terre brutalement.

Je crois entendre une voix me crier d'arrêter, une voix familière. Mais elle semble tellement loin.

Alexandre semble hésité entre fuir ou attaquer.

Je vois dans ses yeux sa décision.

Mais avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, je réussis à l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt. Je tire un coup sec qui le fais basculer en arrière, et d'un mouvement souple, de mon autre main, je le plaque au sol. Je sens son souffle se couper sous le choc. Je lève le poing droit, tandis que mon autre main agrippe son col. Je lis la peur, la reddition, la demande de pitié dans ses yeux. Toute ses émotions me procurent un plaisir étrange, animal, qui me semble inconnu.

Le premier coup s'abat. Sa tempe explose en un jet de sang. Deuxième coup. Il ne verra plus grand chose de cet oeil de si tôt.

Il perd connaissance.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Ou peut-être que je ne le remarque que maintenant.

Je plaque ma main sur son visage couvert de sang.

Je ne me contrôle plus.

Mon corps agit tout seul.

Je _veux_ le tuer.

Un cri me transperce soudain l'esprit. Me ramène des mois en arrière. M'arrache à ma transe violente.

La tension dans mon poing s'envole.

Je relâche le col de Alexandre qui s'écrase par terre, inconscient.

Ma vision redevient normale.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Une fille me fait face, elle est en pleurs. Je reconnais sa chevelure châtain, ses yeux bleus irréels.

Je reconnais le pendentif qui pend à son cou.

Celui que je lui ai offert.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Ha... Halley ?

* * *

 **Un peu d'action pour ce chapitre ! Et ... peut-être un peu de romance également pour la suite, qui sait ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, et je crois que je vais prendre encore plus de plaisir pour le reste de l'histoire.**

 **yoOyOo, encore merci de ta review, ça me permet de corriger les quelques oublis ou incohérences que je fais, tu m'aides beaucoup ! Je te laisse imaginer tout ce qui pourra se passer par la suite, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Et bien sûr, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous pour l'aventure de Zack !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je poste la suite dès que possible !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris merde ? Crie Zoé.

Elle est tendue, et marche de long en large dans le salon de la Grande Maison, ou je dois resté cloisonné.

Je suis assis par terre, contre le mur. La regarder faire les cent pas inlassablement me donne le tournis. Ma main droite est bandée, je me suis ouvert en frappant l'autre enfoiré. Je masse ma main endolorie tout en réfléchissant, ignorant comme je le peux Zoé.

Pourtant, pour être sincère, une seule chose me travaille en ce moment.

J'ai vu Halley.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Elle était là, devant moi. Comment étais-ce possible ? J'aurai tellement aimé lui parler, lui poser un tas de question.

Mais un groupe de jeune en armure a débarqué pour calmer la situation. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est lui lancé un regard du genre ''promis, on parlera plus tard''. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle ai compris... Elle était en pleurs, sous le choc.

Je préfère ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait la scène, mais à en juger par les visages des pensionnaires, ça ne devait pas être jolie à voir. Quand les ''gardes'' m'ont vu au milieu des Arès inconscients, ils n'ont pas trop cherchés à comprendre. Ils m'ont poliment embarqué en me tenant par les bras.

Et me voilà ici. A attendre Chiron pour me faire sermonner. Voir me faire renvoyer, qui sait ? Ce serait probablement un record.

-Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes Zack ... marmonne Zoé.

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Elle ne m'a rien dit pour l'accident au lycée, quand elle est venue me chercher. Mais elle est intenable depuis qu'elle a appris ce qu'il c'était passé avec Alexandre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?

-Je suis responsable de toi, bon sang ! Elle continue. Je te ramène ici, pour que tu sois en sécurité, que tu évites de faire des conneries. Et toi, on te laisse 5 minutes tout seul, et tu manques de ... de ... Tu apprends pas de tes erreurs ou quoi ? Il se passe quoi dans ta tête ? Et Eric ? Il se sent responsable maintenant, bravo ! Si ...

Elle est interrompue par l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Une élégante fille de l'âge de Zoé, vêtue d'une robe courte, blanche et aux cheveux bruns foncés. Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est magnifique. Des effluves de vanille pénètrent dans la pièce en même temps qu'elle. Je remarque également le regard paniqué que Zoé glisse vers moi, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Zoé, calme-toi, on t'entends de dehors, dit gentiment la nouvelle arrivée. Chiron s'occupe de Alex, il viendra voir Zack après.

Elle connait mon nom, tiens. En même temps, qui ne dois pas le connaître à l'heure qu'il est...

Super.

Premier jour ici, et déjà une réputation de folie sur les épaules.

-Me calmer ? Mais tu te rends compte de ... proteste mon amie.

-Oui, je m'en rends compte, fait l'autre, plus durement cette fois. Et je pense qu'il culpabilise assez pour que tu n'en rajoutes une couche, n'est-ce pas Zack ? Demande t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête.

Elle rêve. Je ne me sens en rien coupable. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, ce petit con.

Arrête Zack, je me dis intérieurement. Ne te mens pas à toi même.

Ne te mens pas à toi même ? Si il y a une seule chose que je regrette, c'est ma perte de contrôle à la fin. Une colère insoutenable m'a envahie.

Cette rencontre a réveillée quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je croyais enfoui.

Des souvenirs qui avaient faillit réapparaître lors de l'accident au lycée.

Je me sens torturé.

Anormal.

Monstrueux.

Non, non. Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je suis non ?

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir faillit le tuer. Mais de n'avoir pas su me contrôler.

La nuance est fine, et pourtant ... effrayante. A quoi tu penses Zack ? Qu'est ce qu'il te passe par la tête ?

Je devrais être plus fort que ça. Ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le-dessus.

J'essaie, j'essaie pourtant.

La jolie fille s'approche de moi, et interrompt mes pensées. Elle s'agenouille de sorte à ce que nos visages soit face à face. Elle a des magnifiques yeux gris clairs, profonds, tumultueux, fascinants.

-Enchantée Zack , je suis Adaline, déclare t-elle.

Je hoche la tête et esquisse un bref sourire.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou quoi que ce soit. C'était de la légitime défense, et les choses sont peut-être partir un peu trop loin ...

-Un peu trop loin ? S'exclame Zoé, outrée.

-Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, continue t-elle en ignorant Zoé. Pas totalement en tout cas. Alexandre est à l'infirmerie, ainsi que les autres pensionnaires que tu as ... endommagé. Si ça peut te rassurer, ils iront mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Je renifle.

Tant mieux pour eux, je suppose.

Elle continue à sourire, mais son regard me transcende, essaie de me faire passer un message.

Je suis plongé tout entier dans ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose au fond ... Que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Une noirceur dans toute cette lumière.

Elle se relève doucement. Elle semble troublée.

-Je te laisse Zoé. Fais attention à lui, il aura besoin de toi.

Elle sort en lui effleurant la taille, puis lui dépose un baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Zoé la suit du regard. Il s'attendrit pendant une bref moment.

Je contemple la scène en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Pourtant, dans ma tête, je suis partagé entre l'étonnement et ... la fascination.

La porte claque et nous nous retrouvons seuls, Zoé et moi.

-Zoé ? Je demande en retenant un sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est au courant ?

Elle me lance un regard méchant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Pour Diana et...

Son visage se décompose pendant une seconde.

Elle m'interrompt en se jetant sur moi, me relevant et me plaquant contre le mur. Elle est forte, je sens sa poigne enserrer mes bras dans une etreinte puissante. Son expression est si terrifiante qu'elle ferait sûrement baisser les yeux à la plupart des gens.

Je me fais violence pour soutenir son regard.

-Elle n'est pas au courant. Et elle ne le sera pas. Une seule allusion à ça et ...

Je laisse échapper un rire.

-Calme-toi. Je ne comptais rien dire. Je posais une simple question, je rétorque.

Elle ne desserre pas sa poigne pour autant. Elle me fait mal, à vrai dire.

-Ecoute, on est amis, non ? Tu m'as aidé, et conduit jusqu'ici. Je peux bien garder un secret pour toi.

Elle garde la même expression. J'imagine les rouages tournés dans son crâne. Se demandant si elle peut me faire confiance ou non.

-Si jamais elle l'apprend ...

-Zoé.

Elle me lâche enfin.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie, mais ...

-Alors ne t'en mêle pas, ferme-là, rétorque t-elle.

-Très bien, c'est ton problème, je fais avec lassitude.

-Tu as d'autres soucis en tête, je te rappelle, change t-elle de sujet. Chiron ne devrait pas tarder à ...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Mais cette fois, pas sur une jolie jeune fille ou un centaure à la robe grise, comme je m'y attendais, mais sur un homme à la chemise léopard.

-Alors Jack, on m'a dit que tu causais déjà quelque soucis.

Je ne dis rien. Il a déjà oublié mon prénom, j'hallucine. Zoé est muette aussi. Elle semble scotchée de voir Monsieur D.

-Monsieur D, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Il lui adresse un regard irrité.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, ma petite. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je ... Je suis responsable de lui, monsieur. C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, à la colonie.

-Si tu es responsable de lui, comment explique-tu qu'il ai envoyé 4 pensionnaires à l'infirmerie dans les trois heures suivant son arrivée ?

-Monsieur ... Je ... Elle bredouille.

Il attends un instant, mais Zoé semble à court de mots. C'est étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle semble pétrifiée devant Dionysos. Pourtant, je sens une part d'elle qui lutte pour ne pas répliquer.

-Je préfère. Revenons-en à toi, Mac, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Tu nous créer déjà des problèmes ?

Ses yeux injectés de sang regarde droit dans les miens. Il pourrait être vraiment impressionnant, si il faisait quelques efforts. Son nez rouge et sa chemise gâche le tableau. Pourtant, il reste beau, imposant malgré cette apparence. Je sens toujours son aura autour de lui, qui me dissuade de le mettre en colère. Je joue la carte de la légitime défense.

-Ils ont cherchés les problèmes, si je puis me permettre, monsieur. Ils s'en prenaient à un groupe de pensionnaires, et ils s'en sont ensuite pris à moi sans aucune raison. J'ai essayé de les dissuader mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Et voilà la résultat.

Il agite la main de manière ennuyée.

-Ce que tu as fais à ces petites brutes était largement mérité, je te l'accorde. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu as fais à ce Alexis.

-Alexandre, monsieur, corrige Zoé.

Il lui lance un nouveau regard en levant un sourcil. Zoé se tait et baisse les yeux.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était comme avec Alexander à mon lycée. Comme je vous ai raconté. C'était un accident.

Je mens à moitié. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. J'essaie simplement de laisser ses souvenirs derrière moi. Si certains d'entre eux refont surface ...

Dionysos fait un pas en avant. Il est menaçant, malgré sa petite bédaine. La tension monte d'un cran dans la pièce.

-Ne me mens pas, mon garçon, ordonne t-il.

Zoé le regarde avec des yeux ronds. On dirait qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu autant énervé.

-Monsieur, je ... Je tente de me défendre.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, me sauvant de justesse.

Chiron, toujours dans son fauteuil roulant, pénètre dans la pièce. Il prend un air étonné en voyant le directeur.

-Monsieur D ? Et bien, il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu vous impliqué dans les petits problèmes de la colonie, fait-il, surpris.

Dionysos détache son regard de moi

-J'étais venu voir notre fauteur de trouble, voyez-vous, réplique t-il d'un ton rompu.

-Vous semblez plus l'avoir effrayé qu'autre chose, je le crains, rit Chiron

L'atmosphère se détend un petit peu. Je vois le coin de la lèvre de Dionysos tressaillir.

-En effet. Mais la situation semblait importante, vu la pagaille que ce môme à causé. Clarisse va sûrement nous casser les oreilles toute la soirée ... soupire t-il.

Chiron me lance un clin d'oeil.

Il est là pour m'aider.

Ce gars est vraiment un chic type.

-Et bien Zack ... On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerai connaître toute l'histoire, ainsi que Monsieur D, je pense, dit Chiron.

Je les regarde tour à tour. Il y a comme un sorte de respect mutuel entre eux deux. Bien que Monsieur D soit le directeur, il accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'avis et aux paroles de Chiron. Zoé essaye tant bien que mal d'interroger Chiron du regard. Elle a sûrement remarquée son clin d'oeil.

Les trois personnages sont tournés vers moi. Ils attendent que je leur raconte. Ca fait à peine quelques heures que je suis arrivé à la Colonie, et j'ai déjà eu deux entrevues avec le directeur et Chiron.

Zoé semble me dire de faire attention à ce que je dis. Chiron attend patiemment, tandis que Monsieur D prend une chaise et fait apparaître un coca light dans se main.

J'aurai donné beaucoup pour pouvoir éviter cette situation.

Je suis ennuyé, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise, et qui est forcé d'assister à la convocation de ses parents avec le directeur du lycée.

Je lâche un soupir, hoche la tête, et leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Je reste flou sur le passage avec Alexandre, ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir trop. Je m'arrête au moment ou il perd connaissance.

Ils ne semblent pas surpris par mon récit.

Ils ont déjà entendus tout ça. Ils sont là car quelque chose d'autres les intéressent. Ils veulent la suite de l'histoire. Ma pensée se confirme quand Chiron m'interroge.

-Zack, commence t-il sur ton ton rassurant. Nous avons eu la version de plusieurs pensionnaires qui ont assistés à toute la scène. Et elle rejoignent la tienne, donc nous pouvons supposer que tout cela est la vérité. Il est vrai que les ... traditions des Arès sont un peu rudes, et je comprends qu'un garçon de ton âge se soit défendus. Sur ce point, tu es innocent. Pourtant ... Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, continue t-il.

Il échange un rapide regard avec Zoé.

-D'après certains témoins, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, dit-il sur un ton plus prudent. Qui correspondait étrangement avec la version des faits que toi et Zoé nous avez rapportés, quant à l'accident à ton lycée il y a quelques jours.

Zoé m'encourage d'un signe de tête. Monsieur D boit bruyamment sa boisson.

Qu'est ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Je n'ai rien à avouer. Rien dont je n'ai envie de parler, en tout cas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Chiron, désolé, je déclare en ne détachant pas mes yeux des siens.

Grosse erreur.

Il en a vu des pensionnaires défilés. Il sait reconnaître quand l'un d'entre eux ment.

La question est : Est-ce que je mens vraiment ? A eux ? Ou à moi-même ?

Chiron continue, toujours sur son ton réconfortant. Je me refais la même remarque qu'il y encore quelques heures, à notre premier entretien. Il y a quelque chose, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. C'est une personne de confiance. Qu'est ce que j'aurais à perdre en lui parlant ? Il ne me connait pas. Il ne me jugera pas.

-Pourquoi ne nous raconte tu pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Quelle pensée t'as vraiment traversé l'esprit ? Pourquoi as-tu agis comme ça, sachant ce que tu risquais de provoquer ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Zoé. Elle me regarde d'un air intrigué, troublé. Elle attends la suite, tout comme Chiron et Dionysos.

Je veux me débarrasser de ça une fois pour toute. Pourtant, une part de moi est agacé. Pourquoi veulent-ils tout savoir ? C'est mon histoire, mon passé. Ca ne les concerne en rien. Un accident n'est pas un prétexte pour leur donner des explications.

Ou peut-être que si, justement. Réfléchis, Zack. Tu as tué Alexander. Tu avais la Brume pour t'aidé. Tu as failli recommencé aujourd'hui, mais cette fois, devant des dizaines de pensionnaires.

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. C'est pour cela que Zoé est si préoccupée. La Brume, ici, est impuissante. Elle ne peut en rien m'aidé.

Peut-être que ... peut-être que Zoé essaie vraiment de me protéger, de m'aider ? Elle s'inquiète pour moi ? Je sens une chaleur réconfortante me remplir le ventre, mais également un pic de colère dans la nuque. Que veulent t-ils de moi ?

Mes mots surgissent automatiquement de ma bouche, dans un réflexe de défense, de repli sur moi-même.

-Ecoutez, comme vous dîtes, je viens d'arriver à la colonie. J'ai eu un simple incident. Je vous ai déjà tout dit ! C'est vous les adultes, les habitués de ce monde. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser des questions, non ?

Ils ne disent rien. Chiron ouvre la bouche, mais je continue sur ma lancée. La pic de colère dans l'arrière de mon cou s'accentue, se répand dans mon cerveau.

-C'est à vous de m'expliquer pourquoi je perds le contrôle quand je suis énervé ! A vous de me dire d'ou me vient cette envie de tuer ! Ce.. ce désir incontrôlable qui me ronge. Vous imaginez ce que je vis ? J'ai recommencer, j'ai encore tué il y a quelques jours. Vous avez à peine réagis ! Et là, je botte le cul à des petits enfoirés de première, et vous me faites passer un interrogatoire. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander quel est votre problème ! C'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide ici !

Un silence s'installe. J'en ai trop dit. Je me suis emporté.

Je me fais l'effet d'un gamin à problèmes capricieux. Je déteste ça. Je n'ai pas ''juste'' botté le cul à ces Arès, j'ai failli en tuer un.

Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

Monsieur D semble agacé. Il a finit son coca et me lance un regard irrité.

Il va me pulvérisé. J'ai lu tant d'histoire ou des mortels manquaient de respect aux dieux et se faisaient changés en animaux. Ou pire.

Mais un autre détail me frappe dans le flot de mes pensées.

Je leur ai révélé un détail qui devait qui devait rester à tout prix secret.

Qui devait rester mon propre fardeau.

Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma gueule ?

Je prie pour qu'ils n'aient pas relevé.

Dionysos a le teint empourpré. Il est probablement sur le point de me lancer une malédiction ou un sort horrible. Mais Chiron le devance.

Il s'avance dans son siège. Son regard est à la fois effrayant et bienveillant. C'est troublant.

Mes espoirs qu'ils n'aient pas entendus s'envolent quand Chiron pose sa question

-Qu'as-tu dis Zack ? Tu as ''recommencé'' ? Demande t-il le plus calmement possible.

Et voilà. Il fallait que ça arrive. On appelle ça un lapsus révélateur, je crois.

Je me maudis intérieurement.

J'essaie de garder un visage froid, impénétrable. Je tente de cacher le flot d'émotion qui bouillonne en moi.

-Vous avez mal entendu, je fais sur un ton neutre.

-Zack, fais t-il sur un ton paternel. Tu es en sécurité ici. Si nous connaissons tes antécédents, nous serons plus à même de t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous cacher la vérité.

Zoé s'avance aussi vers moi. Elle a un regard compatissant.

Le visage froid et impénétrable ne doit pas être si convaincant, finalement.

Mes lèvres tremblent.

Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

-Aller Zack, dit-elle. Fais nous confiance. Fais _moi_ confiance. On est amis, tu me l'as dit toi-même, non ? Je ne t'ai posé aucune question là-dessus depuis qu'on se connait, je voyais que ce sujet était sensible. On peut t'aider, tu sais ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ca restera entre nous quatre, promis.

-Je ... je ne peux pas. Vous allez me prendre pour un monstre.

-C'est déjà la cas pour la plupart des gens ici, commente Monsieur D.

Zoé se retourne et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

-Vous devriez peut-être partir, monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

-Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, effectivement, renchérit Chiron.

Dionysos les regarde tout à tour. Je crois bien qu'il va s'énerver, mais il se contente de soupirer.

-Il commençait à m'ennuyer, de toute manière, déclare t-il en baillant. Nous nous reparlerons, Jack.

Il disparaît dans un ''pop'' retentissant, laissant simplement planer une odeur de vin derrière lui.

Zoé vient littéralement d'envoyé chier le directeur. Je la remercie intérieurement, la présence du directeur me dérangeait. Me mettait mal à l'aise. Me faisait me sentir coupable, dans un sens.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai sûrement admiré le culot dont elle a fait preuve.

Elle reporte de nouveau son attention sur moi. Elle me fixe avec toute la tendresse dont elle est capable. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir cette expression sur son visage. Elle la sent. Elle sent cette lutte en moi, à choisir entre garder secret mon fardeau, ou me délivrer de ce poids que j'essaie d'oublier.

-Zack ... murmure Zoé. La pression de sa main sur mon épaule augmente. Ses yeux me supplient de lui avouer, de lui faire confiance.

Derrière elle, Chiron me regarde avec sympathie. Il ne cherche qu'à m'aider, après tout.

Pourquoi ne leur dirai-je pas ?

Je ne les connais que depuis peu de temps. D'où me viens cette confiance que je place en eux ? D'où vient cette envie de m'ouvrir ?

Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Pas à Diana, ni à Clément ou Pitt. A personne.

Je n'aurai pas eu d'amis, pas de vie après ça. J'aurai subit le regard de ces gens tout les jours.

Je n'aurai pas pu vivre ainsi.

En quoi ici serait-ce différent ? En quoi parler me ferait aller mieux ?

Une boule commence à se former dans ma gorge.

Je m'étais autrefois interdit d'être aussi faible.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Ne dis rien, ne dis rien Zack.

Mon coeur s'emballe, mon estomac se serre.

Si tu fais ça, ils te verront comme tu es vraiment. Un monstre.

Ma respiration est saccadée.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

Zoé me prends dans ses bras. Elle sent la rose.

Sa chaleur me réconforte. M'incite à me laisser aller.

Elle me murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, que j'entends à peine.

Chiron place une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

Non.

Dis-leur.

Non.

Avoue.

Je dois garder ça en moi.

Tais-toi Zack.

Je craque. Je cède à ce flot de culpabilité qui constitue en ce moment tout mon être. Mes souvenirs me submergent dans une grande vague de souffrance.

Dans un chuchotement, je leur avoue enfin.

-Je les ai tués.

Mes sanglots redoublent.

-Je les ai tous tués.

L'étreinte de Zoé se resserre.

-Qui ça Zack ? Qui ? Demande doucement Chiron.

Mes sanglots s'interrompent. Mon coeur devient de pierre. Mon visage se fige en un masque de marbre. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux bruns millénaires.

-Ma mère.

Zoé se fige.

-Mon père.

Le visage de Chiron se décompose.

-Mon jeune frère.

Les larmes de Zoé coulent dans ma nuque.

-Ma famille. Je les ai tous tués.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, comme toujours. Je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité sur le ton et l'ambiance qui devaient planer sur celui-ci. J'espère avoir été assez juste là-dessus. En tout cas, il marquera un nouveau tournant pour Zack et pour son futur. Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

 **yoOyOo, je pense que tu as eu les réponses pour certaines de tes interrogations ! Pour ce qui est de Halley, c'est une amie de Zack. Elle est évoquée dans certains chapitres ( notamment le premier et le huitième ). Et justement, la question est : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Etant donné que Zack la connait de son lycée, de sa vie ''normale'' ! En tout cas, j'apprécie que tu suives l'histoire avec autant d'intérêt, c'est vraiment motivant !**

 **Et pour répondre à ton post-scriptum, je suis un garçon !**

 **Merci encore de votre lecture, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je sors de la Grande Maison d'un pas vif.

J'ai besoin d'air. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi.

Dehors, quelques dizaines de pensionnaires attendent.

C'est quoi leur problème ? Je pense. Ils en ont pas eu assez ?

Je repère Clarisse dans la foule, entourée d'ados costauds et aux visages brutaux. Ils me lancent des regards haineux, sauf certains qui baissent les yeux à mon passage. Sûrement ceux qui étaient présents quand j'ai tabassé leurs camarades. Des faibles sous un masque de brutalité. Voilà ce qu'ils sont.

Pas de traces de Halley parmi la foule.

J'aperçois également Eric, il est assis sur un tronc d'arbre un peu à l'écart. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

Je l'ignore et continue ma route. Certains essaient de me parler. Je n'y prête pas attention.

Les visages que je croise affichent un mélange d'émotions différentes : colère, dégoût, peur, curiosité.

Je me dirige je ne sais pas trop ou. Je veux juste marcher.

Je repense aux regards de Chiron et Zoé. A leur absence de réaction.

Je ne voulais pas de leur mots quel qu'il soit. Je ne voulais pas de leur jugement, ou de leur réconfort.

J'ai ignoré l'appel de Zoé et je suis parti.

La soleil se couche, colorant l'horizon de nuances d'oranges et de rouges. Les différents bâtiments de la colonie ou s'activent encore quelques pensionnaires sont encore plus impressionnants sous le ciel crépusculaire.

Le paysage est magnifique, mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

Mon esprit se vide de toute pensée.

Je ne ressens rien.

Je marche, encore et encore. Je traverse toute la colonie, je crois. J'arrive en face d'une bande de sable. Sur ma droite, le bois projete des ombres inquiétantes. Des formes semblent se mouver entre ces arbres.

J'enlève mes chaussures et grimpe en haut d'une petite dune. Le sable est encore chaud, agréable.

Arrivé en haut, l'air salé me fouette le visage. J'en prends une grande bouffée.

Cela me fait un bien fou. Mes sens se réveille. Mon cerveau se remet à fonctionné correctement.

Je peux enfin pleinement contempler le paysage qui se trouve devant moi.

La mer est magnifique. Colorée. D'un bleu sombre traversé de rouge et d'orange.

L'horizon n'est qu'une fine ligne jaune qui ne demande qu'à disparaître.

C'est magnifique.

Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage est apaisant, hypnotisant.

Je m'approche encore un peu, et m'assois dans le sable sec.

C'est pile ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe.

Je regarde simplement les couleurs qui teintent le ciel et l'océan disparaître lentement.

Je retrouve un semblant de paix dans mes pensées.

Les étoiles sont déjà bien visible dans le ciel quand j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner.

La personne s'assied à côté de moi.

Pendant un temps, elle garde le silence et contemple la mer sur laquelle la lune se reflète avec moi.

C'est beau ici, fait-elle.

Zoé.

Je garde le silence.

Une part de moi veut qu'elle parte. Mais une autre est contente qu'elle soit là.

-Il y a une fille qui te cherchait pendant le repas, je crois, continue t-elle en posant un doigt songeur sur son menton. Une certaine Halley je crois.

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Dans la lueur lunaire, elle est superbe. Elle s'est enfin reposé un peu, et elle a repris quelque couleurs. Presque toutes traces de notre petit voyage ont disparus. C'est comme si ... c'est comme si il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez elle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Zoé ? Je demande.

Ma voix sonne étrangement. Elle est plus grave que d'habitude.

Zoé me sourit.

-C'est mon coin ici. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. On a tous eu nos mauvaises périodes tu sais.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

-Et ... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est probablement les plus à même de ... t'aider, continue t-elle.

-M'aider à quoi ?

-T'aider à ... à ... accepter tout ça.

Lui avoir confier mon passé ne lui permet pas non plus de s'introduire de la sorte dans ma vie. Pour qui se prends t-elle ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? Je lui demande sur un ton dur. Tout ça, je l'ai accepté et oublié depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas besoin que des gens voulant remplir leur besoin d'autosatisfaction en pensant m'aider vienne s'insinuer dans ma vie, encore moins dans mon passé.

Elle ne réponds pas. Je l'ai vexée.

Bien.

Elle devrait partir dans peu de temps, je pense. Je détourne le regard et attends qu'elle parte.

-Te renfermer ne te sert à rien, tu sais, dit-elle sur un ton se voulant doux.

-M'ouvrir à quelqu'un non plus.

-Je crois que ...

-Tu crois que quoi ? Que j'ai besoin de parler de mes problèmes pour aller mieux ? Qu'ils s'envoleront après ?

Elle veut répondre mais je l'interrompt.

-Tu crois que te parler de tout ça les fera revenir Zoé ? Le passé est enterré, comme le sont mes parents.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Est-ce vraiment toi Zack ? J'ai l'impression qu'en quelque jours, tu t'es transformée en une personne totalement différente, commence t-elle à s'énerver.

-Parce que tu crois me connaître ? Qui croit-tu que je suis ? Tu me fais traversé toute la côté Est des Etats-Unis, tu m'amènes ici, et c'est bon, tu penses qu'on est amis ? Je réplique en lui lançant un regard hautain.

-Pourquoi t'es tu confiée à moi si je ne suis pas ton ami ? Sa voix grimpe d'une octave. En as tu déjà même parler à quelqu'un avant ?

Je reste sans voix cette fois-ci.

C'est vrai. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Elle et Chiron sont les seuls.

J'essaie de ne pas perdre la face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zoé ?

Elle semble interloquée par ma question.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es la ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? On se connait à peine. Je n'ai rien à te proposer. Tu ne peux même pas me sortir l'excuse de l'attirance ! Je rajoute sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mon soudain virement de ton lui fait perdre ses moyens. A moins que ce soit ma remarque.

Je me surprends à prendre un malin plaisir à la voir décontenancée de la sorte.

-Je ... Je t'ai ramené ici Zack. De ce fait, je me sens responsable de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Quand vas tu comprendres que j'essaie de t'aider, tout simplement ? Je n'attends rien en retour, excepter le fait que tu ailles mieux.

Son discours est prenant. J'y crois presque.

Presque.

-Tu veux le mieux pour moi c'est ça ? Je murmure.

-Oui, affirme t-elle, l'espoir pointe dans sa voix.

-Alors casse-toi.

Son visage se fige.

-Pardon ? Réponds t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

-Tu m'as bien compris. Barre-toi, j'irai mieux tout seul.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se retrouve soudain agenouillée au-dessus de moins, ses jambes m'empechant tout mouvement. Elle m'aggripe le col, me forcant à la regarder. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. J'aperçois pourtant des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Derrière ce masque de colère, je sens une supplication silencieuse.

J'y vois étrangement un reflet de moi-même, quelque part.

-Répète moi ça encore une fois. Si tu veux vraiment que je partes, tu perdras l'une de tes seuls amies ici. La seule à te tendre la main actuellement. Alors, je te le redemande encore une fois, réfléchis bien et répète moi ça.

Je me retrouve incapable de parler.

Mon coeur bas à cent à l'heure tandis que je contemple ses yeux verts.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester ici, seul parmis cette foule de gens si proches et pourtant si éloigné de moi.

Je sais, au fond de moi, que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un pour m'épauler, pour discuter, et surtout, qui ne me regarde pas comme les autres pensionnaires.

Quelqu'un qui me connaisse réellement, pour la première fois.

Une amie.

Zoé semble lire dans mes yeux toute les pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Elle suit la reflexion qui me tourmente. Elle voit mon visage s'attendrir. Elle suit mes yeux se baisser devant sa dernière menace.

J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. C'est une évidence. Ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui parle, c'est mon coeur. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

Elle lâche enfin mon col pour prendre mon visage entre ces deux mains, m'obligeant à relever le regard vers elle. Une larme à coulée sous son oeil droit.

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Fais-moi confiance. Fais-nous confiance.. Je garderai ton secret. Tout restera entre nous, je te le promets.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Le bruit des vagues continue de retentir.

-Nous devons être sincère l'un avec l'autre alors ? Je questionne doucement.

Zoé n'a pas bougé. Elle est toujours à califourchon sur moi. Elle ne semble pas décidé à bouger.

-Oui, c'est une promesse.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais la, Zoé ? Aider un nouvel arrivant à problèmes comme moi ?

-Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse Zack ...

Je lui lance un regard insistant. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, toujours sur mes joues.

-Ou du moins ... Une partie de la réponse, continue t-elle.

J'explore l'intérieur de ses yeux. Elle évite mon regard. Je la surprends à jeter des brefs coups d'oeil à mon nez, ma bouche, mon cou.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas ... Non, attendez ... Quoi ?

Mon coeur rate un battement. Un frisson me parcours le corps.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

-Zoé ...

Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Je ne peux pas ... Je n'ai jamais ... Je ne comprends pas ... Tout arrive d'un coup, tout se précipite, je n'arrive pas à ...

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est Zoé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé la voir comme ça.

-Je ... commence t-elle.

Je l'embrasse.

D'un baiser passionné, à la fois doux et sauvage.

Elle n'hésite qu'un instant avant de me le rendre.  
Je ressens toute notre peine partagée, enfouie. Je réalise à quel point nous sommes tous deux perdus. Régis par un ''nous'' intérieur que nous ne comprenons pas. Je réalise tout cela tandis qu'un voile vient troublé mes pensées.

Notre étreinte se prolonge, plus animale, plus vigoureuse. Ses larmes me coulent sur les joues.

Nos vêtements respectifs semblent disparaître peu à peu, tapissent le sable, nous protégeant du sable frais.

Nos coeurs battent à l'unisson dans cette étreinte d'espoir et de perdition.

Nos respiration s'emballent, se transforment, expriment notre passion mutuelle.

Nous libérons tous deux quelque chose en nous, que nous essayions de contenir depuis trop longtemps.

Pendant un instant, nous oublions tout.

* * *

Je sens le souffle de Zoé dans mon coup. Sa chaleur tout près de la mienne.

Zoé ne dit rien, mais je la sens libérée. Elle soupire doucement.

Encore un secret scellé entre nous, je suppose, je commence.

Elle ne réponds pas, et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Dit Zoé ? Je demande.

-Mmh ?

-Je croyais que tu étais ... tu vois.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne le suis pas ?

-Alors ...

-Je pense qu'on le sais tout les deux. Je l'ai sentie, comme toi tu l'as sentie.

Je hôche la tête. On sait tout les deux ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pas besoin d'en discuter plus.

-Alors comme ça, je suis ton premier garçon ? Je la taquine.

-Tiens, tu commences à beaucoup parler maintenant, dit-elle en me mordant gentiment l'épaule.

-Eh mais ...

Soudain, j'entends des cris étranges retentir. Des gens viennent vers nous.

Zoé blémit. Elle se relève d'un coup, et attrape ses vêtements.

-Les harpies ! Murmure t-elle, paniquée. Je les avais complètement oubliée ! Si elle nous attrape, on est foutus ! Zack, prends tes vêtements.

-Les harpies ?

Je reste allongé sans comprendre. Elle m'attrape le bras.

-Vite Zack !

Les bruits se rapprochent.

Je réagis enfin et attrape mes vêtements. J'enfile rapidement mes baskets et mon caleçon, mais Zoé me prends la bras et se met à courir.

-Reste baissée, on va les contourner. Si elles nous trouvent ...

-J'ai compris, on est dans la merde ... je complète à sa place.

Elle hoche la tête, sans s'arrêter. Nous sommes près des champs de fraises. La colonie est calme. Tout le monde est couché à cette heure. La lune éclaire la surface du lac au loin. Les champs de fraises sont magnifiques sous la lueur du ciel étoilé.

Mais pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Zoé tire encore sur ma main et m'emmène vers les bungalows. Nous ne croisons pas un chat, ni une nymphe ou quoi que ce soit, heureusement.

Elle n'a eu que le temps d'enfiler le minimum, comme moi. Et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent du spectacle, malgré mon coeur qui bat à toute vitesse sous le stress.

Elle ralentit le pas, et regarde autour d'elle.

Je la sens extrêmement nerveuse, elle ne desserre pas la pression de sa main dans la mienne.

Etape par étape, nous nous glissons doucement vers les bungalows. En faisant la moins de bruit possible.

Nous nous retrouvons derrière l'un d'entre eux, un grand bâtiment constitué de pierres gravées de runes. J'aperçois le brasero au centre du ovale que dessinent ces bâtisses. Une jeune fille semble occupée à attisé les flammes. Elle a la visage paisible. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de soucis avec les harpies.

On continue notre avancée, quand une pensée m'interpelle.

-Zoé ?

-Plus tard Zack.

Je sens toujours le stress percé sa voix.

-Zoé, ou est-ce que je vais dormir ?

Elle s'arrête net.

Elle n'a pas vraiment pensé à ce problème également.

-On verra plus tard. Il nous reste encore trois bungalows à franchir ... Cache-toi, vite !

Elle me pousse derrière un taillis d'arbres et de buissons.

Elle me rejoint et se colle à moi pour rester bien cachée derrière le feuillage.

De nouveau, son odeur me saisit.

Un autre frisson me parcours le corps.

Calme-toi Zack, calme-toi, je m'intime.

Deux personnes passent tout près des buissons. Je n'arrive pas à les distinguer clairement, mais j'entends leur discussion.

-D'après beaucoup de monde, il n'est même pas recensé. C'est un monstre rejeté sûrement. Même son parent divin n'a pas voulu de lui, dit le premier.

Il a une voix grave, comme le frottement d'une pierre sur le sol.

Je m'étonne à ne pas m'énerver. Pourtant, Zoé pose un doigt sur ma bouche, au cas ou. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien.

-Le _monstre_ a massacré toute la bande de Alex à lui tout seul, je te rappelle, rétorque le second d'une voix fluette. Je le veux dans mon équipe.

-Il a envoyé Alex à l'hôpital et toi, tu penses juste à Capture-Etendard, grogne le premier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il l'a cherché. C'est pas mon soucis.

Il s'éloigne en continuant d'argumenter.

-C'était qui ? Je demande à Zoé.

-Dylan et Pedro. Des Athenas. Ils sont cools. Tu leur a fait un peu peur, c'est tout.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Peu importe.

Zoé est toujours collée à moi. Elle jete des coups d'oeil pour voir si la voie est libre. Décidement ...

-Et ... pour mon problème de logement, je redemande.

-C'est interdit, et je crois que personne ici n'a jamais transgressé la règle mais ... Tu n'es pas recensé, à notre connaissance. Donc je pense que ... tu peux venir dormir dans mon bungalow.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire malicieux.

-Arrête de faire cette tête ! Me fâche t-elle, même si elle sourit aussi. Tu devras partir tôt demain matin, personne ne doit te voir.

-Pas de problème, je confirme.

A vrai dire, je ne comprends absolument rien à tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Nous arrivons enfin à un bungalow plus bas que les autres, construit avec ce qui ressemble à de la roche marine, avec quelques anémones et algues fossilisées dans ses murs.

Zoé rentre précipitement. Je la suit à l'intérieur.

L'endroit ressemble à une grotte croisée à une cabane de pêcheur.

Des cannes et tridents sont accrochées aux murs. Des hippoccampes en métal pendent du plafon.

Une fontaine brisée git dans un coin. Des photos sont disposées sur des meubles.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Comme si quelque chose me disait de partir.

Zoé ferme la porte derrière moi, clos les quelques rideaux, puis se précipité devant moi pour ranger les vêtements en bordel étalés un peu partout.

-Zoé, t'embête pas à ranger, je rigole en la voyant courir un peu partout.

Elle s'arrête net, se pince l'arête du nez et dit à voix basse : ''Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi...''

Je rigole encore. Elle me lance un sourire d'excuse.

Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, la situation va devenir gênante.

Je m'avance près d'un meuble et prends une photo dessus.

Zoé et Adaline sourient dessus.

Adaline.

Putain.

Dans quelle merde je me suis mis, moi ?

Zoé s'avance vers moi doucement, et me prends la cadre des mains. Elle contemple un instant la photo en souriant, avant de la poser. Elle me lance un regard étrange, me confortant dans l'idée que je ne devrais pas être là.

Je devrais peut-être partir, je dis en me penchant pour ramasser mes vêtements.

A vrai dire, un léger malaise m'a envahit en voyant ces photos.

Je me plaignais que Zoé veulent s'immiscer dans ma vie, mais les rôles s'inversent maintenant.

Elle attrape doucement ma main, et me pousse doucement contre un mur.

Elle se colle à moi, nos corps sont l'un contre l'autre.

J'oublis instantanément mon envie de partir.

Elle me lance un regard irrésistible. Je sens mes sens s'enflammé.

-Cette nuit, tu es à moi, dit-elle à voix basse en commençant à m'embrasser le torse. Ma première nuit avec un garçon doit rester mémorable ...

Un dernier frisson me parcours.

Je cède à mon désir.

A quoi bon me retenir ?

Je sens sa cuisse glissée doucement la long de la mienne.

Je comprends le message. Je saisis d'abord délicatement puis fermement ses hanches, puis la hisse contre mon torse autour duquel elle entoure ses jambes. Je l'embrasse passionnément, puis je me dirige vers l'un des nombreux lits de la pièce. Je me laisse aller tout entier dans ce moment, oubliant de nouveaux tout ce qui m'entoure.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Quelle rêve incroyable.

Ca me changeait de ces cauchemars étranges, plein d'atrocité et de formes étranges.

Quoique, fantasmé sur l'amie lesbienne de Diana n'était pas forcément ma plus grande fierté.

Je me frotte les yeux, profitant de ce souvenir avant qu'il ne s'efface définitivement.

Aller Zack, lève-toi.

Retour à la réalité.

Je sens une masse à côté de moi. Gaspard, le chat de Diana. Il s'est encore introduit dans ma chambre ...

Je tends la main pour le caresser. Son poil est étrange. Plus long que d'habitude. Je sors la tête de l'oreiller et je tombe sur une masse de cheveux noir et rouges.

J'arrête de respirer.

Zoé est endormie à côté de moi. Sa respiration est lente.

Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé était réel ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une pièce faites de bois et de pierre marine.

Le bungalow de Poséidon.

Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me revienne.

Je souris tout en fronçant les sourcils. Heureux et perdu à la fois.

Pourtant, tout un flot de pensées s'entremêle et me perturbe.

Halley. Adaline. Diana. L'accident avec Alex. Celui avec les frères Jamez. Ma confession auprès de Chiron et Zoé. Mon départ de Palm Beach.

Tout ça me semble tellement loin.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage.

Toujours rien.

Aucun trace de culpabilité dans mon coeur.

Que ce soit pour les gens que j'ai blessé, ou ceux que je vais blessé après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Je regarde Zoé ses courbes dessinée par la couverture. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle a réussie à me faire oublier tout ça l'espace d'un soir.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prends, mais dans un élan de gratitude, d'affection, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'était que pour un soir. L'espace d'un oubli.

Un instant d'égarement.

Je le sais.

Elle reste mon amie, et elle le restera. Je m'en fais la promesse.

Je ramasse mes vêtements, m'habille rapidement sans faire de bruit.

Le soleil pointe à l'horizon.

La colonie ne va pas tarder à s'animer.

Je sors discrètement, me préparant à affronter cette journée qui s'annonce probablement mouvementée.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Vous avez peut-être du vous rendre compte du ''léger'' changement de ton de ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents. A vrai dire, ceci étant ma première fan-fiction, je vous avoue que j'essaie différentes choses, voir si ça marche, si ça me plaît de les écrire, donc j'espère que ... que ça vous plaira également du coup ! Et que les prochaines péripéties et rebondissements en feront de même.**

 **yoOyOo, tu trouves des pistes intéressantes ! Pour le reste, comme d'habitude, tes interrogations s'élucideront petit à petit, avec les chapitres à venir ! Mais j'aime bien tes théories, elles sont bien réfléchies et parfois il y a même des éléments auxquels je n'avais pas pensé ! C'est toujours agréable à lire, et c'est toujours plaisant de voir que tu suis si bien l'histoire !**

 **Merci à vous tous de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Je franchis la porte le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de ne pas réveiller Zoé.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je souris bêtement.

Je ferme la porte et me retourne.

Je fronce les sourcils, mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner pendant une seconde.

Je ne me souvenais pas que la porte d'entrée du bungalow de Zoé donnait sur la mer.

Peut-être car ce n'est pas le cas.

Je contemple les vagues s'écraser paisiblement sur le sable pour finir en écume.

Le soleil se couche, alors qu'il censé se lever à cette heure.

Le ciel est tenté d'orange et de bleu tendant sur le violet.

Je sens le sable sous mes pieds. L'air salé.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je fais un pas en arrière, cherchant à tâtons la porte du bungalow.

Je brasse l'air de ma main. Je tourne la tête pour ne voir qu'une dune de sable.

Quoi ? Putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis seul.

Pas de bungalow. Pas de Zoé.

Juste moi et la mer.

J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu qui me picote l'arrière du crâne.

Non. Non. Ca ne peut pas être ...

Le coucher de soleil d'hier soir.

L'exact même paysage que j'ai imprimé dans ma mémoire.

Je sens une bouffée de colère montée en moi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Est-ce encore un rêve ? Une hallucination ?

Est-ce que tout était réel ? Est-ce que Zoé et moi ...

Je suis partagée entre incompréhension et colère.

J'appelle à haute voix : "Zoé ? Zoé ?"

Des rires fusent derrière moi. L'air semble se distordre un bref instant. Deux silhouettes apparaissent.

Des jumelles, à première vue. Elles ont l'air d'avoir la vingtaine.

Elles sont habillés en tenues de ville : robe pour l'une, jean et débardeur pour l'autre. Pas les t-shirts oranges que la pluplart des pensionnaires portent. Elles sont jolies, mais leurs sourires leur donnent un air hautain.

Non, pas vraiment hautain. Le mot exact serait plutôt _sadique._

-Alors, comment te sens-tu, petit Zack ? Se moque celle de gauche, elle a des cheveux blonds et des yeux pétillants de malice. C'était délicieux hein ? Comme un rêve éveillé ? Qui as-tu vu ? Ta petite amie ? Ton fantasme d'adolescence ?

Je reste sans voix. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'elles insinuent. Mais je connais ce genre de filles. Les deux pétasses qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde et qui aiment rabaisser quiconque se trouve à leur portée. Elle me rappelle Nandy, au lycée. Une fille si insignifiante qu'elle m'était sortit de la tête.

-Tu gardes le silence hein ? Encore sous le choc ? Oh, comme je te plains, continue t-elle d'une fausse voix compatissante, ca devait être tellement bien ...

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je demande tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Chut chut chut, mon petit, fait celle de droite en pointant le doigt sur moi. C'était mieux quand tu te taisais, enfaite. Je n'aime pas ce ton que tu prends.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais un force invisible se referme sur ma bouche. Je suis incapable de parler.

-Voila, c'est mieux, ricane celle de gauche.

Je commence à perdre patience. Je décide de les ignorer. Je me retourne et m'apprête à retourner aux bungalows voir Zoé. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec ces deux blondes.

-Hop, hop, hop, pas si vite.

Une nouvelle force invisible me tracte en arrière. Je suis projeté en arrière, et tombe sur le dos à trois mètres. L'air est explusé de mes poumons.

De la magie. De la vraie magie. Après tout ce que j'ai vu, un dieu, un centaure, et tout le tralala, la possibilité que ce monde comporterait de la magie m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

-Sois poli et reste en face de tes interlocuteurs, s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne veux pas nous mettre encore plus en colère.

J'ai toujours évité les conflits avec les membres du sexes opposés. Par principe, je pense. Mais ces deux-là mériteraient une bonne claque. Je me relève douloureusement et me dirige vers elle.

-Ecoute, Hermione Granger de mes couilles ... je commence.

Ma bouche se retrouve de nouveau fermée contre ma volonté.

-Mais calme-toi, voyons. On dirait une vraie petite brute. Tu parles mal et tu es violent. Tu sais ce qu'on fais des gens comme toi ici ? Demande celle de gauche.

Silence.

-Sharlène, il ne peut pas parler je te rappelle, dit celle de droite.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, s'étonne, encore faussement, la dénommée Sharlène.

Elles veulent m'humilier. Je l'ai bien compris.

Comment font-elles leurs tours de magie, et que veulent t-elles de moi sont les deux choses qui m'intéressent à l'heure actuelle. Mon sang bouille mais je vais essayer de garder mon calme. Encore. Pas question de refaire de bêtises.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les filles ? Je demande le plus doucement possible.

-Bien, tu fais des efforts, j'apprécie, dit Sharlène. Mais nous devons nous présenter d'abord, je le pense, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-Nous savons qui tu es, évidemment, reprend sa jumelle. Le petit nouveau qui a envoyé la moitié du groupe d'Alexandre à l'infirmerie. Tu as fait une arrivée mouvementée. Mais il y a des règles ici, tu ne peux pas venir et faire comme bon te semble. Pas impunément en tout cas.

-Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ? Je réplique durement, le regard noir.

Pendant une seconde, elles sont désarçonnées par mon ton. Elles se reprennent tout aussi vite.

J'ai compris.

Une part d'elle à peur de moi. Elles ne veulent simplement pas le montrer.

-Nous, par exemple, se reprend Sharlène.

Elle fait un mouvement de la main et je suis projetée encore trois mètres en arrière. Mon dos commence à me faire souffrir.

Elle se matérialise devant moi une seconde après. Je suis par terre, du sable recouvrant mes vêtements déjà sales. Je contient un frisson de douleur qui me parcourt le corps.

Calme-toi Zack. Tu as assez fait de conneries aujourd'hui.

-Qui êtes-vous, vous deux ? Je demande en serrant les dents.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclame la soeur de Sharlène. Je suis Any, et c'est ma soeur Sharlène. Filles d'Hécate, rajoute t-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Je me creuse la mémoire pour me rappeler qui est Hécate.

-Déesse de la Magie hein ? Ca explique les tours de passe-passe. Ce serait plutôt classe si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, je suppose, je rajoute avec un semblant de sourire enjôleur.

Réussi, je l'espère. Je doute de mon charme dans l'état ou je suis.

-Tiens, il n'a pas l'air trop idiot celui-là, Sha ! Fait Any.

-N'importe qui peut connaître Hécate si il s'est renseigné un minimum. Et la flatterie ne marche pas sur nous, désolé, se moque Sharlène.

J'en profite pour me relever, les jambes tremblant légèrement.

-Est-ce de la flatterie si c'est sincère ? Je dis avec un nouveau sourire.

-Arrête-ça, idiot, s'exclame Sharlène.

Elle fait un nouveau geste et je me retrouve incapable de bouger.

-Putain mais c'est quoi vo...

Elle me balance une claque.

Je suis trop choqué pour réagir.

-Ton langage.

Zack. Du calme. Du calme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je me corrige à contrecoeur.

Je ne vais pas jouer leur jeu encore longtemps. Si seulement j'arrivas à me défaire de leur magie. Si je pouvais exploité leur peur de moi ...

-Tu as fais du mal à mon copain, tu dois payé pour ça, fait méchamment Sharlène.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne trouve rien à dire.

J'essaye de me retenir, sachant ce qui m'attend, mais un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Un rire remonte de mon ventre et reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Mais je ne peux le retenir, je me met a rigoler franchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? S'énerve Any. Tu viens ici et tu crois ...

-Ton petit ami est Alexandre ? Je me moque en riant ouvertement maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle. Que tu sois avec un bouffon comme lui ou le fait qu'il ait besoin que sa copine vienne me voir pour se venger.

A ce stade, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Si je pouvais bouger, je serai plié de rire.

Les jumelles me regardent comme si j'étais un morceau de merde sous leur chaussure. La colère se lit sur leurs visages, et déforment leurs jolis traits.

Un poing invisible me percute la poitrine de plein fouet. Mon souffle est de nouveau coupé. J'arrête instantanément de rire.

Il s'abat un nouvelle fois. Je sens mes côtes hurler de douleur. Ma vue se voile.

Soudain, je me retrouve projeter dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement. C'est un miracle que mes os ne se brisent pas.

Je saigne du nez, et mon bras droit semble être traversé d'un flux de douleur qui ne s'arrête pas.

Je suis de nouveau dans les airs quand j'entends Any dire à sa soeur :

-Sha, calme-toi, il a eu sa dose. Ne le tue pas non plus.

Je retombe, moins violemment cette fois.

J'arrive à distinguer les pieds des deux filles, mais c'est tout.

Une nouvelle force me relève brusquement et me tiens au niveau du ventre des jumelles, à genoux.

-Tout ce que tu as vu était une illusion. Un rêve. Un sort que notre mère réserve à ceux qui lui ont fait du tort. Je ne préfère même pas savoir quel genre de délire pervers se passe dans ta tête. Mais ca, cette souffrance, ce que je viens de te faire subir, c'est bien réel. Bon retour dans la vraie vie, connard.

Any se penche vers moi, nos visages sont face à face. Malgré sa face haineuse, je lis une lueur de compassion dans son regard.

-Tu devrais partir pendant que tu le peux. Tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes ici.

Et elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue, recouverte de sang.

Ces filles sont totalement dérangées, mais à vrai dire, la douleur me brouille les pensées.

J'entends des bruits de pas s'éloignés. Elles sont parties.

Enfin, je laisse un cri de douleur sortir. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Sale, blessé. En piteux état.

La douleur dans mon bras et mes côtes est horrible.

Mais ca me fait du bien.

Ici, je suis dans la réalité au moins. Pas dans un rêve tordu.

Jusqu'à quand remonte leur illusion ? Ai-je vraiment tout avoué à Zoé et Chiron ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé, pour de vrai ?

La douleur m'embrouille l'esprit et les sens. Je ne sais pas ou tout ça a commencé. Mais je sais que c'est maintenant terminé.

Ou peut-être pas ?

Foutue magie.

* * *

Je marche difficilement, me tenant le bras droit. Un flot de sang coule le long de mon visage.

Ma tête tourne, tout comme le monde autour de moi.

Me relever à été difficile, me traîner par-dessus les petites dunes de sable bordant la plage l'a été encore plus. Actuellement, je ne sais pas vraiment ou je suis. Je sais juste que je marche, priant pour trouver quelqu'un pouvant m'aider.

Bon sang, mais ces filles étaient carrément tarées. Et par-dessus ça, elles était fortes. Des foutues magiciennes. Si Clément et Pitt apprenaient que je m'étais pris une raclée par deux filles.

Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas blessé. Mon ego, j'entend. A l'extérieur, je suis dans un sale état. Le pire reste le sable dans ma bouche.

Je crois apercevoir des grandes formes sombres sur ma gauche. L'obscurité est de plus en plus épaisse et j'ai du mal à distingué ce qui m'entoure.

Il me semble entendre un bruit. Une sorte de grondement. Peut-être un moteur ou je ne sais quoi. Donc logiquement des gens à proximité.

Je me dirige vers la masse sombre en titubant. Je me rends soudain compte que ces grandes formes sont des arbres. Je suis à côté du bois. Je n'aurai pas cru avoir dériver aussi loin.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est le grondement. Il est retentissant maintenant.

Et ce n'est pas un moteur.

Entre les arbres se mouve une forme encore plus sombre. Des buissons et branches s'écartent laissant place à une abomination. J'en reste figé.

C'est un chien, assurément. Ou plutôt une version démoniaque de Crocmou. Mais si, vous savez, le dragon dans le dessin-animé avec les vikings et tout. Etrangement, même dans cette situation, c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Il a une tête allongé, en forme de pointe de flèche. Des yeux sombres, des griffes aussi impressionnantes que ses crocs. Et une épaisse écume coule de sa gueule.

Bref, je me chie dessus.

C'est à croire que j'attire les problèmes. Ou les monstres en tout cas. Un dragon, un hippogriffe, et maintenant ça.

Génial. Juste génial.

De surcroît, je me retrouve à gueuler : ''A l'aide !'' d'une de mes voix les plus viriles et convaincantes. Moi qui pensais reculer prudement en gardant mon calme. Et même, qui sait, tuer ce monstre dans un acte courageux et héroique.

Donc, évidemment, je prends mes jambes à mon cou, essayant de courir droit et de lutter contre la douleur qui parcours mon corps, et je prie pour que cette bête ne me suive pas. Tout en criant.

Et là encore, sans me surprendre plus que ça, la bête me poursuit et d'un bont, saute au-dessus de moi et me bloque la route.

D'un coup de patte latéral, elle me fauche et m'envoie balader plusieurs mètres sur la gauche.

Je touche le sol violemment et roule plusieurs fois, manquant de m'évanouir sous la douleur. Trois grandes balafres profondes diagonales commencent à verser du sang sur ma poitrine. Mon t-shirt, déjà en mauvais état, est foutu.

La tête me tourne encore plus, je suis sonné.

J'en ai marre. Je suis en colère.

En colère envers tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Le destin, la karma, ou toutes les maudites entités qui nous gouvernent doivent m'en vouloir.

La bête s'avance doucement vers moi, sachant que sa proie ne peux plus s'échapper désormais.

S'y seulement j'avais une de ces épées ou lances que j'avais vu dans l'arène tout à l'heure.

Même si elles auraient été inutiles entre mes mains inexpérimentées, je me serai sentie rassuré.

Encore mieux, sur les dizaines et dizaines de pensionnaires que j'avais aperçu en arrivant, l'un d'eux allait bien venir à ma rescousse.

Comme si mes rêves prenaient réalité, j'entends des cris derrière moi. Une volée de flèche passe au-dessus de moi et s'abat sur le monstre. Je ne sais pas de quoi elles sont faîtes, mais le monstre explose en poussière dorée, tout comme le griffon que Zoé avait décapité.

Pas aujourd'hui, alors ? Je pense en mon for intérieur.

J'entends des gens qui courent, et des voix, qui se dirigent vers moi.

-Wahou, bien joué les gars ! Il a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait ! Dit l'un d'eux.

-Putain, mais c'était quoi ce truc ? On aurait dit un chien des Enfers, en encore plus moche, si c'est possible.

Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, je ne les vois pas encore, mais je les couvre de remerciements intérieurement. J'essaie de me relever tant bien que mal, mais ma tête me tourne encore plus.

Je me vide de mon sang. Mes blessures me font mal. Je me fais violence pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil.

Je me retrouve tout à coup entouré de trois garçons, je ne vois pas bien leur visages.

-T'as eu de la chance, mon pote, un peu plus et ... wooooow, il t'est arrivé quoi ? T'es dans un de ces états, dit celui du milieu.

Il s'agenouille, et je distingue un touffe de cheveux châtains clairs et une paire de yeux bleus.

Il observe rapidement les blessures sur mon torse et mon bras tordus.

-Marc, va checker la lisière du bois, voir si c'est safe. Orel, aide moi à le relever. On doit tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie, en urgence.

L'un me prends les jambes, tandis que l'autre m'attrape par les bras. Je pousse un cri de douleur.

-Désolé mec, pas le choix. Ca ira plus vite comme ça.

De nouveaux bruits de pas. Le troisème gars revient. Marc, je crois.

-C'est clean, il y a pas un chat, il fait.

-On se casse, vite. Il a besoin d'aide.

-C'est qui ce mec, je l'ai jamais vu ? Demande Marc,

Il inspecte mon visage. Malgré ma vision trouble, je le vois blémir et reculer d'un coup.

-C'est le nouveau qui a failli tuer Alex ! Le toucher pas !

Je sens le gars qui porte mes pieds, Orel, me lâcher.

-Putain, faites pas les cons ! On s'en fou de qui il est, il a besoin d'aide ! S'exclame le troisième garçons qui me tient toujours.

Ils ne bougent pas.

-Aidez-moi les gars. Tout de suite. Il a besoin de soin. On lui parlera de tout ça quand il sera guérie.

A contrecoeur, ils semblent se décider à me porter. D'un pas vif, quasiment militaire, ils me m'emmènent je ne sais ou. L'infirmerie, je suppose.

Je me balance au fil de leur mouvement. J'entends seulement leurs respiration saccadée par l'effort.

Je me sens perdre conscience.

-Eh, reste avec nous mon pote ! Dit celui dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. On est presque arrivé.

Je commence à entendre des murmures, des voix sur notre passage. Quelqu'un pousse un cri. J'entends une personne approcher au galop.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivée ? Ou l'avez-vous trouver, Aaron ? Demande le nouvel arrivant.

Je connais cette voix.

Chiron.

Loués soient les dieux.

-Près du bois, dit l'inconnu qui me porte, Aaron donc. On a entendu des cris, et on l'a trouvé en face de ... il hésite. Un chien des Enfers, je crois. On l'a descendu.

-Emmener-le à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite. Préparé le nectar et l'ambroisie. Et aussi mes outils, rajoute Chiron en s'adressant à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas.

Je pousse un gémissement de protestation.

-Oubliez-ça. Il est en trop mauvais état pour bouger. Amener-moi ma trousse, immédiatement, redemande t-il.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et aperçois une foule autour de moi.

Décidément, je sais me faire remarquer.

Ils murmurent, certains me pointent du doigt. Je vois quelqu'un écarter des gens et courir vers moi.

C'est Zoé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ? Demande t-elle, paniquée. Qui lui as fait-ça ? Elle hurle en regardant la foule.

-Pas qui, Zoé, corrige Chiron. Quoi. Regarde ses blessures, des coups de griffes.

-Zack. Zack. Regarde-moi, dit Zoé.

Je la cherche des yeux, mais ma tête continue de tourner.

-Concentre-toi, ne perds pas conscience. Regarde-moi, répète t-elle.

Je la contemple, ou du moins, j'essaie de garder les yeux sur elles.

La différence me frappe. Elle n'est pas du tout comme dans mon hallucination. Moins belle, moins resplendissante.

Plus réelle, en faite.

-Salut, j'articule lentement.

Elle me regarde avec un mélange de sympathie et d'étonnement.

-C'est pas la grande forme hein ? Elle euphémise.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi. Aie. Je pète le feu, ça se voit pas ? Je réplique, railleur.

-Tu te fais démolir la gueule, et tu retrouves ton humour toi ? Plaisante t-elle, même si je lis son inquiétude sur son visage. Comment fais-tu pour autant attirer les problèmes ?

J'essaie de hausser les épaules mais ... vous savez. Je grogne.

Entre temps, quelqu'un à apporter la trousse de soin de Chiron. Il déchire mon t-shirt déjà en lambeaux, étend un couverture par terre et me fais m'allonger dessus. Il sort des bandages, une bobine de fil et une aiguille d'un sac, ainsi qu'un mystérieux liquide ambré.

-Aaron. Tu dois remettre son bras à sa place avant que j'entame les points de suture.

Très bien. Absolument super.

Je lance un regard paniqué à Zoé.

-Tout vas bien, ça va aller. Aaron sait ce qu'il fait, il est le fils ...

CRAC.

La douleur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je manque de nouveau de m'évanouir.

-D'Apollon, finit Zoé en lançant un regard noir à Aaron.

-Désolé, fait-il en haussant les épaules. C'est mieux quand c'est pas surprise.

-Mon cul oui, je fais en grimaçant.

Il rit. Ca détend un peu l'atmosphère. Je vois quelque gens sourire autour de nous.

Petit à petit, la douleur dans mon bras se réduit. C'est celle à ma poitrine qui la remplace maintenant.

-Zoé, fais lui boire un peu de nectar. Puis donne lui un truc à mordre. Je dois désinfecter la plaie.

-Putain, sans déconner ? Je fais en souriant bêtement.

-C'est cool que tu gardes le sourire mon pote, mais c'est pas encore fini, fais Aaron avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je pousse un soupir. Zoé me fais boire deux gorgées du liquide ambrée. Il a un goût de chocolat chaud, avec une pointe de whisky, sans le piquant de l'alcool. Bizarre, mais délicieux comme combinaison. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais les blessures qui essayent tant bien que mal de cicatriser me font toujours souffrir.

Zoé met un morceau de mon t-shirt déchiré dans ma bouche.

Chiron imbibe un coton d'un liquide transparent. Une sorte d'alcool, je pense. Puis, avec précaution, il tamponne mon torse avec celui-ci. J'ai l'impression qu'il me colle un chalumeau sur la peau. Bien que je n'ai jamais vécu cette expérience, j'imagine très bien cette sensation.

Je gueule sous la douleur, malgré le chiffon que je mords.

Je crois même tomber dans les pommes quelques secondes.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Chiron est occupé à suturer mes plaies, qui ont déjà plus belles mines et ne saignent plus.

-Désolé, s'excuse Chiron. On a distillé cet alcool avec des fruits des Jardins de l'Olympe, c'est assez piquant, mais efficace. Le nectar ne suffisait pas à refermer les plaies, elles sont trop profondes. Je dois suturer.

-Pas de soucis, je bafouille, mais je crois qu'il ne comprends pas ce que je dis.

Aaron se penche vers moi.

-Eh bah, je n'aurai pas cru que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Je m'étonnais de pas te voir t'évanouir avant ! T'es un vrai dur toi, affirme t-il en souriant.

J'esquisse un sourire crispé. Le mieux que je puisse faire, en sentant l'aiguille rentrer et sortir de ma peau.

-Un vrai dur, mais assez con pour s'aventurer près des bois le soir, rajoute Zoé, à ma gauche.

-Pas ... fais exprès, je murmure.

-Quoi ?

Non. Tait-toi. Je préfère garder mon altercation avec les jumelles secrète. Pas besoin d'en faire des caisses, ni de rajouter de nouveaux problèmes. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas dans la foule à se moquer de moi. Elles doivent bien rire à l'heure actuelle.

-Il y a toujours du monde ? Je demande, changeant de sujet.

-A peu près toute la colonie est là, je dirai, dit Aaron en regardant autour de lui. Sauf Dionysos, il est en train de manger, je crois.

-Je ne saurai pas dire si ils sont là pour le spectacle ou pour matter tes abdos, par contre, ajoute Zoé en souriant.

-Tiens, tu as de l'humour toi aussi maintenant ? Je lui demande, étonné.

-J'en ai toujours eu, c'est juste que tu m'insupportes habituellement. Là, je fais un effort parce que tu as failli mourir.

Je lâche un rire en même temps qu'eux. qui réveille ma douleur aux côtes.

Je pousse un nouveau cri.

-Euh ... Chiron, fait Aaron. Je crois qu'il a des côtes cassées aussi.

Il tâte ma poitrine, m'arrachant un nouveau cri.

-Redonne lui une dose de nectar, et un carré d'ambroisie. Ca devrait se ressouder plus rapidement. Par les dieux, tu as vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Aaron, soupire Chiron.

Il me refait boire, et cette fois, me donne un morceau d'une sorte de gâteau bizarre, qui a un goût de fraisier à la chantilly. Le gâteau, pas la plante, quand je parle de fraisier. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Mon dieu, ou plutôt, mes dieux, que ça me fait du bien.

Autant à mon corps qu'à mon esprit. Je sens un sentiment de bonheur se répandre dans mon cerveau. Quelque chose qui me semblait enfoui sous ... une énorme couche de colère. Des souvenirs de bonheur lointain. Je savoure l'instant.

Et soudain, je l'entends de nouveau.

-Zack ?

Ou ai-je entendu cette voix ? Elle m'est si familière ! J'essaye de tourner la tête mais j'ai encore trop mal pour bouger.

-Zack, Zack, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Quelqu'un se précipite sur moi. Zoé la retiens.

-Eh, doucement Halley, il est encore ...

-Halley ? Je murmure.

C'est Halley. Cette voix. Oui !

C'était bien elle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, quand je me battais avec Alex et les Arès.

Je réussis à tourner les yeux et elle est là, en t-shirt orange et jean. C'est bizarre de la voir comme ça, elle qui fais toujours attention à ce qu'elle met. Pendant un instant, je ne la reconnais pas. Mais c'est elle, sans aucun doute. Elle est comme je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Les cheveux bruns avec des mèches caramels, des yeux marrons clairs, la peau bronzée.

Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si elle est contente de me voir, ou juste choquée de me voir dans cet état. Après tout, c'est le genre de fille à pleurer quand elle voit un chat mort sur le bord la route.

Elle se précipite vers moi, contournant Zoé.

-Zack, mais qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je viens d'arriver, tout le monde parle d'une attaque de chien des Enfers.

-C'est exactement ça, fait Zoé en fronçant les sourcils. Il a eu chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zack ? Toi aussi, tu es un ... comme nous ?

-Apparemment, je fais en souriant. Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir ici. C'était ça cette fameuse colonie ou tu allais tous les été ?

Son visage s'illumine.

-Oui Zack ! Par les dieux, je suis si contente de te voir ... De voir quelqu'un de ma vie normale ici, tu n'imagine pas... Vous me manquez tellement, Clément, Pitt et toi ! Je...

-Halley, intervient Chiron, qui vient de finir mon dernier point. Il s'éponge le front. Ce n'est pas le moment, ma petite. Il doit se reposer maintenant, vous aurez tout le temps de parler demain.

-Je pète la forme, t'inquiète pas, je fais en essayant de me redresser sur un bras.

Mon bras cède sous le poids, et Aaron rattrape ma tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

-Oulah, champion. On se calme, tu vas avoir besoin de repos, maintenant.

-J'ai fais de mon mieux pour tes blessures Zack, mais tu garderas des cicatrices. Les coupures étaient trop profondes.

-Pas de soucis, je fais en soupirant de soulagement. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Et les cicatrices, ça me connait.

Chiron fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève pas.

-Aaron, Zoé, portez-le à la Grande Maison. Il faudra lui apporter un verre de nectar demain matin, pas plus. Il en a bien assez ingérer, ce serait trop risqué de lui en donner plus.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il dit, mais je suppose que ces aliments miraculeux doivent avoir un prix. Moi qui croyait que le nectar et l'ambroisie était des simples gourmandises des dieux.

Ils me prennent sous les bras, et m'aide à me relever. Je me rends enfin compte du monde qui nous entoure. Des mines inquiètes, curieuses, me font face. Pas de regards haineux, cette fois.

-Tu devrais trouver un t-shirt avant que quelqu'un s'évanouisse aussi, me taquine Aaron.

-Oh, ne t'y met pas non plus, s'il-te-plaît, je supplie.

Il rigole d'un rire franc, communicatif. Zoé se joint à lui. Je regarde Halley, qui reste les bras ballants, encore sous le choc.

-On parle demain, promis, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête, la mine inquiète.

Elle doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Je la vois déjà me demander comment j'ai attéris là, puis me faire la morale sur ma bagarre avec les Arès. Je la connais par coeur. Ou du moins, je la connaissais par coeur. La voilà ici, à la Colonie. Comme quoi le monde est petit.

Je sens la main de Aaron frôler ma cicatrice dans le dos, à laquelle s'ajoute celle sur ma poitrine, désormais. Il y jette un coup d'oeil discret, mais je le remarque.

-Rien de grave, t'inquiète pas. C'était là avant que j'arrive à la colonie.

Il hoche la tête, ne posant pas de question. J'apprécie sa discrétion.

Zoé et Aaron m'aide à franchir à passer la foule, qui nous regarde toujours en discutant, avant de me faire franchir les marches du perron de la Grande Maison et de m'installer dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussé.

Je soupire de plaisir quand j'attéris sur la lit moelleux et confortable.

-Ooohhh, je fais.

Zoé et Aaron s'écroulent également à côté de moi, épuisés.

-Mon dieu, tu es plus lourd que tu en as l'air Zack, s'exclame Aaron.

-M'en parle pas, enchérit Zoé.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis un blessé de guerre les gars, soyez cools.

Ils rient en choeur.

-Aller, mon pote, on te laisse, fait Aaron en se relevant. Ah, et j'ai oublié, bienvenue à la Colonie ! Evite de recréer des problèmes comme ce midi, et ça devrait aller. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Alex avait besoin d'une correction, tu as bien fait. Enfin ... peut-être avec un peu trop de zèle mais au moins il se calmera maintenant.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Je lui demande.

-On a plein de gens bizarres ici, tu sais ? Suffit de regarder Zoé !

-Eh ! Proteste-elle en lui balançant un coup à l'épaule.

-Plus sérieusement, fait-il en se massant l'endroit ou elle l'a frappé, on est tous différents ici. On a tous notre passé, nos histoires, nos problèmes. Cet endroit, c'est un nouveau départ. Tu n'as plus à te cacher. Et pour ce qui est de mon avis, tu m'as l'air d'être un mec cool. Zoé te supporte plus longtemps que la moyenne des gens que je connais, et tu sembles être un ami d'Halley. Tu peux pas être un mauvais bougre, ajoute t-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je grimace.

-Oh merde, désolé ! s'excuse t-il.

-Je plaisante, je fais en souriant.

-Ah, t'es un bon, rit-il aussi. Ca fait plaisir ! Aller, Zoé, aide-moi à bien l'installer.

-Tu veux qu'on le borde aussi ? Ironise t-elle.

Il prends le temps de réfléchir sérieusement.

-Ouais, je crois pas qu'il y arrivera tout seul.

Elle soupire, mais l'aide tout de même. Il m'aide à me glisser sous les draps. Je me sens déjà tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Cette expression me paraît vraiment bizarre maintenant que je sais que les dieux existent.

-On sera là demain, histoire de voir ton état, dit Zoé en remontant la couverture sur mon corps. Avec de nouveaux vêtements et un peu de nectar.

-Je viendrai aussi, si tu veux, dit Aaron.

-Vous êtes géniaux, je fais.

Je le pense sincèrement, même si c'est bizarre de l'entendre de ma bouche. La chaleur et le confort du lit m'entraîne toujours plus vers un sommeil tant attendu.

-Aller, à demain, fais Aaron et me tapotant une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

-Merci papa, merci maman, je murmure doucement sans m'en rendre réellement compte.

J'entends Aaron rire au loin, mais je suis déjà perdu dans mes rêves pour voir le visage de Zoé figée dans un masque de tristesse.

* * *

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai plus apprécié l'écrire que le précédent, je me retrouve plus dans celui-ci. J'ai toujours aussi hâte d'écrire la suite.**

 **yoOyOo, je pense que ce chapitre devrait/ a du mieux te convenir ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop cette relation, mais eh, tout peux encore arriver, comme rien ne peux arriver non plus ! En espérant que tu apprécies la suite également !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Une plage, du sable blanc. Des roches de calcaire sont fouettées par les vagues. La mer, rouge sang, semble s'ouvrir devant moi. Tel Moïse, je suis tout puissant, protégé par une force supérieure._

 _Où ... Non, je ne suis pas protégé._

 _Je_ suis _la force supérieure._

 _Le ciel n'est qu'obscurité, exempt d'étoiles. Seule la lune brûle d'une couleur rougeâtre dans le ciel._

 _Deux ailes sont déployées dans mon dos._

 _Je sens les muscles, les ligaments, les tendons qui les relient à mon corps._

 _Je sens l'air faire frémir chaque plumes._

 _Je sens ce sentiment en moi. Plus qu'une envie, plus qu'un désir._

 _C'est un devoir._

 _Ma raison de vivre._

Je me réveille à l'aurore. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever. Je n'entends pas un bruits, rien.

Une pensée me fais paniquer. Est-ce réel ? Ou est-ce encore une hallucination ?

Je suis dans un lit, confortable de surcroît.

Je touche ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Je sens de longues imperfections sur ma peau, et du fil qui les traverse.

C'est bien réel. J'ai bien été attaqué par une bête. Un chien des Enfers.

Etrangement, je suis rassuré. Je suis bien là, j'ai bien vécu l'attaque.

Mes rêves étranges, le tour que m'ont joués les jumelles, mes hallucinations comme celle à l'aéroport, devant ce miroir.

Tout ça me fait douter de la réalité, du moment présent.

Elles me font douté des désirs et pensées que j'ai en moi.

Sérieusement, couché avec une lesbienne Zack ? Des ailes dans le dos ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Je secoue la tête, chassant ces pensées qui me font honte.

Je décide de me recoucher. J'ai bien besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil, et il est trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et je dois encore décider si je reste ou non dans cet endroit de fou.

* * *

Je rouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois, le soleil doit être bien haut dans le ciel : la pièce est bien éclairée, des cris retentissent dehors.

Des vêtements propres et une trousse de toilette sont posés sur un chaise, ainsi qu'un verre de nectar sur ma table de nuit. Je me lève, avec étonnement, en pleine forme. La douleur de mes cotes et de mon bras ont quasiment disparus. Je bois d'une traite le verre, un frisson me parcourt le corps. C'est tellement bon. Mais d'après le ton de Chiron hier, je ne dois pas en abuser.

Il y a une porte qui mène sur une salle de bain. Je prends les vêtements, et vais me laver.

La douche chaude me revigore encore plus. J'y reste bien une heure. Enlevant enfin toute la crasse accumulée ces derniers jours. Je me demande comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans me laver.

Le sens des priorités, sans doute.

Mais il me reste encore un problème.

Je meurs de faim.

Comme si on avait entendu mon souhait, un plateau est déposé sur mon lit, quand je sors de la douche. Bacon, oeufs, pain. La totale. Je dévore ça sans respirer une seule fois. Je m'écroule sur le lit, le ventre remplit. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien et paisible depuis ... depuis des jours. J'ai l'impression que ca fait une éternité.

Pour être sincère, j'hésite à sortir. J'ai peur de se que je vais découvrir. Du regard des gens aussi.

Et je sais qu'une part de moi craint encore que tout ca ne soit pas vrai. Ca me paraît trop beau.

Je me coiffe, me brosse les dents et me taille la barbe de trois jours qui m'est poussé entre temps. Je n'avais essayé de la garder, mais ça me va bien, finalement.

Je prends enfin une grande inspiration, et me décide à sortir. Je descends les quelques marches du perron, qui me semblaient bien plus hautes hier soir.

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel bleu. La colonie est aussi resplendissante qu'hier, pleine de vie. Les pensionnaires marchent, se promènent en groupe, vaquent à leurs occupations.

J'ai l'impression de revivre mon arrivée à la colonie.

Seul, et avec quelques cicatrices en plus.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. C'est sûrement Aaron et Zoé qui m'ont déposés les vêtements et le reste, mais ils ont du partir remplir leurs obligations, j'imagine.

Sur un coup de tête, et ne sachant quoi faire, je décide de me diriger vers l'arène.

Etre rester sans défense contre le monstre d'hier m'a plus affecté que je le pense.

Ca fait trois fois que j'ai du fuir devant une menace. Et trois fois que l'on m'a sauvé.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si dépendant, vulnérable.

Contre des humains, pas de soucis, je gère. Mais contre des monstres mythologiques ... c'est autre chose.

Je ris intérieurement. Des monstres mythologiques ? J'ai assimilé la nouvelle rapidement, apparemment.

Je prends donc le chemin de l'arène.

Je croise pas mal de gens sur la route. Tous me dévisagent, mais aucun ne m'approche. Par peur ? Aucune idée.

J'ai intérêt à refaire ma réputation.

Je crois également apercevoir deux filles d'une ressemblante frappante au croisement d'un chemin. Autant vous dire que j'ai tracé mon chemin. Les jumelles sont les dernières personnes que j'ai envie de croiser en ce moment.

Je suis presque arrivé quand quelqu'un m'appelle.

-Zack !

Eric trottine vers moi, ses dreads se balançant derrière lui. Je suis étrangement heureux de le revoir. Son aura de bonheur communicative peut-être ?

-Eric, comment ça va ? Je fais en souriant.

-C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question, il fait avec un grand sourire également. T'as l'air d'avoir retrouvé la patate. Le colonie n'arrête pas de parler de l'attaque ! Tu transpires la bonne humeur ! T'as un truc de prévu ?

-Pas vraiment, Zoé et Aaron devaient me rejoindre mais ils doivent être occupés.

-Oh, tu as rencontré Aaron ? C'est un chic type ! On m'a dit que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé les fesses !

-Totalement, j'affirme en hochant la tête. Je lui en dois une. Attends, ''on t'a dit'' ? Tu étais pas là pour assister au spectacle ?

-A vrai dire, je passe pas mal de temps à la forge, s'explique t-il avec le regard pétillant. Je bosse sur un truc génial ! Tu veux voir ?

-Peut-être une autre fois, je m'excuse maladroitement. J'avais envie de voir un peu l'arène, voir ce que ca donne.

-Pas de soucis, une autre fois ! J'y retourne du coup, si jamais tu as un problème ou une question, tu sais ou me trouver !

Il me lance un clin d'oeil.

Ce gars se prends pas la tête, j'aime ça. Je culpabilise un peu d'avoir refusé sa proposition, mais j'ai autre chose en tête.

Je rentre enfin dans l'arène. Elle est vide. On approche de midi, les gens doivent être partit vers le réfectoire. Je serai seul, donc.

Super.

Il y a des râteliers sur les côtés, sur lesquels sont disposés toutes sortes d'armes. Epées, lances, filets, haches, machettes, marteaux. Je crois même voir une pioche. Sans déconner, qui se bat avec une pioche ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, donc je porte mon choix sur une épée.

Je ne connais pas trop le principe d'équilibre, mais je crois que la poignée doit être aussi lourde que la lame pour que l'arme soit bien équilibré. J'en choisis une qui ne tire pas trop sur mon bras, et j'esquisse quelques mouvements pour m'échauffer.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'air idiot, là, à fendre le vent, seul.

Je n'aime pas trop la sensation d'avoir une épée dans la main. Elle me semble trop courte. Trop lourde aussi. Je me dirige vers les quelques mannequins en pailles disposés le long des murs, et me met à les taillader un part un.

Je me retrouve rapidement en sueur, et je regarde autour de moi avant d'enlever mon t-shirt tout propre, pour éviter de le tremper.

Après en avoir réduit en morceaux la moitié, je suis sur d'une chose : je n'aime pas l'épée.

Elle semble étrangère dans ma main. Destructrice, certes, mais je me vois mal participer à un vrai combat avec ça. Je la repose donc sur le ratellier, et réfléchis à quoi essayer.

-Tu devrais essayer avec une lance, beau gosse, ça pourrait bien t'aller.

Je sursaute, et lève les yeux vers les gradins. Une fille en robe blanche et bottes marrons est assises dans les gradins. Elle sirote un verre de je ne sais quoi.

-Adaline ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

-Zoé m'a envoyé te cherché, mais tu prenais ta douche, alors ... j'ai déposé ton petit-dej' et je suis partie.

Je rougis malgré moi.

-Merci, pour ça ... je fais.

-T'inquiète, dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Alors, tu essaies la lance ou quoi ?

-Tu t'y connais en armes ? Je demande, sceptique.

-C'est très sexiste ça Zack, réplique t-elle, vexée. Je suis une femme, mais ca ne veut pas dire que je ne m'y connais pas en combat. Tu devrais t'y habituer, ici, sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mauvaise réputation.

-Merci du conseil, je bougonne en prenant à contrecoeur une lance.

-Pas de quoi !

Elle saute par-dessus le muret avec une aisance étonnante, et atterrit à côté de moi. Elle attrape également une lance et se dirige vers le centre de l'arène.

Elle est intimidante, encore plus qu'hier. Surtout armée.

-Aller, on va voir de quoi tu es capable contre une vraie personne, fait-elle.

-Adaline ... je ne me suis jamais servie d'une lance ...

-Ah, une première fois alors ! Ca va être drôle ! Aller, viens ! Dit-elle, toujours enjouée et souriante. N'aie pas peur, les pointes ne sont pas affûtées, c'est destiné à l'entrainement.

Je sens que je vais me prendre une raclée.

Je soupire et me décide à la rejoindre.

Et comme prévu, je me fais massacrer. Je m'écrase au sol pour la quatrième fois, quand elle dit enfin :

-Effectivement, tu n'as aucun entraînement.

Elle est pensive, un doigt posée sur la lèvre inférieure.

-Merci de t'en rendre compte, je me relève, haletant.

-Tu t'en tires pas mal pour un rescapé, c'est un début. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il va te falloir du temps pour apprendre à manier ca correctement.

-J'avais pas remarqué, merci Adaline, j'ironise.

-Roooh, tu vas pas bouder non plus. Ca a blessé ton ego de perdre contre une fille, se moque t-elle.

-Pas vraiment. Mais la lance me paraît trop légère. Il faudrait plus de poids au bout, je me sentirai plus à l'aise.

Elle fait tourner son arme au-dessus d'elle avec une dextérité surprenante.

Quelle crâneuse.

-Tu pourras forger tes propres armes tout seul, si tu décides de rester, commente t-elle innocemment.

Comment a t-elle devinée ?

-Si je décide de rester ?

-Ne me mens pas à moi, Zack. Je sais que tu veux partir. Tu as l'impression de ne pas t'avoir ta place ici. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on t'as dit, ajoute t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je chasse les paroles de Any de mon esprit. J'ai la désagréable impression que Adaline sait lire dans les pensées.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé ... je fais, hésitant.

-Reste. Crois-moi, tout s'arrangera. Zoé t'aime bien. Eric et Aaron aussi. Quant à moi ... je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien, le côte morbide mis de côté.

-Morbide ? Je questionne.

-Oui, tu sais, quand tu essaies de tuer les gens.

Je regarde sa mine toujours innocente avec des yeux ronds. Elle dessine des cercles dans le sable du bout de son arme comme si de rien n'était.

-Quoi ? Comment ... je commence.

-Je sais tout, je vois tout, je comprends tout, fait-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Mais je ne te juge pas. Chacun à ses petits problèmes ici.

-Petits ?

-Tu m'as compris. Bref, on a finit le premier entraînement, conclut t-elle en mettant fin à notre discussion.

Cette fille est vraiment sans gêne. J'ai jamais vu ça. Impressionnante, mais sans gêne.

Elle repose la lance, et se dirige vers la sortie. J'en profite pour ré-enfiler mon t-shirt. Tant pis pour la sueur.

-Ah oui, au faite, si tu n'as pas vu Aaron et Zoé, c'est qu'ils sont un peu occupés en ce moment , dit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te rappelles la bête qui t'a attaquée hier ? ( Mes cicatrices me picotent ) Et bien, ils s'occupent de nettoyer le bois des autres monstres, pour préparer le Capture-Etendard d'après-demain.

Je suis estomaqué.

-Attends, tu me dis que Aaron et Zoé sont en train d'affronter un tas de chien des Enfers ? Je demande, paniqué.

-Oui, ils pullulent dans le bois depuis un incident récent, pourquoi ? C'est sans réel danger, ils ont ... Eh, Zack, revient ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt !

Je ne l'écoute pas, je cours déjà vers les bois, ma lance à la main.

C'est quoi cette colonie de tarés ? Si ils vont nettoyés les bois, je veux voir ça. Et même y participer, si possible. Je n'ai pas encore digéré la pâté que ce monstre m'a fichu hier soir. Je suis peut-être aussi fou que les gens ici, enfaite. Carrément suicidaire même.

A la moitié du chemin, je me rappelle que ma lance n'est pas affûtée, donc légèrement inutile.

Je fais un léger détour dans ma course, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Je traverse donc la colonie en courant. Je croise de nouveaux des pensionnaires qui me regardent comme si j'étais fou. J'arrive essouflé à ma première destination : la forge. J'y entre avec précipitation, et cherche Eric du regard. Il est dans un coin, seul, en train de taper sur une lame incandescente. Il brille de transpiration, et je vois ses bras musclés à l'action. C'est impressionnant.

-Eric ! Je crie par-dessus le bruit ambiant.

Il ne m'entends pas.

-Eric ! je crie encore plus fort en m'approchant.

Il relève enfin la tête, un sourire traverse son visage. Il interrompt son travail un instant.

-Zack ! Tu as changé d'avis pour ma proposition ? Demande t-il avec espoir.

-Une autre fois Eric, désolé ! J'ai entendu dire que Aaron et Zoé allaient nettoyés la forêt des monstres ?

-Euh ... C'est possible, je crois qu'ils sont partis avec un groupe ce matin, dit-il en réfléchissant. Mais attends, tu ne comptes pas les rejoindre ? Tu dois encore te reposer !

-S'il-te-plaît Eric, je supplie, j'ai juste besoin d'une arme. J'ai une revanche à prendre, et je veux voir ce qu'est un vrai combat, je fais avec assurance, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il les inspectent quelques secondes, avant de soupirer, vaincu.

-Très bien ... Mais si on te demande, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai prêté ça.

-Merci Eric ! Je souris de toute mes dents.

Je lui tends mon poing pour qu'il tape dedans. Il le fait avec un léger sourire.

-Tu as besoin de quoi ? Demande t-il en se dirigeant vers un étalage ou des dizaines d'armes sont ... euh ... je ne sais pas si on peut appeller ça ''rangées''.

Je contemple le tas d'armes avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'envie. Quel trésor doit se cacher la dessous ? Je me fais l'effet d'un gamin découvrant son cadeau de Noel. Je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir ça devant un tas d'armes meurtrières.

-Une lance, si possible. Mais avec une pointe plus lourde, et plus longue si tu as.

-Un guandao chinois, ça devrait aller alors ?

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles, je fais en souriant.

Il fouille quelques secondes dans le tas avant d'en sortir un long manche de plus de deux mètres, lequel se termine par une lame d'environ cinquante centimètres, faites d'un métal de couleur bronze.

-J'ai forgé ça il y a quelques années. Mais c'est pas trop dans leur style de combat ici, donc personne n'en a voulu. Essaye là pour voir.

Je prends l'arme avec délicatesse. C'est lourd, mais maniable. La pointe ne tire pas trop sur mon bras.

-C'est une arme faîtes pour les combattants expérimentés, agiles, rapide, dit-il gravement.

-C'est tout moi ça ! je plaisante en faisant tourner l'arme. Non, sans rire, je crois pas que ce soit pour moi. La dernière personne que j'ai vu manier une arme dans le genre s'est faîtes explosé le crâne dans un duel par une masse de muscle ...

-Jolie référence, mais un peu gore, fais Eric en rigolant.

-Tu connais Game Of Thrones ? Je fais, étonné.

-On ne vit pas dans une grotte ici, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, qu'est ce qui pourrait te convenir ? ...

Il retourne fouiller dans le tas, tandis que je repose l'arme dans un coin.

Je sautille sur place.

Le temps presse, je commence à m'impatienter, mais je ne veux pas vexer Eric. Il est déjà assez cool de me prêter une arme, de me faire confiance comme ça.

Une éclat de lumière attire mon attention. Un morceau de métal sombre pointe dans la masse d'arme dans laquelle Eric fouille. Je m'approche de lui, et touche la pointe qui en dépasse.

Le métal est froid, et un frisson me parcourt le corps. Mais ca ne vient pas de la température de la lame. Un courant électrique me traverse.

J'écarte quelques épées et haches, pour extraire l'objet.

Il est bien plus long que je l'avais cru. Et il me faut bien une bonne minute pour le sortir complètement du tas.

C'est une faux, inexorablement. Mais elle ne ressemble pas à celle qu'on voit dans les livres d'histoires illustrés, celle dont se serve les paysans pour faucher le blé.

Celle-ci est une vraie arme de destruction. Elle doit mesurer deux mètres cinquante, et est terminée par une lame courbée de plus d'un mètre, dans une forme de demi-lune non pas arrondie, mais aplatie. Comme la partie supérieure de la lettre "Z". Le métal qui l'a constitue est sombre, avec des reflets argentés. Elle semble absorbée la lumière.

Elle est magnifique, même pour moi qui ne m'y connait pas du tout en armes. Le manche se cale parfaitement entre mes mains.

-J'ai trouvé, Eric, merci ! Je fais, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Il arrête de fouiller et se retourne. Je vois son visage se décomposer.

-Euh, Zack, tu devrais éviter de te promener dans la colonie avec ça ... prévient t-il.

Mais je suis déjà partie en courant. J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Je sors de la forge et me précipite vers les bois. Je ne fais même pas attention aux gens que je croise, concentré sur mon objectif.

Je vais pouvoir faire un peu d'exercice. Et prendre ma revanche, peut-être ?

Des pensionnaires surveillent le bois, sûrement pour cueillir d'éventuels monstres fuyards.

Ils me voient arriver avec des yeux ronds. Je reconnais vaguement le visage de Marc et Orel parmi les quelques sentinelles.

-Salut les gars ! Je fais en souriant. Merci pour le coup de main hier, j'aimerai rendre la pareil aujourd'hui.

Ils ne répondent rien, et regardent la faux dans ma main avec dégoût.

-Zack ... Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? Demande prudemment Orel.

-Ca traînait à la forge, j'avais besoin d'une arme donc j'ai emprunté ça, pourquoi ?

Marc crache à mes pieds.

-C'est quoi ton problème, le nouveau ? Tu viens ici seulement pour foutre la merde ? Pour rappeler des mauvais souvenirs ?

Son regard est haineux. Je ne comprends pas leurs réactions.

-Ecoute, je viens juste essayer d'aider, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez quoi contre ...

-Une faux bordel ! On n'utilise pas de faux pour se battre ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour C...

-Marc, ta gueule, fait fermement Orel. Il ne connait pas l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas se douter.

-Quelle histoire ? Me douter de quoi ? Je demande, exaspéré.

Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, mais l'expression de Marc m'a interpellé.

-Ecoute, commence Orel. De un, on peux pas te laisser entrer là-dedans. C'est trop dangereux, et tu sais pas encore te battre. De deux, je te conseille de ranger ça avant que tout le monde ne te voit. C'est de très mauvais goût à la Colonie.

-Comment ça ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'hallucine, ils t'ont toujours pas fait le topo ... soupire Orel. Ecoute, pour l'instant ...

Des cris retentissent dans le bois. Orel et Marc blêmissent, et regarde la lisière avec inquiétude.

Ils ne bougent pourtant pas d'un pouce.

Nouveaux cris.

-Vous attendez quoi là ? Je leur demande, énervé par leur manque de réaction.

-On a ordre de rester ici, fait Orel, le voix tremblante.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Il se retourne, le regard fou.

-Non. Nous avons ordre de ... Eh, reviens, arrête-toi !

Je le dépasse en courant, sans prêter attention aux cris que lui et les autres pensionnaires me lancent.

Quelle bande de lâches.

Je penche la faux en avant pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne les branchages. C'est difficile de se déplacer dans cet endroit avec un objet aussi encombrant, et elle commence à peser lourd.

Mais je continue de courir, suivant les cris.

Le bois est sombre, traversé de quelques rayons de lumières qui arrivent à franchir le feuillage.

Le sol est humide, et accroche aux semelles. Je manque plusieurs fois de me ramasser à cause de racines cachées sous les feuilles.

Les cris sont de plus en plus près, et j'arrive enfin sur un espace ouvert. Un amas de pierres de plusieurs mètres est situé juste à côté d'un ruisseau qui traverse la clairière. De l'herbe cède la place à des galets à proximité du point d'eau. Ici, il n'y a pas de feuillages pour bloquer la lumière et on y voit parfaitement.

L'endroit est assez joli.

Sauf que sur le rocher, il y a deux pensionnaires, avec des arcs et des carquois vides. Et au pied de ce rocher, trois chiens des Enfers sont près à bondir sur eux à tout moment.

Je regarde avec un calme surprenant l'un d'eux déchiqueter un cadavre entre ses dents, armure comprise. Les galets sont tâchés de rouge.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcours quand je réalise la situation.

Ils sont plus petits que celui d'hier, mais à leur vue, je commence à trembler de peur.

Calme-toi Zack. Ca va aller.

Non, non. Ca va pas du tout.

Je reste figé là, camouflé par le feuillage.

Bouge Zack. Bouge-toi !

Mais ce serait inutile, je ne sais pas me battre !

BOUGE-TOI !

L'un des chiens saute sur le rocher. Il se loupe et s'accroche au bord de l'amas. L'un des archers lui décochent un coup de pied au museau qui le fait lâcher prise et retomber. Les grognements s'intensifient. Ils ne vont pas tarder à tous attaquer, ce n'est qu'une question de seconde.

Les archers se remettent à crier au secours. Un frisson me parcours le corps et réveille mes muscles tétanisés.

Je dois les aider.

Je sors de derrière un arbre en courant. Le bruit attire le regard du monstre de gauche, celui le plus près de moi.

Il aboie avec rage. Je brandis ma faux, et il semble hésité.

Son hésitation ne dure pas longtemps, le chien du milieu m'ayant aperçu, il bondit par-dessus son congénère et me fonce dessus, tout crocs et griffes dehors.

Je vois littéralement 300 kilos de chiens démoniaques me sauter dessus.

Mon cerveau passe en mode automatique. Cette sensation commence à m'être familière, maintenant.

D'un mouvement de bas en haut, la pointe de l'arme dirigée vers le ciel, je tranche littéralement le monstre en deux, qui se dissout en une fumée noire et dorée, tout de suite absorbée par la lame.

Je sens celle-ci vibrer entre mes mains.

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, le coeur qui bat aux tempes.

Pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, les deux autres chiens, enragés par la mort de leur congénère, se précipitent sur moi, abandonnant leur proies.

Un chien, je peux gérer. Deux, c'est une autre affaire.

Tout se passe très vite, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Ma faux, brandit dans les airs, toujours dans la fin de mon premier mouvement, est beaucoup plus lourde et bien moins maniable.

J'agis sans réfléchir. Je m'agenouille, lâche la faux, l'envoie le plus loin possible, et fait une roulade en avant, passant entre les deux monstres emportés par leur élan. La faux atterrit devant moi en cliquetant, comme un cri de protestation. Je l'attrape d'un geste vif, et tout en me retournant, j'exerce une pression sur mon pied droit pour donner de la force centrifuge à mon arme et faucher le plus fort possible mes cibles situées derrière-moi.

Mon coup fait mouche, et l'un des chiens se transforme en poussière.

Malheureusement, l'autre est toujours bien vivant.

Je lis dans ses yeux sombres un rage animale, meurtrière.

L'arme est lourde. Le coup m'a engourdie les muscles, et je peine à me mouvoir. Le chien semble détecter ma fatigue, et me bondis dessus avec une vitesse surprenante.

Je lève le manche de mon arme dans un réflexe de protection.

Bien m'en prends.

Les mâchoires du chien des Enfers se referment sur le manche, manquant ma tête de peu.

Un filet de bave gicle sur mon visage, et je tombe à terre sous le poids de la bête. Mes côtes poussent des cris de protestation qui me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs.

Le manche ne va pas tenir longtemps. L'animal mord avec véhémence, ses griffes raclant le sol à côté de moi, manquant ma tête par chance.

J'ai une revanche à prendre avec ces bestioles. J'en ai assez de me faire marcher dessus par des monstres.

Il est tant que les rôles s'inversent.

Une montée d'adrénaline me secoue le corps. D'un mouvement puissant, en m'aidant des mes jambes, je repousse ces trois cents kilos de monstre en arrière. Malheureusement, ma faux part avec, restant entre les crocs de mon adversaire. Il s'en débarrasse d'un coup de tête et l'envoi au loin.

Très bien. Maintenant je suis dans la merde.

Mon corps tremble toujours. Je vois des tâches noires dans mon champ de vision. Mes mains sont crispées. Le chien me sait acculé. Un flash de l'accident d'hier me revient en mémoire. Je suis dans la même situation.

Mais cette fois, pas question de compter sur des secours.

C'est entre lui et moi.

Derrière, j'entends les voix des archers sur le tas de rochers.

-Cours mec, barre-toi ! Cours !

C'est entre lui et moi, je me répète.

J'entends un chant intérieur monté en moi. Non pas une mélodie, mais un chant funèbre, rythmé, militaire. Un son totalement étranger, à ma connaissance, et pourtant si familier.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi prends le contrôle. Je me sens agir seul, comme si ma volonté était mis de côté. Je fléchis les jambes, je me met en position, prêt à tout.

La bête me fonce dessus, la gueule grande ouverte, prête à m'arracher la tête.

J'esquive en roulant sur le côte, mais elle repart de plus belle, et m'envoie un coup de patte latéral. Je recule d'un pas, les griffes me rasent de quelques millimètres.

Sans perdre de temps, la bête bondit de nouveau. Cette fois, je n'esquive pas. Sans comprendre mon geste, le trouvant aussi fou qu'insensé, je saisis au vol la mâchoire du monstre, et d'un geste fluide, précis, calculé, je lui écrase la tête contre les galets. Le chien se débat, je ne pourrai pas le tenir plus de quelques secondes. Je plonge ma main dans son oeil, et le lui arrache d'un coup sec. Du sang noir gicle autour de nous. La bête couine. Sans perdre un instant, je replonge ma main dans la même orifice. Cette fois, mon bras s'enfonce plus profondément, jusqu'au coude. Comme si elle traversait les os et la chair.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, toujours est-il que je sens les forces du monstre se dissiper peu à peu, tandis que je me sens de plus en plus revigorer. Ses pattes finissent par ne plus s'agiter, son oeil valide ne bouge plus, la salive de sa gueule s'arrête de couler.

Son cadavre finit par se dissiper lentement en poussière dorée. Il ne reste de lui que l'oeil que j'ai arraché, qui a roulé à coté de moi.

Derrière moi, les deux archers sautent du rocher. Marc, Orel et quelques pensionnaires débarquent d'un côté de la forêt, tandis que Aaron, Zoé, Adaline, Chiron et d'autres personnes arrivent d'un autre.

Je vois les yeux de Zoé faire l'aller-retour entre le cadavre déchiqueté, la faux, qui a atterrit plus loin, l'oeil arraché, et moi.

Je sens l'adrénaline se dissiper doucement, mon corps cesse de trembler. Ma vue retrouve sa vision normale.

Personne ne parle. Chacun reste immobile et fais le lien dans sa tête.

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Vous êtes un peu en retard les gars, je souris à la ronde.

* * *

 **Voilà, le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Salut Alex, merci de la review ! Je suis content que toi aussi tu aimes l'histoire, ça m'encourage d'autant plus à écrire ! Pour ce qui est des filles d'Hécate, je pense qu'elles réservent encore pas mal de surprises ... Mais oui, sadique, c'est carrément le mot pour les décrire.**

 **yoOyOo, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Et oui, il y a bien de la magie dans l'univers de Percy Jackson, mais elle est plus ou moins limitée. Je vois que les personnages des jumelles ont eu l'effet escompté, c'est super ! Je suis content que tu aimes Aaron, je me plais vraiment à donner vie à ce personnage !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si j'ai pas trop de taf' et un peu de temps !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Un silence plane sur la scène. Tous sont sous le choc, ou essaient de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Personne n'ose bouger.

Puis une fille en tenue de la Colonie se détache de la foule, en pleurs, et se précipite sur le corps déchiqueté étendu par terre, près de l'amas de roche.

De nombreuses filles regardent la scène, les larmes aux yeux, la main sur la bouche. Les garçons sont figés d'effrois. J'en vois certains hésiter à aller la réconforter. Une atmosphère étrange pèse. Rempli non pas d'horreur, mais de tristesse, de souffrance partagée et acceptée. Ils ont déjà vu pire, je pense en mon for intérieur.

Je suis moi-même étrangement calme. Les sanglots déchirant de la fille me laisse de marbre.

Chiron s'avance, ses yeux millénaires qui ont sûrement vus bien des morts au fil des années sont emplis de compassion. Il dépose un drap sur le corps du défunt. Il n'est pas dans son fauteuil roulant, mais dévoile tout son corps de cheval à la robe grise argentée. Son arc est accroché en travers de son torse.

Il met une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la fille. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui, et je vois enfin son visage. Du maquillage coule le long de ses joues. Ses yeux bruns sont rougis par les larmes. Son corps secoué d'un violent hoquet.

Je reconnais avec surprise Halley. Mon coeur se serre, semblant se réveiller après une longue léthargie.

-On va emmener le corps à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Commence prudemment Chiron. Il ne doit pas rester ici.

-Non ... Ce n'est pas... Non ... hoquette t-elle.

Ses pleurs redoublent et elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Chiron. Il fait signe à deux gars costauds, probablement des Héphaïstos, de venir emporter le corps.

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Je me sens bien. Bien comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Et calme aussi. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que je viens de massacrer trois monstres à moi tout seul.

La faux est par terre, un peu plus loin. Elle semble comme neuve. Aucun signe de poussière de monstre ou de quoi que ce soit attestant de mes victimes.

Ignorant la scène, je m'avance de quelques pas pour ramasser l'oeil que j'ai arraché à la bête. C'est un globe jaune orangé, duquel pends un filet de chair qui devait le relié au cerveau. En supposant déjà qu'elles ont un cerveau. Des regards se tourne vers moi. Mais tout le monde garde le silence. Je les ignore encore et pars ramasser ma faux.

Au contact de ma main, j'ai l'impression de la sentir vibrer de contentement. Je contemple la lame quelques secondes, me demandant ce que je tiens réellement entre les mains.

Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je sens une odeur étrange, comme l'embrun salé de la mer.

-Zack, comment te sens-tu ? Me questionne la voix de Zoé, derrière moi.

Je me retourne avec un maigre sourire.

-Content que tu demandes ! Je vais bien mais ...

Je m'interrompt et lance un regard à Halley.

Je me fais soudain l'effet d'un idiot.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas la réconforter ?

Je lâche la faux, lance le globe oculaire dans les mains de Zoé qui pousse un cri dégoûté, et me dirige vers mon amie. Les pensionnaires discutent entre eux. Certains se réconfortent, d'autres commentent la scène. Quelques-uns manquent, et ont du partir prévenir le reste de la colonie.

Je m'agenouille auprès de Halley, et pose à mon tour une main réconfortante sur son bras. Elle la repousse d'un geste.

-Halley, je fais. Halley, c'est moi. C'est Zack.

Elle relève la tête, les yeux gonflés, de longues traînées de maquillage sur les joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Sanglotte t-elle. Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse ?

-Halley, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, j'essaie de me justifier. Je suis arrivée hier, comment je pouvais ...

-Tu étais là ! Tu les as tués ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas sauvé Peter ?

-Halley, tu ne peux pas mettre la faute sur lui, tente de me défendre Chiron.

-Halley ... je tente de nouveau.

Elle se dégage de Chiron, et se relève, le corps toujours tremblant. Elle est en colère maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivé avant ?

Elle me pousse violemment, me faisant reculer d'un pas.

-Halley, calme-toi ... je fais, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Me calmer ? Elle crie.

Elle se tourne vers Orel et Marc, qui discutent avec les deux archers que je viens de secourir. L'un d'eux semble blesser au bras. Elle se dirige vers eux.

-Et vous ! Vous étiez censez le protéger ! L'aider ! Et vous deux, rajoute t-elle en pointant Marc et Orel du doigts. Vous aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Vous avez eu peur, comme d'habitude ! Bande de lâches !

-Halley, on est déso... commence Marc avec un regard emplit de tristesse.

Et ni une, ni deux, elle décroche une droite digne d'une championne de boxe dans la tête de Marc.

Je me précipité pour la retenir, et la traîner en arrière. Elle se débat, hurle sur le groupe de gars qui tente de s'excuser.

-Lâche moi Zack ! Lâche moi !

Je la vois lever la main. Je sens une onde invisible s'en échapper et frapper le groupe. Ils sont soudain pris de convulsion, leurs cheveux se mettent à pousser dans tous les sens, ainsi que leurs poils venant de parties plus intimes. J'aurai sûrement explosé de rire dans un autre contexte, mais là, tout comme le reste de la colonie, je suis horrifié par le spectacle.

-Halley, ca suffit ! Fait Chiron d'une voix ferme. Zack, emmène-là. Je dois m'occuper de ces quatre là.

-Je m'en occupe, je fais en hochant la tête.

-Une dernière chose. Nous aurons à parler tout à l'heure, rajoute t-il, la mine sérieuse.

Je hoche la tête de nouveau. J'ai moi même quelques questions à lui poser.

Halley se débat toujours avec véhémence, mais je la maintiens contre moi et l'emmène plus loin. Je lance un regard à Zoé. Elle semble comprendre tout de suite, et pars ramasser l'arme. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant sortir un foulard avant de saisir prudemment la faux.

Je réussis à emmener Halley dans un endroit calme, plus loin, près du ruisseau. Je suis couvert de bleus et j'ai les bras endoloris, non pas à cause de mon combat mais à cause des nombreux coups d'Halley.

Je la prends dans ma bras, et la serre contre mon torse, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Elle essaye de me repousser violemment, et je tombe assis dans l'herbe. Mais je tiens bon.

Elle met du temps à se calmer, mais ses cris se transforment petit à petit en sanglots. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste là, serrer l'un contre l'autre. J'écoute son coeur ralentir avant de reprendre des battements normaux. Je sens mon t-shirt trempés par ses larmes, salit par le peu de mascara qui lui restait. Je sens ses bras détendre leur étreinte autour de ma poitrine.

Finalement, elle s'éloigne de moi et plonge les mains dans la ruisseau avant de s'asperger le visage.

Je la laisse faire, l'eau fraîche lui fera du bien.

Je me masse les côtes, qu'elle m'a quasiment broyée au passage, pendant qu'elle revient s'asseoir près de moi.

Je laisse un moment de silence planer avant de demander doucement :

-Tu es calmée ?

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux encore bouffis. Son nez coule, et elle s'essuie avec son bras. Je déchire un morceau de ma manche de t-shirt pour le lui donner. Elle sourit faiblement.

-Tu le connaissais bien ? Je tente de questionner.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

-C'était Peter. Mon ... mon meilleur ami. Ici, à la Colonie, en tout cas, fait-elle en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

Je vois les larmes réapparaître aux bords de ses yeux. Je m'efforce de la réconforter, et j'entoure de mon bras ses épaules. Elle pose la tête sur la mienne.

-Il est mort comme un vrai demi-dieux, je fais en ignorant sa remarque. En combattant des monstres. On appelle ça un héros dans les récits mythologiques je crois.

-Oui. Un héros, elle confirme. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui tout ça. Le combat, je veux dire, rajoute t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur. Il était fils d'Appolon, mais il n'était pas fait pour se battre. C'était un médecin, un poète, mais sûrement pas un soldat.

-Tu as toujours aimé les gars sensible, je fais avec un sourire.

Elle me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter, mais garde le silence.

-Je suis désolé, fait-elle. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je n'aurai pas du te fâcher. Tu as déjà sauvé Bruce et Spencer, c'est ...

-Pas de soucis, je la coupe. Tu étais en colère, tu n'as pas a t'excusé.

Elle hoche encore la tête. Nous gardons le silence un moment.

-Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, tu sais ? Fait t-elle, la voix enrouée. Je veux dire ... On s'habitue tellement à la sécurité ici qu'on en oublie presque qu'on reste des demi-dieux, et que nous sommes constamment en danger.

-A quoi servent tout ces entraînements alors ? Les armes, les armures ?

-Tu sais, maintenant, c'est plus par habitude que nous nous entraînons. Certains ont même abandonnés tout ça.. Nous n'avons pas eu de grandes quêtes ou de grandes prophéties depuis plus de 20 ans. Les pensionnaires commencent à ... je ne sais pas. Ils oublient ce que l'ont à traversés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez traversés ? Je demande, curieux.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Chiron ou Zoé ne t'ont pas tout raconté ? Tu n'as même pas vu le film pédagogique ?

-Il y a un film pédagogique ? Sérieusement ? Je ris.

-Oui ... Soupire t-elle en souriant à son tour. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu n'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire ? Des deux Grandes guerres qui ont eu lieux il y a de ça quelques années ?

D'un côte, elle a piquée ma curiosité. De l'autre, je vois qu'elle essaie de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur d'autres évènements pour oublier. Je me tais et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

-Il y a un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, la colonie a essuyé deux évènements d'une ampleure majeure, raconte t-elle. Le premier fût la Guerre des Titans...

-La Guerre des Titans ? Je l'interrompt. Mais ca date de milliers d'années non ? Les Olympiens ont gagnés et tout les méchants survivants ont été envoyés au Tartare, d'après mes souvenirs ?

-Tu te souviens des cours de Grec Ancien du collège, tiens ? Fait-elle, étonnée. Tu as raison, mais si il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que dans notre monde, tout ce qui a eu lieu se reproduira un jour. Ca peut prendre des centaines, des milliers d'années, mais tout finit par recommencer.

-Et je suppose que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? La guerre a recommencé ? Je demande.

-Oui, confirme t-elle. Mais arrête de m'interrompre, elle rajoute en me balancant une boutade dans les côtes.

-Aie, okay, je me tais ! Je couine.

-Je disais donc que tout recommençait un jour ou l'autre. Les évènements se répètent. Les monstres réappairaissent indéfiniment. ( Je me fais violence pour fermer ma gueule quand elle me dit ça. Ca craint un max. ). Et il y a donc 20 ans, une prophétie a été annoncée. Une Grande Prophétie, qui parlait du sort de l'Olympe. Tout a été chamboulé. Les dieux de l'Olympe était en danger, et la guerre sonnait à nos portes. Et tout ça tournait autour d'une seule et unique personne, un demi-dieu, fils de l'un des Trois Grands : Percy Jackson. Ce demi-dieux était sûrement l'un des plus puissants que la terre ait jamais portée. Lui et ses amis ont accomplis de nombreuses quêtes et exploits. Ils ont tenus tête aux Titans, ont déjoués leurs plans, et, au final, tout s'est joué lors du plus grand affrontement que le monde mythologique moderne ait connu : la bataille de l'Olympe, qui s'est déroulée à New York. Après un grand et long combat, avec de nombreux renversements de situation, nous avons gagné la guerre, mais peu s'en est fallut. Depuis, Percy Jackson et ses amis sont des héros et des légendes pour nous. Ce sont nos modèles. Ou en tout cas, ils étaient. Les gens ont tendance a oublié ce pour quoi nos aînés se sont battus.

Des milliers de questions s'entrecroisent dans ma tête. Je met du temps à digérer tout ce qu'elle vient de me raconter. Elle garde le silence, attendant mes interrogations.

-Mais ... Attends...

-Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à entendre d'un coup. Il m'a fallut du temps la première fois.

-Je suppose que la Brume a joué un grand rôle pour que les mortels ne voient rien de tout ça ?

Elle relève la tête de mon épaule, et me regarde dans les yeux, surprise.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Zoé m'a fait le topo, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ça pouvait prendre des proportions aussi énormes ... Sans déconner Halley ? Un brouillard magique qui cache tout ça aux yeux du monde ? Ca paraît pas un peu fou ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Ce monde est totalement fou, Zack. Tu finiras par t'y habituer. Je trouve que tu assimiles déjà bien toute ces informations.

-Ouais, tu parles ... J'ai un de ces mal de crâne maintenant, je soupire.

Elle rit doucement, plus détendue. Mais je vois toujours la tristesse planée sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Percy Jackson et ses amis ? Je questionne.

-Oh, fait-elle. Tu sais le destin est parfois assez cruel avec les demi-dieux. A peine sortie de cette guerre, il a été enlevé par Héra, envoyé dans un colonie de sang-mêlés vénérant les formes romaines de nos dieux, il s'est fait de nouveaux amis et cette fois à sauvé de nouveaux le monde en tuant les Titans et la Terre-Mère Gaïa en personne. Enfin, il n'a pas vraiment tué cette dernière. Disons plutôt qu'il l'a renvoyé dormir.

Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Je suis carrément sur le cul. Elle doit plaisanter.

-Comme ça, dans le plus grand des calmes ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

-Ouais. Et encore, je t'épargne les détails.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et éclate de rire.

-Quoi? C'est des conneries c'est ça ?

-Non, du tout ! Son rire redouble d'intensité. Mais tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que tu es enceinte !

Je fronce les sourcils, mettant un instant à comprendre. Puis j'éclate de rire à mon tour. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je croise un instant le regard de Halley. Toute trace de tristesse disparaissent de son visage lorsqu'elle rit. Ses yeux bruns pétillent, son sourire est radieux, magnifique. Elle me rappelle la Halley que j'ai connu, avant, quand tout était encore normal pour nous deux.

Nous finissons par nous calmer, et j'en profite pour lui poser encore quelques questions.

-J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer ce Percy Jackson un jour, je dis.

-Hum ... fait-elle, pensive.

-Oh non, s'il-te-plait, me dit pas qu'il a connu un mort tragique comme tout ces pauvres héros mythologique.

-Il est toujours vivant, je te rassure. Il a pris sa retraite de héros, si tu préfères. Il est partie s'installer avec sa copine, Annabeth Chase, dans une ville spécialement faîtes pour les demi-dieux qui désirent vivre une vie à peu près normale. Elle est située au camp romain, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, en plein sur la côte Ouest du pays. Quand je te disais que c'était un modèle et une légende, c'était vrai. C'est un des seuls demi-dieux connus à ce jour qui ait vécu une vie heureuse après ses aventures. On dit même que lui et Annabeth ont eu un enfant, là-bas. Tout le monde ici rêve d'être comme lui. Ou, du moins, en rêvait ...

Son regard se perd dans le vide. Elle repense probablement à Peter.

Ca lui passera, je me dis en mon for intérieur. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. Elle s'en remettra.

-Hey, Halley, ça va aller. J'ai lu quelque part que il y avait une sorte de paradis pour les héros comme lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va y aller.

-Les Champs-Elysées ? Elle demande tristement.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Il le mérite vraiment, tu sais ?

De nouvelles larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux.

-Je sais, chou, je sais...

Elle repose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, essayant de la reconforter comme je peux. Comme avant, quand nous étions encore amis, proches, complices. Inséparables.

Avant que je ne gâche tout.

En silence, nous restons là, les yeux fixés sur le ruisseau à l'eau claire qui s'écoule doucement sur les galets. Le clapotis de l'eau nous berce, et je ferme inconsciemment les yeux.

* * *

Un éclat de lumière chatouillant mes paupières me réveille.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et se reflète dans l'eau du ruisseau en milliers d'éclats étincellants.

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, ma tête repose sur mon bras engourdis.

Je me relève et cherche Halley du regard.

Elle n'est plus là.

Mon coeur s'emballe, je commence à l'appeler. Je fouille les alentours, paniqué.

Pas une trace d'elle. S'est t-elle fait attaqué par un monstre ?

Pourquoi me suis-je endormi ? Surtout en plein milieu des bois. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

J'essaie de me calmer, je tends l'oreille. Je crois entendre des bruissements de feuilles sur ma gauche.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et me précipite dans cette direction. Les bruissements s'intensifient, comme si plusieurs personnes s'amusaient dans un tas de feuille.

Un courant d'air me passe sur le visage, tandis que je traverse les bois en quête de la source de ce bruit. Je ne sais pas si Halley sera là, mais c'est ma seule piste.

Mon coeur bat toujours à toute allure. J'appelle encore : ''Halley, où es-tu ?''

Je n'aurai jamais, jamais du m'endormir ici, et ne surtout pas laisser seule. Qui sait ce qu'une fille endeuillé peut faire comme conneries ? Aller faire la chasse aux monstres ?

La nuit tombe rapidement, et j'arrive étrangement à la clairière ou j'ai tué les trois chiens des enfers. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était dans cette direction. Encore moins que je m'étais autant éloigné d'elle. Le tas de roche sur lequel étaient perchés les archers n'est plus là. Il n'y a que la plaine, le ruisseau et les galets qui l'a bordent. Et, en plein milieu du paysage, une vision d'horreur.

Halley est debout, au centre de la plaine. Pieds nus dans l'herbe, elle fait face à un homme plus grand qu'elle. De ce que je vois, il paraît jeune, bientôt la vingtaine. Mais pourtant, ses longs cheveux sont d'un gris tirant sur le blanc. Une barbe de la même couleur recouvre ses joues. Le haut de son visage est caché dans l'ombre. Comme une statue de marbre. Il est torse nu, le corps musclé et sculpté comme si c'était de la pierre. Un simple pantalon de toile blanc lui sert de vêtement. Ses pieds flottent quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Dans son dos battent deux grandes ailes sombrent dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer la couleur. Elle font plusieurs mètres d'envergures, et des bourrasques de vent s'en échappent sous la puissance de leur mouvement. C'est elles qui faisaient autant de bruit.

Mais ce qui est le plus horrifiant est la grande faux qu'il tient dans la main. Plus grande, plus acérée que celle que j'ai utilisé. Je sens mon corps se glacer d'effroi.

-Halley ! J'appelle. Recule ! Ne reste pas là !

Elle se retourne, le visage vide de toute émotion. Un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

Je sens quelque chose venir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mon estomac se tord. Je sens un goût de fer me monter à la bouche. Je tombe à genoux, les mains tremblantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Halley, recule, je t'en supplie ! Je hurle.

-Tout va bien, me dit t-elle d'une voix somnolente. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

-Halley, s'il-te-plaît, je sanglote.

Elle m'ignore et se retourne vers l'homme ailé.

Celui-ci s'avance. Je sens une pierre me tomber dans le ventre. Mes épaules s'affaissent. Je sens toute force me quitter.

Je regarde sans bouger l'homme brandir sa faux dans les airs. Tout bruits semblent disparaître. Le monde se fige. Le temps ralentit.

Et d'un mouvement précis, net, il abat son arme et fauche mon amie.

Je hurle silencieusement.

Elle disparaît en fumée, ensuite absorbé par la lame noir comme la nuit.

Dans un rayon de lueur venant de la lune, je distingue enfin son visage.

Ce visage si familier.

Ce visage que je contemple dans la glace depuis des années.

* * *

 **Salut les gens ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Alex, je confirme, se frotter à Zack est dangereux, et risque de le devenir de plus en plus par la suite. Je suis content que tu commences à te douter de certaines choses vis à vis de son parent divin, j'ai essayé de semer petit à petit des informations. Cette partie de l'histoire comme d'autres seront plus claires au fil de l'avancée !**

 **yoOyOo, comme d'habitude, j'aime beaucoup tes théories et je préfère rester vague et ne pas trop donner de détails ! Mais je te confirme que l'instinct chez les demi-dieux est primordial.**

 **La faux a bien une signification ( quoique mineure ) dans l'univers de Percy Jackson ! Mais il reste à se demander si cela est lié à Zack ou pas, ou même si c'est totalement différent de ce que l'on pense. Je te laisse découvrir ça par la suite !**

 **Je suis content que tu apprécies l'idée de la faux, je voulais changer des combats d'épées habituels et cette fiction était l'occasion parfaite pour !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait apporter quelques réponses ! Ou qui sait, de nouvelles questions ?**

 **A la prochaine, et merci à tous de votre lecture !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

-Zack ! Zack ! M'appelle une voix.

Quelqu'un me secoue. Je vois une myriade de formes et de couleurs danser devant mes yeux.

-Zack !

Les formes semblent se stabiliser, former des lignes. Les couleurs floues deviennent plus nettes. Ma tête cesse de tourner. J'ai froid, je tremble, et je sens une filet de sueur sur mon front.

Je distingue le visage de Halley au-dessus du mien. Ses yeux sont inquiets, et fouillent dans les miens.

-Zack ! Ca va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je met quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'était un rêve. Un simple rêve.

Le genre tellement réaliste qu'il te fait te demander si tu es bien réveillé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bordel ? Je me sens perdre pieds. Je croyais que ce n'était que passager. Quelques cauchemars dus à tout ce qu'il m'arrive mais ... Non.

J'ai le sentiment que ça empire.

L'image de Halley se faisant fauchée me revient à l'esprit, et me fait frissonner de frayeur.

J'ai besoin de vérifier que ... que je ne rêve pas encore.

Je tends les mains et les pose sur les joues de Halley. Le collier que je lui ai offert se balance doucement sur son cou.

Une douce chaleur se répand dans le bout de mes doigts. Elle est bien là. C'est bien réel.

-Euh ... Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande t-elle prudemment.

Je retire vivement mes mains.

-Excuse-moi ... Je t'ai vu mourir. J'avais besoin de voir que tu étais bien là.

-Tu m'as vu ... mourir ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas rajouter mes problèmes aux siens, elle n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

-Juste un cauchemar. Rien de grave, je fais.

Je me redresse.

Nous sommes toujours au même endroit, près du ruisseau. Halley est agenouillé à côté de moi. Je vois à ses yeux qu'elle a encore pleuré pendant que je dormais. Elle en avait surement besoin.

-Tu vas un peu mieux ? Je demande, encore inquiet.

-Un peu, c'est le mot, réplique t-elle doucement.

Elle n'a pas perdu de sa répartie, c'est un bon point.

-On devrait rentrer, je pense. La forêt n'est pas sûre.

Je tremble encore légèrement. Je ne veux pas rester dans ces bois.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle voulait sûrement profiter encore un peu du calme.

-D'accord, dit-elle à contrecoeur.

Nous prenons la route de la colonie, évitant tout deux volontairement la plaine. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Mes rêves me perturbaient beaucoup dernièrement, mais d'habitude, j'arrivais à les distinguer de la réalité. Là, tout paraissait si ... réel. Je frissonne.

Ca me rappelle la vision que m'ont fait subir les jumelles. Et pourtant... C'était différent.

Mon hallucination à l'aéroport me revient. Ainsi que mon rêve la veille de l'accident au lycée. Tout ça avait commencé avant ma rencontre avec les deux filles d'Hécate. Tout ces rêves, ces événements étranges.

Des dizaines de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Est-ce que ça venait de moi ? De la magie était peut-être à l'oeuvre ? Pire. Et si tout cela était réel ?

Halley toussote et me tire de ma réflexion.

-T'es toujours avec moi ?

-Désolé, je pensais à mon rêve...

Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive.

Concentre-toi, Zack. C'est elle qui a besoin d'être écouté, pas toi.

Je me force à me vider la tête de mes pensées. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, ces derniers temps. Laisser mes questions à plus tard et me concentrer sur le moment présent. Ca me frustre au plus haut point.

Une pensée me vient à l'esprit, tandis que nous marchons.

-Dit, c'était quoi le truc que tu as fais à Orel, Marc et aux deux autres ?

-Oh, ricane t-elle. C'était un sort. Un truc destiné pour les gens qui te font chier.

-Mais ... Ou-as tu appris à faire ça ?

-Je suis fille d'Hécate, déclara t-elle sur un ton léger. Rien de plus normal.

Je la regarde avec horreur, mais elle trébuche sur une racine et ne remarque rien.

-Ah, je fais innocemment. Ca à l'air cool.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Si tu savais tout les tours de magie que mes soeurs m'ont appris !

-Je pense pas vraiment vouloir savoir ... je bougonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande t-elle, étonnée par ma réaction.

-Rien, t'inquiète.

-Zack.

-Okay très bien ! Je concède. J'aime pas trop la délire de la magie. C'est trop facile. Trop dangereux aussi. Tu imagines, d'un claquement de doigt, tu peux faire des choses horribles à quelqu'un.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça Zack ...

-Comment ça ?

-La magie à un prix. Elle a toujours un prix. Ca peut pomper dans tes forces vitales, et si tu en utilises trop, ca peut être dangereux. On m'a dit qu'un jour, une fille d'Hécate a essayé de tué quelqu'un par magie. Résultat, le sort s'est retourné contre elle.

-Wow ... Ca craint, je fais en hochant lentement la tête.

Dans ma tête, je m'imagine les jumelles prise de convulsions et de visions étranges. C'est très satisfaisant, je dois l'avouer.

-Ca résume assez bien le truc.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'utiliser ce sort contre eux ?

-Oh, pas grand chose. Ca m'a pris un peu de force, c'est tout. Mais il faut faire gaffe en l'utilisant sur des gens. Parfois, le lanceur peut se retrouver avec une poussée de poils impressionnante ! Je te dis pas l'état des douches collectives le soir !

-C'est dégueulasse ça Halley, merci des détails ... je grimace.

Elle rit franchement.

-T'inquiète ! Maintenant tu as une bonne image de moi ce soir dans la tête !

-Arrête Halley ! Stop ! Je me bouche les oreilles en essayant de l'ignorer.

-Et je t'ai pas encore dit le pire ...

-Stop Halley ! Pitié !

Son rire redouble. Un poids semble s'ôter de ses épaules, petit à petit.

Je sens que je l'aide, que ma présence lui fait du bien. Elle m'avait manqué, plus que je ne l'admet.

Elle reprends son calme.

-Tu m'avais manqué Zack, tu sais ? Dit-elle en écho avec mes pensées.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ? Je la taquine.

-M'oblige pas à retirer ce que j'ai dit, me menace t-elle.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es une fragile. On se croirait dans un film ! ''Tu m'avais manqué Zack'', je l'imite en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Arrête ça ! Crie t-elle en riant. Je suis pas du tout comme ça.

-Si tu savais ...

Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais nous sommes interrompus par une fille qui court vers nous.

Elle porte un t-shirt de la colonie, et ses cheveux sont dorés, coupés courts.

Elle me lance un coup d'oeil rapide et s'adresse à Halley :

-Désolé de te déranger Halley, mais Chiron m'a dit de venir te chercher. Il a besoin de toi pour ... euh ... pour préparer les rites.

Les épaules de Halley s'affaissent. Le peu de bonheur que j'avais réussi à faire apparaître sur son visage disparaît.

-Dit lui que j'arrive tout de suite d'accord ?

La nouvelle arrivée semble pressée mais elle hoche la tête et s'en va en direction de la Grande Maison.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je demande, posant une main sur son bras. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Je préfère y aller seule, c'est pas forcément un truc très joyeux, je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, dit-elle gentiment.

-Oh ... Pas de soucis, je réponds, comprenant son envie de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Si jamais tu as besoin, tu hésites pas surtout d'accord ? Ca fait un peu bateau, mais je le pense vraiment.

Elle hoche la tête.

Je la sens hésité un instant, mais elle se rétracte et baisse les yeux. Je presse doucement sa main, et je la laisse s'en aller.

Je me retrouve donc seul. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais on s'est arrêté en plein milieu de la colonie.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Je ne sais pas ou ils sont tous passés.

Zoé. C'est ça, je dois retrouver Zoé. C'est elle qui a la faux et l'oeil du chien des Enfers. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de le garder, c'est assez dégueulasse à vrai dire.

J'aperçois deux pensionnaires qui marche rapidement vers ce qui me semble être l'amphithéâtre de plein air. Je décide de les suivre. De toute façon, je ne sais pas vers ou aller.

Les deux personnes que je suis, deux filles, semblent en plein discussion et ne me remarque pas. Apparemment, elles semblent se fâcher à propos de quelque chose. Quand nous arrivons près de l'amphithéâtre, elle se taisent soudainement. Un filet de fumée s'enroule en une spirale vers le ciel. Je pénètre dans l'enceinte à mon tour. Des chuchotements retentissent autour de moi. Tout les pensionnaires semblent s'être réunis ici. Les deux filles se faufilent vers les gradins sans se faire remarquer.

Je n'ai pas cette chance.

La rumeur de la foule se tait quand j'apparais.

Clarisse, la fille d'Arès, est au centre de l'arène avec quelques pensionnaires. Je reconnais parmi eux Aaron, Eric, Alexandre, Zoé, Adaline et, à mon grand bonheur, les jumelles. Je ne connais pas les autres.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi tandis qu'un silence s'installe dans les gradins.

Décidément, j'ai le chic pour les entrées remarquées ici.

-Tiens, le nouveau, fait Clarisse. Justement, on parlait de toi !

Je fais encore quelque pas prudent, mais je reste à bonne distance du groupe.

Aaron et Eric me lance des sourires d'encouragements, peu réussis si vous voulez mon avis. Je sens que leur discussion devait être plutôt tendue, au vu de leurs visages crispés.

-Salut ! Je fais innocemment. Quoi de beau ?

Le visage de Clarisse se tord en un rictus mauvais. Les jumelles se murmurent à l'oreille. Alexandre, lui, baisse prudemment les yeux et fixe le sol. Bien. Il a compris la leçon de l'autre jour, c'est déjà ça de gagner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un soucis ?

-A vrai dire, c'est toi le soucis morveux, continue Clarisse. En à peine deux jours, tu as réussis à foutre plus la merde que n'importe qui en 10 ans. Soit tu as pas de chance, soit tu es un aimant à problème ...

-Clarisse, intervient Eric. On devait attendre Chiron...

-Je peux très bien gérer ça sans Chiron, réplique durement Clarisse. De plus, il doit s'occuper de ce cré... de ce pauvre Peter.

Sa correction n'échappe pas à quelques pensionnaires qui lui lancent des regards meurtriers. J'ai l'impression que le caractère de Clarisse ne plaît pas à tout le monde ici. Je crois même voir le visage de Aaron s'assombrir.

-C'est un triste accident, mais il est mort en se battant comme un vrai demi-dieu, continue t-elle, tentant sûrement de se rattraper. Nous commémorons sa mort plus tard, mais pour l'instant, nous avons des sujets plus important à débattre. Oui, c'est de toi que je parle, gamin.

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Elle doit sûrement être impressionnante, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, avec sa tignasse rousse et sa tenue militaire. Le couteau de combat à cran d'arrêt accroché à son mollet en rajoute une couche.

Pourtant, elle ne me fait l'effet que d'une grande gueule qui joue les dures.

-Bon, très bien, je suppose que l'on en a pour un moment alors, je souris.

Je grimpe sur un des murs bordant les gradins du théâtre et m'assied en face du groupe que Clarisse semble présider. Ma réaction soulève quelques rires vite étouffés par le regard noir de la rousse.

-Fais pas trop le malin, grommelle t-elle.

Elle se retourne vers les pensionnaires derrière elle.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire, maintenant qu'il est là ? demande Clarisse.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parle. Les jumelles me sourit d'une façon qui me fait froid dans le dos. Alexandre est toujours en train de contempler le sol.

Mais c'est un des pensionnaires que je ne connais pas qui rompt le silence.

Vêtu d'un blouson en cuir d'aviateur, d'un t-shirt noir, d'un jean et de rangers de la même couleur, il arbore un visage à la mine sombre et à la peau très pâle, comme si il passait son temps sous terre.

Ses cheveux noués en catogan sont aussi noires que l'ébène. Il doit avoir la trentaine.

Une épée encore plus sombre que la lame de la faux que j'ai utilisé ce matin se balance à sa taille.

Je frissonne en reconnaissant le métal qui a fauché Halley dans mon cauchemar.

Ses yeux me fixent. Une lueur folle brille dans ceux-ci. Cet homme pourrait être un génie comme un fou furieux.

-Ton arrivée ici est étrange, Zack, déclare t-il d'une voix froide, calculée. Un demi-dieux âgé de 17 ans qui débarque à la Colonie malgré le pacte fait par les dieux il y a déjà 20 ans, cela soulève des questions. Qui es-tu ? Qui est ton parent divin ? Pourquoi un des dieux se risquerait à te cacher malgré la promesse sceller par le conseil des Douzes ?

Mon sourire s'affaisse. Cet homme dégage une aura étrange, sombre, hypnotisante. Il cache quelque chose de puissant en lui. Je le perçois comme je l'ai perçu avec Zoé ou Dionysos.

-Qui es-tu ? Je demande en rassemblant mon courage pour croiser ses yeux sombres.

-Je suis Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, réponds t-il, ennuyé.

-Sans déconner, je fais avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Je réussis à lui arracher un léger sourire, qui tranche avec son visage froid.

-Sans déconner, oui. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'aider à élucider ces questions ...

-Ecoute mec, je fais en sautant de mon mur et marchant vers lui. Il y a deux jours, j'étais encore un lycéen normal. Du jour au lendemain, Zoé se ramène dans ma vie, me raconte que les dieux grecs et romains existent, que je suis un demi-dieu, et que plein de monstres veulent me tuer. Et arriver ici, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je me fais attaqué par un chien dégueulasse qui manque de me buter. Donc, comme je m'efforce de la répéter à tout le monde ici, c'est moi qui ai des questions à vous poser, pas l'inverse.

Je sens la foule retenir son souffle derrière moi. Les yeux de Nico m'introspectent, regardent au plus profond de moi.

C'est carrément flippant.

-Ton cas est étrange, dit-il plus pour lui même que pour nous, en ignorant totalement ce que je viens de lui dire. Je dois vérifier certaines choses, il se pourrait que ...

-Il se pourrait que quoi ? Je lui demande.

-On verra en tant voulu. En attendant, reste ici, entraîne-toi, et évite de tuer accidentellement des pauvres pensionnaires, même si ce sont des crétins finis, rajoute t-il en désignant Alex.

Celui-ci tremble carrément quand Nico le montre du doigt. On dirait qu'il va se chier dessus.

Je crois que je l'aime bien, ce fils d'Hadès, finalement.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Zack. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis bien plus grave qu'un simple renvoi de la Colonie.

-Mais ... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Attendre ? Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

-Je pourrais t'aider. Mais tout cela semble être quelque chose au-dessus de mes moyens, pour le moment. Je reviendrai te voir en tant voulu, quand j'aurai plus de -réponses.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers une des sorties de l'amphithéâtre et semble disparaître entre les ombres.

Ca, c'était classe. Je lui demanderai si il peut m'apprendre la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

Je me retourne vers Clarisse et le groupe, dont les visages semblent avoir perdus des couleurs.

-Il est un peu mélodramatique ce mec, nan ? Je demande en souriant.

Personne ne réponds.

-Allô ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Ils regardent tous quelque chose de précis, au sol, derrière moi.

Le temps que je me retourne et comprenne, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'ils observaient tous. Une ombre, dessinée par les rayons du soleil entamant sa descente.

Plus précisément, _mon_ ombre, qui épouse mon corps, auquel, pendant un instant, se rattache deux grandes ailes qui battent lentement avant de disparaître.

Mon visage se fige. Est-ce encore un rêve ? Suis-je bien réveillé ?

Je me retourne vers Alexandre, Zoé, Adaline et tout les autres qui me fixent avec des yeux ronds.

-Les gars, vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

Personne ne me réponds. Ils se contentent de me regarder.

Zoé se détache soudain du groupe et m'attrape pas le bras.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je fais.

-On doit discuter, tout les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Son visage est pâle, ses sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle s'inquiète et s'interroge.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-C'était quoi cette ombre ? Vous aviez tous l'air horrifiés.

Elle ne réponds rien et continue de me traîner loin de l'amphithéâtre, d'ou j'entends maintenant des voix s'élevées et criées.

J'arrête net Zoé, et la fait se tournée en face de moi.

-Zoé, dit-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle prends une inspiration et me regarde dans les yeux.

-J'avais des doutes la première fois que je t'ai vu, à ton lycée. Surtout après ton accident. Je savais que tu étais différent, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ... de ce que tout ça pouvait être. Tu aurais pu être un fils d'Hadès, ou d'une divinité puissante.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Je lis la peur dans ses yeux.

-Justement, Zack. Personne ne sait. Rien de la sorte n'a jamais été vu ici.

-Mais alors ...

-Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette ombre au sol, elle n'annonce rien de bon. Rien de bon pour toi, ou pour nous tous.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? J'insiste, exaspéré par sa réaction.

Son regard se fige dans le mien.

-L'ombre de la mort, Zack. C'était l'ombre de Thanatos.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **yoOyOo, j'aime toujours lire tes théories, et j'aime encore plus les voir se brouiller petit à petit avec l'avancée du récit et la révélation de certains éléments. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, elles vont se réalisées ... ! En tout cas, elles me donnent des idées pour la suite, merci à toi de toujours partager ta pensée !**

 **Alex, je suis content que tu apprécies leur relation. Et pour ce qui est du triangle amoureux ... Tu verras ! Je pense d'ailleurs que ta théorie sur son parent divin a trouvé une réponse dans ce chapitre. Ou peut-être que non ...**

 **Ah, et pour ton post scriptum, l'idée de garder l'oeil comme trophée est un peu glauque, mais ça pourrait rendre bien. C'est un peu dans le style de Sevro, dans Red Rising. ( si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, foncez, c'est un de mes derniers coup de coeur )**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Des gouttes de sueurs perlent le long de mes cheveux et de mon front.

Le frottement du manche de la lance me brûle la main.

Mon bras droit est engourdi par le poids de l'arme longue de plus de deux mètres.

Aaron tente une percée sur mon flanc droit, la lame de bronze m'effleure les côtes en déchirant mon t-shirt. Je grimace.

-Reste concentré, me lance t-il plus sérieusement que d'habitude.

Depuis quelques jours, depuis ma discussion avec Chiron, il prends mon entraînement très au sérieux.

Je sais, vous venez d'arriver et vous êtes tout de suite balancé en plein dans mon _training_ , comme l'appelle Aaron.

Et oui, je sais encore ce que vous vous dîtes, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas adressé à vous directement. Comme vous avez pu le constater, tout m'est tomber dessus assez rapidement ces derniers temps. J'en suis carrément venu à oublier de vous parler, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais tellement pris dans les événements récents que même Diana et l'accident avec les frères Jamez me sont sortis de l'esprit. Même Pitt et Clément, je les ai totalement zappés.

Tu parles d'un ami.

Ils me manquent, à vrai dire. Pas que le Colonie me déplaisent mais ... Etre parti comme ça, sans réels adieux, ça m'affecte au fond.

Heureusement, j'ai revu Halley. Elle m'a permis de faire ressortir mes liens avec ma vie d'avant. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle soit aussi une pensionnaire de la Colonie ? Si elle avait été là, lors de mon ... problème avec les frères Jamez, elles se seraient sûrement reconnues, toute les deux. Qui sait, elle m'aurait peut-être même empêcher de faire cette connerie ? Ou peut-être suis-je encore en train de me voiler la face, de me chercher des excuses.

J'ai envie d'appeler Diana. De lui parler. Pas que j'ai besoin de réconfort mais ... j'ai besoin de me sortir tout ça de l'esprit quelque temps. De retrouver un tant soi peu de ma vie d'avant.

Un éclat lumineux attire brièvement mon attention.

Je ne vois le coup de Aaron qu'une seconde trop tard. Il me frappe au ventre et je suis projeté en arrière, j'attéris sur le dos avec un grognement de douleur.

-Je t'ai dit quoi Zack ? Reprend-toi ! Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ce coup avant ce soir.

Le coup en question est une botte qui consiste à parer l'arme de son adversaire avec la pointe de sa lance, pour ensuite glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à enfoncer le métal dans le torse de l'adversaire.

Vous trouvez ça violent ?

Vous n'avez pas tort, mais c'est efficace. Il m'a fait mordre la poussière un nombre incalculable de fois en utilisant cette technique. J'ai des bleus partout sur le ventre., malgré mon plastron de bronze.

Sur que c'est différent du football ou du tennis.

-Si ce n'était pas des armes d'entraînements, tu serais déjà morts, continue t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

-J'essaye vieux, vraiment, je proteste en me massant la poitrine avec une grimace. Mais j'ai ...

-L'esprit trop occupé, je sais, finit-il à ma place.

-Ouais ... je soupire.

-Le tournoi approche, et les Arès vont te faire bouffer le sable si tu sais pas te défendre. Et il y a plein d'autres gars à la colonie qui peuvent toujours pas t'encadrer.

-Ca, c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point je suis génial, je souris.

Il me balance un coup de lance que j'esquive.

-Prends pas trop la confiance, t'es toujours aussi mauvais.

-T'es sérieux ? Je fais, faussement vexé.

Il rit franchement et repart à l'assaut. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'égarer dans mes pensées.

Le tournoi en question est une activité organisée par la Colonie, au même titre que les courses de chars ou Capture-Etendard. Il y a déjà eu de nombreux morts auparavant mais ... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment une grande préoccupation dans un camp de vacances de demi-dieux se battant contre des monstres mythologiques. Et ce n'est pas comme si il y avait le service-publique des dieux qui se préoccupait de ça. Je sais même pas si ça existe, d'ailleurs. Je devrais demander à Chiron un de ces jours. Mais pas sur qu'il le prenne avec humour, après notre entretien.

Pendant ce temps, Aaron redouble de vigueur sur ses attaques. Nous nous entraînons toute l'après-midi, durant de longues heures, et nous finissons éreintés, en sueur, les membres douloureux. Le soleil se couche, et les quelques pensionnaires qui étaient venus nous voir ( que je n'avais même pas remarqué ), se lèvent et partent en commentant le duel.

Je suis épuisé, mais heureux. J'ai maitrîsé le mouvement en moins d'une heure, et il en a profité pour me montrer quelques autres coups. J'aurai préféré apprendre à manier la faux, mais quand j'ai vu la tête qu'a tiré Aaron en entendant ma demande, j'ai laissé tombé. De toute façon, je suis même pas sur que quelqu'un sache s'en servir ici.

Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de m'en servir pour autant, je pense en mon for intérieur.

Je me dirige vers les douches en échangeant des anecdotes sur l'entraînement avec Aaron, mais à vrai dire, j'ai encore la tête ailleurs.

L'eau chaude de la douche détends mon corps autant que mon esprit. Des nuages de vapeur commencent à s'élever autour de moi, et je me perds dans mes pensées.

Ma conversation avec Chiron me revient en tête :

 _Zoé m'a tout de suite emmené à la Grande Maison après le débat à l'amphithéâtre, et nous avons rejoins le centaure qui venait tout juste de finir les préparatifs pour le corps de l'ami de Halley. Cette dernière l'accompagnait tandis que nous les rejoignîmes._

 _-Chiron, on peux parler un instant ? Demanda Zoé._

 _Chiron hocha la tête sans poser de question en voyant la mine grave de Zoé. Halley ne bougea pas. Elle avait les bras croisés, le regard vide. Je pensais même qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Je m'avanca et la pris dans mes bras. Elle sursauta de surprise, mais se blottit dedant sans protester._

 _Nous restâmes là, debout, au milieu du salon de la Grande Maison, jusqu'à ce que le raclement de gorge de Zoé nous interrompt._

 _-Zack, j'aimerai te parler seul à seul si tu le veux bien, me dis Chiron de sa voix paternel et rassurante. Zoé va rester avec Halley._

 _Zoé fit une légère grimace, mais ne protesta pas._

 _Je suivis Chiron un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce, et il me fit m'asseoir sur un vieux canapé au cuir fatigué. Chiron alla chercher quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce, son fauteuil roulant, apparemment, et sous mes yeux ébahis, plongea petit à petit toute sa partie chevaline à l'intérieur. Le résultat était stupéfiant, hyper-réaliste. Il poussa un soupir, et plongea son regard dans le mien._

 _-Comment te sens-tu, Zack ? Demanda t-il poliment._

 _-Bien, je suppose ? Un peu fatigué après tout ça, mais ca devrait le faire, je répondis en souriant. Mais vous savez, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, allez-y direct, je vous en prie._

 _Un mince sourire étira sa bouche._

 _-Autant aller au devant des choses, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il pris un quelque secondes pour poser sa voix._

 _-Ecoute Zack ... commença Chiron sur un ton grave, protecteur. Notre monde est étrange, tu as pu le voir. Mais, bien que tout semble se répéter indéfiniment, les choses ... changent et évoluent, d'une certaine façon._

 _Je garda le silence, attendant la suite. Mais il sembla, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, à court de moi. Il demanda soudain :_

 _-As-tu entendu parler de Percy Jackson ?_

 _-Halley m'en a parlé, je lui répondis en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait avec Zoé. Le gars qui a sauvé les fesses des dieux à deux reprises ?_

 _Un coup de tonnerre lointain retentit. Chiron retenu un sourire._

 _-En effet, on peut dire ça. Même si ils n'aiment pas trop l'avouer. ( Il me glissa un clin d'oeil complice ) Ce garçon a connu une destinée particulièrement difficile et éprouvante, mais il nous a prouvé à tous de part ses actes qu'il n'était pas cantonné à celle-ci. Il a dépasse nos prédictions, et a été la principale raison de notre victoire. Aujourd'hui, il vit une vie heureuse avec sa femme, Annabeth._

 _-Je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir ? Je fis en froncant les sourcils._

 _Je n'aime pas quand les gens tournent autour du pot._

 _-Et bien ... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si des forces supérieures désignent ta destination finale, et définissent ce que tu es ou ce que tu deviendras, c'est le chemin qui tu parcours qui est important, qui fera de toi ce que tu es, et c'est cela qui comptera au final._

 _-Vous dîtes cela par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à avec le fils d'Arès ? Ou par rapport à l'amphithéâtre ?_

 _-Je parle de ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment en général. Que ce soit tes altercations malencontreuses, ou le signe apparu tout à l'heure._

 _-Ecoutez, vous savez, à part le fait que Thanatos soit le dieu de la Mort, j'en sais pas plus, je réponds sur un ton léger._

 _Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis éclate d'un rire, qui semblent mêler nervosité et réel amusement._

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dis ?_

 _-Je suis désolé Zack, dit-il en se reprenant. Tu sembles tellement ... à l'aise avec tout ça que j'en oublie que tu viens d'arriver à la Colonie. Même pour quelqu'un de ton âge, tu sembles prendre tout ce qui t'arrive avec ... légèreté. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, pour toi comme pour nous._

 _-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, alors ! Je souris, perplexe._

 _-Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais. Avec ... avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, les monstres, les révélations, les ... événements tragiques qui ont lieux dernièrement ou bien avant, tu gardes la tête haute, tu continues de sourire, de plaisanter, de voir le bon côté des choses, en quelque sort. Je trouve ça admirable, mais ..._

 _Je garda encore le silence. Je connaissais ce genre de discours, et j'attendais la suite prévisible qu'il s'apprêtait à dire._

 _-Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment comme ça, ou si c'est un masque pour cacher ton histoire. Peut-être les deux. Je conçois que tu ne veuilles pas montrer tout ça, comme beaucoup de gens le ferait à ta place. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu as beau être un demi-dieu, tu restes à moitié humain. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'on oublié, à force de cotoiyer notre monde. Vous n'êtes pas tout puissant, physiquement et psychologiquement. Vous avez vos limites. Et dépassez ces limites, accumulez vos émotions, votre colère, votre tristesse ... Cela peut se révèler dangereux. Pour vous, et pour votre entourage ..._

 _Voilà._

 _On y arrive, je pensa._

 _Je m'y attendais, mais mon coeur se glaça. Je l'interrompis froidement._

 _-Ecoutez, Chiron, je réponds calmement mais fermement. Je vous ai confier mon passé, dans un moment de détresse, d'accord, mais toujours est t-il que vous en connaissez plus que n'importe qui. Ne me le faîtes pas regretter. Les évènements font de nous ce que nous sommes. J'ai tué ma famille, j'ai tué un adolescent devant mes anciens camarades de lycée, j'ai failli recommencer hier avec Alexandre. Et maintenant qu'il y a cette histoire de "marque de Thanatos'', vous avez fait le lien, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous croyez que tout ça est lié. Et vous avez peur que je recommence ( son visage se fige ). C'est ca, votre grande inquiétude ? Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? Comme vous avez aidé beaucoup de pensionnaires avant ? Je ne suis pas comme tous vos pensionnaires, d'accord ? Je ... Je ..._

 _Ma tête me tourna tout à coup._

 _Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? pensais-je. Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _-Je ..._

 _-Zack ? Demanda Chiron, inquiet._

 _-Désolé, je fis. Je ne comprends pas ..._

 _Je me leva, me tenant à un meuble pour éviter de chuter._

 _Chiron s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon bras. Ses yeux sont remplis d'effroi._

 _-Zack. J'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions._

 _-Quoi ? Mais ..._

 _-Zack, assis-toi et écoute moi._

 _La pression sur mon bras augmenta et il me fit m'asseoir. Son fauteuil était juste en face de moi._

 _-Zack, tes meurtres étaient t-ils volontaire ?_

 _L'emploi du mot ''meurtre'' venant de lui me fit frissonner._

 _-Quoi ? Je répondis, tandis que mes vertiges commencaient à s'estomper doucement._

 _-Tes meurtres étaient t-ils volontaire ? Réfléchis-y bien, et ne me mens pas._

 _Son ton était froid, sérieux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, mais dure. Il était vraiment impressionant à ce moment._

 _Je ne voulais pas y repenser. Je ne voulais pas être confronté à tout ça._

 _Je me suis fais la promesse de ne plus revivre ça. Plus jamais._

 _Je n'avais pas à répondre, qu'il aille se faire foutre._

 _-En quoi cela vous concerne ? Je me reprends, en me levant brusquement._

 _Il me fait aussitôt m'asseoir._

 _-Tes meurtres étaient t-ils volontaire ? Redemanda t-il._

 _-Non, bien sûr que non !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin bordel ? Je sens comme une envie de frapper sa vieille face barbu._

 _Toute trace du Chiron réconfortant avait disparu._

 _-TES MEURTRES ETAIENT T-ILS VOLONTAIRE ZACK ? Il hurle en me tenant fermement les bras._

 _Un frisson glacé me parcourt, mais je ne répondis toujours rien. Quelque chose m'empêchait de parler, me nouait l'estomac._

 _-Putain Chiron, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Je demande en me debatant, essayant de m'éloigner de lui._

 _-REPONDS-MOI ! Il beugle, son visage de décomposant en un masque de colère pure._

 _Son poing se leva dans les airs, prêt à frapper._

 _Je n'eu que le temps de lever les mains en un geste protecteur, que son poing s'abattit. Je ferma les yeux dans un reflex._

 _-Zack ? Appela la voix de Chiron. Zack ?_

 _Il était plus proche, désormais. Une main posé sur mon front, comme pour prendre la température d'un enfant._

 _-Ah, te revoilà, fit-il, rassuré._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu t'es arrêté en plein milieu de phrase, expliqua-t-il. Tu semblais particulièrement énervé, d'ailleurs._

 _-Je ... Désolé, j'ai perdu le fil._

 _Il enlève sa main et recule dans son fauteuil._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

 _Je le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés._

 _-Comment savez-vous ?_

 _-Ton regard a changé. Comme si tu étais perdu dans un lointain souvenir. Tu veux bien me raconter ?_

 _-Je ..._

 _J'hésite un instant, mais c'est Chiron. Il est le plus à même de m'aider._

 _-Je vous ai vu vous énervé. Genre, vraiment, vous voyez ? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de répéter : ''Tes meurtres étaient t-ils volontaire ?''. Mais c'est sûrement un souvenir d'un vieux cauchemar, je rajoute précipitamment pour éviter des questions gênantes._

 _Heureusement, il ne semble pas relever la deuxième partie. En revanche, la première ne lui a pas échappé ..._

 _-Est-ce le cas ? Demanda t-il après un instant de réflexion._

 _-C'est pas drôle Chiron ... je soupira._

 _-Je ne rigole pas le moins du monde, répondis t-ils doucement._

 _Je le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux._

 _A vrai dire ... Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne le savais pas moi-même._

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Comment ça ? Ses yeux devinrent encore plus sérieux, si c'était possible._

 _-Je ne sais vraiment pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment ... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Et je ne me suis pas posé plus de question._

 _-Tu avais, et tu as toujours peur de te confronter à tout ça ? A la réalité des choses, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je me croirais cher le psy, sans déconner ... je rétorqua sur la défensive._

 _-Je suis bien plus que ces charlatans, Zack. Je suis le responsable de cette colonie, mais j'ai aussi le devoir d'aider chacun de vous. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Tout le -monde ici peut avoir confiance en moi. Mais je dois m'assurer que tu n'es pas un danger pour les autres._

 _-Ecoutez, Chiron, je commence doucement, en prenant un ton neutre. Je vous aime bien, et c'est sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle cette discussion n'est pas encore terminée. Vous êtes à l'écoute, et vous ne voulez que mon bien, mais tout ça, tout ce qui m'arrive et ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je peux le gérer tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de confier tout à quelqu'un pour me sentir soulager. C'est mon fardeau. Le mien, à moi seul. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup. Et je supporte pas les regards de pitié que vous et Zoé me lancez depuis. J'ai toujours gérer ça tout seul, et je continuerai à le faire. Alors sachez que j'apprécie énormément votre main tendue, mais je vais devoir la refuser._

 _Il hoche la tête doucement, et sembla peser ses prochains mots._

 _-Je comprends, mon garçon. Tu es grand, et tu peux choisir librement ce que tu veux faire. Mais tu dois comprendre, qu'avec les derniers incidents, que je suis responsable de ta sécurité, comme de celle des autres pensionnaires. Que ce soit vis à vis de toi, comme vis à vis d'eux._

 _-Je sais, monsieur, je répondis avec calme. Le mot ''monsieur'' sonne étrangement dans ma bouche, mais je veux qu'il comprenne le respect que j'ai pour lui malgré ma remarque. Est-ce que ma promesse d'essayer de faire de mon mieux vous satisferez ?_

 _-Pas besoin de promesse, sourit-il. Je vois déjà bien les efforts que tu fais. Essaye juste de garder ton calme, de ne pas attirer d'ennui, et tout devrait bien se passer._

 _Pourtant, malgré ce ton encourageant, j'eu l'impression que malgré son ton paternel, une sorte de rupture se fait entre nous. Comme si notre rapport pensionnaire-responsable venait de se fissurer. Comme s'il voyait autre chose en moi, quelque chose qu'il avait refusé d'accepter avant et qui venait de lui sauter à la tête sans prévenir. Je sentis aussi qu'il est attristé, en quelque sorte, et je m'en voulu d'avoir rejeter son aide._

 _Mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Ou du moins, je n'en voulais pas._

 _-Malgré tout, il reste encore des questions à élucider. Pourquoi atteint-tu la colonie que maintenant, à un âge si avancer malgré le Pacte des Trois Grands ? Ou encore plus important : Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ? Continua t-il._

 _-Je suppose que nous verrons tout ça au fil du temps non ? Comme quand l'on comprends le dénouement d'une prophétie qu'après sa réalisation ?_

 _Je lui souris ironiquement._

 _Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans son regard, tranchant avec son visage sérieux._

 _-En effet, nous verrons bien ce que les dieux t'ont réservé._

 _Je me leva, comprenant qu'il étant tant de partir. Mais avant de franchir la porte, je me rappella d'un détail oublié._

 _-Chiron, encore une chose. Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'impliquait l'apparition de la marque de Thanatos ?_

 _Il me regarde longuement, probablement en train de réfléchir encore et toujours à ses prochains mots._

 _-Pour être sincère avec toi, Zack, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Après des millénaires à enseigner aux demi-dieux et à voir des événements étranges, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, rajouta t-il gravement. Toujours est t-il que tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner dès demain, et sérieusement, pour te préparer à ce qui pourrait arriver. Rappelle-toi simplement que ce n'est pas un jeu, et tout devrait bien se passer._

 _J'hocha la tête en regardant mes pieds. Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Son ton était suffisamment éloquent pour m'inquiéter._

 _Sa dernière phrase : ''Rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas un jeu'', me chiffonnait._

 _Mais pire encore, mes visions s'intensifiait. Toujours et encore._

 _Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à des distinguer de la réalité._

 _Si même le responsable de la Colonie ne pouvait répondre à mes questions, je n'avais plus qu'une solution. Et je m'y étais préparé depuis longtemps : j'allais devoir trouver mes réponses par mes propres moyens._

 _Je pris congé de Chiron et sortit de la pièce._

L'eau chaude se coupe brusquement, et je pousse un cri de surprise quand le jet de la douche devient soudainement froid.

-BORDEL DE MERDE !

J'entends le rire de Aaron dans le couloir.

-Eh ouais mon pote, il y a pas eau chaude illimitée ici !

Je sors de la douche, une serviette nouée à la taille, en me frictionnant les bras.

-On est dans une colonie magique et vous avez pas eau chaude illimitée ? Sans déconner ?

Il fronce les sourcils et réfléchis à ma remarque.

-Vu comme ça, t'as pas vraiment tort ... Oh, je sais, c'est sûrement pour nous endurcir, nous montrer que dans la vie, on a pas tout ce qu'on veut, bla bla bla ! La morale classique des mythes tu sais ?

-Tu crois pas que on a déjà une vie assez pourrie comme ça ? Je questionne en riant.

-Mouais, t'as pas tort la-dessus non plus... Bah ! Se reprend t-il, on a d'autres soucis plus important, je suppose.

-Plus important qu'une douche chaude illimitée ?

-Bon, okay, on a d'autres soucis tout court, rit-il. Du genre, le tournoi ou on doit éviter que tu te fasses démolirer.

-Merci de me motiver ...

-T'inquiète paupiette, tu vas leur montrer ce que tu vaux à tous ! En evitant d'envoyer trop de gens à l'infirmerie, par contre !

Je prends une expression démoniaque.

-On verra ça.

Ses joues perdent soudainement leurs couleurs.

Un fou rire me prends.

-Mec, ça, c'était carrément flippant ! Proteste t-il.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit que tu venais de voir le diable !

-Ouais, c'est peut-être le cas ... grommelle t-il.

Mon fou rire se coupe instantanément.

Puis je vois son sourire moqueur.

-Enfoiré ! Je me met à rire. Ramène-toi, je vais te faire bouffer ta serviette !

J'essaye de l'attraper et il esquive d'un pas sur le côté.

-T'es trop lent, cherche pas ! Pire que pendant l'entraînement !

-Ah ouais ?

Je me précipite sur lui mais il esquive encore et recule rapidement

-Ouais ! Même ma grand-mère va plus vite ! Et elle est morte ! Crit-il en se mettant à courir, toujours avec une serviette autour de la taille.

Il sort précipitamment des douches et je le poursuis au pas de course, en tenant ma serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Cette fin d'après-midi là, les pensionnaires ont eu le droit à un drôle de spectacle, en voyant deux pensionnaires pratiquement à poil courir dans toute la colonie.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis en pleine période des partiels en ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture de la fiction je dois l'avouer ! Donc il est probable que le prochain chapitre sorte un peu tardivement, mais je peux vous promettre qu'il sera un peu plus long pour la peine, et surtout, riche en action !**

 **Si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous suivez toujours l'histoire de Zack, donc encore une fois un grand merci ! Et un encore plus grand merci à Alex et yoOyOo de toujours commenter les chapitres !**

 **Alex, en effet, ta théorie s'est en partie réalisée, je voyais que tu te rapprochais doucement et cela s'est confirmé ! Et je peux également te dire que oui, Nico aura sûrement un rôle a joué plus tard dans l'aventure, en tant que fils d'Hadès.**

 **Au passage, je ne crois pas que Charon et Chiron aient un lien de parenté ! Charon est le fils d'Erèbe et de Nyx, tandis que Chiron est le fils de Chronos et de Phylira ( une nymphe ). Après, c'est vrai que d'un certain côté, quasiment toutes les entités mythologiques sont liées entre elles d'une certaine façon, donc peut-être sont-ils cousins ou quelque chose du genre !**

 **yoOyOo, je vois que j'ai réussi à mettre en place l'effet recherché, où la réalité et les visions sont brouillées, et ça me rassure un peu, bien que j'imagine que c'est parfois perturbant ! Je pense qu'Alex a lu la saga des Percy Jackson ( ou vu les films ), et que c'est pour cela qu'il est plus à l'aise avec la continuité de l'histoire et les références cachées. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu t'en sors vraiment bien, et que tes théories tiennent totalement la route !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne préfère pas en révéler trop pour l'instant, mais plutôt semer des indices ça et là au fil de l'histoire jusqu'à en venir au révélations ! Je note la remarque sur Zoé et Adaline, je comptais justement les faire intervenir dans le prochain chapitre, histoire de vous éclairer sur leur relation.**

 **Pour ce qui est des personnages, je comprends qu'on puisse être un peu perdu. Donc je te propose deux choses, soit je t'envoie un message privé pour récapituler tout ça, soit je fais une liste des personnages sous la forme d'un chapitre pour que les autres lecteurs puisse la voir également ?**

 **Je suis content que la fiction te plaise de plus en plus, et oui, tu as deviné, je la publie d'un côté pour partager ma passion de cet univers et ma propre vision de celui-ci, mais également pour avoir des avis, remarques et autres pour améliorer mon style, voir même le scénario et les personnages en général.**

 **Wahoo, ça c'était un grand message ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long à lire ! A la prochaine les gens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

La capsule de la bouteille saute avec un ''plop'' retentissant. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappe du goulot maintenant ouvert.

Je n'aurai jamais cru boire une bière ici. Je croyais que c'était prohibé.

-T'es un génie Eric, tu sais ? Je dis après avoir bu une longue gorgée.

Il boit à son tour une bonne rasade, avant de me lancer un clin d'oeil.

-Les règles sont faîtes pour être enfreinte, dit-il avec sagesse. Enfin, pas toujours en faite, mais je trouvais que ca sonnait bien, rajoute t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ris doucement et savoure ma deuxième gorgée.

La colonie est calme aujourd'hui.

On est dimanche, les activités sont suspendues. Chacun est libre aujourd'hui.

Les premiers jours après la mort du meilleur ami de Halley, Peter, ont été assez difficile, mais peu à peu les sourires sont réapparus sur les visages des pensionnaire. Une fois le choc passé, tout a commencé à aller mieux, et redevenir comme avant. Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme avant, je viens d'arriver ici.

Je crois même qu'une visite à New York à été organisée par Chiron et Argos, un tour des magasins de la ville, apparemment. Tous les Aphrodites sont partis ( je ne vous explique pas pourquoi, vous avez devinés ) ainsi que les Hermès ( là aussi, pas besoin de vous expliquez, Hermès étant le Dieu des Voleurs ... j'espère que Argos va les gérer ). Personnellement, ça me tentait pas trop. J'avais besoin d'un peu de repos, et le tourisme ou le shopping c'est de toute façon pas trop mon délire.

Quoi ?

Qui est Argos ? C'est un des ''surveillants'' de la Colonie, un gars style surfeur aux cheveux longs, avec le corps entièrement recouvert de yeux de toutes les couleurs.

Ouais, sans déconner, vous avez bien lu.

Je vais pas vous mentir, il m'a foutu les jetons quand je l'ai vu, mais il s'est avéré être un type cool, bien qu'il ne parle pas trop.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que la Colonie est assez vide aujourd'hui.

Ca fait maintenant une bonne semaine que je suis là, et je vous avoue qu'après ces jours à enchaîner les activités : canoë-kayak ( auquel je suis très très mauvais ), escalade version demi-dieux ( avec deux murs et des jets de lave, pas trop mon truc je vous avoue ), athlétisme ( je me débrouille, mais les Hermès sont imbattables ), entraînement aux maniement des armes ( je vous ai déjà fait le topo, à part la lance, le reste ne me plaît pas vraiment ), vols à dos de pégases ( j'évite carrément tout contact avec eux depuis la mort de Guido ) et plein d'autres dont le tir à l'arc pour lequel je me suis d'ailleurs découvert un vrai talent.

Si si, je vous assure ! Je pourrais limite me faire passer pour un Apollon si ...

Ah oui, je vous ai pas encore raconté, même si vous devez déjà vous doutez de la suite.

L'ensemble de la Colonie m'a ... disons, ''bien'' reçu en général. Ou plutôt, disons que ça aurait pu être pire. Le coup du combat avec Alexandre, ou même avec les chiens des Enfers les a probablement marqués.A vrai dire, certains gars sont sympas, et j'ai réussi à bien m'entendre avec eux, surtout les Apollons. Ils avaient un peu la flippe de venir me parler au début, mais après avoir vu mon don pour l'archerie, on a vite sympathisé.

Peut-être le fait qu'Aaron soit un de leur frère a aider, aussi.

Pour ce qui est du reste des pensionnaires ... Et bien, disons tout simplement qu'ils m'évitent le plus possible. Même les Arès, qui sont réputés pour chercher la merde, me laissent tranquille. Je vous raconte pas la tête que Alexandre tire à chaque fois que je le croise, c'est à mourir de rire ( désolé pour l'expression, c'est peut-être un peu inapproprié aux vues des événements ). Et même, j'ai beau essayé de sourire aux autres gens que je croise, ils passent rapidement leur chemin. Ils n'osent même pas chuchoter quand je suis dans les parages ! J'en viendrait même à préférer qu'ils m'insultent dans mon dos plutôt que d'être si distants.

Je suis pourtant pas si effrayant que ça non ?

Du moins, je l'espère.

Après l'apparition de la marque, pas mal de rumeurs ont circulé. La plus répandue est celle disant que je suis le fils de Thanatos. Le truc, c'est que Thanatos n'a jamais eu de fils. Enfin si, un seul, mais ça date de trèèèèès longtemps, et il n'a jamais vraiment laissé sa trace dans la mythologie.

Du coup, j'ai pas de bungalow pour mon parent divin. Monsieur D a décrété que c'était inutile d'en construire un, car : ''primo, on est pas sur que ce gamin soit la progéniture du croque-mort en personne, et deuxio, il va sûrement se faire buter dans pas longtemps vu comment il est parti.''

Et moi qui croyait que ce vieil alcolo m'aimait bien.

Donc j'occupe une des chambres de la Grande Maison. C'est pas trop mal. J'ai une salle de bain perso, et je dois avouer que rien que ce détail fait mon bonheur.

Mais niveau social, c'est pas top. Heureusement que la solitude ne me dérange pas.

J'aurais pu choisir d'aller dans le bungalow des Hermès. Après tout, c'est le dieu des Voyageurs, mais ... Quand Chiron a proposé l'idée il y a quelques jours pendant le dîner, ils ont tous cessés de parler et ils regardaient leurs assiettes, gênés. Chiron m'a donc laisser le choix, et j'ai failli choisir d'aller avec eux rien que pour leur foutre les boules.

Ouais, je sais, c'était pas cool, je me suis dis la même chose, et voilà ou je suis maintenant.

J'aurai pu vous raconter tout ça au fur et à mesure, ou même en direct, mais croyez-moi, j'en ai plus chier qu'autre chose cette semaine. J'ai beau apprécier rester seul, ça commence à me peser.

Heureusement que Eric et Aaron sont là.

J'ai très peu croisé Zoé cette semaine, elle est beaucoup occupée en tant que chef du bungalow des Athéna. Enfin, je crois surtout que c'est une excuse car Aaron est le chef des Apollon et ça l'empêche pas de passer du temps avec moi. Au début, je la soupçonnais de passer son temps avec Adaline mais ... Non, je ne les vois jamais ensemble. Elles semblent à peine se connaître quand elles sont ensembles à une activité ou au réfectoire. Parfois, j'en viens même à me demander si ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, leur baiser, n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, ou même encore une hallucination qui sait ?

Ah.

Oui, en parlant de ça... Et bien non, loupé, vous avez faux !

Je n'ai pas eu un seul rêve. Pas une seule vision étrange, également. Je prends bien garde, tout les matins et tout les soirs, à faire le point, à vérifier si tout est clair et net. Un peu comme une sorte de petit rituel. C'est fatiguant, mais je préfère ça que les hallucinations.

Quoi ?

Vous attendez que je vous parle d'Halley ?

Vous croyez que j'évite le sujet ?

Okay, j'avoue, vous avez raison, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous imaginez sûrement.

Elle est en deuil, et plus distante que d'habitude, et je comprends tout à fait. Elle vient de perdre son ''meilleur ami'', même si le terme à encore du mal à passer dans ma tête. Elle a besoin d'espace, et même si j'essaie de l'aider comme je peux, elle m'a dit que ma présence la faisait culpabiliser vis à vis de lui. Parfois, j'en viens carrément à me demander si ... si il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais ca ne me concerne pas.

A vrai dire, c'est étrange. Avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mes émotions qui sont comme endormies, distantes, incontrôlables ... j'ai carrément cru déceler une pointe de jalousie, ce qui m'a fait tout drôle.

Pourquoi je parle de jalousie ?

Tout de suite, vous faîtes l'addition dans votre tête, hein ? Je vais gâcher vos théories déjà toute formées, mais non, je ne suis jamais sortit avec Halley.

On a ... disons, eu une relation compliquée. De laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment sortie indemne.

Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'on était dimanche, que j'étais assis au bord du lac avec Eric, un pack de bières fraîches entre nous, que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, que c'était une magnifique journée pour reposer mes membres endoloris par une semaine d'effort.

-Dit Zack, tu as une copine à l'extérieur ? Me demande soudain Eric.

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant ma bière. Les gens lisent dans les pensées ici, ou quoi ?

-Prfffgrrr quoi ? Je baragouine en m'essuyant le filet de boisson qui m'a coulé sur le menton.

-Ca veut dire oui, ça ? Questionne t-il, souriant en me voyant m'étouffer.

-Non, non, pas de copine à l'extérieur. J'ai eu quelques histoires, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le petit truc en plus que je cherchais. Tu vois le topo. Et toi, une copine à l'extérieur ?

Il hoche la tête, le regard au loin.

Avec ses dreads, son style un peu relâché, on dirait un vrai amoureux de la nature. Le gars cool et détendu.

-Elle s'appelle Saliha, c'est ma fiancée.

Je manque encore une fois de m'étouffer.

-Ta fiancée ? Sans déconner mec ?

-Ca t'étonnes tant que ça ? Demande t-il, faussement vexé.

Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise.

-Non, non, pas le fait que tu as une copine ! T'es un très beau garçon, j'insinuais rien là-dessus !

-T'es sûr que t'es pas gay, mon pote ? Sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Sûr et certain ! Change pas de sujet ! Vous êtes fiancés alors ?

-Oui, depuis 1 ans déjà. On se connait depuis l'enfance. Je suppose qu'on étaient destinés à finir ensemble.

Je siffle d'admiration.

-Une vraie histoire d'amour hollywoodienne, hein ?

-Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Fait-il, mais je vois son sourire s'affaisser légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux avec sérieux. Mon visage se décompose.

-Oh non, arrête, c'est le moment ou tu me dis qu'elle est atteinte d'une maladie grave incurable c'est ça ?

Il continue de me fixer pendant un moment, le regard inexpressif.

Puis je vois le coin de sa bouche se soulever en un semblant de sourire.

Je pige son stratagème.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je gueule en balançant mon poing sur son épaule. J'y croyais à fond ! T'abuses, on rigole pas avec ces choses là !

Il rit comme un dingue, se tenant les côtes.

Je décapsule une autre bière et fait semblant de bouder.

-Je plaisante, évidemment. Elle va très bien, on se marrie après les vacances d'été normalement.

Je ne réponds rien.

-Oh, allez, je rigolais ! Avoue que c'était drôle !

J'esquisse un mince sourire.

-Ouais, okay, je t'avoue que c'était pas mal. De l'humour noir comme je les aime ! Sans offense, évidemment, je rajoute en regardant avec insistance sa peau caramel.

-Tiens, mais c'est que tu as de l'humour pourri, toi aussi ! Rit-il en me balançant à son tour un coup dans l'épaule.

Nous rions ensemble, puis le calme se réinstalle.

-Et ... ta copine sait, à propos de tout ça ? De la vie que tu mènes ?

Il met du temps à répondre, et les mots semblent s'échapper de sa bouche avec une culpabilité marquée.

-Pas vraiment. Elle se doute de quelque chose mais ... Elle pense que je vais dans un camp de vacances qui forme les militaires. Elle a pas tort d'un certain côté. Mais j'en ai marre de lui mentir. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre cette vie et elle. Monsieur D ne m'autorisera jamais à lui parler de tout ça, rajoute t-il en désignant la Colonie d'un mouvement de bras.

-Pourquoi tu aurais à faire un choix ? Dit-lui. C'est l'amour de ta vie. Les gens le comprendront bien, et même, ils n'ont pas forcément à savoir.

-Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Monsieur D ?

-Mmhhh ... je réfléchis un instant. Parle-en plutôt à Chiron en premier, il pourra plaider ta cause, je pense.

Il me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés.

-C'était ça, ta principale préoccupation ? Je demande, suspicieux.

Son regard pétillant s'éteint. Il tourne la tête vers le lac.

-A vrai dire, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt ...

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il semble vraiment inquiet. Ou plutôt ... Indécis. Oui, c'est le mot.

-Tu n'es pas encore sur pour le mariage, hein ? Je demande doucement.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Ca se voit à ta tête, je le taquine. Sans rire, qui ne serait pas effrayé par la perspective de s'engager pour la vie à ... quoi, 23 ans ?

-27.

-T'as 27 ans Eric ? Je demande, estomaqué.

-Bah ouais ? Je les fais pas ?

Il me sourit en passant une main dans ses dreads de façon comique. J'éclate de rire.

-T'as conscience que tu demandes des conseils à un ado de 18 ans dont la vie sentimentale à été un long chemin miné ?

-Ah ouais ? Du genre ? Fait-il avec un soudain intérêt.

-Oh non, tu m'embarqueras pas la-dessus mon vieux ! Je rétorque.

Il grimace, déçu.

Nous finissons notre deuxième bière en silence, savourant l'instant

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un semblant de compassion là-dessous, déclare t-il en se reprenant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu fais vachement ... froid, quand on te connais pas. C'est carrément flippant parfois. Tu te serais vu, quand tu te battais avec Alexandre ou les Chiens des Enfers, c'était encore pire.

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ... je plaisante en souriant.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Non, sans rire Zack. Je parle sérieusement. Il y a quelque chose cher toi, c'est au-delà du physique, c'est plus de l'ordre de ...

-L'aura ? Je tente au hasard.

-Exactement. T'as une aura pas zen, mec. Et je me répète, je veux pas te vexer, mais ca peut jouer sur le fait que les gens t'évitent. Si on met les accidents désastreux de côté, évidemment.

Il semble vraiment préoccupé par mon cas, actuellement, et je me force à le prendre au sérieux malgré le ridicule de sa déclaration.

Toujours écouter ses aînés, hein ? Je pense en mon for intérieur.

-Un conseil pour m'aider alors ? Je questionne.

-Disons que ... Sois cool, pendant le tournoi. Evite de la jouer comme les autres fois. Les gens verront que tu n'es pas ce qu'ils pensent.

-Je dois être cool pendant qu'une bande de pensionnaires mieux entraînés que moi, et qui me détestent pour la plupart, essaient de me massacrer ?

-Ils ne te détestent pas, ils sont juste un peu ... beaucoup intimidés ! Et ils ne vont pas vraiment essayez de te massacrer ... c'est plus un jeu tu sais.

-Un jeu ou des pensionnaires sont morts.

-Okay, va pour le mot ''massacrer'' alors.

-Merci du réconfort, Eric, je fais ironiquement.

Nous rions en choeur, et nous décapsulons notre troisième et dernière bière.

* * *

La nuit est tombée sur la Colonie. Le couvre-feu a été sonné et les derniers retardataires se dirigent vers les bungalows.

Je suis assis sur les marches du perron de la Grande Maison, un livre intitulé ''Red Rising'' de Pierce Brown entre les mains.

Moi qui pensait que tout ce nouveau monde allait me faire passer l'envie de lire de la science-fiction ou de la fantasy, je me suis totalement trompé.

J'ai encore plus le besoin de m'évader, de plonger dans un autre univers pendant quelques instants pour oublier ma réalité.

Encore pire, Eric et Aaron ont essayés de me faire lire des manuels de grec ancien ! Vous imaginez le délire ? ''C'est pour mieux t'intégrer, et ça te servira.''

Même pas en rêve.

Chiron et Dionysos sont partis se couchés depuis un moment, déjà.

Les seules dont je dois me méfier sont les harpies qui effectuent des patrouilles dans toute la colonie.

Vous voyez le tableau ? Des mégères de soixante ballets avec des faces rabougries et des petits ailes immondes qui se promènent dans la Colonie et ont ordre de dévorer ceux qui violent le couvre-feu.

Je n'y crois pas le moins du monde, mais dans le doute ... On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je lis encore un chapitre, vérifiant de temps en temps si j'aperçois ces dîtes sentinelles ailées.

Pour la quatrième nuit de suite, je ne vois rien.

Avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres, je pose mon bouquin et prends discrètement la direction de l'arène.

La Colonie est déserte, et une ambiance particulière s'en dégage au clair de lune. Elle est toujours aussi belle, mais le contraste avec l'activité qui y règne la journée est stupéfiant.

Sur le chemin, je m'arrête prêt d'un point du ruisseau qui traverse la colonie. Dans un buisson, enveloppé d'une couverture de couleur camouflage militaire, se trouve ma faux, bien planquée au milieu des branches et du feuillage.

Eric me l'a caché ici après que Zoé lui ai redonné, et il m'a indiquer son emplacement en échange de ma promesse de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Après, peut-être n'a t-on pas la même définition du mot bêtise.

Je prends le paquet le plus doucement possible, évitant de faire trop de bruit.

Un mouvement dans l'eau attire mon attention au moment ou je dégage enfin l'arme du bosquet.

Mon coeur s'emballe, je sursaute, et le plus rapidement possible, je sors la faux longue de plus de deux mètres cinquante de son emballage de fortune.

-Eh, doucement, beau gosse, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, murmure une voix apaisante, douce comme de l'eau coulant sur la roche.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant la source de la voix.

Je ne vois personne.

-Ici, grand nigaud, fait la voix.

Un jet d'eau m'éclabousse le visage.

Dans le ruisseau se trouve une jolie jeune fille, de mon âge je dirais, au cheveux bleuté et au visage fin, aux traits finement dessinés. Ses yeux verts océan me rappellent ceux de Zoé, mais plus purs, plus ... ''naturels''.

-Tu es une naïade ? Je demande, étonné.

-Bravo Sherlock, fait-elle avec un sourire amusé. Si tu pouvais te détendre et abaisser cette horreur, ca nous permettrait de discuter.

Je regarde mon arme, puis la visage apaisant de la fille. J'hésite un instant, puis je pose la faux et m'approche d'un pas avant de m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je murmure doucement en regardant autour de moi.

-Ne devons nous pas d'abord nous présenter ? Fait-elle, toujours souriante. Je suis Alizéa, fille de Poséidon.

-Je suis ...

-Je sais qui tu es, me coupe t-elle, le regard pétillant. Zack Donovan, le prétendu fils de la main de la Mort. Les rumeurs vont vite parmi le peuple de l'eau. Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul à cette heure dans la colonie, surtout armé de cette chose.

-C'est juste une Colonie, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? Je ne suis même pas proche de la forêt, je rétorque en souriant., pas le moins du monde ébranlé par le fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom de famille.

-Détrompe-toi, petit arrogant. Certaines entités ne trouvent pas ton arrivée à la Colonie de bonne augure. Et ce genre d'événements étranges n'est pas bien vu ces dernières années. Tout le monde cherche la tranquilité, après les deux Grandes Guerres, et ton arrivée risque de chambouler tout cela.

-Ecoute, Alizéa, c'est mignon de ta part de me prévenir. Mais je ne compte pas faire plus de vague, c'est fini. Je règle mes affaires dans mon coin, je ne dérange personne, et j'essaye de m'intégrer ici comme je le peux. Ca te va ?

Elle rit doucement.

-Ecoute, mon _mignon_ , tu comprendras bien assez tôt que tu n'as et n'auras jamais le contrôle de ton destin, même si tu le crois.

On verra bien, je pense.

Un silence s'installe pendant quelque seconde. Elle croit que ses mots m'impactent. La corps à moitié plongé dans l'eau, les bras posés sur la berge, elle tripote nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Son regard volent de mes yeux à mes lèvres pendant une courte seconde.

-Pourquoi viens tu me parler de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? Je rétorque, contournant le sujet.

Les joues de Alizéa se couvre d'une teinte bleue. Peut-être l'équivalent des naïades quand elles rougissent ?

-Tu me faisais de la peine, à te trimbaler comme ça, tout ignorant et perdu que tu étais, réplique t-elle, cachant sa gêne.

Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Tiens, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu, je pense.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas autre chose qui t'intéresse ? Je demande en approchant un peu mon visage du sien.

Le bleu sur ses joues devient encore plus marqué. Je la perturbe, et ce m'amuse, je dois l'avouer.

Elle sort légèrement de l'eau, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus du mien, le regard perdu dans le mien.

Je ris intérieurement.

Quand nos visages ne sont séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne penses pas que ca va un peu trop vite ? je fais avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle recule soudainement, toute gênée. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

Elle semble se reprendre.

-Tu passeras le bonjour à Zoé de ma part, d'accord ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans les eaux claires du ruisseau, sans prévenir.

-Quoi ? Je demande. Tu connais Zoé ?

Mais il est trop tard, elle est partie.

Que cherchait cette nymphe des eaux ? A me perturber ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse qui s'est passé.

Je ris tout seul.

Eric et Aaron m'avaient parlés des naïades et de leur tempérament charmeur, et des nombreuses histoires avec les dieux et demi-dieux qui ont eu lieux dans la mythologie.

J'ai apparemment retourner la situation à mon avantage, mais ... Que voulait réellement cette nymphe ? Pourquoi me diras tout ça ?

Je ramasse mon arme, ainsi que la couverture, et reprends le chemin de l'arène, la tête pleine de questions.

L'endroit est désert, comme prévu. Des nouveaux mannequins de pailles ont remplacés ceux massacrés pendant les entraînements de la semaine.

Parfait.

J'enduis mes mains de colophane, une poudre blanche qui permet d'éviter que l'arme glisse de mes mains avec la transpiration.

J'effectue quelques moulinets pour échauffer mes membres. L'arme est plus lourde qu'une lance, et son champ d'action est effrayant. On pourrait croire que c'est le même principe de maniement, mais au contraire, la lance sert à transpercer d'une mouvement vers l'avant, tandis qu'avec la faux, je dois balayer, coupé, fauché. C'est beaucoup plus complexe, mais étrangement plus familier.

Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je commence à me familiariser avec l'idée que j'ai un lien de parenté avec Thanatos.

J'ai fais quelque recherche là-dessus. Vous vous doutez que je n'allais pas rester dans l'ignorance comme à mon arrivée ici.

Il existe, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, deux entités qui manie cette arme dans la mythologie.

Evidemment, Thanatos, souvent associer à l'image de la grande Faucheuse dans d'autres croyances, et également Chronos, le roi des Titans, Maître du Temps.

Je comprends pourquoi l'image de la faux est aussi mal vue à la Colonie. C'est l'arme qui a emporté nombre de leurs amis, parents et camarades.

Je sens l'air vibrer autour de moi tandis que je fauche littéralement l'air.

Mes premiers entraînements ont été difficile, et je continue toujours d'échapper de temps à autre l'arme, manquant parfois de ma trancher un membre pas inadvertance.

Mais petit à petit, je comprends la maniement de celle-ci.

La position des mains sur son manche. Les gestes à effectuer. La rotation des jambes, et quelle position tenir.

Ca me vient naturellement.

Et ça remet de plus en plus en cause mes doutes sur mon lien de parenté avec le dieu de la Mort.

Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Est-ce que tout ça est lié ? Mes accidents ? Mes capacités étranges ?

Mais ça n'explique en rien mes pertes de contrôles. Ni mes visions et rêves, qui semblent avoir cesser depuis l'apparition de la marque.

Je tranche en deux le premier mannequin à ma portée. Avant que les deux moitiés ne tombent par terre, j'effectue une rotation du poignet et d'un autre mouvement, je coupe de nouveau, cette fois horizontalement, le pauvre bonhomme de paille.

Comment vais-je pouvoir trouver des réponses ? Interroger Monsieur D ? Partir chercher des informations à l'extérieur ?

Non, il ne me donnera jamais de réponses. Les dieux sont trop fiers, trop mystérieux, ou tout simplement trop chiant pour nous faciliter la tâche, c'est bien connu.

Et je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de venir leur lécher les bottes pour trouver des réponses.

Mais alors, que faire ?

J'essaie de nouveaux mouvements sur les autres mannequins, testant ma rapidité, ma puissance.

J'aurai bientôt besoin d'une vraie cible. Les mannequins vont vite m'ennuyer.

Je dois trouver un partenaire d'entraînement, quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'aider.

Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attire à utiliser cette arme. Mais elle me semble tellement plus approprié. Comme si elle m'appelait, me demandait de l'utiliser.

Une montée d'adrénaline me parcourt, je sens le sang bouillonné dans mes bras, comme si il s'était soudainement remplit de force. D'un grand mouvement horizontal, je fauche trois mannequins d'un coup. La lame siffle tandis qu'elle perce l'air à une vitesse folle. Sous la puissance du coup, ils explosent en brins de pailles qui sont projetés partout autour de moi. Mes bras sont emportés par la force de rotation et l'arme m'échappe des mains, effectue quelque rotations dans les airs avant d'aller se ficher dans une des murs de l'arène avec un grand bruit de métal contre la roche.

-Wahoo ! Je fais en regardant l'arme encore en train de vibrer.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer, toujours est-il que j'ai fait un vacarme pas possible.

Merde, merde, merde.

Tant pis pour les saletés dues aux mannequins. Je fonce chercher mon arme, que je peine à sortir du mur.

Avec un effort colossal, elle sort enfin du marbre avec un bruit plaintif.

Je crois entendre des voix s'élever un peu plus loin.

Mon pouls accélère d'un coup.

Peut-être n'aurais-je du pas douter autant de l'existence des harpies, finalement. Pas la peine de rester ici pour vérifier, je prends mes jambes à mon coup.

A peine je suis sorti par une des entrées de l'arène que les voix se font plus distinctes, et raisonnent sur les parois de marbre.

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud.

Je tape littéralement un sprint en direction des bungalows.

Mon instinct me dicte de ne pas aller directement à la Grande Maison, au cas ou si ces mégères me suivent.

Putain, mais dans quel merde je me suis foutu ? Et c'est quoi ce délire d'avoir des harpies de garde aussi ?

Plus le temps passe, plus je trouve que cet endroit est totalement fou.

Je franchis le ruisseau d'un bon, balance ma faux dans la buisson sans réfléchir, et je continue ma route en lancant un regard derrière moi pour vérifier si l'arme est bien cachée.

Je m'arrête net.

Quel crétin.

J'ai oublié la couverture de camouflage dans la panique.

Merde, merde, merde.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une solution.

Attends, Zack, ils ne sauront pas que c'est la tienne de toute manière ?

Oui, mais ils l'a relieront à Eric, c'est la sienne !

Putain !

Une idée complètement folle me vient, mais je préfère ca que ces poulettes volantes me balancent.

Et puis, on sait jamais, je suis foutu de toute façon.

Je cours près du ruisseau, m'agenouille, et reste là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Euh ... Alizéa ? Allô, ici Zack, j'appelle la fille de l'eau ? Je tente au hasard.

Je me fais l'effet d'un idiot, à attendre là une réponse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau vienne me tremper de haut des pieds à la tête.

Je hoquette en m'essuyant les yeux, tandis qu'une silhouette sort doucement de l'eau.

-Tiens, tu es de retour ? Fait-elle sur un ton bougon, les yeux pourtant moqueurs.

Des cris retentissent au loin.

Alizéa tend l'oreille, un large sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas écouté mes conseils et se retrouvent dans le caca, hein ? Dit-elle, rieuse.

-J'ai pas le temps, Alizéa, elles vont bientôt arriver et ...

-Oh ? Tu n'as pas le temps ? Et bien je te laisse dans ce cas ! Rétorque t-elle en plongeant déjà dans le ruisseau.

-Non, non, attends ! Je crie en attrapant sa main.

Elle frissonne à mon contact.

Je regarde autour de moi de nouveau. J'espère qu'elles ne m'ont pas entendues.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite. Dit-elle, cette fois froide et menacante.

-Désolé, désolé, je fais en m'exécutant. J'ai besoin de ton aide Alizéa.

-Oh, tiens, vraiment ? Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

-Pour la même raison que tu m'as parler tout à l'heure ?

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Et aussi parce que j'aurai une dette envers toi.

Son sourire habituel réapparaît sur son visage.

-Ah oui ? Tu as conscience que les dettes ont une réelle importance ici ?

-Oui, j'en ai conscience, je mens, paniqué.

Les cris se rapprochent de plus en plus. J'entends carrément les voix des vieilles femmes, maintenant.

Elle savoure un instant mon visage paniqué. Elle semble réellement s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demande t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et forcée.

Je grimace.

-Il faudrait que tu récupères la couverture de camouflage militaire que les harpies ont sûrement trouvées. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est toujours dans l'arène. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

-Mmmh, ça ne me semble pas trop éloigné. C'est probablement dans mes cordes.

Je la regarde, émerveillée.

-Vraiment ? Merci ! Je lui souris de toute mes dents.

-N'oublie pas ta dette, Zack, murmure t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, et m'apprête à me relever.

Mais soudain, elle m'attrape le cou de ses deux mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me tire en avant et me plonge dans le ruisseau.

Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à la douleur du choc dans l'eau peu profonde.

Mais étrangement, mon corps plonge entièrement sous la surface et je me retrouve dans l'eau.

Au-dessus de moi, l'éclat de la lune dessine un trait de lumière dans l'eau.

Je n'ai pas pris ma respiration, et des bulles s'échappent de ma bouche dans la panique.

Alizéa à toujours ses mains sur mon cou, et elle les glissent rapidement sur mes joues.

Sous l'eau, elle est carrément différente qu'en surface.

J'en suis scotché.

Tu m'étonnes que dieux et demi-dieux tombent sur leurs charme.

Habillée d'un mince vêtement flottant au gré du courant, quasiment transparent, elle semble dégagé une légère lumière bleuté.

Son visage est encore plus beau, magnifique. Ses yeux sont profonds, océaniques, ses traits parfaits.

J'échappe les dernières bouffées d'air qui était dans mes poumons, et m'apprête à remonter à la surface d'un coup de pied.

Mais Alizéa me maintient sous l'eau, et approche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

D'un simple baiser, elle passe ensuite à une étreinte plus forte, plus passionnée.

Sous le choc, je comprends enfin qu'elle veut m'aider à respirer.

Je me détends et accepte son aide.

C'est étrange, mais mes pensées sont encore embrouillées par le manque d'oxygène soudain.

Inconsciemment, j'en viens à poser mes mains sur son cou.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre baiser, mais je la soupçonne de le faire durée plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Puis, elle se détache de moi, souriante, et rit de bon coeur en voyant mon expression choquée.

Elle m'attrape ensuite la main, et m'aide à me projeter hors de l'eau.

J'attéris sur la rive du ruisseau, balancé comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

-Aie.

Je me relève, et crache un filet d'eau en toussant.

-C'était quoi ça Alizéa ? T'es folle ? Je proteste en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne gouttent pas sur mon visage.

Le visage de cette dernière pointe à la surface. Ses cheveux sont secs à l'air libre.

-Quel malpoli ! Tu devrais me dire merci plutôt !

-Merci d'avoir failli me noyer ? Je demande, impressionnée par sa réflexion.

-Merci de t'avoir empêcher de te faire attraper, crétin ! Dit-elle, énervée, pointant quelque chose du doigt dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, et, en effet, une centaine de mètres plus loin, j'aperçois un groupe de petites personnes avec des ailes dans le dos qui longe le ruisseau. Elle m'aurait choper si Alizéa ne m'avait pas cacher.

Je suis encore trop estomaqué pour tout assimiler.

-Euh ... Merci Alizéa ... je dis en regardant par terre, un peu gêné par ma réaction.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Reprends-toi Zack.

-Fais pas genre ça ne t'a pas plu, se moque Alizéa avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu peux t'occuper de ce que je t'ai dis alors ? Avant qu'elles aillent montrer ça au directeur ou à Chiron, je demande en ignorant son sous-entendu.

Elle me refait un clin d'oeil complice et disparaît sous les eaux.

Génial.

Je me suis fais avoir.

Et Eric et moi, on va probablement avoir de gros soucis.

Je me relève doucement, et je suis discrètement de loin les harpies. Elle se déplacent sacrément rapidement, je trouve. Elles semblent prendre la direction de la Grande Maison, mais ca m'étonnerait qu'elles aillent réveiller Monsieur D à cette heure là.

Si sa se trouve, je me fais carrément des films et elles n'ont rien trouvées.

Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Soudain, une énorme gerbe d'eau jaillit du ruisseau et tombe sur le groupe qui pousse des cris de panique.

Elles volettent dans toutes les directions, essayant d'échapper aux vagues d'eau.

Je souris bêtement, tout seul.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Alizéa apparaît sur ma gauche, dans les eaux du ruisseau. Elle me jette la couverture entre les mains.

Je la regarde avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement.

-Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais me défiler ? Fait-elle en me regardant de haut en bas. Pas question que je laisse échapper une occasion comme celle-là !

-Merci Alizéa, c'était cool de ta part, je souris. Et merci pour tout à l'heure, aussi.

-Tu as deux dettes envers moi, maintenant, réplique t-elle.

-Deux ? Sérieusement ?

Un jet d'eau m'éclabousse de nouveau.

-Oui, deux. Je t'ai sauvé deux fois les fesses aujourd'hui.

Je la regarde avec un sourire en silence.

Ses joues se teinte de nouveau de bleu.

Elle joue les dures, mais au fond, elle n'est pas comme ça, je le vois.

-Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça, fait-elle, faussement énervée.

Je ris devant sa gêne.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil au loin.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de planquer ça. Elles reviennent dans notre direction.

-Au revoir Alizéa, et encore merci ! Je souris une dernière fois.

Je commence à courir vers le buisson ou est caché le faux, quelque mètres plus loin.

-Attends Zack ! Crie-elle.

Je me retourne. Alizéa est toujours dans les eaux du ruisseau. Elle semble hésitante.

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que on se reverra, un de ces jours ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'habite ici, tu sais ? Je pourrais passer te voir quand tu veux.

-J'espère bien. Je veux dire, il faudra qu'on reparle de ces dettes, se rattrape t-elle en rougissant.

-Bien sûr.

Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main, et cours vers la cachette tandis qu'elle disparaît sous les eaux.

J'en sors la faux, l'emballe le plus rapidement et soigneusement possible, avant de me précipiter vers la Grande Maison en faisant un détour.

Je suis entièrement trempé, et mes vêtements me collent à la peau tandis que mes chaussures font un bruit de succion peu discret. Je ne croise heureusement personne sur la route. J'enlève mes vêtements trempés sur les marches du perrons, pour éviter de tremper toute la maison, et me faufile le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible jusqu'au premier étage ou se trouve ma chambre.

La porte couine et me fait grimacer.

Je jette finalement mes vêtements dans un coin, et fonce prendre une douche chaude.

Sans déconner, c'était tendu ce soir. Bien plus mouvementé que mes quatre dernières soirées.

Alors comme ça, les harpies sont réelles ? Je devrai être plus prudent avec mes escapades nocturnes, désormais.

Quoi ? Vous croyez que ça allait me dissuader de sortir ?

Je commence enfin à avancer dans mon entraînement. Le tournoi approche, et je dois être prêt.

L'eau chaude coule sur mon visage et le long de mes cheveux.

J'effleure mes cicatrices sur la poitrine, traces du chien des Enfers de l'autre fois. Je passe ensuite une main dans mon dos, et suit du long de mon doigt le tracé de celle dans mon dos.

Dans un éclair de douleur, un souvenir me revient en mémoire et me plie en deux.

J'augmente le jet et la température.

Calme-toi Zack. Tout va bien.

Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Rien ne t'arrivera ici.

Je pousse un soupir et savoure mes derniers instants de tranquilité avant demain.

* * *

Tout les pensionnaires sont surexcités aujourd'hui.

La tournoi a lieu cet après-midi, et tous ne parlent que de ça.

J'ai cru comprendre que Adaline et Zoé font parties des favoris, mais je ne connais pas le nom des autres.

Aaron dit que ce n'est pas pour lui, qu'il n'est bon qu'avec un arc. A vrai dire, je ne le crois pas vraiment. Il me met encore de sacrées raclées pendant nos entraînements.

Il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons, et j'ai préféré ne pas l'embêter avec ça.

Apparemment, quelque-uns de ses frères y participent, dont Marc et Orel. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ces deux lâches ont dans le froc.

Eric m'a dit qu'il y participait aussi, mais j'imagine mal le gars calme et gentil que je connais se battre contre ses amis dans une arène devant toute la Colonie.

Je n'en sais pas plus sur les autres combattants. A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas vraiment renseigner non plus ...

J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à m'entraîner. A la lance le jour, à la faux la nuit.

A vrai dire, je m'interroge toujours sur quelle arme utiliser aujourd'hui.

Une foule pas possible entoure l'arène, mais heureusement, personne n'ose réellement s'approcher de moi pour qu'on me bouscule.

Mais mes doutes se sont vite envolés quand j'ai vu la liste des règles, affichée aux différentes entrées de l'arène :

" Règlement du Tournoi :

1 – Il est interdit de parler du Tournoi.

2 – Il est interdit de parler du Tournoi.

3 – Il est interdit de blesser ( trop ) grièvement ou mortellement sont adversaires.

4 – Le combat prends fin quand l'adversaire est incapable de se relever, ou qu'il déclare forfait.

5 – Les armes autorisées sont : les épées, les masses, les lances, les tridents et filets, les marteaux de guerre, les haches, et les pioches. ( ce dernier détail me fit froncer les sourcils ) Toute les autres armes sont prohibés. Les armes magiques et enchantées sont autorisées.

6 – Toutes triches, utilisation d'artifices ou de magie, ou tout manquement aux règles sera sanctionné par une disqualification immédiate.

Bonne chance à tous, et puisse le sort vous êtres favorables !"

-C'est qu'ils ont de sacrées références à la colonie, dit moi ? Je lance en riant à Aaron après avoir finit de lire.

-Merci ! Dit-il en souriant.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

-C'est moi qui les aient écrites en partie, vu que je suis neutre et que je n'y participe pas.

-Sérieux ? C'est plutôt cool !

Il me sourit et me donne un tape sur l'épaule.

-Hey Zack ! Crie une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçois une touffe de cheveux noires aux mèches rouges dans la foule.

C'est Zoé.

-Salut Aaron ! Alors, prêt pour le grand tournoi ? Demande t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

On a presque pas eu l'occasion de se croiser ou parler ces derniers jours, et le fait qu'elle vienne me voir avant l'événement me fait plaisir.

-On est jamais vraiment prêt, je réplique en souriant. Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, comment tu vas ? Je la questionne en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle semble en pleine forme, un plastron de bronze enfilé par-dessus un t-shirt orange de la colonie, un legging foncé a moitié enfouie dans de longues bottes de combat.

-Pas trop mal, j'ai eu quelques affaires à régler, mais je suis grave chaude pour le tournoi. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin te coller la misère de ta vie, rajoute t-elle avec une bourrade sur mon épaule.

-Tiens, mais c'est que tu prends pas mal la confiance, je souris. Un simple tournoi réveille ton esprit de compétition.

-Ma mère m'a appris à toujours gagner ! Glisse t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Son regard s'illumine en regardant quelque chose derrière moi.

-Quelqu'un m'attend, on se retrouve dans l'arène. Ou pas.

Et sur ce, elle nous plante ici et se dirige vers Adaline en souriant.

-Euh, attends, fait Aaron, depuis quand ces deux là sont amies ?

-J'en sais rien, je mens, un peu perdu. Elles se connaissent depuis longtemps non ?

-Elles n'ont jamais été de grandes amies, à vrai dire, réfléchit Aaron. Bref, c'est Zoé. Des années que je la connais et je comprends toujours rien à ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Une conque retentit, et les portes de l'arène s'ouvre. La foule se précipite dedans en une masse colorée mouvementée.

Beaucoup tiennent des boissons ou des snacks à la main, et j'aperçois au loin un étal qui vend toute sorte de cochonnerie, probablement tenue par des Hermès. Ces gars ont le sens du commerce.

J'attends que le gros des gens soit entré avant d'y aller à mon tour. A vrai dire, j'attends également Eric qui m'avait promis de me rejoindre avant le commencement.

Alors qu'il ne reste plus que nous dehors, celui-ci accourt, essoufflé, un objet long de deux mètres entouré de drap dans la main.

-Ca y est, c'est finit ! On va pouvoir commencer ! Sourit-il de toute ces dents.

-C'est carrément flippant ça, mec, fait Aaron. On dirait que tu te réjouis d'aller broyer des crânes.

-On verra bien ! Réplique celui-ci avec un clin d'oeil.

Nous faisons notre entrée dans l'arène. Les gradins qui s'élèvent sur plusieurs étages sont déjà quasiment plein. Toute la colonie est là.

Un sable jaune et blanc, encore propre de toute traces de sang ou d'empreintes de bottes tapie le sol. De forme ovale, d'environ trentes mètres de long sur vingt de large, la place a de quoi impressionné pour une simple colonie de vacances. Les mannequins et rateliers d'armes ont été déplacés ailleurs, et l'endroit paraît bien plus grand, plus sérieux. Plus menaçant.

Les voix des pensionnaires dans les gradins haut d'une dizaine de mètres raisonnent autour de nous.

Alors c'est ça l'effet que ça fait d'être dans un mini-Colisée. J'imagine même pas comment ca devait être dans celui de Rome du temps des Romains.

Les quelques dizaines de participants sont regroupés dans un coin de l'arène, près du mur que j'ai fissuré avec ma lance l'autre soir. Certains regardent toujours la marque profonde avec étonnement.

Je m'efforce de ne pas prendre un air coupable.

Parmi eux, je reconnais Marc et Orel, tout deux assis en tailleurs contre le mur. Ils polissent des épées de bronze. Un groupe hétéroclite est regroupé au milieu de tout les participants. Je crois reconnaître quelques Héphaistos, Hermès, Athéna et d'autres aux physiques élancés qui me mettent mal à l'aise, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quel est leur parent divin.

Zoé, Adaline, qui ne semblent plus du tout se connaître, chacune à un point différent du coin réservé aux combattants, sont en train de discuter avec des pensionnaires également. Je reconnais aussi Alexandre, entouré de quelque uns de ses frères et soeurs. Ils arborent tous des armes effrayantes, comme des épées ou des masses, et des armures rouges sang.

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit aux armures.

Je me fais l'effet d'un idiot quand je vois tout le monde enfiler les sangles et nouer les lacets des leurs.

-Euh ... Eric ? Je crois que je n'ai pas d'armures ... Je fais, embarrassé.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de vraiment idiot.

Ce qui est le cas, en faite.

Il se frappe le front de la main.

-Quel con ! Tu n'as pas de bungalow, et tu n'as jamais fait de Capture-Etendard ! J'aurais dû t'aider à t'en forger une, mais quel imbécile je fais !

-Ne met pas non plus le blâme sur toi, vieux, t'inquiète pas ! C'est ma faute !

Il commence à faire les cents pas et réfléchir.

-Je ne peux pas en emprunter une à tout hasard ? Je demande, au cas ou.

Il secoue la tête.

-Chacun amène son matos ici, c'est la règle.

-Mais attends, je n'ai même pas de lance ! Je rétorque, encore plus paniqué.

Je me fais vraiment l'effet d'un idiot. Je m'étais tellement préparé à combattre, que je n'ai pas fais attention à me renseigner sur les conditions pour participer. Je me suis inscrit sans réfléchir.

Et maintenant je regrette un peu, je dois l'avouer.

-Heureusement pour toi, j'avais pensé à ce détail, me sourit-il.

-Attends, sans rire ? Je fais en le regardant comme le Messie.

Il déballe les couvertures qu'il tient à la main.

Il en sort une énorme bâton de deux mètres, épais, en bois et métal.

-Euh ... Eric ?

-Destress, rit-il, celui-là est pour moi. Voilà pour toi.

Cette fois, il sort des couvertures une manche en métal à la poignée entourée de bandes antidérapantes noires, long comme mon bras.

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est :

-On dirait le sabre laser de Dark Maul.

Eric rit de nouveau.

-Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. C'est un peu dans la style. Tu vois, il y a des embouchures des deux côtés, et quand tu appuis sur la poignée, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux comme arme.

Il joint le geste à la parole, et me fait un démonstration. Il presse un bouton discrètement incrusté sur la poignée, et deux manches terminés par une longue pointe de bronze sortent de chaque côté de la poignée.

-Tu peux choisir le modèle de lance simple, ou des deux côtés. Tu as aussi un mode fourche, et ... si tu appuies ici ( il me montre un bouton quasiment invisible, placer entre deux bandes de sortes à ce que je n'appuie pas dessus sans le faire exprès ), une petite surprise sortira, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je comprends à quoi il fait allusion, et mon coeur se pince de gratitude.

Je côtoie tellement Eric que j'en oublie qu'il est fils d'Héphaïstos, et qu'il peut construire et fabriquer pleins de trucs étonnants.

-Eric ... Wahoo, juste, merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

-Essaye de ne pas te faire buter, ce sera déjà une bonne façon de me remercier, dit t-il gravement.

Il devient soudain sérieux, et me pose une main sur l'épaule.

-Sincèrement Zack, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Participer au tournoi sans armure ... c'est de la folie. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose...

Je jette un coup d'oeil aux armes des gens autour de moi, qui restent effrayantes même entre les mains d'une bande d'adolescent.

J'avoue que l'idée de laisser tomber me paraît tout de suite plutôt bonne.

Mais non, pas question que je me défile avant d'avoir commencer.

Il lit ma détermination dans mes yeux, et secoue la tête, exaspéré.

Un nouveau bruit de conque fait taire la rumeur des gens autour de nous.

Dionysos en personne se tient au milieu de l'arène, toujours en chemise léopard et short hawaien. Il semble flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol.

Chiron se tient à une des entrées de l'arène, avec une équipe d'Apollon pour intervenir en cas d'urgence, ou de blessés graves.

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui est marqué par un événement que vous attendiez tous : le Tournoi de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Je compte sur vous pour respecter les règles, et bien vous entretu... ne pas vous entretuer, comme la bande de petits chenapans que vous êtes ( Il agite le doigt de gauche à droite, comme quand un parent dit non à son enfant ). Tout le monde est ici présent, et je compte sur nos combattants pour apporter un peu d'animation dans cette Colonie moisie. Merci de votre attention, et étrip... amusez-vous bien !

Quelques rires fusent, ponctués par des regards d'incompréhension, mais au final, tout le monde applaudit bruyamment.

Aaron s'avance, une tablette tactile dans la main, et annoncent qui seront les pensionnaires qui s'affronteront lors des premiers tours.

Les qualifications suivent un schéma simple : des deux contre deux, le gagnant du premier combat affronte celui du deuxième, celui du troisième affronte celui du quatrième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est reste plus que deux en finale.

Je ne connais pas la moitié des noms cités, mais je crois comprendre que Zoé tombe contre un certain Daniel, et Adaline contre ... Sharlène. J'entends sa soeur jumelle l'encourager dans les gradins. Je ne savais pas qu'elle participait au tournoi, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je les avais presque oubliée, et j'avais eu la chance de ne tomber sur aucune activité avec elle pendant la semaine. Mais les revoir toute les deux, surtout Sharlène, me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas oublier l'humiliation qu'elles m'ont fait subir. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elles m'avaient laissé tranquille car je ne les avais pas balancé mais ... Quelque chose sa cache derrière tout ça. Et je commence malgré moi à avoir peur.

Détends-toi Zack, la magie n'est pas autorisé. Elle ne peut rien contre toi.

Aaron continue de lire sa liste. Marc et Orel tombe tout deux contre des Arès. Ils sont les seuls représentants du bungalow Apollon dans le Tournoi, et tout leur bungalow les encourage dans les gradins.

Les participants ( qui sont finalement des participantes, c'est dur de distinguer avec les armures ) aux physiques élancés, des certaines Camille et Hélène, se retrouvent l'une contre l'autre. La lueur mauvaise dans leur regard à l'annonce du combat me perturbe encore plus.

Je commence réellement à regretter de ne pas avoir d'armure.

Zoé me fait un signe d'encouragement, en me regardant de haut en bas avec étonnement, mais elle ne dit rien.

Eric tombe contre un Hermès assez grand, au visage long et aquilin, ponctué de tâches de rousseurs appelé Jimmy. Il a l'air plutôt cool, outre le fait qu'il manie une épée longue de deux mètres à la lame épaisse. On appelle ça une claymore, je crois. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour la soulever, mais vu la taille de ses bras, je suis bien content de ne pas tomber contre lui.

Quant à moi, je souris en entendant le nom de mon adversaire, tandis que la foule fait soudainement silence.

Mon futur opposant se tourne vers moi, et dans ses yeux se mêlent terreur et détermination.

Je vais affronter Alexandre.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Finalement, le chapitre arrive cette semaine ! Mes ''pauses écritures'' entre les révisions se sont transformées en ''pauses révisions'' entre l'écriture donc ... Voilà voilà, en espérant passer mon semestre malgré tout ! Mais comme promis, il est plus long que les précédents. En revanche, j'ai préféré garder le déroulement du tournoi pour le prochain chapitre, car cet événement promet quelques rebondissements et risque d'être intéressant !**

 **Je n'ai pas oubliée Zoé, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Alex, en effet, Zack commence à perdre pieds, et ça risque de lui poser quelques problèmes par la suite. J'ai aussi lu je ne sais combien de fois les Percy Jackson, j'ai adoré la saga, mais je t'avoue que je te rejoins sur ton avis sur Héros de l'Olympe, je n'ai pas vraiment retrouvé la passion qui m'avais fait aimé les cinq premiers.. Mais j'ai adoré le tome 2 : Le fils de Neptune, qui était vraiment pas mal.**

 **yoOyOo, je vois que tu commences à distinguer quand Zack a des hallucinations ! Tant mieux, ça devrait t'aider pour la suite ( ou pas ... ! ). Tes théories peuvent toujours être justes, même avec la révélation de certains éléments, il faut juste s'adapter ! Merci pour les encouragements au passage, espérons que ça ait aidé.**

 **Et comme promis, voici la liste des personnages ( en espérant que je n'oublie personne ) :**

 **\- Zack, 18 ans, fils présumé de Thanatos.**

 **\- Zoé, 16 ans, fille de ?.**

 **\- Aaron, 18 ans, fils de Apollon.**

 **\- Eric, 27 ans, fils de Héphaïstos.**

 **\- Adaline, 22 ans, fille d'Hécate.**

 **\- Halley, 18 ans, fille d'Hécate.**

 **\- Marc et Orel, tout deux fils d'Apollon, 16 et 17 ans.**

 **\- Chiron, centaure, mentor et responsable de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Age : plusieurs milliers d'années.**

 **\- Dionysos, dieu de la Vigne et du Vin, appelé ''Monsieur D'' à la Colonie.**

 **\- Alexandre, 19 ans, fils d'Arès.**

 **\- Peter, le défunt meilleur ami de Halley, 18 ans, fils d'Apollon.**

 **\- Sharlène et Any, soeurs jumelles, 16 ans, filles d'Hécate.**

 **\- Diana, 21 ans, colocataire de Zack.**

 **\- Clément et Pitt, amis d'enfance de Zack.**

 **\- Clarisse La Rue, 36 ans, fille d'Arès, maintenant maître d'armes de la Colonie après avoir passé de nombreuses années en tant que pensionnaires.**

 **\- Nico Di Angelo, 34 ans, fils d'Hadès.**

 **\- Argos, le géant aux cent yeux, un des gardiens de la Colonie.**

 **\- Pelée, le dragon gardant la Toison d'Or, elle-même accrochée à une branche du pin de Thalia.**

 **\- Blackjack, le pégase, ami de Zoé.**

 **Et pour ceux qui viennent d'apparaître dans ce chapitre :**

 **\- Alizéa, âge indéterminé, fille de Poséidon, c'est une naïade, une nymphe des eaux.**

 **\- Camille et Hélène, 16 ans, filles de Némésis.**

 **\- Daniel, 20 ans, fils de Niké.**

 **\- Jimmy, 18 ans, fils d'Hermès.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous, et encore un grand merci de suivre cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

La lame passe à quelques centimètres de mon visage avec une vitesse déconcertante.

Je fais tournoyer dans mes mains le manche de métal duquel sors une hampe finit pas un fer de lance à la couleur légèrement dorée, puis, profitant de la déconcentration de mon adversaire, j'arrête soudainement la rotation de mon arme et la dirige droit vers son torse.

La lame rebondit sur son plastron de bronze avec un jet d'étincelle. Alexandre est projeté en arrière sous la violence du choc. Une vibration remonte le long de la hampe de métal et touche mon bras gauche.

Je grimace.

Pas agréable comme sensation.

Mais pas le temps de se plaindre, je passe l'arme dans ma main droite, et repart à l'assaut.

J'ai du mal à utiliser ce petit bijou que m'a donné Eric.

Elle est faite de métal, et donc un peu plus lourde que celle dont j'ai l'habitude. De plus, je ne connais pas vraiment les boutons cachés sur son manche.

Je me maudis encore une fois de ne pas avoir prévu moi-même mes armes.

Mais pas question que j'abandonne.

Je me met de profil, ma lance passant au-dessus de mon épaule gauche, et de ma main droite, j'effectue une poussée rapide et précise en direction de mon adversaire, comme j'ai vu Aaron le faire aux entraînements. Ainsi, je fais un cible difficile tout en pouvant garder l'avantage offensif.

Il réussit à parer l'attaque du plat de son épée avec difficulté.

La concentration se lit dans les yeux de Alexandre. Mais aussi une colère contrôlée. Il n'attend qu'une ouverture pour pouvoir attaquer.

Ce combat, c'est sa revanche pour l'humiliation qu'il a subit.

Je ne dois pas me laisser aller, il a beau être un enfoiré, il reste un combattant redoutable.

Et de surcroît, je ne porte pas d'armure, ce qui lui donne un net avantage.

''Au moins, je suis plus rapide'' j'essaie de me rassurer intérieurement.

Je ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur le combat, ou je suis foutu.

Je nourris mes assauts depuis le début du combat, répétant les techniques que Aaron m'a apprise. Mais il esquive ou pare toutes mes attaques.

Il va forcément commencer à fatiguer à un moment, je continue de me répéter.

Le silence de la foule s'est petit à petit transformer en clameur s'élevant à chaque fois que les métaux se croisent.

Je suis déjà en sueur, et je sens une tension dans mes bras. J'aurai du mieux m'échauffer avant.

Alexandre est plutôt passif depuis le début du combat. Il reste en retrait, absorbe les coups, mais ne les rends pas sauf si il voit une faille dans ma défense.

Il teste mes coups, m'évalue et me jauge.

Et il me laisse me fatiguer, je l'ai bien compris, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à percer sa défense. Il a à peine utiliser son bouclier rouge sang gravée d'une tête de sanglier depuis le début du combat, et préfère paré avec son épée.

C'est très fort, d'accord, mais ça commence à légèrement m'énerver.

Je plonge en avant, et dirige mon arme vers son genoux droit qui est découvert.

Je crois apercevoir un sourire sous son casque juste avant mon assaut.

Un sourire qui ne me rassure pas.

D'un geste rapide, quasiment parfait, résultat d'années d'entraînement, il coince ma lance entre son bouclier et le plat de son épée, puis pivote et me l'arrache littéralement des mains sous mes yeux stupéfaits.

Je n'ai le temps de rien faire, et entraîné par mon élan, je sens le manche glisser entre mes mains.

Il jette l'arme au loin, à plusieurs mètre derrière lui.

La foule applaudit avec force. Des cris d'encouragements s'élèvent pour Alexandre. Les Arès restés dans les tribunes rient et me lancent des quolibets.

Je suis encore sous le choc.

Il en profite pour me balancer un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, qui me projette en arrière. J'ai le souffle coupé, et je sens presque mes côtes vibrer de douleur.

Je dois avoir l'air tellement ridicule, en t-shirt blanc et short de sport, sans armure, désarmé, en plein milieu de l'arène, crachant du sable.

Un piètre combattant.

Alexandre me laisse me relever avec difficulté. Il l'a joue dans les règles.

Ou il sait pertinemment que je suis foutu et savoure le moment.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, lance t-il en commençant à tourner autour de moi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas digérer la raclée de l'autre jour, hein ? Moi qui croyait que tu avais appris à fermer ta gueule.

La foule souligne nos remarques avec des ''Ooooooh''.

Un sourire se dessine sous le casque de Alex. Il doit se sentir confiant, en pleine forme, devant un homme désarmé.

Je lui rend son sourire.

Il serait temps de leur donner du vrai spectacle, hein ?

-Je te laisse une chance d'abandonner. Ne me fais pas la plaisir de rester et déclare forfait.

Au fond de moi, j'avoue être surpris par sa clémence. J'aurai cru qu'il allait en profiter pour me maltraiter sans s'exposer à une quelconque punition.

-Le combat vient tout juste de commencer, je rétorque avec un sourire tordu.

Les rires semblent se calmer. Un murmure parcours les allées de gradins. Puis une clameur d'encouragement retentit.

Je met un genoux à terre, et frotte un peu de sable entre mes mains.

Ca n'a aucune réelle utilité dans le moment présent, mais c'est pour alimenter le show. J'ai vu ça dans le film Gladiator.

Alexandre ne bronche pas. Il se remet en position défensive, prêt à tout.

Il pourrait paraître imposant, dans son armure légère, avec son bouclier rouge vif et son épée de bronze. Il est un combattant entraîné, mais il doit bien y avoir un faille dans son armure. Au sens propre et figuré, j'entends.

Mais Alexandre ne me laisse pas le temps de mettre un quelconque plan en action, et pars à l'assaut.

Sa lame file vers moi à plusieurs reprises, je ne peux qu'esquiver avec des roulades ou des pas de côtés. Mais il ne me laisse aucun répit, m'attaquant de nouveaux à chaque fois.

Je n'arrive pas à éviter tout ses coups, et deux longues estafilades saigne légèrement le long de mes côtes et de mon bras.

Je me retrouve bientôt acculé contre un des murs de l'Arène. Au-dessus de moi, je vois les têtes de quelques pensionnaires se pencher avec des sourire moqueur, d'autres avec un lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.

Bizarrement, en l'instant présent, je me demande ou est Halley. Si elle regarde le combat. Puis l'image de Alizéa me vient en tête. Puis les regards déçus de Zoé, Aaron et Eric. Et enfin, plus flou, le regard réprobateur de Diana.

Je ferme une seconde les yeux pour me sortir ces images de l'esprit.

Alexandre avance doucement vers moi, confiant, la lame pointé sur ma gorge.

J'aperçois le manche métallique de mon arme à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Je suis pris au piège, sans moyen de m'échapper.

J'appuie ma tête sur le mur derrière moi, essayant de réfléchir. Je sens un vide derrière mon crâne, et soudain je comprends ou je suis.

C'est l'entaille qu'a laisser ma faux dans le mur l'autre soir.

Des jours d'entraînements pour finalement ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser mon arme favorite.

Quelle blague.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Alexandre se fendre en un mouvement offensif.

Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine.

Des cris paniqués retentissent quand ils comprennent qu'il vise directement ma tête, sans protection.

Mon corps réagit tout seul, et in extremis, je décale ma tête de quelques centimètres, évitant ainsi que la lame me transperce. Du sang gicle sur mon visage et recouvre la lame de Alexandre.

Il a réussi à m'entailler le visage. Un éclair de douleur traverse mes nerfs.

Je ne dois la relative légèreté de ma blessure qu'à la chance.

Et j'attend le prochain assaut de Alex, le corps cambré, prêt à recevoir le prochain coup.

Mais, quelque chose se passe : la lame d'Alexandre continue sa lancée plus longtemps que prévu avant de se heurter au mur. Un bruit de frottement me fait grincer des dents, mais je crois voir ce qu'il se passe dans le feu de l'action.

Je pense à toute vitesse, le cerveau encore embrouillé par l'adrénaline du combat.

Je comprends ce qu'il se passe en une fraction de seconde, et sans laisser le temps à mon adversaire de réagir, je réunis mes mains en un seul et unique poing et frappe de toute mes forces sur le poignet de Alexandre.

La lame, coincée dans la fissure faîtes par ma faux, et la pression violente exercée sur le poignet de mon adversaire le font lâcher son épée.

L'arme vibre avec force, bloquée dans le mur.

Alexandre recule vivement, agitant son poignet douloureux.

Il a le regard paniqué, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je suis moi-même sur le cul.

Quelle étaient les chances que ... Non, la chance n'existe pas dans ce monde, si ?

La foule applaudit avec force. Des cris s'élèvent autour de nous.

-Quoi ... Comment tu ... questionne Alexandre, interloqué.

-Juste de la chance, t'emballe pas.

Ses yeux font l'aller retour entre la lame coincée et moi.

Il a toujours son bouclier accroché au bras gauche, et ça risque de poser problème.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Un peu désespérée, certes, mais ça reste une idée.

-Maintenant qu'on est tout les deux désarmés, qu'en dis-tu de régler sa à mains nues, comme de vrais hommes ?

La clameur des pensionnaires se tait. Ils observent l'échange avec attention.

-Alors que j'ai l'avantage ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Rétorque Alexandre avec un sourire ironique.

-L'avantage ? Je vais gagner dans tout les cas, je te propose simplement une voie plus honorable d'en finir, je réplique avec un sourire mauvais, haussant les épaules.

La foule retient son souffle.

Alexandre regarde autour de lui.

Je l'ai coincé.

Il sait qu'il doit regagner sa réputation après ce que je lui ai fait subir l'autre fois.

Mais il a peur, et à juste titre.

Je vois le combat qui se livre en lui, cherchant quelle décision prendre.

J'hésite à profité de sa réflexion pour l'attaquer. Mais qui serais-je pour parler d'honneur si j'agis de la sorte ?

Après quelque seconde, il prends une décision.

Son bouclier s'écrase par terre avec fracas.

La foule applaudit et des cris de joies s'élèvent.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Ils vont avoir du spectacle, aujourd'hui.

Alexandre retire son casque qu'il jette au loin. La foule redouble d'applaudissement. Ses cheveux blonds coupés à la militaire perlent des gouttes de sueurs.

L'assaut continu l'a fatigué, et il frotte son poignet endolorie de sa main libre. Mais sinon, il est en pleine forme.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Mes estafilades aux bras, à la joue et aux côtes saignent abondamment.

Mais j'ai encore une botte cachée.

Quelque chose qui me fera remporter ce combat à coup sûr.

Respire, Zack. Contrôle ta colère.

Tu le vaincras à la loyale cette fois.

Ne perds pas le contrôle.

Respire.

Je prends un grande inspiration. Je mouve doucement mes épaules.

Alexandre se campe sur ses jambes, les mains dans une position de combat que je reconnais.

Ce ne sera peut-être pas si facile, finalement ...

Je me positionne moi-même, un poing levé devant mon visage, l'autre plus bas, parallèle à mon corps. Un pied dirigé vers lui, l'autre vers l'ouest. Je définis mon centre de gravité.

La foule fait silence, attendant que l'un de nous attaque l'autre dans une tension presque perceptible.

Les yeux bleus de Alex me fixent droit dans les miens, épiant le moindre signe, la moindre réaction.

Une goutte de sueur tombe de son sourcil droit. Son attention est distraite un millième de seconde.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour attaquer.

Mon premier coup, un direct du gauche, atteint parfaitement sa cible avec une puissance qui me secoue tout le bras. Le sang gicle et je sens quelque chose craquer, sans savoir s'il s'agit d'un de mes doigts ou du nez de mon opposant.

Je ne perds pas de temps, et enchaîne d'un crochet du droit dans son estomac.

Ma main rencontre douloureusement une surface dure. Je retiens un cri de douleur.

J'avais oublié ce fichu plastron.

Alexandre, qui se remet du premier coup que je lui ai porté, riposte d'un coup de pied gauche latéral, que je contre avec mon genou gauche.

Mauvaise idée.

Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon centre de gravité.

Il se baisse soudainement et fauche ma jambe sur laquelle repose tout mon corps.

Ma jambe se dérobe sous le coup, mais je roule tout de suite quelque mètres plus loin et me relève malgré ma jambe fauchée qui proteste.

Alexandre essaye d'arrêter le flot de sang qui coule de son nez. Je me frotte la jambe en grimaçant, puis je me remet en position, avançant petit à petit vers lui.

Je lance un bref coup d'oeil autour de moi. Je vois une vague masse de gens bouger, mais je n'arrive n'y à les distinguer, ni à les entendre. Tout paraît flou, lointain.

Reste concentrer Zack. Tu es en combat. Tu es le combat.

Notre duel de regard reprend.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, lance Alexandre. Tu as fait du karaté ?

-Du MMA, je rectifie.

-Tu es entraîné à plusieurs arts martiaux donc ?

Je sens une lueur admirative dans son regard. Toute trace de peur que je croyais voir les précédents jours à disparu.

Je hoche la tête.

-Toi, tu connais les techniques de combat militaire. Mère soldat ?

Il renifle en souriant, et hoche la tête.

Je m'autorise à sourire.

-Enfin un combattant digne de ce nom, je fais.

La seconde d'après, c'est à son tour de lancer le premier assaut.

Il tente une prise au bras, qui consiste à attraper le poignet de l'adversaire d'une main, exercer une pression au dessus du coude avec son autre main, et ainsi tordre le bras et maîtriser son opposant.

La première étape est un succès, mais il n'arrive jamais à la seconde car un coup de pied le repousse violemment.

Il ne se laisse pas aller et enchaîne sur une série de coup de poings visant mon torse et mon visage.

J'en pare certains, en esquive d'autres, mais deux m'atteignent à la poitrine et à la mâchoire.

Il enchaîne immédiatement sur un coup de pied latéral droit.

Je pense : ''Tu as déjà essayé, ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.''

J'esquive simplement d'un pas sur le côté et attrape sa jambe en mouvement. Le choc sur mes mains me fait grimacer mais je ne lâche pas prise. Je tiens fermement sa botte, et très rapidement, m'agenouille et tourne sur moi-même. Le corps d'Alexandre n'a pas le choix de suivre s'il ne veut pas se tordre tout les muscles de son membre. Je saute directement sur son dos, toujours en tenant sa jambe, et je bloque son autre jambe avec les miennes dans une prise inconfortable mais efficace.

Puis je tire sur le membre que je tiens en main.

Les cris de Alexandre s'élèvent.

Je dois faire attention à ne pas trop forcer ou je déboîterais son membre. Il faut garder un équilibre entre douleur et maîtrise.

Il est foutu. Et il le sait.

Il se débat quelques instants, essayant de me renverser, mais finit pas taper la main sur le sol.

-J'abandonne ! J'abandonne !

Soudainement, le son semble se réenclencher.

Les cris des pensionnaires me vrillent les tympans.

La masse incolore se précise et reprend la forme des gens assis sur les gradins, criant mon nom.

Je roule sur le côté, essoufflé, les muscles endoloris.

Je contemple quelques secondes le ciel bleu, traversé par quelques nuages blancs.

Quelle belle journée pour se battre.

Je me relève doucement, sans trop forcer sur ma jambe encore douloureuse, et m'approche de Alexandre, toujours à terre, se tenant la jambe avec des larmes aux yeux.

Je le comprends, le pauvre. Je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant une semaine quand on m'a fait cette prise pour la première fois.

Je m'agenouille et tend ma main vers lui.

Son visage se fige.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais il semble hésité, méfiant.

Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant, et il finit par accepter ma main tendue.

Je le remet debout, et l'aide à tenir en s'appuyant sur moi.

La clameur de la foule redouble d'intensité. Nos deux noms sont scandés par les pensionnaires.

Je sens mon voisin sourire devant ce spectacle.

-C'était un beau combat, fils d'Arès, je murmure en l'aidant à s'avancer tandis que des infirmiers d'Apollon courent vers nous.

-Tu sais bien te battre, Faucheur, rétorque t-il. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant ce que tu m'as fait subir.

-Je me ferai pardonner un jour, tu verras.

Il fait silence et me regarde longuement, jusqu'à ce que les Apollons viennent le chercher et le mettent sur un brancard.

Un sourire étrange se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Mais je comprends ce qu'il veut me transmettre.

''On remettra ça, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui gagnera.''

* * *

-Alexandre m'a appelé Faucheur, je dis à Aaron tandis qu'il traite mes blessures, les sourcils froncés.

-Hmmph, idiot. Combattre sans armure, j'hallucine ... marmonne t-il pour lui même sans m'écouter.

Une voix répond à sa place dans mon dos.

-C'est le surnom que tout le monde te donne dans ton dos, explique Adaline. Me dis pas que tu vas encore te plaindre ?

-A vrai dire, non, je rétorque en souriant. Je trouve ça carrément classe.

-Question de point de vue, se moque Adaline. Tu t'es bien battu, je vois que ta maîtrise de la lance reste encore à désirer, mais pour ce qui est du corps à corps ... J'aimerai tenter ma chance, un des ces jours.

-Mais, Adaline, c'est que tu me fais des avances ? Je réplique en prenant un air choqué.

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous.

Elle me glisse un clin d'oeil.

-Oh tiens, voilà Zoé.

En effet, la concernée se dirige vers nous, l'air furieuse.

-Mais ma parole, tu es vraiment décidé à te faire tuer toi ? Tu veux battre un record ? La mort la plus rapide après l'arrivée à la Colonie ? Des Chiens des Enfers, un dragon, un hippogriffe, ça te suffisait pas ? Maintenant tu te bas contre un Arès surentraîné et tu as le cran de t'en sortir vainqueur ?

-Euh ...

-Zoé, il a gagné, c'est le plus important.

Cette fois, c'est Eric qui vient d'arriver et qui prends ma défense. Je lui lance un sourire de remerciement.

-Et toi, tu l'aide ? Tu lui fournis carrément une arme de ta création, mais pas d'armure ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Il est têtu, tu sais bien, je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas laisser tomber.

-Je suis responsable de lui Eric ! Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu pour l'aider.

-Si tu es responsable de lui, pourquoi tu n'as l'as pas aidé toi-même à trouver un équipement ? Ou aidé à s'entraîné à la place de Aaron ? Demande Eric, sceptique.

Touché. Zoé fulmine.

-Eh, je suis là, vous savez, je fais pour détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre.

-Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça, répondent t-ils en choeur, encore les yeux dans les yeux.

Adaline me lance un sourire d'excuse.

-Aller, viens Zoé. Tu dois te préparer pour ton combat. ''Jimmy '' ne se laissera pas facilement battre.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorque t-elle en s'en allant. Et toi, rajoute t-elle en me pointant du doigt, tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer ou blesser gravement, sinon je te promets que ce sera moi la cause des tes futures blessures.

Je pâlis malgré moi sous le sérieux du ton et des menaces. De plus, ça vient de Zoé.

Et elle nous plante la et pars se préparer.

-C'est ça façon de te dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, mais qu'elle est fier de ton combat, murmure Adaline à mon oreille avant de trottiner la rejoindre.

Aaron est toujours occupé à nettoyer et panser mes blessures en marmonnant. Là, il s'attaque à l'estafilade à mon visage, sur laquelle il verse un liquide ambré, le nectar des dieux.

Eric me tapote l'épaule et pars rejoindre Zoé également, sûrement pour la calmer ou s'excuser le connaissant.

Je contemple les gens qui se préparent, armés jusqu'au dent, en pleine forme.

Mon engouement en prends un coup.

Je suis épuisé.

Et ce n'était que mon premier combat.

* * *

Les autres combats ont été impressionnants, mais peu surprenants.

Eric a écrasé son adversaire, Jimmy, qui maniait la claymore ( la grosse épée à deux mains ). Il était habile, mais pas assez rapide, et Eric n'en a fait qu'une bouchée.

En 5 minutes, le combat était réglé. Il l'a assommé avec la poignée de son épée, cabossant son casque au passage.

Zoé, quant à elle, a littéralement humilié son adversaire : un certain Daniel, fils de Niké, déesse de la Victoire ( comme quoi, l'ironie du sort ... ). Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle l'a mis à terre en trois bottes bien placées. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures. Je la soupçonne même d'avoir retenu ses coups ... Elle est effrayante, mais pourtant, les pensionnaires n'ont pas semblé étonnés de sa victoire. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a fait subir à ses adversaires lors de précédent tournois ... Elle est une des favorites, après tout. Mais j'ai cru revoir l'étincelle, l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle lors de notre fuite de Palm Beach. Ce sérieux étrange et froid. Ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Les jumelles, filles de Némésis, nommées Camille et Hélène étaient carrément étonnantes. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une chorégraphie orchestrée et préparée minutieusement, comme si les deux connaissaient chaque gestes, chaque attaques, chaque mouvements de leur opposantes. Elle nous ont offert un véritable ballet, armées de leurs épées étranges, constitués de deux lames séparées par une espace de quelques centimètres.

Elles virevoltaient, faisaient pleuvoir coups, bottes, parades et frappes en tout genre. Finalement, l'une des deux a réussie a déchirer la brassière de l'autre sur quelques centimètres, et cette dernière a immédiatement abandonnée. Puis les deux soeurs se sont pris dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous les applaudissements de la foule. C'était étrange. Comme si elle mesurait qui était la meilleure des deux. La gagnante risque d'être une adversaire remarquable.

Adaline a plus peiné, son adversaire était agile et rapide, et elle a réussi à lui faire une jolie entaille sur le haut de la cuisse. Mais la portée de la lance, et sa maîtrise de celle-ci lui ont permis de gagner lorsque la pointe de fer s'est fiché dans le plastron de Sharlène et a manquée de transpercer ses organes vitaux. Heureusement, elle a directement abandonné. J'avoue avoir pris un malin plaisir a regarder cette poufiasse perdre le combat. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage m'avait ... perturbé. Un je ne sais quoi qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

C'est étrange, dans les règles, celui qui blesse gravement l'autre est disqualifié.

Enfin, normalement.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait qu'une seule règle qui comptait réellement dans le tournoi :

Le vainqueur est désigné par l'abandon de son adversaire.

Je comprends d'où viennent les morts des années précédentes, soudainement.

Mais je dois avouer qu'après avoir vu les performances d'Adaline, je prie pour ne pas tomber contre elle en demi-finale.

Et encore, il faudrait déjà que j'y arrive.

Car oui, je ne vous ai pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Comme je vous ai expliqué, le tournoi est divisé en combat d'un contre un. Le gagnant du premier combat affronte celui du deuxième combat. Et celui du troisième affronte le gagnant du quatrième. Et ainsi de suite.

On peux ainsi dire que les qualifications sont sous forme de branche.

Chaque branche des qualifications est constitué de deux combats. La première branche était composé de celui entre moi et Alexandre. Le second était celui entre Zoé et Jimmy. La troisième branche est constitue du combat entre Adaline et Daniel, et de celui entre les deux filles de Némésis.

Adaline a gagné son combat, et l'une des jumelles a gagné également, et ces deux-là s'affronteront donc pour le quart de final.

Oui.

Vous commencez à comprendre.

Je vais affronter Zoé pour mon prochain combat.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passez ( et que vous passerez ) de bonnes fêtes !**

 **J'essaye de rendre l'écriture et la description des combats le plus dynamiques possible, donc dîtes moi si vous avez d'éventuelles remarques sur ceux-ci.**

 **Alex a évoqué les personnages de ma création et non tirés de l'univers de PJ, je voulais savoir si ce n'était pas trop dérangeant ? Vu que l'histoire se déroule une vingtaine d'années après les événements de Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe, je me vois mal faire réapparaître Annabeth, Percy, Grover et compagnie comme par magie à la Colonie... Je préfère donc créer une histoire dans la continuité des oeuvres de Rick Riordan mais avec ma propre vision de celui-ci. En revanche, je peux vous promettre que certains feront des apparitions plus ou moins marquées au cours de l'histoire.**

 **yoOyOo, je suis content que tu aimes les personnages qui se développent petit à petit ! Quant aux jumelles et aux autres participants du tournoi, ils seront évoqués dans le prochain chapitre. Tu auras peut-être quelques surprises. Sinon, comme d'habitude, tu as vu juste sur plusieurs aspects du chapitre, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **ps : Oui, Alizéa a des jambes en dehors de l'eau comme dedans. C'est une nymphe, ce qui est différent des sirènes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sachant à quoi ressemble les sirènes dans l'univers de Percy Jackson... ( elles apparaissent dans le tome 2 )**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**J'ai corrigé quelques confusions faîtes lors du chapitre précédent sur les différents opposants qui allaient s'affronter au cours du Tournoi. Si vous avez été perturbés par celle-ci, c'est rectifié, donc n'hésiter pas à aller checker ça ( c'est à la toute fin du chapitre précédent )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Je sentais le regard de Zoé dans mon dos, tandis que je contemplais le tableau d'affichage des qualifications. Aaron avait laissé tombé sa tablette tactile après que celle-ci s'était mise a buggé.

Apparemment, les ondes magiques et la technologie ne font pas bon ménage. Donc il est retourné au bon vieux système de tableau et craie. Comme quoi, les vieilles méthodes sont parfois les meilleures.

Pour en revenir aux combats, je n'en menais pas large, pour être honnête.

Affronter mon amie, du surcroît une combattante aguerrie et respectée au sein de la Colonie n'était pas forcément l'image que je me faisais en m'inscrivant au Tournoi.

Enfin, maintenant, je me rends compte que j'avais vraiment été con sur ce coup.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Même si ca n'allait pas m'aider pour la suite du combat.

Eric avait eu plus de chance que moi, après sa victoire sur Jimmy, le fils d'Hermès, il allait maintenant affronter un fils d'Arès. Ca allait être difficile mais il pouvait s'en sortir, j'en suis sur.

Marc et Orel, les fils d'Apollon, avaient tout deux perdus contre leurs opposants respectifs, deux fils d'Arès qui traînent souvent avec Alexandre. Le souvenir du craquement qu'a fait le bras de Orel quand l'un des fils du dieu de la Guerre lui a marché dessus me fait encore frissonné.

Mes blessures n'avaient laissées aucune trace grâce aux bons soins de Aaron, qui était retourné s'occuper du tableau des scores et voir si tout le monde était prêt.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, j'étais déjà assez abîmé comme ça. Mais la magie de ce monde ne cessait de m'impressioner.

Je fais quelque pas et m'assois contre un des pans de murs de l'Arène, éloigné du groupe de combattants restant. J'en profite pour regarder un peu autour de moi.

Quelques pensionnaires passe le rateau dans le sable pour le rendre lisse et plat après les nombreux combats, et peut-être également pour cacher ces taches de sang qui le recouvre je suppose.

Les pensionnaires rient et plaisantent dans les gradins, avec des cornets de malbouffes à la main et autres boissons.

Certains pensionnaires s'échauffent, ou se préparent mentalement pour la suite. D'autres encore discute tranquillement, comme si ils n'allaient pas essayer de s'étriper d'ici quelques minutes.

Décidement, j'adore cette Colonie, malgré l'accueil mausade qu'elle m'a réservé.

C'est un univers à part, différent, totalement atypique, mais étrangement, on s'y sent cher soi.

Je tripote nerveusement le manche de métal et de cuir de mon arme tout en contemplant cette scène.

Mes doigts passe légèrement sur le bouton ''spécial" dont Eric m'a parlé.

Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir l'utiliser pour mon prochain combat.

Aaron court d'un endroit à l'autre pour s'assurer que tout est bientôt en place.

Dionysos baille dans les gradins et grignote des raisons épluchés distribué par un satyre.

Chiron discute avec l'équipe d'infirmiers d'Apollon, qui ont déjà envoyé Daniel aux soins urgents.

Je suis serein, malgré le combat qui m'attend. L'idée d'affronter Zoé n'est pas pour me rassurer mais ... Etrangement, je ne ressens aucun stress.

Mon regard se balade un peu partout sans vraiment s'attarder sur un point particulier.

Les jumelles discutent à voix basse au-dessus du groupe de combattants, dans les tribunes avec d'autres enfants d'Hécate. Je les regarde un instant avant de détourner les yeux.

Une silhouette prêt d'une des entrées attire mon attention.

Fine, les cheveux tombants en cascade sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, habillé d'une robe bleu clair, une jeune fille me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un que je connais. Elle me regarde, appuyée contre l'un des pilliers soutenant les gradins, et semble m'adresser un discret signe de la main.

Je reconnais avec stupeur Alizéa, ma rencontre nocturne de l'autre jour.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, qu'elle ne me rend qu'à moitié.

Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose, et je la fixe sans comprendre pendant quelques instants. Elle fait un signe de tête vers les gradins, mais je ne distingue pas ce qu'elle veut m'indiquer. A moins que ...

Un frisson me traverse la nuque et m'électrifie tout le corps.

Son visage se fige en un masque attristé, puis elle disparaît d'un coup, ne laissant qu'une vague brume balayé par le vent en quelques secondes.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus rapidement.

De quoi a t-elle voulu m'avertir ?

-Cher pensionnaires et combattants, soyez prêts ! Le prochain combat va commencer ! Crie la voix d'Aaron dans un haut-parleur fait de bois et de bronze.

Les discussions dans les gradins se taisent petit à petit pour laisser place à un silence pesant.

Le prochain combat, c'est à dire le mien, à l'air de les intéresser au plus haut point.

Zoé, à l'autre bout de l'Arène, me lance un regard dur avant de se diriger vers le centre.

Je me relève difficilement et saisis fermement mon arme dans ma main droite. Mon autre main posée sur mon épaule, j'échauffe doucement mes articulations.

Eric s'approche rapidement de moi en trottinant.

-Zack, je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter, mais je dois te le dire pour ma conscience. Abandonne, ne combat pas Zoé. En plus d'être ton amie, tu as vu sa maîtrise de l'escrime. Tu n'as aucune chance.

-Je sais Eric, je souris. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, c'est juste pour me tester.

-Pour te ... T'es sérieux ? Il soupire. Tu me promets d'abandonner si tu vois que le combat tourne trop mal ? Zoé n'est pas connu pour faire des cadeaux, même si elle t'aime bien.

-Je vais gérer.

Je fais mine de m'avancer mais il m'arrête encore, les sourcils froncés.

-Zack, ce n'est pas que moi qui te demande ça. Aaron et Chiron m'en ont parlés aussi, ils ont peur que tu te blesses, ou que ... tu sais, tu perdes le contrôle. ( je m'apprête à répliquer mais il m'interrompt d'un signe de main ). Je sais, tu feras de ton mieux, je te fais confiance. Mais ne déconne pas. Et ... ( il hésite un instant ) une fille bizarre, je crois que c'était une naïade, est venu me faire des menaces si je te disais pas d'être prudent, il rajoute avec une mine renfrognée.

Je suis d'abord surpris, puis la commissure de mes lèvres se soulève en un sourire léger.

-Tu connais cette tarée je suppose ? Soupire Eric.

-Vite fait, c'est un longue histoire, et je suis pas sur que ça te plaise, je fais en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir. Aller, et n'oublie pas ta promesse, me gronde t-il en trottinant vers les gradins tandis que la foule s'impatiente.

-Quelle promesse ? Je crie tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

-De ne pas te faire buter, fréro ! Lance t-il par dessus son épaule.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer. C'est étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur toi, comme une figure autoritaire.

-Combattants, soyez prêts ! Hurle Aaron dans la mégaphone.

Je secoue la tête et appuie sur un bouton de mon arme.

Une hampe de métal de un mètre cinquante en sort, terminée par une pointe de bronze.

Je m'avance à pas lourd vers le centre de l'arène.

Zoé est déjà en place. Munie de bottes de combats, d'un legging de sport rentré dans ces dernières, et d'un t-shirt orange de la Colonie sous un simple plastron de bronze, elle sort un stylo de sa poche, qui s'étend ensuite en une épée de bronze en forme de feuille, longue, légèrement brillante. C'est celle qu'elle a utilisée pour combattre l'hippogriffe. Elle passe ensuite une main dans son dos et sors un poignard brillant de la même lueur, long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Je connais ce style de combat, c'est souvent les archers qui utilisent ces deux armes quand ils doivent en venir au corps à corps. Il faut être précis, agile, rapide, et surtout : habile.

Je suis sûr que Zoé remplit tous ces critères.

Les tribunes tremblent quand elle dégaine ces deux armes. Comme si leur vue excitait tout le monde.

Une clameur commence à s'élever : ''Zoé ! Zoé !"

Elle ne porte n'y casque, ni protections aux bras et aux jambes contrairement à Alexandre. Une simple protection légère au torse, donc. Elle privilégie la vitesse et les mouvements souples.

Les mots de Eric me reviennent à l'esprit.

Tu peux encore abandonner Zack. Tu as encore le choix, je pense en mon for intérieur.

Mais pour qui passeras-tu devant toute la Colonie ? Un lâche ?

Ce sera a rajouté à ma réputation déjà mauvaise. Et ça, il n'en est pas question.

Je commence à faire tournoyer doucement la lance entre mes mains.

Zoé se met à trottiner dans ma direction, l'épée pointée dans ma direction, le poignard en retrait dans son dos.

Nous ne sommes sépares que par cinq mètres ... trois ... deux ...

Je feinte une attaque de face qu'elle esquive sur la droite. Parfait.

Mon coup se transforme en balayage qu'elle esquive tout aussi facilement.

Je pivote sur moi-même, tout juste assez rapide pour voir la lame de son épée me passer à quelques centimètres du torse.

J'enchaîne immédiatement en visant sa jambe.

A ma grande surprise, elle pare le coup avec son poignard et tente de faucher ma lance de son épée.

Je retire vivement mon arme et fait un bon en arrière pour éviter une série de coup de poignard visant mon torse.

Elle ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit, et attaque sans cesse, assaut sur assaut comme une répétition sans fin.

J'esquive, plante, balaye, pare sans cesse.

Nous tourbillonnons dans tous les sens sous le regard médusé de la foule.

J'ai peut-être l'air de gérer la situation, mais je ne m'en tire à chaque fois in extremis.

La foule nous acclame, profitant du spectacle.

Nos regards se croisent parfois. Le sien parfaitement concentré, analysant le moindre de mes gestes.

Au début, je crois m'en tirer bien.

Puis petit à petit, à mesure qu'elle gagne du terrain, qu'elle m'accule contre les parois de l'Arène, que ses assauts passent de plus en plus prêt de mon corps, je commence à comprendre.

Elle retient ses coups. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune chance.

Sa défense est parfaite. Ou plutôt, ses offensives et positionnement sont si bien calculés que je n'arrive pas à repérer la moindre faille.

Après plusieurs minutes de tâtonnements violents, je crois détecter une erreur dans sa garde.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde, aveuglé par l'occasion si tentante.

Quelle erreur.

Une étincelle s'allume dans le regard sérieux de Zoé, tandis que ma lance se dirige droit vers son bas-ventre. D'un mouvement de poignard, utilisant la poignée de celui-ci, elle dévie la pointe de fer de ma lance, et bloque la hampe entre sa côte et son bras avant de faucher verticalement mon arme sous mes yeux horrifiés.

Dans un bruit de métal déchiré, ma lance se brise en deux.

Une clameur puissante s'élève des tribunes.

Je reste figé tandis que Zoé ne perds pas une seconde et plonge vers moi, la lame en avant.

Dans un cri étouffé, celle-ci me transperce l'avant bras gauche en éclaboussant le mur et le sable de sang avant de se planter dans la paroi de marbre.

Je retiens un hurlement de douleur, tandis que Zoé retire vivement son arme. Du sang jaillit de ma blessure, recouvrant mes vêtements de sang.

La foule est parcourut d'un ''Ooooh'' partageant ma douleur.

Je tombe à genoux, lâchant mon arme brisé et me tenant le bras pour éviter le saignement, sans grand succès.

Je lève la tête pour voir le visage de Zoé, impassible.

Pourtant, dans ses yeux, je vois une lueur attristé. Comme si elle avait pitié de moi, mais qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose. Je la vois jeter un coup d'oeil à Chiron, et celui-ci hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

Mon sang bouillone.

Elle m'a ménagé. Elle m'a blessé pour m'obliger à abandonner le combat. Elle essaie de me protéger de moi-même. Mes muscles tremblent de colère et de douleur.

Je devrais être reconnaissant. Elle m'a épargné en quelque sorte.

Epargné, Zack ? Elle vient de te transpercer le bras ? Tu appelles ça une amie ?

Zoé ne bouge pas, elle a reculé et rangé son poignard, attendant que je déclare forfait.

C'était si facile que ça ? Elle a fait duré le combat aussi longtemps pour ne pas blesser mon égo ?

J'aurai préféré qu'elle se donne à fond. Qu'elle ne me considère pas comme ...

Zack.

Arrête.

Calme-toi. Respire profondément.

Ma vision se brouille un instant, le sang coule à flot et je me sens perdre des forces.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais je suis en sueur, épuisé, les muscles endoloris. Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse.

Le sang me bat aux tempes. Je suis pris de frissons qui me parcourt le corps, le sang coule le long de mon bras et goutte sur le sable.

-Abandonne, Zack. C'est finit, tu t'es bien battu, dit doucement Zoé, le regard maintenant inquiet. Tu dois soigner cette blessure.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Eric, à l'autre bout de l'Arène. Il secoue la tête, le visage attristé. Il veut que j'abandonne. Je devrais l'écouter.

Je vais l'écouter, en faite. Il est la voie de la raison. Ce serait plus prudent.

Je me relève sur un genoux, et m'apprête à déclarer forfait.

Les voix des pensionnaires se taisent.

-Tu es un lâche Zack, dit soudain Zoé.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es un lâche. Incapable de se battre comme un homme. Regarde-toi. Pitoyable.

Je secoue la tête.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que Zoé ne dirait jamais ça.

Respire, Zack. Tu t'es préparé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas elle.

Son visage se fige, puis reprend son expression inquiète.

Les voix se font entendre de nouveaux autour de moi.

Je respire prondémement.

-Zack. Zack, ca va aller ?

Elle fais un pas vers moi, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

Un éclair de douleur me traverse le bras et me fait mettre un genoux à terre. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer.

Respire. Calme-toi.

-Que dirait tes parents ? Regarde ce que tu es devenu, une loque. Incapable de se battre correctement. Ton père t'a mieux éduqué que ça ... Oh, attends, tu n'avais pas de vrai père ... Un simple crétin de substitution qui s'en fichait de toi, que c'est triste. crie Zoé.

Sa voix est comme amplifiée.

Je me bouche les oreilles, essayant d'arrêter sa voix. Mais c'est inutile. C'est comme si elle raisonnait dans mon crâne.

-Pathétique ... Je devrais peut-être mettre moi-même fin à ton existence inutile ...

Je l'entends marcher autour de moi.

-Arrête ... de ... parler ... je grogne en me tenant le crâne.

-Assassin de sa famille entière, mais incapable de se battre. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu l'as tué ? Comment tes mains se sont enfoncés dans son torse avant de lui arracher le coeur ? Peut-être n'est-ce que justice, après tout ? Tu mérites de mourir. Tu mérites le châtiment qui t'attend aux Enfers, dit la voix de Zoé amplifiée.

Je sens quelque chose se dresser au-dessus de moi, prêt à s'abattre, telle une punition venue du ciel.

Mon muscles se tendent, une rage incontrôlable s'empare de moi et je réagis comme si tout mon corps était programmé en un mécanisme de défense.

Je pousse un hurlement déchirant le silence qui plane autour de moi.

Je sens une masse longue et puissante apparaître entre mes mains, et sans attendre, je m'apprête à l'abattre avec toute les forces qu'il me reste.

Le visage de Zoé me fait face, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Et ses yeux, ses yeux noirs ne sont que pure malice.

Ses yeux ... noirs ?

Un éclair de lucidité me traverse.

Je m'arrête net.

Je cligne fortement des yeux, secouant la tête.

Zoé est à à peine un mètre de moi, à terre, tremblante, terrorisée, son épée et son poignard en position défensive au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux fixées sur quelque chose que je tiens dans ma main droite.

Ce quelque chose, c'est une faux.

Plus précisément, ma faux. Celle qui est cachée dans des couvertures prêt du ruisseau. Qui est censée l'être, du moins.

Je comprends la situation à toute vitesse. J'ai sûrement du l'envoyé à terre pendant ma ... mon erreur. Le mot raisonne dans mon esprit comme une reproche personnelle.

J'abaisse mon arme et la jette au loin, comme si c'était un objet brûlant.

Un grand silence règne dans les tribunes. Les visages affichent peur et stupéfaction.

-J'abandonne, je déclare soudainement.

Le silence règne toujours sur les gradins.

Un silence gênant et pesant.

Puis Aaron s'avance et crie dans le mégaphone, tirant tout le monde de la torpeur générale :

-Le vainqueur du combat est Zoé ! Elle est qualifiée pour les demi-finales !

Quelques applaudissements mous retentissent, avant que d'autres plus joyeux les rejoignent.

Tous ont encore les yeux rivés sur moi.

Ma fatigue et la douleur de ma blessure me revienne d'un coup, et je manque de m'écrouler.

Pourtant, je m'approche doucement de Zoé et tend mon bras valide, proposant mon aide pour la relever.

Elle reste quelques secondes par terre, l'épée encore tendue dans ma direction. Son regard intense, vert cette fois, me fixe quelques instants. Puis elle range son poignard et accepte ma main tendue. Elle sert encore son épée dans son autre main, prête à tout.

Nous nous retrouvons à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre dans une discussion silencieuse. Je secoue doucement la tête, le regard las, puis je regarde mes pieds sous la gène et la honte.

Et Zoé fait quelque chose qui me surprend.

Elle me prends dans ses bras, au milieu de l'Arène et de tout ce sang répandu.

-Je suis désolé, je murmure, la gorge serrée par la culpabilité.

Elle resserre son étreinte, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Mais je la sens encore trembler après la peur que je lui ai faites. Je repousse ces pensées, les regrets seront pour plus tard.

-C'était un beau combat, Zack. Mais je t'avais prévenu que si jamais tu te faisais blessé, j'allais te massacrer encore plus, murmure t-elle à mon oreille.

Sa menace me revient en mémoire et je ris malgré moi. Une part de moi l'a remercie de ne fais aucune remarque sur ce qui vient d'arriver.

-T'es du genre à tenir tes promesses, hein ? Je demande.

-Toujours, affirme t-elle doucement.

Nous ne disons rien pendant quelques secondes, puis je brise le silence.

-Tu ne t'es pas donner à fond, pas vrai ? Je demande.

-Tu me croirais si je te disais que si ?

-Pas du tout.

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre et je vois son sourire amusé.

Je sens soudain mes jambes me lâcher, et Zoé me rattrape de justesse.

L'équipe d'infirmiers Apollon qui attendaient un peu à l'écart se précipite vers moi.

-Putain, Zack, t'as abusé, me fâche Cédric, l'un des frères de Aaron. Et toi Zoé, t'étais obligée de le blesser comme ça ?

-C'était de la prévention, affirme t-elle en m'aidant à m'allonger sur la civière.

-De la prévention musclée, je plaisante.

Je vois quelques sourires se dessiner sur les visages de mes amis Apollons, puis ma vision se voile et je perds conscience.

* * *

 _La mer était calme. Des cris s'élevaient du lac et du terrain de volley-ball. Quelques pensionnaires bronzaient ou jouaient sur la plage. Une journée comme les autres à la Colonie. Zoé, assise a côté de moi, contemplait les vagues s'écraser sur le sable jaune en silence._

 _Je reconnus avec stupeur la scène. Zoé était venu me voir pour discuter ce jour-là, la seule fois ou on s'est réellement parler depuis que j'étais arrivé ici._

 _\- Zack, tu ne comptes pas t'inscrire au Tournoi j'espère ? Demande soudain Zoé, en colère, le regard accusateur._

 _Je ne réponds rien, la regardant avec un sourire. Elle le remarque et pousse un soupir exaspéré._

 _\- Tu n'as aucune chance, Zack. Tu n'es pas assez entraîné. Tu risques simplement de te faire du mal._

 _\- On verra bien, je murmure doucement en détournant le regard, pensif._

 _\- Quel est l'intérêt de ça ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? C'est peut-être une Colonie de vacances, mais les activités ici restent dangereuses. Arrête de prendre tout ça à la rigolade._

 _Sa remarque me pique._

 _\- Je crois que la vie m'a bien assez montré qu'elle ne rigolait pas, je lance sachant que j'allais glacer l'ambiance._

 _Zoé se fige. Mais ma réponse a l'effet escompté. Elle ne répond rien._

 _Quelques minutes passe. Je la sens tiraillé entre l'envie de me poser ses questions, et l'envie de s'en aller en me laissant seul ici._

 _\- Zack, je suis désolé d'aborder le sujet mais ..._

 _\- Chiron te l'a demandé, c'est ça ?_

 _Elle me jette un coup d'oeil étonné._

 _\- Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- Je remarque certaines choses, tu sais. Je n'en parle juste pas forcément._

 _Elle hausse les épaules._

 _\- Bien, ça facilitera notre discussion. Comment tu te sens ? As-tu eu d'autres ... pertes de contrôle, si je peux dire ça ainsi ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes pertes de contrôle, Zoé ? je demande en souriant._

 _\- Rien, excepté qu'elles font flipper tout le monde. Ce combat contre les Chiens des Enfers ..._

 _Elle frissonne et se tait. Je prends l'initiative de répondre malgré ma réticence._

 _\- Rien a signalé de ce côté là, je gères pour le moment, je fais sur un ton rassurant._

 _Elle me lance un dernier coup d'oeil, hoche la tête, et se lève pour partir._

 _\- Zoé, je l'appelle tandis qu'elle descend la dune de sable._

 _Elle se retourne._

 _\- Je vais participer au Tournoi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je dois me tester. Je dois voir si je peux me contrôler. Et si jamais je perds le contrôle ..._

 _\- Si jamais tu te blesses, ne serait-ce qu'une coupure, je te ferai la même chose en pire quitte à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie, me menace t-elle._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois la prendre au sérieux ou pas, je me contente donc de sourire gentiment._

 _Elle secoue la tête, et s'en va. Je soupire doucement et m'allonge dans le sable chaud._

Le rêve change, de nouvelles formes et couleurs se dessinent sous mes yeux.

 _Je suis dans un chambre, sans aucun doute. Plus précisément allonger dans un lit._ Mon _lit, quand j'étais encore cher mes parents._

 _Des posters de groupes de punk rock des années 1990-2000 recouvrent les murs : je reconnais Sum 41, Blink 182, Emil Bulls, Billy Talents ... Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empare de moi._

 _Je contemple mon ancienne chambre, dans ma maison d'Orlando. Des souvenirs semblent emprunts dans chacun des meubles et objets que je vois. Mon vieux tapis, ma boîte de voitures miniatures, mes peluches rangées dans un coin ..._

 _Un cri retentit dans le salon. Un cri qui me fait frissonner d'horreur._

 _La porte de ma chambre est entre-ouverte, et je me précipite dans le couloir._

 _Tout est à sa place, comme dans mes souvenirs. Le vieux meuble avec les plantes carnivores de mon père. Les tableaux et cadres avec des photos de familles sur les murs. Je m'arrête net devant l'un d'eux._

 _On y voit moi, âgé de 5 ou 6 ans, ma mère et mon père, et, dans les bras de ce dernier, mon petit frère, encore bébé._

 _Diverses émotions me traversent, qui s'évanouissent rapidement quand un nouveau cri, plus grave cette fois, retentit._

 _Je cours dans le salon, un grand espace lumineux éclairé par une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit jardin._

 _Je me glace d'effroi devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux._

 _Un petit garçon, qui doit approcher la dizaine d'années, se tient devant une femme brune, le visage figé dans un cri d'horreur. Mais le pire, c'est le sang qui s'écoule de cage thoracique ouverte._

 _Le garçon, dont je ne peux pas distinguer le visage, tiens un objet de forme relativement ronde et rouge dans sa main droite. Le dit objet bouge encore, et je reconnais un coeur humain._

 _Derrière lui se trouve un homme de haute stature. Musclé, mesurant presque deux mètres, son visage beau à la mâchoire carrée est lui aussi horrifié. Il tient dans sa main un long couteau de cuisine._

 _C'est sûrement lui qui a hurlé, en voyant ce qui se passait. Mais maintenant, il semble comme pétrifié, sous le choc._

 _Soudain, un petit cri se fait entendre. Un enfant encore jeune s'avance dans la pièce, le regard innocent, cherchant la source des bruits._

 _Il contemple la scène sans comprendre, tandis que sa mère s'écroule sur le côte, morte._

 _L'homme semble se réveillé et se précipité saisir le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le protéger. Le garçon que je voyais de dos se retourne et je contemple enfin son visage._

 _Les cheveux et le visages tâchés de sang, les yeux noirs, la chevelure foncée, je le reconnais immédiatement._

 _Je_ me _reconnais._

 _Mon coeur se serre._

 _Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'ange du garçon ... de moi enfant. L'homme, tenant le petit garçon dans un bras, recule prudemment en pointant le couteau sur le petit tueur._

 _\- Qu'as tu fais Zack ? Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, monstre ? hurle t-il._

 _Le moi petit garde silence, et s'avance doucement, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'arme de l'homme._

 _Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je ne peux pas détourner les yeux. Je ne peux pas pleurer._

 _Je ne peux que contempler la scène, impuissant._

 _J'essaie de hurler, de bouger, de détourner le regard. J'essaie de fermer les yeux, mais je ne contrôle rien._

 _La petit s'avance de plus en plus, et accule finalement l'homme dans un coin, le sourire toujours aux lèvres._

* * *

Je suis réveillé par des cris paniqués.

Je tente de me relever sur mon bras gauche et je pousse un cri de douleur en m'affalant.

La blessure mettra quelques heures à guérir, selon les Apollons. Je ne dois pas me surmener.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi.

Je suis à l'infirmerie, une sorte de grande tente avec des lits de camps et des caisses pleines de nectar, d'ambroisie et autre produits de médecine venant du monde mortel. A part le mien, deux autres lits sont occupés. Dans l'un dort Daniel, le premier adversaire que Zoé a mis au tapis. Le second est occupé par Jimmy, un bandage autour de la tête. Ce dernier est réveillé et est en train de s'équiper de son armure avec difficulté.

Des nouveaux cris raisonnent au loin, et Jimmy relèvent la tête, dévoilant un regard paniqué.

Il m'aperçoit en train de le regarder.

-Enfin réveillé Faucheur ? A te regarder, je parierai que tu es tombé contre Zoé, lance t-il avec un ton moqueur.

-Quoi ? Je demande, perplexe, encore dans les vapes. Le Tournoi est déjà fini ?

-Techniquement, non. Disons que c'est légèrement partie en couilles.

-Comment ça ? Je questionne encore, toujours sans comprendre. Explique-toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. On va avoir besoin de tous les bras possible, ils ont besoin de nous. Si tu te sens capable de te battre, prends ta lance ou ta foutue faux, pour ce que ça m'importe, et regarde par toi-même.

Il finit enfin de s'équiper, saisit son épée et se met à courir. Je l'arrête avant qu'il sorte.

-Jimmy ! On fais comment pour Daniel ? On va pas le laisser ici tout seul ?

-Crois-moi, il sera bien plus en sécurité ici.

Et sans autre explication, il sort en trombe de la tente.

De quoi veut-il bien parler ?

C'est une belle journée, ou du moins, ça l'était tout à l'heure. Tout le monde doit encore être à l'Arène pour assister au combat.

Je me relève avec difficulté et sors de la tente.

Et ce que je vois ne ressemble aucunement à l'image d'une belle journée calme et ensoleillée à la Colonie.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Tout commence à s'accélérer ... Que se passe t-il à la Colonie ? Qu'arrive t-il à Zack ?**

 **Alex, merci à toi, j'ai passé de super fêtes et c'est pas fini ! Effectivement, c'était peu probable que Zack gagne un combat contre Zoé, déjà en connaissant sa maîtrise de l'épée et le peu d'entraînement de Zack, et surtout avec les prochains éléments d'informations que l'on apprendra sur elle ... Pour ce qui est de la relation Alexandre-Zack, tu as parfaitement deviné ce qu'elle pourrait être et ce que j'aimerai en faire.**

 **yoOyOo, j** **e remarque que tu as toujours l'oeil pour pas mal de détails, et tes soupçons sur le fait que le hasard ne peux pas être responsable de tout sont cohérents, ainsi que tes prédictions sur le combat Zoé-Zack et la relation Zack-Alexandre. Pour Dionysos, sache que les dieux sont assez effacés dans l'univers de Percy Jackson, ce qui est parfois assez frustrant, alors imagine bien que Monsieur D ne changera probablement pas la donne, tu as vu le spécimen. Mais après tout ... qui sait ? Ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler des affaires des demi-dieux.**

 **Je vois ce que tu voulais dire à propos de sa nature cachée, ça me rappelle même un film ou un livre ... Je trouve ton idée intéressante, mais tu te doute que je ne peux y répondre pour continuer à préserver le suspens pour la suite, ou que même les événements de ce chapitre l'ont un peu remise en cause. Mais comme j'ai dis précédemment ... qui sait ?**

 **Merci à vous deux de vos reviews, et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ( si il y en a ) !**

 **Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon, et ... oserai-je faire cette blague nulle et dépassée ?**

 **A l'année prochaine !**

 **ps : yoOyOo,** **j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment tu as pu tomber sur des fanfictions de Percy Jackson, et de plus sur la mienne, en n'ayant vu que le premier film ? Je trouve ça assez fou, mais j'en suis heureux vu comment tu suis l'avancée du récit depuis le début !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut les gens, désolé du retard, j'étais encore en période de partiel et j'ai mis du temps à retrouver de l'inspiration après une telle coupure. Mais là, je vous promets pas mal de drama, d'action, et de révélations.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Sous mes yeux ébahis, des groupes d'abominations sont dispersés dans toute la Colonie. Des sortes de femmes avec des queues de serpents en guise de jambe, des chiens des Enfers, des géants dotés d'un unique oeil et d'autres habillés de fourrures ou de peaux, des centaures semblables à Chiron, et, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? Des ... phoques croisés avec des chiens ?

Les pensionnaires courent en tous sens : certains essayent de fuir, d'autres de se regrouper tant bien que mal et de se défendre. Des filets de fumée s'élèvent au quatre coin de la Colonie. Des grondements et hurlements retentissent partout.

Je crois encore être dans un rêve étrange, je cligne bêtement des yeux quelques secondes, sans trop comprendre.

Puis je vois un groupe d'adolescents qui courent dans ma direction se faire littéralement massacrer sous les coups de trident des femmes-serpent, leurs sang se répand sur la terre dans un dernier râle d'agonie. Plus loin, un autre groupe de monstres met le feu à l'armurerie, empêchant les demi-dieux de s'en approcher.

Des flèches volent en tous sens, venant des deux camps. Les cris des pensionnaires se mêlent aux bruits des flammes qui s'amplifient en une musique sinistre, effrayante.

Un grondement furieux, puissant, retentit en loin et fait vibrer la sol. Je suis instantanément glacé d'effroi, et je commence à faire quelques pas en arrière, cherchant inconsciemment la relative sécurité de la tente.

Je ne sais pas d'ou ça vient, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : c'est très gros.

Je reste sans bouger, scotcher par la spectacle horrifique qui s'offre qui s'offre à moi.

Une petite voix me somme de me réveiller, de bouger, de faire quelque chose, mais je l'ignore consciemment.

Soudain, à quelques dizaines de mètres, une petite fille âgé d'à peine dix ans se fait littéralement fauché par la masse d'un des cyclopes. Même avec tout le bruit m'entourant, j'entends distinctement le craquement de ses os. Son corps, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste, est projeté à mes pieds. Des goutelettes de sang m'éclabousse. Je m'essuie le visage et cligne des yeux.

Un courant électrique me traverse le corps.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il faut que je me bouge.

Zack, bouge-toi bordel ! Me crie une voix intérieur.

Oui ... Oui.

La Colonie est attaquée.

Quelle perspicacité, Zack.

Comment ont t-ils pu franchir les limites magiques dont on m'avait assuré l'existence, je ne sais pas. Les questions attendront plus tard. Je dois me bouger.

Je cours dans la tente qui sert d'infirmerie, et retrouve la cadeau de Eric posé au pied de mon lit. Sans perdre une seconde, je me précipite dehors, cherchant des yeux un quelconque endroit ou je peux aider.

Je repère le cyclope qui a tué cette pauvre fille, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Il s'attaque désormais à un groupe de pensionnaires en armures, qui esquive difficilement ses coups.

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Le monstre fait plus de quatre mètres, ses muscles saillent sous sa peau laiteuse luisante recouverte de cicatrice rougeâtre. Sa masse doit faire la moitié de sa taille, probablement taillée directement dans le tronc d'un arbre. De ses bras, il effectue des mouvements qui pourrait applatir toute une rangée de voiture sans difficulté.

Alors, évidemment, je ne trouve pas meilleure idée que de foncer vers lui.

Mon bras gauche est toujours immobile et douloureux. Je me mords les lèvres tandis que je tente de le garder contre mon corps.

Dans ma main droite, je déploie le mode lance de l'arme de Eric, mais il n'en sort qu'un manche de métal cassé. Je peste contre Zoé, avant de me décider.

J'appuie sur le bouton spécial tout en me mettant à courir.

De l'autre côté du manche sort une barre de bronze longue de deux mètres, terminée par une lame incurvée de plus d'un mètre. Je ne peux retenir un sourire à la vue de la faux artisanale d'Eric. Elle pèse dans ma main valide, mais elle fera l'affaire.

J'arrive dans le dos du géant à l'oeil unique, simplement habillé d'un pagne. Il ne me voit pas, j'ai donc l'effet de surprise de mon côté.

Je retiens un dernier frisson de peur et j'attaque.

Ma faux effectue un mouvement circulaire de bas en haut, se plantant dans l'entrejambe du monstre qui pousse un cri de douleur retentissant. J'enfonce plus profondément la lame, puis la retire vivement en prenant soin de déchirer tout son bas ventre. Le mastodonte tombe à genoux avec râle de douleur, lâchant son arme.

Les pensionnaires, d'abord choqués de me voir, se réveillent rapidement et attaque d'un même mouvement le ventre de la bête maintenant à leur hauteur. Du sang et des tripes s'échappent de ses plaies tandis qu'il se dissout doucement en poussière dorée.

Le groupe de cinq pensionnaires me regarde avec des yeux effarés.

-Trouver des renforts, et aller aider ou c'est nécessaire, je leur ordonne, surpris par mon ton, avant qu'un cri étrangement familier attire mon attention.

Halley est au prise avec trois femmes-serpent. Des restes de poussière dorée m'indique qu'elle en a déjà éliminée quelques-unes.

Je me précipite vers elle, et fauche les trois monstres en une seule fois d'un coup horizontal. La lame coupe leurs armures avec une facilité déconcertante. Elles explosent en poussière dorée.

-Halley ! Tu es blessée ?

Elle hoche négativement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc.

Je lui indique le groupe de pensionnaires derrière moi.

-Va avec eux, ils vont trouver des armes. Si tu ne veux pas te battre, trouve un endroit ou te cacher.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Halley, tu m'écoutes ? Je crie en lui assénant une baffe.

Elle cligne des yeux, me survole du regard et fixe son attention sur les pensionnaires que j'ai secouru, avant de courir vers eux.

-Sois prudente ! Je hurle par-dessus le bruit des combats.

Je me retourne et balaie la scène du regard. Ma petite intervention m'en avait fait oublié la gravité de la situation. Les feux se sont multipliés, les combats également. Mais nous n'avons pas l'avantage, les monstres sont trop nombreux.

Je marche au hasard, le regard fou, évitant des projectiles de temps à autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ou aller.

Tout ça me dépasse.

Les pensionnaires essayent tant bien que mal de se regrouper, certains ont trouvés armes et armures et ripostent. Pourtant, mon chemin est parsemé d'épées abandonnées, de traces de sang ou de poussière dorée, et parfois de visions plus glauques dont je vous épargnerai les détails.

Mais ils sont trop lents, l'Armurerie brûle toujours et c'est au tour des écuries de commencé à fumer. Je vois une fille qui essaie d'ouvrir les écuries pour sauver les animaux se faire sauter dessus par un chien des Enfers, avant que celui-ci ne lui arrache la tête d'un coup de mâchoire. Je sens comme un picotement à l'arrière du crâne.

Les cris de peur et de douleur des chevaux commencent à retentir tandis que les flammes s'élèvent petit à petit, et un nouveau frisson me parcours le corps. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans mon ventre. Un sentiment que j'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Serait-ce de la peur ?

Un cri étranglé m'arrive aux oreilles dans toute la cohue m'environnant.

Une masse de cheveux rouges et noirs passe devant moi à toute vitesse et se précipite vers les écuries sans faire attention aux combats autour d'elle. Elle s'immobilise soudain, les yeux fermés, concentrée.

Je cours la rejoindre pour l'empêcher de se faire transpercer par l'épée d'un des monstres chiens-phoques, abasourdie par son manque de prudence. Je m'apprête à me tourner vers elle et la secouer un peu, quand le sol se met brusquement à trembler. Des ruisseaux d'eau s'agglutinent devant Zoé, petit à petit, venant de toute part, et se mettent à former un immense mur mouvant qui s'écrase sur les écuries, stoppant la propagation du feu.

Je contemple la scène avec des yeux ébahis. Et je ne suis pas le seul, quelques monstres et pensionnaires se sont arrêtés de se battre pour regarder aussi.

Le tout dure seulement quelques secondes.

Les combats reprennent soudainement, et quand Zoé se tourne vers moi, je ne vois que deux pures orbes de rage à la place de ses yeux.

Le ciel semble s'assombrir, le sol gronde, la masse d'eau se regroupe de nouveau autour de Zoé en tourbillonnant. Des jets d'eau partent soudain dans différentes directions, happant monstres et pensionnaires dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. L'épée de Zoé n'est qu'un arc de destruction, fauchant chaque proies projetée vers elle, manquant de peu les pensionnaires.

Un jet d'eau fonce vers moi et je réussis à l'esquiver à la dernière minute, me tirant de ma contemplation.

Je ne dois pas rester ici.

Je me mets à courir dans la direction opposée. Le vent commence à souffler et m'aspirer. Des monstres volent autour de moi, toujours happés par l'eau et le vent combinés. Une rafale me projette à terre, cinq mètres en arrière. J'essaie de m'amortir sur mon bras gauche, qui craque douloureusement tandis que je hurle de toute mes forces sous l'électricité qui m'emplit tout le corps et manque de me faire m'évanouir.

Les yeux plissés, des larmes de douleurs me bouchant la vue, j'aperçois dans un flou perturbant Zoé au milieu d'un ouragan, de l'eau et du vent formant une tornade autour d'elle, ou elle continue de faucher ce qui passe à sa portée. Sous mes yeux effrayés, je la vois littéralement trancher en deux trois pensionnaires aspirés par les vents, sans faire de distinction avec les monstres.

-Zoé ! Zoé, calme-toi ! Hurle une voix qui me passe à côté en courant, presque effacée par le cri du vent environnant.

Je reconnais une robe blanche et des bottes montantes marrons familières.

Elle lutte un instant contre l'aspiration, avant de se laisser happé volontairement. Ses bottes laissent des traînées dans la terre, et elle plante une lance dans le sol pour se maintenir.

Mètre par mètre, je la vois glissé doucement vers le centre de l'ouragan ou se trouve Zoé.

Divers objets, armes, morceaux de bois et d'armures volent en tout sens et manque de la blesser.

Je reconnais la chevelure châtain d'Adaline, et l'inquiétude me sert le ventre tandis que mon corps est toujours emplit de douleur.

-Adaline, reviens ! Elle n'est pas elle-même ! Je hurle inutilement.

Elle ne m'entend pas.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais, les vents se font encore plus violents, et je la vois perdre appuie sur sa lance un instant.

Les monstres continuent à voler autour de moi, leurs cris d'effrois m'apportant une satisfaction sadique vite effacé par celle des pensionnaires aussi aspirés.

Zoé continue son carnage, sans remarquer Adaline qui s'approche d'elle.

Je me décide à me lever également, et tente de suivre les filles en gardant une certaine distance, prêt à intervenir si il faut. Je plante également ma faux dans la sol, me créant un appui.

-Adaline ! Je hurle une dernière fois.

Elle se retourne cette fois-ci, et son regard ne dis qu'une chose : ''N'interviens pas.''

Puis, sans prévenir, elle lâche sa lance plantée dans le sol et saute dans le coeur du mini-ouragan.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle y arrive sans se faire projeter.

La scène est floue, les vents toujours aussi violent, mais je crois voir Zoé baisser son épée, tandis que Adaline la prends dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes après, l'orage semble se calmer, les rafales s'apaisent, le sol cesse de trembler. Les pensionnaires et monstres aspirés se relèvent, ébahis, tandis que ces derniers se font transpercer par les lames de sang-mêlés venus en renfort de je ne sais où.

Je comprends soudainement que la bataille est fini quand je contemple l'étendu des dégâts autour de moi : des débris jonchent le sol, les toits des bâtiments sont arrachées, du sang, de la poussière dorée, des morceaux de corps, des pièces d'armures et d'armes brisées sont répandues un peu partout. Autour de Zoé, le sol est strié de longues tranchées.

Des pensionnaires se précipitent sur les blessés, d'autres partent s'assurer qu'il ne reste pas de monstre.

J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais quand je regarde la ciel, il commence à faire nuit. Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé dans le concentration des combats.

Personne ne s'approche de Zoé, à genoux, serrée dans les bras d'Adaline. Tous gardent une distance raisonnable mais je vois bien leurs regards.

Je me relève difficilement, tenant mon bras blessé, et fais quelques pas vers eux. Elles rompent leur étreinte, et Adaline semble essuyer des larmes qui coulent le long des joues de Zoé, avant de déposer doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me fige et garde encore mes distances, tournant la tête sous la gêne d'interrompre leur moment.

Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller les voir.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant à repérer un visage familier dans toute la cohue.

J'aperçois Marc, au loin, agenouillée près du corps de quelqu'un. J'effectue quelques pas vers lui avait de reconnaître Orel, un bras arraché, le corps ensanglanté.

Je me stop net, et tourne la tête de nouveau.

Partout ou je pose les yeux, des scènes de morts s'étalent devant moi. Je sens un sentiment étrange me monté à la tête. Une saveur enivrante et effrayante.

Non, calme-toi Zack. Arrête.

Je marche maladroitement, cherchant un endroit ou toutes ces visions horrifiques seront loin.

Je me mets à courir, fuyant la scène. Certains me jettent des coups d'oeil intrigués sans vraiment prêter attention à moi.

Je repère Eric qui porte le cadavre d'une fille à la peau d'ébène. Je reconnais une de ses soeurs du bungalow d'Héphaïstos. Mon coeur se serre en voyant les larmes de mon ami, et quand nos regards se croisent, je ne peux que secouer tristement la tête devant son visage pâle et ravagé.

Je croise un peu plus loin Aaron, qui court dans tout les sens, allant de blessé en blessé avec son équipe d'infirmiers d'Apollon. Il m'aperçoit et court vers moi, ordonnant à ses frères de s'occuper des autres.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, m'arrachant une grimace.

-Tu es blessé vieux ? Tu vas bien ? Questionne t-il, les yeux fous, la voix tendus.

-Rien de grave, je grogne en désignant mon bras.

-Viens, on va te guérir ça, fait-il en m'attrapant par mon bras valide.

Je le repousse gentiment.

-Il y a plus important vieux, occupe-toi des autres. Passe-moi un bandage et je vais m'occuper de ça.

-Mais ... Proteste-t-il en jettent un coup d'oeil à ma blessure.

-Aaron, c'est bon.

Il hésite un instant, et hoche la tête quand ses équipiers l'appellent à l'aide. Il me jette un rouleau sortit de sa sacoche avant de se précipiter vers le nouveau blessé, un gars du bungalow d'Hermès.

Je m'assieds dans l'herbe, et contemple les médecins au travail pendant quelques instants. Comment de simples adolescents sont formés à soigner d'aussi grave blessure ? Et surtout, comment font-ils pour garder leur sang-froid comme ça ?

Je croyais avoir atterri dans une colonie de vacances de guerriers ramolis, mais ce que je vois me montre tout le contraire.

Je soupire, et baisse les yeux sur mon bras blessé, avant d'en soulever la manche. Je soupire longuement avant d'être pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

Un morceau d'os brisé sort de mon biceps, qui forme d'ailleurs un angle anormal.

Je manque de m'évanouir pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre mes esprits.

J'aurai peut-être du accepter l'aide de Aaron, finalement.

Je prends de longues inspiration, essayant inutilement de calmer mon coeur qui s'emballe. Le filet de sueur recouvrant mon corps se transformant rapidement en grosses gouttes.

J'attrape une poignée d'épée cassée qui traîne à quelques centimètres, et la lève doucement au-dessus de mon bras que j'ai préalablement placé sur le sol.

Avec un cri étouffé, j'abats mon poing de toute mes forces sur mon os cassé.

Un nouveau craquement se fait entendre, et je pousse un hurlement vibrant de pure douleur avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, la nuit est tombée. Des feux sont allumés dans les brasiers de la Colonie, mais les pensionnaires continuent de courir en tout sens, certains portant des débris, d'autres du matériel de secours. D'autres encore, des corps sans vie.

Je suis toujours allongé dans l'herbe ou je m'étais posé tout à l'heure. Mon bras me fais toujours souffrir, et je jette un coup d'oeil inquiet à ma blessure.

Je retrouve avec étonnement mon bras dans un angle normal, entouré de bandages. Plus étrange encore, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune et en robe bleue applique un baume sur le pansement en psalmodiant dans une langue inconnue à voix basse.

Je tente de retirer mon bras mais elle me retient et me balance une baffe.

Je reste là, le regard dans le vide, avant de lever les yeux vers le beau visage d'Alizéa.

-Qu'est-ce que ... Quoi ? Je baragouine comme un idiot.

-C'est le truc le plus viril et le plus idiot que j'ai vu, je crois, déclare t-elle sur un ton pincé. Je savais que les hommes étaient cons, mais à ce point ...

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-T'as conscience que tu viens de remettre en place un os brisée et sorti de ton bras, tout seul, sans assistance médicale et sans anesthésie ? Demande t-elle avec des yeux furieux. Il t'est passé quoi par la tête ? Tu avais une fille a impressionné ? Ca aurait pu marcher si les gens étaient pas occuper à soigner les blessés plutôt qu'à regarder des idiots se faire du mal.

Elle me donne mal à la tête à force de parler, et je me masse les tempes de ma main valide.

-Ralentit, tu veux ...

-Ralentir de quoi ? La Colonie vient de se faire attaquer, je viens de voir certaines de mes soeurs de la forêt brûlés avec leurs arbres à cause de ses monstruosités, il y a des morts partout, des blessés, et ...

Je l'interromps en prenant ses main dans la mienne. Elle arrête de parler et baisse ses yeux emplis de larmes.

-Ca va aller, je fais d'un ton rassurant. C'est fini, on a gagné. Maintenant, la priorité c'est de s'occuper des blessés. Et il reste aussi à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alizéa renifle avant de se reprendre, essuyant d'un revers de bras ses quelques larmes.

-Les conseilleurs se sont retrouvés dans la Grande Maison pour une réunion d'urgence. Je crois qu'ils ont des pistes pour savoir qui a laissés ces monstres entré.

-Quelqu'un a ''laissé'' ces monstres rentrés ? C'est possible au moins ?

-Ca arrive ... ou du moins, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps, du temps des Grandes Guerres. Et c'est ce qui inquiète tout le monde. Et il y aussi le drâkon qui a fait d'énormes dégâts avant d'être neutralisé.

-Le dragon, tu veux dire ? Il y a avait un putain de dragon à la Colonie ?

-Un drâkon, corrige t-elle. C'est plus ancien, et presque aussi dangereux. Et généralement, ça vole pas mais ça crache de l'acide.

-Je crois que je veux même pas savoir finalement... Dis-je en me rappelant le grondement qui a fait trembler le sol tout à l'heure.

Je me perds un instant dans mes pensées, tandis que Alizéa reprend ses soins et que je sens une douce chaleur m'emplir le bras.

Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en même temps ... ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je ne suis que le petit nouveau ici, de quel droit aurai-je le droit de m'en mêler ?

Je suis partagé. Dois-je rester à ma place ou essayer d'aider ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire comme différence, Zack ? Tu n'es pas le héros d'une prophétie, comme ce Percy Jackson. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'important. T'es juste un gars avec un passé horrible, rien de plus.

Je regarde tristement la scène qui s'offre à moi, partagée entre la rancoeur et la remise en question.

Un doute déjà présent depuis un moment semble se révéler de plus en plus à moi :

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

* * *

 **Si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous suivez toujours l'histoire, alors un grand merci à vous.**

 **Alex, bravo, tu as bien deviné ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.**

 **yoOyOo, je suis bien content que tu te sois égaré sur mon histoire alors, moi aussi je viens des fictions de Harry Potter à la base. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, la faux est apparue toute seule dans ses mains. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et ses rêves sont tout aussi bizarre, on verra bien ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Tu as aussi vu juste pour l'invasion de monstres, bravo.**

 **Le prochain chapitre risque de révéler certaines informations intéressantes, et de marquer une autre phase dans l'avancée de l'histoire, alors à la prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Je m'écroule par terre avec un soupir éreinté. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent le long de mes cheveux et les plaquent sur mon visage. J'attrape une serviette et me la met sur la tête, rampant de quelques mètres sur ma gauche pour atteindre l'ombre d'un pin.

Je passe ma main droite dans ma barbe que je n'ai toujours pas tailler, puis rabat mes cheveux en arrière, qui eux-aussi commencent à être long.

-Déjà fatigué ? Me lance Aaron au loin, un marteau et une boîte de clous dans les mains.

-Je m'accorde une pause, ça fait une semaine qu'on est dessus non-stop, je l'ai bien mérité, je rétorque en baillant longuement.

-Profite-en, c'est pas encore fini ! Sourit-il avant de repartir rejoindre les quelques pensionnaires toujours attelés à leur tâche.

La reconstruction des bâtiments de la Colonie détruits pendant l'attaque progresse bien.

Autrement dit, tous les pensionnaires sont de corvée.

Heureusement, à part quelques fils d'Arès et d'Hypnos grognons, tous le font de bon coeur. Ca leur permet de se concentrer sur autre chose que tous les morts et blessés.

Ils essaient de fuir la réalité, mais c'est compréhensible. Qui de censé ne le ferait pas ?

Je m'allonge contre l'arbre, et prends quelques secondes supplémentaires pour contempler le jeu des rayons de lumières qui passent à travers les branches, comme une danse douce, portée par le vent, qui se reflète sur le sol vert en une mosaïque noir et blanche.

Mes paupières se ferment petit à petit, et je me laisse emportée sans lutter.

* * *

 _Zoé me fait face, l'épée au poing. L'Arène est vide, silencieuse et sombre. Le ciel au-dessus parait lointain et flou. Un légère brise soulève les cheveux de mon amie, dévoilant un regard brûlant d'une haine froide._

 _Sous mes yeux ébahis, son visage se métamorphose. Halley, Adaline, Alizéa, Diana, ma mère, d'autres que je crois reconnaître brièvement mais dont les noms ne me reviennent pas. Seul ses yeux restent identiques._

 _-Sais-tu qui tu es, mon ange ? Demande t-elle soudain, son visage continuant son incessante transformation._

 _Mes lèvres sont scellés, je ne peux ouvrir la bouche. Ma langue effleure des fils de fers qui traversent ma peau, et je me rends compte avec effroi que j'ai la bouche cousue._

 _-Qui es-tu privé de parole ? Continue la silhouette de Zoé, s'avançant pas à pas. Une simple enveloppe vide d'idées et d'intérêts. Que pourrais-tu faire ? Que pourrais bien changer quelqu'un qui n'_ est _même pas ?_

 _Je la regarde sans comprendre, mon coeur battant la chamade._

 _-Tu ne sais même pas qui sont ces gens autour de toi, alors comment pourrait-tu te connaître toi-même ? Tes erreurs te conduiront à ta perte, et tu emporteras nombre de tes amis dans ta chute._

 _Une montée de colère m'emplit le ventre, mais je ne peux toujours pas protester._

 _-Ne te débats pas, petit ange. Ton destin est scellé, ta vie est déjà écrite à l'avance, comme celle de tous les demi-dieux. Quand tu te retrouveras en face de ta destination finale, tu comprendras enfin._

 _Un sourire désolé et amusé se dessine sur les lèvres de la figure de Zoé, puis elle disparaît en même temps que le décors autour de nous._

* * *

Un jet d'eau me trempe de la tête au pied, me tirant au passage de mon sommeil.

-Une vraie feignasse, j'hallucine, lance Zoé en roulant des yeux.

-Je venais de m'endormir ! Je proteste en crachotant.

-Ca fait trois heures que tu dors, c'est l'heure du dîner, rétorque t-elle en me tournant le dos avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

-C'est gentil d'être venu me réveiller, je grommelle avant de trottiner pour la rattraper.

Nous traversons de nombreux chantiers de fortunes, ou s'emmêlent planche de bois, brique, sac de ciment et divers instruments. Nous aurions pu faire appel à des cyclopes envoyés par l'Olympe, mais Monsieur D a dit, je cite : ''Ca vous forgera le caractère ! Rien de mieux que des travaux manuels pour s'endurcir.''

Et bien sûr, il passait ses journées à siroter un Coca Light et à glander à la Grande Maison, qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée par les flammes.

Enfin bon ...

Je marche donc côte à côte avec Zoé, gravissant les quelques marches menant au self.

Elle fait mine de ne pas être touchée, et évite le sujet quand on lui en parle, mais je sais que son petit carnage improvisé lors de l'attaque la travaille.

Quoi ? Vous me trouvez dur sur les mots ?

C'est ce qu'elle a fait, un carnage. Il n'y a pas d'autres expressions qui me vienne en tête.

Le point positif si on peut dire, c'est qu'elle a l'air de passé plus de temps avec Adaline. Je les vois souvent ensemble, et pendant ces rares fois, Zoé arrive à sourire.

-Dit Zoé ... je commence.

-Oublie.

-Quoi ? Je proteste en me tournant vers elle.

-On ne parlera pas de l'attaque, laisse tomber. J'en ai marre que les gens me questionnent sur la réunion d'urgence. Ca restera entre les conseillers, point.

-Je m'en fou de ça, c'est pas mon problème, je rétorque sur un ton dur. Je voulais savoir comment tu avais fais pour créé ta propre tempête perso.

Elle s'arrête net. Nous sommes à quelques dizaines de mètres du réfectoire ou s'agite les pensionnaires en train de souper. Elle me lance un regard dubitatif, avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'attirer un peu plus loin.

-Tu es toujours pas au courant après tout ce temps passé ici ? Personne ne t'as rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a pas dit ? Et ne t'avise pas de changer de sujet ! Je fais en la voyant prendre une inspiration ennuyé.

-Ecoute, j'ai pas envie que tu me vois différemment parce que ...

-Parce que quoi ?

-Mes parents sont assez célèbres à la Colonie. Leur réputation m'a suivit. Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir les attentes des gens sur tes épaules ? Leurs regards envieux ou impressionnés à chaque fois que tu les croises ? Tu imagines le regard de certains quand ils savent que ... que je suis proche avec Adaline ?

Je fronce les sourcils, sans réellement comprendre son insinuation.

-Qu'est-ce que Adaline a fait de mal ?

Elle roule des yeux, exaspérée. Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

-Adaline a rien fait, crétin. Je parle du fait que je préfères les filles, c'est mal vu.

-Je le sais déjà ça. Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est mal ?

Elle me regarde un moment dans les yeux, perplexe. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, tu as quand même des bons côtés Zack, déclare t-elle.

-C'était censé être un compliment ça ? Je demande en me grattant l'arrière de le tête.

Elle me balance un coup dans l'épaule.

-Oui, '' _Faucheur_ '', profite-en, ça se reproduira pas souvent.

-Tu as changé de sujet, je rétorque en souriant. On parlait de tes parents. De comment tu avais contrôlé l'eau, tous ça, tu te rappelles ?

Elle soupire longuement, regardant autour d'elle en cherchant ses mots.

-Oui, je te disais ... commence t-elle.

-Qui est ton parent divin ? Je le connais peut-être ?

-Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase. Ce sont mes parents. Je suis la fille des deux demi-dieux les plus connus du millénaire, me déclare t-elle sur ton posé, comme si elle m'annonçait qu'elle allait faire les courses.

Je reste un instant pantois, à la regarder dans les yeux, perplexe.

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? Comme ça ? Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on vive une aventure palpitante, un combat épique contre un monstre énorme, et à l'issu de celui-ci tu m'aurais avoué ça dans un moment dramatique, je sais pas.

-On est pas dans une série ou un bouquin qui veut en faire des caisses sur le drama, Zack, réplique t-elle avec un regard exaspéré. C'est la réalité ici.

Je roule des yeux avant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

-Faut y mettre un peu du tiens ! Et quel est le rapport avec tes pouvoirs ? Tes parents sont spéciaux ou quoi ?

-Mon père est le fils de Poséidon, le dieu de la Mer. J'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs.

-C'est carrément la classe, je dis lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle pouffe doucement, et ça me fait du bien de la voir sourire un peu.

-Et ta mère alors ? Je questionne, plus sérieux.

-Fille d'Athéna.

-Tu as pas hérité de son intelligence apparemment, je la taquine avec un clin d'oeil.

J'écope directement d'une droite dans l'épaule.

-T'es sûre que t'as pas du sang d'Arès ? T'es plutôt violente comme fille.

-Tais-toi, dit-elle. On va manger.

Et elle part en direction du réfectoire sans un regard en arrière. Je cours à sa suite pour la rattraper.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et passe un bras sur ses épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Boude pas, je l'embête encore un peu. Tu es un peu comme une célébrité dans ce monde en faite ?

Elle soupire longuement avant de secouer la tête.

-On peux dire ça. Même si les gens me laissent tranquille, j'ai toujours le droit à des regards remplis d'attentes, on compte sur moi pour régler les situations difficiles ou prendre des décisions. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas que la réputation de mes parents me suive. Je suis normale ... ou du moins, normale ici, ajoute t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est la normalité, après tout ? Je l'interroge avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle ne répond pas et semble perdu dans ses pensées un instant, puis elle s'arrête soudainement. Je me rends soudain compte que nous sommes arrivés au réféctoire, et que de nombreuses têtes se tournent vers nous tandis que j'ai toujours mon bras sur l'épaule de Zoé.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont commencées à douter de ta sexualité maintenant ? Je murmure à l'oreille de Zoé.

Elle rit et se dégage avant d'aller rejoindre la table de Poséïdon. Je la vois tout le temps à celle des Athéna, mais apparemment, elle a envie d'être seule aujourd'hui. Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers celle des Apollon. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'y aller, il y a des règles, mais puisqu'on ne s'est pas qui est mon parent divin, et que je fais flipper la moitié de la Colonie, on ne me dit rien. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. J'ai seulement le droit aux regards récalcitrants de Dionysos, mais ça aussi, je m'en fou.

Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté de Aaron qui me lance un grand sourire entrecoupé de morceaux de salades, avant de moi-même commander à manger aux nymphes qui passent en coup de vent remplir les assiettes de nos plats préférés.

* * *

-Et tu te souviens du jour ou Clément a plongé dans le lac à poil avant de se rendre compte qu'une colonie de vacances d'enfants se baignait pas loin ? Demande Halley, les larmes aux yeux, peinant à articuler tandis qu'elle rit de bon coeur.

-Le plus drôle, c'était la sortie ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ma vie ! J'enchérit sur le même ton, peinant à reprendre ma respiration.

Un silence s'installe entrecoupé par des petits rires qui fusent, tandis que je prends un morceau de gâteau en contemplant les Aphrodite et les Déméter faire une course de canöé sur le lac.

-Ils me manquent ces deux enfoirés tu sais ? Je fais en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Moi aussi ... et les filles surtout, on peux même pas parler par sms ou Skype, tout ça ne marche pas ici, grogne Halley en prenant à son tour un morceau de gâteau.

-Tu n'as jamais tenté de sortir pour aller sur internet ou utiliser ton téléphone ?

-J'ai jamais osé, ils sont plutôt strict avec les règles depuis quelques années. Apparemment, Percy Jackson et ses amis auraient tellement causés de soucis en s'échappant de la Colonie que les limites sont biens gardées maintenant.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot, et note cette information dans un coin de ma tête.

Encore une belle journée de plus à la Colonie. Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que l'attaque est passée. Les conversations à son propos ont commencées à disparaître petit à petit, les gens essaient de passer à autre chose. Mais tout cela sonne faux. Je vois bien dans les regards et les comportements des gens une certaine tension.

Officiellement, on ne sait toujours pas d'où sont venus tout ces monstres, ni qui a organisé l'attaque.

La thèse d'une brèche dans la barrière magique a été évoquée, mais c'est hautement improbable.

En revanche, j'ai entendu de temps à autre les conseillers échanger des chuchotements affolés. Mais si c'est grave, ils n'ont pas considéré comme important d'en informer le reste de la Colonie, ce qui peut expliquer en partie la tension qui règne ici.

Personne n'aime rester dans l'ignorance, et encore moins dans l'insécurité.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles informations pour l'attaque ? Je questionne doucement, sachant le sujet sensible.

-Les jumelles ne veulent rien nous dire, en tout cas. Elles n'ont jamais vraiment fait leur boulot de conseillères de notre bungalow, mais là c'est pire, on dirait qu'elle en ont carrément plus rien à faire de nous.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas ... je grogne.

-Je comprendrais jamais ce que tu as contre elle, tu ne leur a jamais parlé, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le feeling ne passe pas bien, je rétorque, vous connaissez ça les filles non ? C'est pas vous qui jugez n'importe qui d'un simple regard sans même leur parler ?

Elle rit doucement, puis soupire, vaincue.

-Je t'accorde ce point. Mais évite les remarques du genre ''vous, les filles ...'', ça fait macho.

-Mais je suis un macho Halley.

-Un macho avec autant d'amies filles ? J'aurai plutôt opter pour un gay, à la limite.

-Si seulement ... je réplique avec un sourire charmeur, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle croise mon regard et roule des yeux, exaspérée.

-Ca marche plus depuis des années ce genre de regard, Zack.

-Ca marchait pourtant bien, avant.

-Avant.

-T'es vachement dure d'un coup, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

-On change de sujet, Zack.

-Okay, je me tais, je ris en retournant la tête vers la course de canöé.

Les Aphrodites sont en train de gagner, et franchissent la ligne d'arrivée avec des cris de joies. D'ici, je vois une bande de filles et de gars tous plus beaux les uns que les autres enlevés leurs vêtements de la Colonie et plonger dans le lac, sous les regards renfrognés des Déméter.

Je ris tout seul, et Halley me lance un regard mauvais.

-Les mecs ... murmure t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, et m'avance pour m'allonger dans l'herbe.

-T'as conscience que j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que dormir ? Tu fais quoi la nuit ? Demande Halley en me regardant.

-Si tu savais ... je réplique avec un clin d'oeil avant d'appuyer ma tête sur mes bras croisés.

-Depuis quand tu joues les mecs lourds toi ?

-Je rigole Halley, détends-toi, je souris en m'installant mieux.

J'entends un soupir et je la sens s'allonger à côté de moi. Nos bras se touchent.

Pour être honnête avec vous, je continue mon entraînement dans l'Arène chaque nuit. En presque un mois, j'ai réussi à maîtrisé la faux au-delà de mes espérances. C'est comme si ... comme si cette arme était faite pour moi.

Je ne suis pas idiot, il m'arrive de réfléchir. Je sais bien que tout ces signes, la marque de Thanatos apparue l'autre jour dans l'Arène, mon maniement quasiment instinctif de la faux, mes rêves étranges, mes crises de colère, tout ça est lié. Mais je ne veux pas y penser.

Et c'est moi qui parlait des gens qui fuient la réalité, hein ?

Je suis partisan d'une certaine façon de penser : tout arrive en tant voulu.

Alors autant profiter de l'instant, de ma tranquilité, et si jamais les événements doivent s'accélérer ... Et bien, je serai prêt.

* * *

-Tu en as mis du temps aujourd'hui, me lance une voix boudeuse sur ma droite.

Je retiens un petit sourire, et me dirige vers le petit buisson ou je cache ma faux.

Une jolie fille à la longue chevelure, plus petite que moi, une robe bleue moulante en haut et fluide en bas me fait face, jouant avec un sac à l'imprimé camouflage militaire long de presque trois mètres.

-Fais attention à ne pas te blesser avec ça, ça coupe, je réplique en lui prenant doucement le sac des mains.

Elle ne le lâche pas et m'oblige à regarder ses yeux verts bleus, qui me rappelle ceux de Zoé. En plus beau, peut-être.

-Tu veux venir ? Je demande innocemment.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, idiot.

Elle lâche le sac et se dirige vers l'Arène, me distançant déjà. Je la suis des yeux, amusé, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et me balance avec un regard plein de sous-entendus :

-Tu fais quoi ? Tu admires la vue ? On se dépêche.

Et elle repart au même pas. J'enfile rapidement le sac en travers de mes épaules, et trottine pour la rattraper.

La lune est cachée à intervalles régulières par des nuages épais, mais aucun vent ne souffle et l'air ambiant est juste bon. L'Arène a été légèrement touchée lors de l'attaque : quelques piliers ont perdus de gros morceaux de marbre, et une partie du toit en bois et toile a brûlé et s'est écroulé. Mais sinon, rien de grave, le tout tient encore debout.

Je sors précautionneusement du sac le manche noir ébène terminée par une lame de fer stygien encore plus sombre, aux reflets argentés. Je vois un peu plus loin Alizéa grimper sur le muret qui sépare le centre de l'arène des gradins, et sortir un crayon de papier et un calepin de je ne sais où, avant de prendre une mine patiente.

-J'attends plus que toi, crie-elle.

-Tu permets que je m'échauffe, je rétorque en riant.

J'effectue quelques mouvements rotatifs et pas sur le côté, pour chauffer mes muscles et articulations.

Puis, petit à petit, je tends mes muscles, je fais des gestes plus techniques, plus exigeants physiquement.

L'air siffle tandis que ma lame le tranche à toute vitesse.

Je travaille mon jeu de jambe et mon centre de gravité, essayant de ne pas être déséquilibré par le poids de ma faux qui se mouve avec fluidité entre mes mains.

Je dois réussir ce soir. Je suis prêt. Je vais y arriver.

Je me concentre un instant, et effectue une rotation sur moi-même pour donner de la force centrifuge à mon arme, avant de faucher l'air avec force.

Rien ne se passe, sauf que j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Je pousse un grognement, et retourne à ma position de départ.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, me remémorisant les gestes a effectué, bien que je les connaissent déjà par coeur.

Je fais un pas en avant et fais tournoyer ma faux au-dessus de moi, puis un pas sur le droite et je tourne sur moi-même. Je continue ainsi en donnant petit à petit de la vitesse à ma faux tout en gardant l'équilibre. Je me tends soudain, et effectue de nouveau une rotation sur moi-même en projetant ma faux dans un mouvement horizontal contrôlé.

L'air siffle avec véhémence, puis semble se déchirer, et une onde de choc invisible fauche quasiment instantanément les mannequins présent à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

Je m'immobilise, pétrifié, et je baisse les yeux vers ma faux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Alizéa, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Je demande doucement sans lâcher ma faux du regard.

-Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai presque terminé, attends.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, et la vois sauter du mur avec une mine satisfaite.

Elle se dirige vers moi avec un petit sourire, et me tends son calepin.

Sur le dessin, on voit un homme aux cheveux longs figés dans les airs, la posture dynamique, un genoux fléchi et l'autre jambe tendus sur le côté, une faux immense et sombre tournoyant autour de sa tête. Les ombres sont réalistes, d'un précision exemplaire.

Je regarde l'oeuvre d'Alizéa avec de yeux émerveillés.

-On dirait que des centaines d'années à dessiner n'ont pas été sans résultats, je chuchote doucement.

Elle ne réponds rien, et quand je lève les yeux, je vois ses joues teintés d'un léger bleu.

Nos regards se croisent et le sien se durcit soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'avais du temps à perdre. Etre la nymphe du ruisseau de la Colonie est un boulot chiant à mourir pendant le reste de l'année.

-Heureusement que tu m'as rencontré alors, je glisse subtilement.

-Heureusement que toi, tu m'as rencontré, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici, sans moi, livré à toi-même ?

-Je m'entraînerai ? Je rétorque, me grattant le menton innocemment.

-J'aurai dû te laisser souffrir avec ton bras l'autre fois, ca t'aurait appris le respect.

Je grimace au souvenir de l'os sortant de mon bras.

-Merci encore, pour ce coup là. J'ai été vraiment con.

-Ca change de d'habitude ?

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré, mais elle me tends son dessin avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te le donne.

-Tu m'offres ton dessin ? Wow, on m'avait pas offert de dessin depuis le CP ! Merci Ali' !

-Tout compte fait, vu que tu es si ingrat, je vais plutôt le déchirer ou le jeter dans le lac.

-Non non surtout pas il est super joli !

-Trop tard.

Elle prends le dessin entre ses deux mains et se prépare à le déchirer en deux. Je tente d'attraper ses mains mais elle lèvent le dessin au-dessus de sa tête.

Je réussis à prendre ses deux poignets entre mes mains et à la bloquer dans son geste.

Je me rends soudain compte que nos corps sont très proches, et que je sens son souffle sur mon cou.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, je murmure, mes mains bloquant toujours ses poignets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? Rétorque t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ma gratitude ?

-Ca ne me semble pas suffisant ...

Nos regards se croisent, et je la vois fermer les yeux avant d'approcher doucement son visage du mien. Je sens la tension dans ses poignets se relâcher, et son souffle sur mes lèvres tandis que le peu d'espace qui restaient entre nous disparaît.

Soudain, à la dernière seconde, je prends le dessin de ses mains et m'éloigne d'un pas. Elle manque de tomber en avant et je la rattrape de ma main libre.

-Espèce de ...

-Merci pour le dessin, je fais en déposant un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre.

-Crétin, fait-elle en tentant de m'envoyer une baffe.

Je l'esquive sans difficulté en riant.

-Tu as encore du boulot pour être assez rapide.

Un jet d'eau venu de nul part m'arrive en pleine tête et calme mon rire.

-Heyhrrh, je proteste, la bouche pleine d'eau.

-Je m'en vais.

-T'as failli abîmer le dessin ! Je crie en m'essuyant le visage.

-C'est pas mon soucis.

Et elle disparaît dans un nuage de brouillard.

Je suis pris d'un soudain sentiment de culpabilité, vite remplacé par l'amusement de la situation.

Je secoue la tête, puis jette un coup d'oeil au dessin. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

* * *

Une éclat de lumière sur ma gauche attire mon attention tandis que je me promène sur le bord de la plage. La lune brille toujours dans la nuit chaude, aucune brise ne souffle. Tout est calme.

Je m'avance à pas précautionneux tandis que j'entends une voix s'élevée entre deux dunes, de là d'ou vient la source de la lumière.

-... se doutent de rien, Any, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, tu me stress.

-Mais si ...

-Arrête. Tout s'est bien passé, point.

Je m'agenouille et m'approche doucement. Le bruit de mes pas est attisé par le sable, mais je reste prudent. Je jette un coup d'oeil discret pour voir un feu de camp aux flammes faibles, et autour de celui-ci : les jumelles d'Hécate, Any et Sharlène.

Un léger frisson me parcours, et je me fige en entendant la suite de leur discussion.

-Le nouveau n'a pas posé autant de problèmes que prévu, finalement, déclare Any.

-Non, il a même été calme. A part sa petite aventure avec les chiens des Enfers, il s'est fait discret. Peut-être que notre avertissement à son arrivée lui a servi de leçon, fait Sharlène sur un ton satisfait.

-C'est dommage, il avait l'air mignon pourtant, boude Any.

-Tu trouves tous les gars mignons, soupire Sharlène.

-Même pas vrai. Au moins, moi je ne suis pas amoureux d'une fille à qui je ne veux pas l'avouer depuis des années.

-Tais-toi. On arrête de parler de ça. Concentre-toi sur les préparatifs.

Un grognement de protestation s'ensuit, mais Any ne dit rien.

De quels préparatifs parle t-elle ?

J'hésite à jeter un autre coup d'oeil pour voir ce qu'elles font, mais de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire et m'empechent d'avancer.

En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose. Deux filles d'Hécate qui font un feu sur la plage au beau milieu de la nuit, il y a pas plus suspect.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et décide de regarder rapidement malgré mon appréhension.

Je n'ai que le temps de voir Sharlène jeter des objets inconnus dans le feu avant que Any se lève d'un coup et regarde dans ma direction.

-Quoi ? Fait Sharlène.

-Il m'a semblé voir ...

Mon coeur s'emballe. C'est impossible qu'elle m'ait vu. Ne bouge pas Zack. Reste immobile.

-Il y a personne qui se trimballe dans la Colonie à cette heure, les harpies les auraient déjà dévorés, ils n'ont pas de sort d'invisibilité, eux.

Any continue de regarder dans ma direction en se dévissant la tête, hésitant à se lever.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que ...

-Ca y est ! J'ai fini, dit soudain Sharlène. On peut rentrer.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Fait Any avec un soupir de soulagement, détachant totalement son attention de moi. J'ai tellement sommeil.

-T'es toujours en train de te plaindre, soupire Sharlène. Allez, on sera bientôt parti de toute façon, tu pourras te reposer autant que tu veux.

Un souffle de vent balaie les flammes, et les filles se lèvent toutes les deux, partant dans la direction opposée à ma position. Je cligne des yeux une seconde, et toute trace de leur feu de camp improvisé a disparu. C'est comme si je venais d'avoir une hallucination.

Je secoue la tête.

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. J'ai dû rêver, encore une fois.

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement avant de m'asseoir dans le sable, face à la mer peu agitée.

Il fallait que je vois ça, évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas me promener tranquillement sur la plage, non.

Mais ...

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une vision, après tout ? Et si c'était réel ?

Mais alors, pourquoi parlaient-elles de moi ?

Ou plutôt :

En quoi aurai-je été un problème ? Qu'est ce qu'elle préparent ?

Je secoue la tête, me vidant l'esprit.

Ce n'est pas ton problème Zack, oublie.

Je reste quelques minutes sur la plage, à regarder les vagues s'écraser sur le sable fin, me vidant petit à petit l'esprit.

Les minutes se transforment en heures, et bientôt le soleil pointe à l'horizon.

Mon t-shirt encore sale de l'entraînement colle à ma peau, mon jogging est plein de sable et je ne vous raconte pas l'état de mes tennis.

Je décide d'enlever mon t-shirt et mes chaussures, puis pars faire un jogging matinal le long de la plage, tandis que la Colonie commence petit à petit à s'animer.

* * *

Je suis assis sur un rocher, couvert de sueur. Je contemple pensivement les vagues s'écrasé sur la rive. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire ça quand j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Cet endroit est relaxant, absent de touristes ou autres gens de passage. C'est que du bonheur.

Pourtant, un pression à l'arrière du crâne, un noeud dans l'estomac, un pressentiment qui me tracasse depuis des semaines semble se réalisé soudain quand j'entends un cri horrifié monté de la Colonie.

Et étrangement, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon visage se fige, et je retourne à mes pensées en ignorant le deuxième cri qui s'élève en cette nouvelle belle journée ensoleillée.

* * *

 **Salut les gens, voilà pour le vingtième chapitre.**

 **Alex, je suis toujours content que tu apprécies le chapitre. Je ne vais pas lésiner sur le gore et la violence, ou du moins, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, on parle quand même d'un monde ou des adolescents fils de dieux tout-puissants affrontent des monstres à coup d'épées et de boucliers, donc j'essaie de retranscrire ma vision de celui-ci !**

 **yoOyOo, effectivement, la faux a toute les raisons de t'intriguer, mais je n'en dis pas plus. En revanche, j'aime bien ton point de vue sur la perte de contrôle de Zoé ! Je suis aussi content que tu aimes les scènes entre Adaline et Zoé, ou encore entre Zack et Alizéa, je prends moi même plus de plaisir à les écrire que j'aurai imaginé.**

 **Et bienvenue à toi, Little Lazuly, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes aussi le temps de laisser une review !**

 **Tu commences fort, tu devines directement un élément de l'histoire. Et je vois aussi que le personnage de Alizéa plaît à tout le monde, donc j'en suis heureux. Pour ce qui est des incises, c'est une ( mauvaise ? ) habitude que j'ai pris je pense, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop choquant. Et oui, aussi, j'avais commencé à écrire au passé/ présent car je comptais faire raconter par Zack sa rencontre avec Zoé jusqu'à son arrivée à la Colonie ou il reprendrait le récit au présent mais j'ai du m'embrouillé un peu je suppose, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop choquant non plus.**

 **Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai lu les Percy Jackson, les Héros de l'Olympe, les Kane Chronicles ( que j'ai littéralement adoré, Riordan aurait du en faire plus de 3 à mon avis ), mais je n'ai pas encore touché aux Travaux d'Apollon ou encore à Magnus Chase, peut-être je les lirais un de ces jours, mais du coup je pense que je vais rester dans l'univers PJ/HdL'O sans toucher aux autres !**

 **J'apprécie le compliment sur l'histoire, content que ça te plaise. J'ai vu qu'il y avait peu de fictions récentes ''Action/Aventure'' de PJ en français et j'ai voulu me lancer, je regrette pas du tout. Si tu comprends l'anglais et à le courage de lire, je te conseille ''The Queen's Champion'' de Anaklusmos14 que j'ai trouvé plutôt sympa.**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à vos messages. Vous êtes géniaux, changez pas !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Les premiers cliquetis d'armes et armures s'entrechoquant se font entendre, de plus en plus proche.

Je pousse un long soupir, puis me lève en secouant mon t-shirt avant de l'enfiler. Quand je tourne la tête, une petite troupe de pensionnaires armés me fait face. Leurs regards sont partagés entre crainte et appréhension.

-Zack, fait calmement le meneur de la troupe en s'avançant de quelques pas. Tu vas nous suivre calmement, d'accord ? On doit parler.

Je reconnais Alexandre à sa stature et à sa voix, dans laquelle je détecte un léger tremblement, quasiment imperceptible.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le Tournoi, à part en de brèves occasions, l'apercevant parfois au réfectoire ou sur une aire d'activité. Il semblait plus bronzé qu'avant, et, si c'était possible, plus musclé aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je questionne en essayant de paraître sincèrement surpris.

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec nous, Faucheur, grogne un pensionnaire derrière Alexandre, que ce dernier soumet au silence d'un geste ferme. Je crois reconnaitre un des frères de Halley, fils d'Hécate.

Alexandre fait un autre pas vers moi, suivit prudemment par les autres demi-dieux.

-C'est quoi le soucis mec ? Je sors de mon jogging là, je réplique en fronçant les sourcils.

-Suis-nous calmement, on t'expliquera sur la route. Chiron et Monsieur D veulent te parler.

-Dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Alexandre. Tout de suite.

Il lance un regard aux autres, mal à l'aise, cherchant sûrement un semblant d'aide ou de courage, auquel aucun ne répond.

Il pousse un soupir en piétinant sur place.

-Les jumelles, Sharlène et Any ont été retrouvés mortes tout à l'heure. Ils... Les corps étaient difficiles à identifiés.

Je retiens un sourire et me fait violence pour prendre un expression désolée.

-C'est malheureux ... Mais je vois pas pourquoi vous venez me voir ?

Le regard de Alex se durcit.

-Il semblerait que ... que leurs corps aient été tranchés à l'aide d'une grande lame, de l'acier stygien plus exactement. Et les ... ( il se racle la gorge ) les coupures ressemblent à celle qu'une faux pourraient produire.

Ses yeux se figent dans les miens, tandis que je ne peux retenir cette fois un sourire malsain se dessiner doucement sur mes lèvres.

* * *

-J'ai en effet croisé les jumelles cette nuit, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elles discutaient de quelque chose sur la plage, et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir être entendu. Elles sont rapidement partis et je ne les ai pas suivis. J'ai continué mon chemin sur la plage et c'est tout.

-Outre le fait que vous avez déjà violé le couvre-feu instauré, Jack, vous êtes le premier suspect, pour ne pas dire le seul. Et toute les preuves sont contre vous.

-Je vous dit que c'est pas moi, je répète calmement, fixant les yeux violacés du dieu du Vin qui me fait face. Et je m'appelle Zack.

-Et vous croyiez que votre simple parole va nous suffir ? Demande t-il sur le même ton. Je voudrais examiner l'arme que vous affectionnez tant, pour voir ce que l'on peut en tirer comme informations.

Le coin de ma bouche tressaille.

-Elle est cachée, je ne veux pas vous la montrer.

Chiron, qui était resté silencieux et pensif pendant toute la durée de mon échange avec Dionysos, se râcle soudain la gorge en me regardant longuement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, j'irai la chercher si ca peut vous aider. Vous verrez que je n'ai rien fait.

-On verra, en effet, fait calmement Monsieur D en décapsulant une canette de Coca Light.

Un silence gênant pèse quelques instants, rompu par Chiron qui se râcle de nouveau la gorge :

-Monsieur D, vous avez finis avec Zack ? J'aimerai lui parler en privé.

-Hein ? Fait-il, surpris, comme si il m'avait déjà oublié. Ah oui, vas-y, j'ai fini avec lui.

Chiron me pose une main sur l'épaule et me fais sortir de la pièce.

Avant de franchir la porte, je crois entendre Dionysos marmonner quelque chose du genre : ''M'oblige à sermonner les gamins qui s'entretuent maintenant, et puis quoi encore, les sanctionner moi-même bientôt ?''

Le maître archer, sous sa forme chevaline, m'emmenne sur la terrasse de la Grande Maison, et me fais m'asseoir sur un des chaises en bois qui entoure la table que Monsieur D affectionne pour jouer au poker. La vue sur le Colonie est superbe d'ici, on peut tout voir en faisant le tour de la terrasse qui entoure le batîment. Les gens vaquent à leur activités habituelles.

On ne dirait absolument pas que deux pensionnaires viennent d'être retrouvés morts. Je ne comprends décidement rien à la logique de cet endroit.

Chiron s'enfonce doucement dans son fauteuil roulant qui était rangé dans un coin. Je détecte une certaine nervosité dans ses mouvements. Il a son air sérieux bien à lui.

-Eh bien Zack, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté en privé. Pas depuis ton arrivée en tout cas, commence t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Monsieur D n'a pas l'air très concerné par l'assassinat de deux des demi-dieux sous sa responsabilité, je réplique en ignorant sa remarque.

-En effet, soupire Chiron. Il ne s'est pas impliqué depuis les deux guerres. Entre nous, continue t-il à voix basse, je crois que la perte de l'un de ses deux fils l'a plus touché qu'il le laisse paraître.

-C'est pas une excuse, je réplique. C'est un dieu, il a des responsabilités.

Le regard de Chiron s'assombrit.

-Qui sommes nous pour dire aux dieux quelles sont leurs responsabilités ?

Sa réponse me laisse pensif quelques secondes. Il a raison. Qui sommes-nous pour critiquer les dieux ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Ou ce que je suis, pour ce que je peux en dire.

-Vous avez acquis votre répartie avec les siècles ? Je demande en souriant.

-Plus ou moins, réponds Chiron en me rendant mon sourire. Mais j'ai bien peur que celle-ci ne puisse nous soustraire à des sujets plus graves et plus désagréables.

-Allons-y, vous commencez à dire les choses plus directement Chiron, vous vous améliorez ! Je ris.

Il pouffe avant de reprendre son sérieux, le regard plus dur.

-Tu n'as pas menti au directeur, n'est-ce-pas ? Demande t-il.

-Je ne dis que la vérité. Surtout que là, j'avais pas vraiment d'intérêt à mentir.

-Qui peut savoir quand son interlocuteur ment ? Soupire Chiron. Je me demandais juste si ...

-Si les absences ou pertes de contrôles dont je vous ai parlé pourraient être liées à ça ? Vous ne tournez vraiment plus autour du pot Chiron !

-Comme à ton habitude, tu as vu juste Zack. Mais j'aimerai que tu répondes sérieusement à ma question.

Je prends le temps de sonder son regard qui m'analyse en retour. Ses yeux bruns millénaires sont vraiment fascinants, presque ... transcendants.

-C'est une possibilité, j'admets en baissant finalement les yeux. Comment je pourrais savoir ?

Chiron se gratte la barbe, pensif. Puis ses yeux rencontrent les miens avec une dureté surprenante.

-Nous verrons bien cela, Zack, en espérant que tu n'y sois pour rien. Mais je tenais à te prévenir que le climat est plutôt tendus à la Colonie actuellement ...

-Vous voulez parler de la troupe armée qui est venue me chercher tout à l'heure ? Je le coupe.

-L'attaque de la Colonie a pas mal remuée les coeurs, comme tu le sais. Et maintenant la mort des chefs du bungalow d'Hécate. Tout ça, sans parler de ton arrivée remarquée, des choses étranges qui ont eu lieu et qui coincide étrangement avec ton apparition à la Colonie, sans compter les événements survenus dans ton passé qui restent mystérieux, ainsi que ton âge assez avancé pour un demi-dieux ...

-Vous avez finis ? Je demande en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup là, vous savez. C'est le moment ou vous m'annoncez qu'il y a une prophétie ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Malheureusement, ou, plutôt, heureusement pour toi, non. Il n'y a pas eu de prophétie depuis celle des Sept, annonçant la guerre contre Gaïa.

Je m'adosse à mon siège en soupirant, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

-Alors ou voulez-vous en venir, Chiron ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Tout ce que vous m'avez dit, j'en ai conscience, je le sais. Mais je le laisse de côté volontairement. Trop réfléchir ne nous mènera nulle part.

-Et ignorer les événements pourraient te conduire à ta perte. Me sermonne t-il.

-Un point pour vous, je fais en hochant doucement la tête. Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Ecoute Zack, je ne suis qu'un simple conseiller ici. Je fais partager mon expérience avec les demi-dieux, j'essaie de les guider du mieux que je peux, mais j'ai appris une chose au cours de toutes ses années passer à entraîner des sang-mêlés : quoi qu'ils fassent, leur destin les rattrapera toujours, mais pas de la manière qu'ils avaient imaginés.

-Mais ... Chiron, je ne comprends pas. Vous me dites qu'il n'y a pas de prophétie, que je ne dois pas ignorer les choses, mais vous me dîtes également que je n'ai le contrôle sur rien ? Ou est la logique de tout ça ?

Il sourit tristement.

-C'est ça, Zack, c'est la bonne question. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est et ne sera jamais logique.

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

Il secoue la tête, sans me lâcher de son regard profondément triste.

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Les mannequins explosent en brins de paille désordonnés l'un après l'autre.

J'en ai marre de m'entraîner contre des bouts de bois et de paille, je marmonne en réduisant le cinquième en morceau.

Il fait nuit noire aujourd'hui, la lune est absente et le ciel sombre et monochrome. J'ai du prendre une torche pour pouvoir me repérer correctement dans l'Arène, au risque d'être moins discret.

Ma faux vibre dans ma main, prête à aller plus loin. A affronter de réels adversaires.

Je perçois presque sa soif de sang.

Je fauche la dernière rangée d'un mouvement circulaire quasiment invisible, avant de pousser un cri de rage.

Tant pis.

Au diable le couvre-feu, les harpies ou les remontrances de Chiron.

J'attrape la torche accrochée à un mur, et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers les bois ténébreux, inconnus dans la pénombre de la nuit. Un frisson d'excitement me parcours le corps.

* * *

Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel quand je sors de la lisière du bois.

Ma torche éteinte dans une main, ma faux couverte de poussière dorée dans l'autre.

Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux, et recouvert de baves et de poudres dorées également.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps défilé là-bas, et le passage de la noirceur tamisée des bois à la luminosité soudaine me fait plisser les yeux.

Je longe les champs de fraises sous les regards sceptiques ou attentifs des satyres et nymphes, travaillant à faire pousser par magie les grappes qui se mouvent et réagissent aux notes et chants. Le spectacle est fascinant, mais je suis éreinté, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement, c'est d'une bonne douche chaude.

J'ai renoncé à cacher ma faux. Je l'ai laissé volontairement quelques jours pour analyse aux mains de Monsieur D et de je ne sais qui, mais les résultats n'ont pas été concluants. Les ondes magiques ne sont pas facilement lisibles, de ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il n'aurait rien trouvé, de toute façon. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire.

J'attire de plus en plus de regards perçants jours après jours. La faux étant déjà un symbole mal vu, je vous laisse imaginer les réactions quand les pensionnaires ont appris comment sont théoriquement mortes les jumelles.

Leur cérémonie funéraire, qui a eu lieu il y quelques jours également, a du être émouvante aux vues des visages renfrognés et attristés de tous, et du silence quasi-religieux qui a plané sur la Colonie pendant le reste de la journée.

Je ne saurai pas vous dire comment c'était, je n'y ai pas assisté.

Je continue de marcher d'un pas assuré vers la Grande Maison. Je croise les habituels regards mauvais de certains, effrayés pour d'autres. On ne me pose pas de question sur mon état et la crasse qui me couvre, et tant mieux.

Pourtant, quand j'arrive au niveau des bungalows, un regroupement attire mon attention.

Une foule d'une trentaine de pensionnaires, quasiment tous portant les t-shirts oranges de la Colonie.

Froncant les sourcils, je me dirige vers eux, renoncant à contrecoeur à ma douche tant attendue.

J'entends une voix s'élevé au milieu de la troupe, et je m'approche discrètement dans leur dos, essayant de me faire tout petit. Imaginer un gars sale, aux vêtements déchirés, avec une faux de presque trois mètres dans une main, essayer d'être discret, c'est un spectacle unique.

-... sieur D ne veut rien faire. Il ne sert à rien. Il le laisse se balader librement, il enfreint je ne sais combien de règles et personne ne trouve rien à lui dire. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il est nouveau, qu'il manie une faux, qu'il fait peur, qu'il a une belle gueule ?

Bon, je ne suis ni égocentrique, ni vraiment perspicace, mais je me doute bien qu'il parle de moi.

Je reste légèrement à l'écart, et m'adosse tranquillement sur une colone du bungalow d'Hermès, prêtant l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demande une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Orel. On n'a aucune preuve que c'est lui, et il n'a rien fait de mal. Il est arrivé à la Colonie il y a maintenant plus d'un mois, il s'intègre comme il peut.

J'éprouve pour la première fois un sentiment de gratitude envers lui. Bizarre qu'il me défende.

-Il est surtout arrivé à la Colonie déjà âgé de 18 ans, malgré le pacte des dieux, proteste une voix. Sans parler de la faux qu'il manie ...

Un frisson parcours la foule.

-Mais il était accompagné de Zoé ! On peut faire confiance à Zoé ! Crit une autre voix.

-Zoé, qui a tué Camille, Charlotte, Donovan, et blessé je ne sais combien de monde lors de l'attaque ?

Un murmure parcours les gens.

-Et cette attaque alors, pourquoi les conseillers ne veulent pas nous en parler ? Demande encore quelqu'un d'autre.

-Si il garde ça pour eux, c'est que c'est probablement grave, fait Orel d'un ton apaisant.

-Mais vous vous entendez ? Crit cette fois Alexandre, que je suis presque étonné d'entendre ici. Pourquoi vous parlez de tous ces détails inutiles ? On saura tout en tant voulu, arrêtez de poser des questions. On s'en fou de Zack. Ce qui compte, c'est que la colonie s'est faîtes attaquée et que les jumelles se sont faîtes assassinées.

-Massacrées à coup de faux ouais, intervient une fille dans le groupe. Et qui possède une faux ? Zack, comme par hasard. Ce gars a un truc qui cloche, et tout a commencé depuis son arrivée.

Un silence s'installe tandis qu'il échange des regards songeurs. La fille en question croise mon regard et je vois d'ici ses yeux s'agrandir en deux orbes de terreur.

-Euh ... bafouille t-elle, les ... les gars ... fait-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Tous tournent la tête vers moi et deviennent blêmes, excepté Alexandre qui fronce les sourcils. Je leur fais un grand signe de la main avec un sourire amical. Alexandre se sépare du groupe et se dirige vers moi.

-Ils t'ont vraiment pas gardés longtemps, hein ? Demande t-il, sa main droite saisit de tics, tout près de son épée accrochée à sa taille.

-Nope. J'suis innocent comme un enfant, tu sais ? Je réponds avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai de gros doutes là-dessus.

-Quel intérêt j'aurai à tuer ces filles ?

-Je sais pas. T'es peut-être dérangé ?

-Possible, mais c'est pas la bonne réponse.

Il ne bouge pas, et ne me lâche pas du regard. Sa main est de plus en plus agitée.

-Ecoute mon pote, je t'aime bien et j'ai bien aimé notre combat dans l'Arène. Mais ne te lance pas dans quelque chose que tu risques de regretter, je dis doucement avec un petit sourire.

Sa main se fige sur la poignée de son épée.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, inspectant les déchirures de mes vêtements et la poussière dorée me recouvrant.

-Tu as encore violé le couvre-feu ? Demande t-il.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Pas mal de monde est au courant de tes escapades nocturnes depuis qu'on a retrouvé les jumelles.

-Humh, d'accord, et donc ?

-Emmène-moi avec toi la prochaine fois, dit-il sur un ton tout aussi calme.

-Pardon ? Je demande, surpris.

-Tu m'as compris. Je veux m'entraîner aussi, être prêt, avoir une experience du réel. J'en ai marre des mannequins de paille et de botter le cul des autres pensionnaires. C'est quoi ton bilan de la nuit ?

-Six chiens des enfers, trois stryges et une hydre, j'énonce en comptant sur les doigts d'une main.

Il blémit soudain.

-Il ... il y avait un hydre dans les bois ? Demande t-il en jettant un coup d'oeil vers ceux-ci.

-Ouais, plutôt tenace d'ailleurs. Toujours partant ?

Il hoche la tête et reprend un peu ses esprits.

-Demain, à 00h devant l'Arène ?

-Ca me va.

Il me tend la main que je sers avec un sourire amusé, puis il repars vers le groupe qui le regarde comme si il venait de sortir d'un combat contre un monstre impressionnant..

Je m'avance à sa suite, sous le regard gêné des quelques pensionnaires.

-J'apprécie qu'on trouve que j'ai une belle gueule, mais je n'ai pas tué les jumelles, désolé. Ah, et aussi, vous avez raison de vous interroger sur l'attaque de la Colonie, vous êtes moins cons que vous en avez l'air vous savez ? Je leur glisse au passage avec un clin d'oeil, avant de partir en direction de la Grande Maison.

Une bonne douche m'attends. Et sûrement une grande sieste.

Ouais, ça me semble une bonne idée.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, le soleil se couche déjà. Je me frotte les yeux en regrettant à moitié de m'être autant assoupi. J'ai l'impression de vivre la nuit.

Heureusement que je ne fais parti d'aucun bungalow, je n'ai pas à aller aux activités obligatoires chaque jour.

J'ai encore rêvé.

Pas de cauchemar, mais bien un rêve. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu à chaque fois. Ce visage familier.

J'ai appris il y a peu que les rêves étaient communs pour la plupart des sang-mêlés. Qu'ils leur donnaient des informations sur l'avenir ou sur le passé, mais que la plupart du temps ils n'étaient pas vraiment clair ou interprétable.

Chiron et son sens du mystère légendaire, je vous jure.

Tous ça pour dire que je m'habilla rapidement, et que je descendis quatre à quatre les marches de la Grande Maison pour courir au réféctoire. Oui oui, je sais, mon estomac gargouillant parlait pour moi.

-Zack, ou tu vas ? Crie une voix derrière-moi.

Aaron, accompagnée de Eric et de plusieurs autres Apollons et Héphaïstos, semblait se diriger vers une destination totalement opposée à la mienne.

-Bah ... manger ? Je réponds en m'arrêtant net, levant les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

-Le dîner est déjà passé vieux ! On va tous à l'amphithéâtre, c'est soirée ce soir. C'est censé remonté le moral de tout le monde, donc on va au moins essayé de jouer le jeu. Pas de Chiron, pas de Dionysos ou autre, juste les jeunes !

Mon estomac pousse un grondement de protestation.

-Et il y aura deux trois trucs à manger, t'inquiète pas, s'esclaffe Eric.

Un grand sourire se grave sur mon visage à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Les flammes du foyer projetaient une ombre mouvante sur les murs de l'amphithéâtre. Les rires fusaient, les conversations étaient animées et entrecoupées par divers plaisanteries ici et là. J'étais moi-même assis aux côtés de Eric et de Aaron, entourés de leurs frères et soeurs. Malgré des regards méfiants lancés par quelques pensionnaires, je me sentais vraiment bien en ce moment même. A ma place, comme si j'avais trouvé un semblant de famille.

Oui, c'est sûrement le mot. Une famille, avec des gens plus ou moins proches, avec ses différents, et qui malgré les événements et les disputes, restait soudé et savait profiter des moments comme celui-ci. Des moments ou on oubliait tous les événements passés et ou l'on se concentrait sur ce qui importait vraiment. La différence entre ce soir et les jours précédents était choquante, mais étrangement agréable.

J'aperçois Zoé et Adaline, en train de discuter avec quelques Athénas, il me semble, ou encore Alexandre avec ses frères et soeurs. Halley est un peu plus loin, à l'écart avec ses frères et soeurs, toujours en deuil de la perte de leur chef de bungalow. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident, malgré les efforts que j'ai fais pour aller vers elle et m'expliquer.

Ca lui passera. J'espère en tout cas.

Quelques Apollons jouaient de divers instruments sur le scène : harpes, lyres, et même guitares électriques pour certains, ce qui donnaient un rendu assez particulier.

Je les fixais déjà depuis quelques minutes, intrigué par le spectacle qu'ils offraient sans réellement écouter mes amis discuter autour de moi, quand une main puissante s'écrase sur mon dos.

-Impressionné par les Apollons ? Me demande Eric avec un grand sourire.

-Plutôt oui, j'admets sans les lâcher du regard. J'en viendrai même à avoir envie de les rejoindre...

-Faudrait déjà que tu saches jouer d'un instrument pour ça, non ? Lança Aaron qui venait d'écouter notre conversation.

Je lui lance un regard amusé.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un Apollon que je sais pas joué d'un instrument, banane.

-''Banane'' ? Se moque t-il. Tu fais de pire en pire niveau insulte, vieux ! Mais sans rire, tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Ajoute t-il avec une mine perplexe.

Les quelques amis de Eric et Aaron qui nous entoure me lance aussi des regards intrigués.

-Tu doutes toujours de moi, hein ? Je ris en secouant la tête, essayant de changer de sujet.

-Sans rire, Zack, tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Insiste Aaron.

Je pousse un soupir.

-J'ai peut-être pris quelques cours pendant quelques années ... j'admets à contrecoeur.

Aaron se lève soudain et descends les marches en courant. Il s'arrête sur la piste et met ses mains en haut-parleur, sa voix mélodieuse et puissante raisonne contre les murs et fait taire les conversations.

-Oyé, oyé, gentes dames et damoiseaux, nous avons aujourd'hui un spectacle exceptionnel, unique en son genre !

Des murmures intrigués commencent à s'élever dans les gradins, les pensionnaires cherchent du regard la surprise dont parle Aaron.

Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer après m'être remis de la surprise de l'annonce de mon ami. Il n'oserait quand même pas ...

-Notre ami Zack, que je suis sur que vous adorez tous ( quelques rires et grognements fusent, mais personne n'intervient ), va nous interpréter un petit solo de musique ! Bon, je sais pas de quel instrument il joue, mais on s'en fou ! C'est histoire de vous montrez qu'il n'est pas forcément bon qu'à faire flipper les gens avec son regard d'acier et sa faux ! ( Quelques rires fusent encore, plus haut cette fois, les flammes du foyer s'agitent doucement )

Je comprends ce qu'il essaye de faire, et la gêne qui m'envahit et quelque peu atténuer par un sentiment de gratitude.

Je sais que c'est assez difficile de vous rendre compte de l'ambiance qui règne ici, seulement vu par mes yeux. Mais ... les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, à vrai dire. Les rumeurs qui circulent sur mon sujet s'intensifient, et je vois bien le doute dans les regards de beaucoup. Ca ne me dérange pas, j'y suis habitué. Mais l'attaque inexpliquée, les secrets que gardent les chefs de bungalow, la mort étrange des jumelles, et, sujet tabou : le massacre de Zoé lors de l'attaque, tout cela créé une certaine tension ressenti par tous. Et beaucoup relie ça à mon arrivée. Tous se posent des questions, s'interrogent.

Mais aucune réponse n'a encore été donné. Et ce flou semble nous séparer petit à petit.

-... demander à Zack, fils de ... on sait pas trop, de bouger ses fesses des gradins et de venir nous interpréter une petite musique, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère ! Finit Aaron.

Une grand silence plane sur l'amphithéâtre, tandis que presque tous les regards se fixent sur moi. Je croise celui de Zoé et d'Adaline, qui sont plutôt encourageant.

Je lance un regard de détresse à Eric, et son rire grave raisonne dans le silence ambiant. Il me lance une tape sur l'épaule et me dis d'y aller.

Je respire un grand coup et finit enfin par me lever. Je descend les marches avec les regards fixés sur moi, mon coeur bat à la chamade. Je suis pas du genre à stresser en public mais ... Imaginez-vous à ma place.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Rit Aaron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon pote, tu stresses ? ( Quelques rires timides fusent encore, ce mec à vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère )

Il se dirige vers un coin de l'amphithéâtre, et me demande :

-Tu joues de quel instrument ?

-Passe moi une guitare acoustique, ça devrait faire l'affaire je pense, je réponds après une brève réflexion.

Il fouille un instant, et me rapporte ça avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches.

Je me retrouve seul, sur la scène, devant la quasi totalité des pensionnaires de la Colonie.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, mon coeur tapant contre ma poitrine à toute vitesse.

-Ahem, bon. Euh ...

-Allez Zack, lance-toi ! Crie Eric au loin, applaudissant à tout rompre.

Il est rapidement suivit par quelques cris d'encouragements du groupe avec qui j'étais. J'entends Zoé et Adaline crier aussi sur ma gauche.

Plus gênant comme situation, tu meurs.

Je m'éclaircis de nouveau la gorge, plus confiant.

-Okay, bon, je vais vous demander d'être tolérant. Déjà je suis là contre mon gré, et je n'ai pas joué depuis un bout de temps donc ... Si jamais quelqu'un veut prendre ma place ?

Un grand silence encore plus pesant règne.

-Merci de votre aide les gars, je ris.

L'amphi réponds à mon rire et l'atmosphère semble se détendre légèrement.

-Bon, vous voulez un son en particulier ou je choisis ?

-DU SYSTEM OF A DOWN ! Hurle un Arès, qui se voit vite corriger par une claque derrière la tête d'un de ses frères.

-J'approuve tes goûts musicaux, mec ! Je lance en souriant. Peut-être après si vous êtes chauds, j'suis pas trop équipé pour, là, je réponds sur un ton d'excuse.

Je le vois lever discrètement un pouce vers le haut et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Personne d'autre n'ose prendre la parole.

-Okay, j'ai pigé, vous êtes timide, ou c'est moi qui vous met mal à l'aise. Et moi qui croyait que Aaron disait des conneries quand vous m'aimiez pas ... je soupire.

Quelques sourires se dessinent sur les visages des demi-dieux en face de moi.

-Bon, je vais vous faire une musique que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Ca devrait vous rappeler des souvenirs, que vous connaissiez ou pas. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je prends ma guitare en main et passe l'accroche à mon cou. J'accorde l'instrument, essayant de me souvenir du réglage exact des cordes. Une murmure impatiente s'élève.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, je vous ai dit que ça faisait longtemps ! Je lance.

Quelques rires fusent encore, réchauffant l'ambiance.

-Bouge ton cul Zack ! Crie Aaron.

D'autres rires encore plus fort s'élèvent.

-Je suis prêt ! Je finis par annoncer, tout joyeux. On y va ! Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser, je vais pas juste jouer. Je vais chanter.

Les pensionnaires se lancent des regards interrogateurs, intrigués.

-Eh, ne vous enflammez pas, je vais _essayé_ de chanter ! Je ris.

Une idée me traverse l'esprit, et je souris bêtement pendant une seconde.

-Cette chanson est dédiée à Alizéa.

Les premières notes de la guitare raisonnent contre les murs de l'amphi. Les yeux de certains s'écarquillent quand ils reconnaissent les premières notes, de nouveaux sourires se dessinent sur les lèvres d'autres, quelques-uns applaudissent même.

( Pour les lecteurs : Jason Mraz – I'm yours )

Les flammes, qui étaient basses, s'élèvent peu à peu en un grand feu de joie. Je comprends soudain qu'elles sont le reflet de l'humeur des gens l'entourant, et mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je continue de chanter. Un coeur venant des gradins s'élèvent avec ma voix, ceux qui connaissent les paroles chantent, les autres essaient de suivre.

Je conclus la dernière note sous une salve d'applaudissement qui fait trembler les murs et le sol.

J'enveloppe du regard les pensionnaires en face de moi, tout sourire dehors. Zoé me regarde, impressionnée, les bras levé en signe d'incompréhension et de stupeur, l'air de dire ''Depuis quand tu sais chanter toi ?''. Eric, Aaron et les autres gars crient et applaudissent plus fort que les autres.

J'attends que la clameur se calme avant de demander :

-Vous êtes un putain de bon public sans déconner ! Je fais, choqué, sous les rires des gens. Pour la peine, je peux en refaire une autre si vous voulez. Vous avez d'autres propositions ? Je demande en regardant la foule.

-Ed Sheeran ? Demande une Déméter.

-Pas mal, pourquoi pas ? D'autres idées ?

-Imagine Dragons ? Crie un Hypnos.

-Bonne idée, je retiens aussi ! Je fais en souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas une musique que tu aimes vraiment, Zack ? Crit Adaline, assise à côté de Zoé.

Je la regarde, pensif.

-J'ai bien une idée mais ...

-Pas de mais ! Renchérit Zoé, criant à son tour. Allez, fais nous rêver !

Je souris légèrement, et accorde de nouveau ma guitare tandis que le murmure de la foule s'apaise une nouvelle fois.

J'entame les premières notes de All My Days de Alexi Murdoch.

* * *

La soirée dans l'amphithéâtre a été un franc succès. Je n'ai jamais vu les pensionnaires aussi heureux depuis que je suis là. Pendant les quelques heures passés à parler, chanter, rire et manger, toutes les tensions ont semblé s'envoler petit à petit au fil de la soirée.

Chacun est parti de son côté, certains couples main dans la main, d'autres en groupes d'amis, certains sont partis se coucher.

Je ne sais pas si les harpies sont de services aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fiche pas mal.

Aaron, Eric et les quelques Héphaïstos et Apollons qui les accompagnent, dont je commence à connaître les prénoms, m'ont entraînés pour prolonger la soirée sur la plage, et profiter d'un bain de minuit. Zoé et Adaline nous accompagnent, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de venir bien qu'elles étaient fatiguées. J'ai cherché Halley, en vain. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté mais ... Ca lui aurait fait du bien.

Et apparemment, Aaron a une surprise pour nous. Il s'est eclipsé il y a déjà un bon quart d'heure.

Nous sommes donc posés sur la plage, loin des bois par précaution, avec Eric, Zoé et Adaline, et respectivement, Nathan, Alexandra et Meggie, fils et filles d'Apollons et deux fils d'Héphaïstos, John et Wayne.

J'ai pas mal chambré ces deux derniers sur l'accord fortuit de leurs prénoms, mais ils n'ont pas encore capté la blague. Ils sont tous deux petits mais musclés à force de passer leur temps à la forge, mais on les différencie clairement par leur peau, John à une peau blanche, laiteuse, immaculée, tandis que celle de Wayne, plus bronzée, est recouverte de cicatrices. Je n'ai pas osé lui demandé d'ou elles venaient.

Nathan est ... Et bien, pour utiliser des mots simples, il est très effeminé, et ses longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval me le font parfois confondre avec une fille. Il est très drôle, plaisante de son comportement tout le temps, et s'entends super bien avec Alexandra et Meggie. D'ailleurs, ces deux là ne se lâchent pas. Elles sont ... dans leur délire aussi on va dire, Alexandra à les cheveux violets et Meggie des mèches bleues, et je ne compte pas leur nombre de percing. Outre passer l'apparence, je crois que c'est les filles les plus drôles que j'ai rencontré. Sans parler qu'elles n'hésitent pas à dire ce qu'elles pensent, ce qui leur vaut souvent de sacrés remarques des autres pensionnaires.

Nous formons donc un groupe assez particulier à nous tous. J'aime ça.

Eric commence à allumer un feu de camp sans grande difficulté, quand soudain Aaron surgit de l'obscurité, un immense sac et une énorme glacière à la main.

-Surprise ! Crit t-il en déposant le tout devant nous.

Nathan et les deux fils d'Héphaïstos s'empressent d'ouvrir la glacière, découvrant plusieurs bouteilles de vodka, des bières et d'autres boissons plus légères comme du jus de pomme ou du Redbull. Le sac contient des paquets de marshmallows et de chips.

Je regarde le tout émerveillé, comme si on offrait son plus beau cadeau de Noël à un enfant.

-Aaron ... Je fais, les yeux remplis d'étoile. C'est ...

-La plus belle chose que tu ais vu depuis longtemps ? Demande t-il en riant devant ma tête.

Je hoche la tête, sans mots.

-Comment tu as trouvé l'alcool ? Je questionne à voix basse.

-J'ai des relations ! Mais, j'y pense, il en va de ma responsabilité ! Vous êtes tous âgés de 21 ans ici ?

Tout le monde se regarde en souriant. Eric lève la main pour jouer le jeu.

-C'est plutôt discriminant comme question pour moi ça vieux, j'ai l'impression d'être un ancien avec vous tous.

-Mais t'es un ancien ! T'es un peu notre grand frère non ? Fait Aaron en se grattant le menton.

-Si j'étais votre grand frère, je ne vous laisserai pas boire je pense, plaisante t-il.

-Un point pour Eric, fait Nathan en souriant aussi.

Je lance un regard moqueur à Zoé et Adaline.

-Vous comptez boire aussi ? Je leur demande avec un sourire ironique.

Elles se regardent et éclatent de rire.

-Tu nous connais pas je crois, dit Adaline, secoué d'un fou rire.

-Okaaaaaay ! Je fais en levant les mains en l'air. Désolé de vous avoir sous-estimées mes dames.

-Tu prends un cul-sec pour la peine, fait Zoé.

-Tu rêves, je rétorque en souriant.

Nous commençons à faire griller des marshmallows sur des piques de bois au-dessus du feu. Plus cliché, tu meurs, mais ça fait du bien.

Aaron paie sa tournée et remplit les verres de tout le monde. Les sujets de discussions fusent, j'en apprends un peu plus sur les divers rumeurs et tendances dans la Colonie, les couples, les exs de tous, et même les aventures de Nathan avec quelques gars à l'extérieur. Tous parlent de leur vie d'avant, de leurs amis, de leurs familles, des souvenirs d'enfances.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je me nourris de tous ça, je souris devant les visages nostalgiques, et je me retrouve à imaginer les scènes racontées.

Les verres s'enchaînent, la soirée suit son court sous la lune haut dans le ciel, qui éclaire la plage et la mer autour de nous.

-Tu aurais du apporter la guitare Zack, me lance soudainement Meggie, la bouche pleine.

-Merde, pas con ! Je peux aller la chercher rapidement ! Aaron, tu l'as laissé où ?

-Amphithéâtre, près de l'entrée. Tu peux pas la rater, elle est dans la pièce à instrument, c'est ouvert.

-Je me dépêche.

-J'espère bien, tu vas rater le bain de 00h ! Fait John en souriant.

-Mais ... il est 2h du mat', je fais, perplexe.

-HEIN ? Crit tout le monde en coeur, en se lançant des regards choqués, avant d'exploser de rire.

-On doit rattraper ça, tout de suite, dit Alexandra en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Je vous suis, fait Adaline en se levant également.

-Pareil, fait Adaline.

-Je crois que t'as intérêt à te dépêcher Zack, fait Wayne en enlevant également son t-shirt, suivit pour ses deux frères qui sourient bêtement. Tu risques de rater le spectacle.

Les filles sont déjà en train de courir vers la mer, en sous-vêtements.

-Je vais chercher ça, même si j'ai de nombreuses raisons de pas le faire maintenant, j'affirme à contrecoeur.

Aaron me lance un sourire entendu avant de lui-même commencer à se déshabiller.

Je secoue la tête en souriant, avant de prendre un dernier verre et de courir vers l'amphithéâtre. La tête me tourne, mais je tiens debout. Enfin, je crois que je court droit en tout cas.

Sur le chemin, une idée me traverse l'esprit, et je fais un léger détour.

* * *

-Hey, tu fais toujours la gueule ?

Je suis agenouillé près du ruisseau, pas loin du buisson ou je cachais habituellement ma faux.

Pas un mouvement dans le ruisseau. Rien du tout. Je soupire et me relève après avoir attendu quelques minutes.

-Tant pis, tu rates un truc.

Je m'apprête à partir chercher la guitare quand un jet d'eau me trempe de la tête au pied.

-Putain Alizéa t'es sérieuse ? Je crie, avant de m'insulter intérieurement pour le bruit que je fais.

-''Tant pis, tu rates un truc'' ? Même pas un mot d'excuse, espèce d'enfoiré fini, fait Alizéa, en colère.

-Hey, doucement le vocabulaire, sois polie.

Un nouveau jet d'eau m'atteint en plein visage.

-Arrête ça ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là ?

-Je croyais que c'était pour t'excuser, mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Tu viens me faire perdre mon temps ?

-Non, je viens t'inviter à une petite soirée pour me faire pardonner de l'autre fois, ça te tente ?

Alizéa me fixe un instant, ses yeux se plissent en croisant mon regard.

-Dis-moi Zack, tu n'aurais pas bu ?

-Quelques verres, tout au plus ... j'admets en souriant.

Elle pousse un soupir désespéré.

-Et dire que tu as besoin d'être bourré pour venir me voir ... Au moins, tu as pensé à moi, ça me fait plaisir.

-Je t'ai aussi dédié une chanson. Dommage que tu l'ais raté.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui voit mal, mais je crois bien la voir bleuir un petit peu.

-J'ai entendu ... et vu, fait-elle timidement, sur un tout autre ton qu'il y a une seconde.

-Tu étais là ? Je lui demande, étonné.

-J'étais cachée. Je savais pas que tu savais aussi bien chanté.

-Euh, merci, je suppose, je fais en me grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Bref, tu me gênes là, tu veux venir ou pas ?

Elle semble réfléchir un instant, mais je sais que sa décision est déjà prise depuis longtemps.

-Peut-être que si tu demandes gentiment ...

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je proteste. Je suis déjà bien assez gentil de t'inviter.

-Dommage, tant pis, dit-elle en faisant mine de replonger dans le ruisseau.

-Okay, okay ! Viens, s'il-te-plaît, ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, tandis que je lui tends la main pour l'emmener à la plage, passant chercher la guitare sur la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rejoignons mes amis. Ils sont toujours dans l'eau et nous courrons les rejoindre, tandis que je fais les présentations. Ils sont d'abord étonné de voir une naïade, mais l'accueil rapidement dans le groupe. Les verres s'enchaînent, les jeux, les confidences, les blagues et discussions philosophiques, et je perds petit à petit le fil de la soirée tandis que nos rirent s'élèvent dans la chaude nuit d'été.

* * *

Je me réveille, sans me rappeler m'être endormi.

Les souvenirs de la veille m'assaillent, soulignés par un mal de tête assez impressionnant.

Ca faisait une bail que j'avais pas eu une gueule de bois.

Et ça fait un bien fou.

Je me prends la tête entre mes mains, me massant le crâne comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Je titube vers la salle de bain, me passant de l'eau sur le visage dès que j'ai atteint le lavabo.

Je retourne dans la chambre, prêt à me recoucher. Je me glisse sous les draps, mais quelque chose prends la moitié du lit.

Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un.

J'ai un éclair de lucidité dans mon état second, et je tâtonne brièvement avant de relever légèrement la couverture.

Une longue chevelure brunes aux reflets châtains cache la visage d'une fille que je reconnais immédiatement.

Je remet la couverture à sa place et me passe la main sur le visage.

Je crois que je n'ai même pas envie de savoir, et je suis bien trop dans les vapes pour réfléchir. Je me glisse à côté d'elle et ferme les yeux, sombrant presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

-C'est l'heure de te réveiller, Faucheur, murmure une voix à mon oreille.

Je me réveille en sursaut, manquant de heurter le visage situé à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Qu'est-ce que ... Je marmonne en me frottant les yeux.

-C'est moi, boulet, panique pas.

Alizéa.

C'est la voix d'Alizéa.

Et ses yeux bleu-vert qui me fixent, sans aucun doute.

-Tu m'expliques ce que ... Ah. Très bien, je fais en voyant qu'il lui manque ses vêtements.

-Ca faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas picoler comme ça, dis moi ? Demande t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Un ou deux mois je dirais, je fais en reposant ma tête sur mon oreiller, les yeux fixés au plafond, allongé sur le dos.

Alizéa en profite pour s'allonger sur moi.

-Tu as pas de gêne, dis moi ? Je lui demande en riant.

-Hier, ça te dérangeait pas pourtant ...

-Pardon ? Tu sais que je n'étais pas bourré au point de ne plus me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé dis moi ?

-C'est pour cela que tu mens depuis tout à l'heure, et que hier soir j'ai du te raccompagner jusqu'ici parce que tu cherchais désespérément ta chambre alors qu'on était sur la plage ? Demande t-elle sur un ton moqueur, son sourire narquois juste au-dessus du mien.

Je pousse un long soupir avant de rassembler mes souvenirs, essayant de me rappeler un semblant d'extrait de la soirée d'hier.

En vain.

-Okay, je m'avoue vaincu, je me rappelle de plus grand chose après le feu de camp, j'admets en soupirant de nouveau.

-Tes amis non plus ne se rappellent de pas grand chose. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont malencontreusement pas fait dévorer par les harpies de garde, s'interroge sarcastiquement Alizéa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Très drôle ...

-Je sais ! Fait-elle avec un grand sourire avec de déposer un baiser sur mon nez.

-Et ... tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là, entre autre? Sans vouloir te vexer, évidemment.

-Tu m'as gentiment proposé de rester dormir ici, hier soir. Je t'ai dit que tu étais bourré et que tu allais regretté, mais tu as insisté. Si tu savais la nuit torride qu'on a passé ...

-Arrête de déconner, Alizéa, je ris.

-Je déconne pas ... Ou pas pour tout, en tout cas, sourit-elle, son regard plongé dans le mien.

-Je sais pas trop quoi dire là, je t'avoue.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu es gêné en ma présence, les rôles s'inversent ?

-Jamais, mais je trouve que tu commences à prendre la confiance, je rétorque.

-Moi ? C'est pas mon genre tu sais ... Dit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Arrête.

-Arrête quoi ?

-Arrête ça, je réponds.

Et sans attendre, je l'embrasse, la faisant basculé sur le dos, moi au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains glissent le long de mon dos tandis que nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser ardent.

* * *

Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je me suis frappé la tête contre le mur, j'ai fait le point, j'ai été courir, j'ai tous fais pour me réveiller.

Rien.

Tout était vrai.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout ça fonctionnait. Pourquoi je vois des choses qui ne sont pas réels. Pourquoi je suis arrivé ici si tard. Pourquoi j'ai tué ma famille.

Tellement de questions.

Si peu de réponses.

Et pourtant, rien ne m'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi bordel ?

Ma vie d'avant me semblait tellement simple. Le lycée, mes deux meilleurs potes, Clément et Pitt, ma colocataire Diana. Tout ça paraissait tellement lointain, que ça en devenait presque flou.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment, c'est que plus j'essayais de remonter loin dans mes souvenirs, plus ceux-ci m'échappaient.

Et ce qui m'inquiète le plus au moment présent, c'est de savoir ce que je faisais là à réfléchir à tous ça, ma faux posé à mes côtés, assis au bord d'une falaise à contempler la lune se refléter sur la mer qui se jetait sur la roche cinquante mètres plus bas.

Un craquement retentit derrière moi, et un frisson d'effroi me parcourut le corps.

De l'effroi.

Voilà que je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps.

Ou peut-être bien jamais, qui sait ?

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, les événements se sont pas mal enchaînés dans ma vie et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur l'histoire de Zack, surtout que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance.**

 **En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu.**

 **yoOyOo, je suis toujours content que tu apprécies la relation Zack-Alizéa. Je pense que le chapitre a répondu à certaines de tes interrogations de l'autre fois, bien qu'il en reste pas mal à élucider. Mais eh, ça va venir, tu verras !**

 **Little Lazuly, j'adore tes théories et hypothèses, c'est plutôt inspiré ! Par contre, les Héros de l'Olympe se passent bien dans les années 2010, donc les événements actuels se passent bien plusieurs années plus tard. Je suis d'accord pour les Kane Chronicles, j'en voulais plus aussi, c'est dommage. Mais tu m'as donné envie de lire Les Travaux d'Apollon, rien que pour voir du Caléo, je t'avoue que je suis tenté de le lire. Au passage, je te rassure, tu ne fais pas de pavé pour rien dire, au contraire, c'est agréable à lire !**

 **A la prochaine, j'essaie de sortir un chapitre pour le week-end prochain !**


End file.
